


Esp

by Soe_Mame



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But he remains an idiot, Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Mention of death and natural disasters in Chapter 4, Minor Original Character(s), Romano hates (almost) everyone, Swearing, Various Canon Divergences, Yandere Spain (Hetalia), a lot of swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 84,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: Il momento arriverà.Continua ad aspettare, continua ad aspettare che arrivi.Continua a sperare, continua a sperare che arrivi.[1649-1738: È bastato meno di un secolo per cambiare tante cose tra il Sud Italia e la Spagna.]
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. 1649

_Era questo che ti spaventava di più, vero, nonno?  
Certo che avresti potuto dirmelo. Non che all'epoca sarei stato in grado di capire, ma almeno mi sarei preparato.  
... No, non è vero. Non sarei stato in grado di riconoscerlo neppure se tu mi avessi avvisato. Sono un idiota._

  
**1649**  
  
L'erede del grande Impero Romano necessitava di un'accurata biografia scritta di proprio pugno, come era stato per il suo illustre nonno: un'autobiografia che, allo stesso modo, si sarebbe diffusa per tutta l'Europa, suscitando esclamazioni di stupore, ammirazione e invidia - L'idea della stampa a caratteri mobili era stata un'invenzione stupenda, nonché un'inaspettata dimostrazione di utilità da parte di quelle patate gelide.  
Al momento di iniziare, tuttavia, si era accorto di una sfortunata serie di problemi.  
L'autobiografia di suo nonno esordiva con una presentazione tonante e altisonante, con declamazione del suo nome umano e del suo solenne significato: _Romulus_ , come il divino Primo Re, _Iulius_ , perché la gens Iulia era di nota discendenza divina - così diceva la propaganda -, _Romanus_ , perché ovviamente nessuno sarebbe mai potuto essere più _romanus_ di lui. Fosse stato Feliciano a scrivere, non ci sarebbero stati problemi: _Felicianus_ , figlio della Fortuna, _Valles_ , a simboleggiare le valli dei colli romani. Lui, invece, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dovesse significare _Lavinius_.

_«È il nome della splendida sposa di Enea, Lavinia!» gli aveva detto il nonno, con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro._

Mica l'avevano chiamato Aenea, Iulo o Remus. L'avevano chiamato come _la moglie_ di Enea. Tanto valeva che gli mettessero una sottana e lo chiamassero direttamente _Lavinia_. (E dire che fonti stranamente attendibili - il cretino - gli avevano garantito che quello con la passione per l'indossare sottane, gonne e merletti fosse Feliciano.)  
In verità, non avrebbe neppure potuto esordire presentandosi come _Lavinius Valles_ , perché novant'anni prima l'idiota se n'era uscito con una proposta.

_«"Lovino"?»  
«"Lavinius" sa troppo di vecchio. Siamo nel Cinquecento, dobbiamo essere al passo coi tempi!»_

Quella era stata una delle rarissime volte in cui l'imbecille aveva avuto ragione. Strano a dirsi, ogni tanto succedeva. Poi, però, Lovino aveva letto i documenti ufficiali e aveva notato un _Vargas_ lì dove ci sarebbe dovuto essere un _Valles_.

_«Che cazzo è un vargas?»  
«Significa "pendio della montagna". Considerala una traduzione del tuo cognome!»  
«Intanto pendio della montagna ci sarai tu. Poi...» Non si era potuto esimere dallo spappolargli lo stomaco con una testata: «Non prendere queste iniziative in documenti ufficiali!»  
«Ma dicevi che non ti piace come pronunciamo il tuo cognome!»  
«Infatti fa schifo.»  
«E poi d'ora in poi abiterai qui. "Vargas" ti si addice molto di più.»  
Almeno, quelle erano le frasi che aveva capito, perché lo scimunito stava rantolando - ma lui era intelligente e le capiva, le cose._

Se già "Lavinius" gli aveva dato problemi - era di origine etrusca, gli aveva detto il nonno, e il fatto che non si vedesse un etrusco da almeno millecinquecento anni gli aveva impedito di scoprire cosa accidenti potesse significare il suo elegante nome da femmina -, "Lovino" li aveva in parte accentuati. C'era chi gli aveva fatto notare il suo rievocare il vino, per poi chiedersi se non fosse destino che spettasse alla Franc- Ovviamente, Lovino era scappato a gran velocità prima di dare il tempo al satiro gallico di completare la sua agghiacciante affermazione. Poi c'era chi aveva affermato che il suo nome non fosse vero, in quanto inesistente. La testata spacca-interiora l'avevano supplicata.  
A ben pensarci, ormai doveva avere la testa ricoperta di callo osseo, a furia di giustiziare gli stomaci dei cretini - che, per sua grande sfortuna, erano tanti. A volte aveva pensato che sarebbe stato bello e scenografico se gli fossero cresciute due grosse corna d'osso, ma poi si era reso conto che l'imbecille avrebbe reagito sventolandogli davanti una muleta - e Lovino si era subito visto presentarsi davanti ai sovrani, a comunicare loro la triste dipartita della loro nazione in una corrida improvvisata.  
Tornò a concentrarsi sul foglio e decise di mettere da parte l'idea di iniziare con una presentazione: non era "Lavinius Valles" da novant'anni, e "Lovino Vargas" era un nome così particolare che avrebbe senz'altro distratto i lettori, costringendoli a fermarsi a pensare piuttosto che a proseguire l'indiscutibilmente fantastica biografia.  
C'era inoltre un secondo problema, in realtà ben più pressante del primo: in che cazzo di lingua avrebbe dovuto scrivere? Siciliano illustre, napoletano, abruzzese, pugliese, lucano, calabrese, logudorese, campidanese, turritano, gallurese? Romanesco o latino sarebbero state le scelte più ovvie, ma l'immagine della sua preziosa eredità nelle mani dello zio Petrus lo spaventava abbastanza da pensarci il meno possibile. Il fiorentino trecentesco sarebbe stata l'altra scelta più ovvia, ma il fiorentino era roba di Feliciano e il trecentesco lo rendeva stantio. _Quell'altra lingua_ era fuori discussione, naturalmente. Correre nudo urlando: « _Soy un súbdito fiel del santo Reino de España!_ » sarebbe stato meno umiliante. E poi lui non aveva mai parlato spagnolo, se non con i sovrani - che erano umani, e della lingua delle nazioni non capivano una sillaba -, di certo non l'avrebbe usato per una cosa così importante come la mastodontica biografia dell'erede dell'Impero Romano.  
Come poteva scrivere qualcosa se non sapeva neppure in che lingua scriverla? E soprattutto, al di sopra di qualsiasi problema lingustico o onomastico... _cosa_ ci avrebbe scritto?  
Nonostante le apparenze, aveva visto più di cinque secoli di storia, nessuno avrebbe potuto dire che non avesse nulla da raccontare! Il problema stava nel fatto che non ci fosse nulla che lo facesse apparire eroico: non pretendeva la conquista del mondo come suo nonno, ma almeno una cosa piccola come sfoderare la propria flotta e fare a pezzi Impero Ottomano - cosa che aveva brillantemente fatto il suo tenero fratellino minore, dallo sguardo tonto e la vocina di miele. Impero Ottomano l'aveva incontrato anche lui ma, in quella situazione, Lovino aveva vestito i panni della Damigella In Pericolo - colpa del suo nome da femmina, ne era sicuro! L'aveva salvato Spagna, ma era suo dovere, quindi non contava. Spagna l'aveva salvato anche da Francia, ma non aiutare qualcuno a scappare da Francia sarebbe stata l'azione più crudele possibile per qualsiasi essere vivente, quindi non contava neanche quella.  
Ci pensò meglio. Aveva visto nonno Roma partire per un viaggio da cui non era più tornato, aveva visto sua madre Langobardia morire in battaglia contro il nuovo re dei Franchi, che di lì a poco si era preso suo fratello e l'aveva portato oltre le Alpi; aveva visto lo zio Petrus approfittare dell'improvvisa mancanza di Langobardia per inglobare più territorio possibile, strappandogli l'eredità lasciata dal nonno; aveva visto lo zio Marino disinteressarsi al suo destino, aveva visto all'incirca Chiunque interessarsi alla posizione strategica delle sue terre e all'eredità di suo nonno.  
"Minchia, che vita di merda." Era alto un metro e una mela, aveva perso nonno, madre e fratello, uno zio fingeva di non vederlo e l'altro pure, il suo territorio era integro come un vaso di terracotta sfracellato a terra e si era ritrovato solo contro un numero indefinito di imperi interessati a caricarselo in spalla e a portarlo lontano da casa sua. Cosa che, per inciso, aveva fatto il cretino dopo aver bastonato Francia - Non che fosse chissà quale impresa, dato che Francia era incapace di studiare una strategia sensata.  
Il suo rancore e il suo odio per tutti era giustificatissimo. Se solo fosse cresciuto e fosse diventato bello e forte come nonno Roma, allora sì che avrebbe potuto combattere a testa alta per il suo regno - i suoi regni - e si sarebbe potuto riprendere Veneziano! Allora sì che avrebbe potuto scrivere pagine e pagine di splendide lotte all'ultimo sangue in cui picchiava Francia, gonfiava Impero Ottomano, stendeva il Sacro Romano Impero al completo - Gli stava particolarmente sulle palle, Sacro Romano Impero, e aveva degli ottimi motivi per volerlo vedere cancellato dalle cartine - e si riprendeva, vittorioso, il suo tenero fratellino dall'aspetto indifeso. Ah, sì, si sarebbe occupato anche di Spagna, ma tanto Spagna era scemo, quindi avrebbe avuto pietà e gli avrebbe fatto giusto un po' male, come un avvertimento. E, una volta riunitosi a Feliciano, sarebbero stati Italia. Italia: la terra dei giovani tori.  
Lovino spalancò gli occhi. _Giovani tori?_ Artigliò il foglio, lo trasformò in una sfera perfetta e lo scagliò fuori dalla finestra. Lui era lì che si spremeva il cervello per superare i terribili problemi della stesura della biografia e gli imperi stranieri arrivavano a contaminargli persino le etimologie!  
"Non è ancora il momento." Battè i pugni sul tavolo e si alzò di scatto: "Perdonami, nonno, ma non sono ancora pronto per scrivere una biografia degna di rivaleggiare con la tua!".  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta, con invidiabile tempismo. L'avesse fatto anche solo otto secondi prima, gli avrebbe fatto la pressatura dell'uva nello stomaco.  
« _Entonces_ , Lovi!» Ovviamente era l'idiota, convinto che bastasse bussare per avere il permesso di entrare: «Come sta andando la biografia?»  
Se gli avesse detto la verità, lui, rincitrullito com'era, l'avrebbe stritolato in un abbraccio e gli avrebbe ricordato quanto fosse _pequeño, adorable y lindo_ \- ed era l'ultima cosa che voleva.  
«Fanculo.» Pronunciata la risposta di base a qualsiasi domanda fastidiosa, Lovino andò alla finestra. Al momento, la presenza di imperi rischiava di causargli una brutale orticaria e non voleva ritrovarsi con gli occhi grossi come cipolle solo per averne guardato uno.  
«... Lovi?»  
«Cazzo vuoi?» D'accordo, Spagna era stupido, ma stava mostrando un livello a dir poco tragico: la penna era ancora nel calamaio, i fogli erano visibilmente meno di quanti se ne era portati in stanza ed erano bianchi immacolati, persino Feliciano avrebbe intuito!  
«Sei...»  
" _... Ma si scem?_ " Il tono dell'altro era così stordito che provò pietà e si voltò verso di lui. Come previsto, stava sfoderando una delle sue espressioni più stupide.  
Ora che ci faceva caso, però, non aveva dovuto alzare la testa. Spagna era più alto di lui, ma gli era bastato alzare appena lo sguardo per lanciargli un'occhiataccia. Le cose erano due: o gli spagnoli tendevano a rimpicciolirsi - insieme alle strutture architettoniche e alla mobilia -, o non era stato il mondo a cambiare. Lovino, che era una persona acuta e intelligente, capì subito e agì di conseguenza.  
«Porca di quella puttana!»  
«Va tutto bene, Lovi, è normale-»  
«E grazie al cazzo che è normale, era pure l'ora!»  
Si affrettò a raggiungere lo specchio e il vedersi ben al di sopra del bordo inferiore fu già un primo piacevole colpo al cuore - Esisteva un tipo di colpo al cuore piacevole, ma le menti inferiori non gli avevano mai creduto. Scrutò il ragazzo dall'altra parte del vetro e, dopo qualche minuto, approvò, cercando di non mostrarsi _troppo_ fremente. Avrebbe voluto subito ammirarsi di più e meglio, ma non intendeva fare niente del genere con del fastidioso pubblico spagnolo. A quanto pareva, il nonno doveva aver ascoltato la sua preghiera accorata e l'aveva trasformato in un giovane alto e bello. Sì, più basso di Spagna, ma di certo più bello di lui - ed essendo Spagna quello più esteticamente accettabile di tutta Europa, ne conseguiva il suo essere diventato l'uomo più bello che il Vecchio Continente avesse mai visto. Sì, probabilmente Feliciano sarebbe stato identico a lui, ma Feliciano era pure una mozzarella con lo sguardo perso nel mondo dei sogni. A rovinare tutto quel ben d'Italia c'erano i vestiti: i pantaloni gli arrivavano al ginocchio e quella sottospecie di tunica ricavata da uno straccio per lavare i pavimenti si era accorciata fino ai fianchi. Doveva (finalmente) liberarsene e indossare (finalmente) qualcosa di più consono.  
«Ohi, bastardo.»  
Antonio parve svegliarsi. Avrebbe potuto pensare fosse rimasto romanticamente e passionalmente ammaliato dal suo fascino indiscutibile, ma era più probabile fosse impegnato a realizzare quanto fosse successo - Ciarlava lui e ciarlavano in tanti sul _país de la pasion_ , ma lui tutta 'sta incredibile _pasion_ aveva sempre faticato anche solo ad intravederla - E, per inciso, stava benissimo così.  
«Portami dei vestiti decenti, che questi sono tornati ad essere degli stracci.»  
Spagna sospirò. Non era un buon segno, perché voleva dire che avrebbe tirato fuori qualche scusa stupida per non dargli ragione: «È tardi, non possiamo chiamare i sarti adesso.» Per l'appunto: «Ma possiamo farlo domani!» E lì s'illuminò, e quella era una cosa che precedeva frasi brutte: «Intanto, posso darti qualcosa di mio!»  
Portare stracci fuori misura e sembrare un morto di fame o indossare i vestiti smessi di una delle nazioni più ricche d'Europa? La logica imponeva la seconda, la dignità lo frenava, il fatto che fosse _Spagna_ era un incentivo a rifiutare, ma il fatto che la scelta fosse tra stracci spagnoli e costosissimi abiti spagnoli eliminò qualsiasi dubbio: «Portami quelli più decenti. Ti aspetto qui.»  
Un'altra espressione stupida, a riconferma del suo titolo di _país de las tonterías_ : «Non sarebbe meglio se venissi da me?»  
«E secondo te esco con questa roba?» Novant'anni che lo conosceva, novant'anni che doveva spiegargli l'ovvio: «Nessuno deve vedermi con questa schifezza. E guai a te se lo dici a Luciano o Marita.» La voce si era appena incrinata sul secondo nome, ma fece finta di nulla. «E se provi a portarmi i gregüescos, te li faccio ingoiare!»  
Il volto di Spagna si rabbuiò di colpo. Era comprensibile, stavolta. «Continuo a scordarmi di bruciarli.»  
«E portami qualcosa di colorato.» aggiunse Lovino: «Che la moda tetra mette una tristezza infinita.»  
«Non è tetro!» Quell'affermazione doveva aver avuto il potere di spazzare via l'inquietante immagine dei gregüescos, perché il suo Capo era tornato alla modalità " _Lovi, por favor, escuchame!_ ": «È elegante!»  
«È elegante per un funerale.»  
La cosa positiva di quella modalità era la sua breve durata, e il suo puntuale concludersi con una resa: «Ti porto il vestito rosso.»  
Prima che Lovino potesse chiedere di _quale_ vestito rosso stesse parlando, Antonio era già sparito. "... Spero che _il vestito rosso_ sia decente.".  
  
Il _vestito rosso_ era stranamente decente. Camicia bianca, panciotto rosso, pantaloni rossi, calze bianche, niente abiti mortiferi e niente gregüescos. S'intonavano persino ai capelli castano rossicci, e contrastavano gli occhi verde nocciola. Ora che ci faceva caso, i suoi colori erano piuttosto confusi. Adeguati per una nazione che poteva imprecare in oltre dieci lingue ma non sarebbe stata in grado di sceglierne una.  
« _Te quedan bien!_ »  
«Sì...» Dovette ammettere. Aveva rifiutato la giacca perché... I pantaloni aveva potuto tirarli un po' su, ma la giacca sarebbe apparsa troppo grande per lui. Non doveva far sapere a nessuno che quelli fossero gli abiti di Spagna, indossare una cosa del genere avrebbe significato sbandierarlo.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Era un bussare leggero, ma bastò a fargli schizzare il cuore in gola. Quello era un colpo al cuore poco piacevole, invece. Cioè, il motivo era piacevole, erano le conseguenze ad essere non piacevoli.  
«Possiamo entrare?» C'era una sola persona - nazione - che aveva la decenza di bussare in quel modo, ed era forse quanto di più carino il Vecchio Continente avesse mai visto quanto a bellezza femminile. Doveva essere stato Spagna a darle il permesso, perché Marita era educata e aspettava sempre, prima di entrare.  
Quando incrociò quei grandi occhi verdi, avvennero diverse cose nel giro di un singolo secondo: i suoi timpani soffrirono a causa di un urlo troppo alto; il suo respiro venne meno, perché qualcosa gli si era lanciato contro con violenza; si era reso conto, con gran scorno, di non essere virilmente più alto di lei, ma di poterla guardare dritta negli occhi; la temperatura si era alzata di botto, non appena aveva realizzato cosa stesse succedendo e che ciò che sentiva contro il petto non erano le morbide onde di lunghi capelli femminili.  
«Come sei carino!» La presa di Belgio era inaspettatamente forte, come non inaspettato fu l'acuto nella "i" di "carino". Marita si scostò appena, e incontrò di nuovo il suo sguardo. Ridacchiò, senza neppure darsi pena di nasconderlo: «Sei dello stesso colore del tuo vestito!». Fingere uno svenimento avrebbe potuto liberarlo da quella situazione, ma non aveva intenzione di fare la ragazzina svenevole solo perché la donna più bella del mondo gli si era spalmata contro e aveva il viso ad una spanna scarsa di distanza. Assolutamente no!  
«Dagli tregua, Mari.» Luciano era rimasto sulla soglia della porta, lo sguardo a metà tra la sorpresa e la rassegnazione.  
«G-Gliel'hai detto!» Lovino si costrinse a guardare Antonio, perché continuare ad avere il viso di Marita a pochi centimetri era deleterio per la concentrazione: «Ti avevo detto-»  
«Io non ho detto niente.» Fu la candida risposta dell'altro, minimamente turbato.  
Luciano prese subito la parola: «L'abbiamo sentito.» spiegò, sintetico.  
«Che sono più grande?» Era possibile una cosa del genere? Non gli era mai capitato di percepire nazioni in crescita. Le uniche sue esperienze a riguardo erano state più estreme.  
«E visto che l'unico piccolino qui sei tu...» Una guancia gli venne tirata e Lovino dovette tornare a guardare Marita. Avrebbe potuto pensare lo stesse facendo apposta.  
«Ormai Lovi non è più piccolino.» L'idiota battè le mani, gli occhi gli brillavano un po' troppo: «Luciano, domani chiama i sarti. Lovi ha bisogno di un guardaroba nuovo!»  
Lussemburgo alzò appena un sopracciglio: «Lungi dal non eseguire l'ordine...» disse, piano: «Ma le nostre finanze-»  
«Non sarà qualche vestito a mandarci in bancarotta!» Senza abbandonare quel sorriso da idiota che amava tanto sfoggiare, Spagna si rivolse a Belgio: «Marita, vai nelle cucine. Stasera si fa festa!»  
«Sì!» Finalmente, la ragazza lasciò andare Lovino. Metà di lui sentì improvvisamente freddo, l'altra metà riprese a ragionare in modo coerente.  
«Devo chiamare anche le ballerine di flamenco?»  
«Ora non esageriamo.»  
"Come "non esageriamo"?" Lovino fece per lanciargli un'occhiataccia, ma la voce di Belgio lo distrasse: «Vuoi che dica ai cuochi di fare i churros?» Di nuovo, la temperatura si alzò troppo e la voce si rifiutò di uscire. Si limitò ad annuire.  
«Oh.» Marita guardò da sopra la sua spalla, verso lo scrittoio: «Ancora nulla per la biografia?» Nonostante fosse un po' scema anche lei, Belgio era senza dubbio la persona più intelligente che avesse mai incontrato. Dato che la voce era ancora incastrata da qualche parte nella gola, Lovino fece di no con la testa.  
«Ma almeno ti è servita, eh?» Gli prese le mani. Le sue, nonostante il colorito candido e le dita affusolate, non erano morbide. Gli era già capitato di sentirle, visto quante volte gli accarezzava la testa, ma in quel momento quasi se ne stupì. E fu prossimo allo svenimento sul serio, ma resistette con invidiabile stoicità.  
«C-Cosa?» Il filo dei suoi pensieri era poco lineare. La voce era riuscita a liberarsi, ma era uscita a pezzettini minuscoli e graffiati.  
«Beh, devi aver pensato qualcosa di importante.» Belgio annuì alle sue stesse parole: «Deve essere stato per questo che sei cresciuto!»  
«Ah...» Aveva desiderato crescere, era vero. Era bastato così poco? Era davvero stato quel singolo desiderio? A saperlo, si sarebbe premurato di esprimerlo molto prima.  
«Ne parleremo dopo.» Spagna s'intromise, Belgio lasciò le mani di Sud Italia e Romano fu tentato dal tirare una testata all'imbecille. Non poteva più colpirgli lo stomaco con precisione, ma avrebbe potuto rivoltargli la faccia - con il naso sulla fronte, gli occhi sul mento e la bocca affanculo. «Hai un incarico, Marita. E anche tu, Luciano, torna alla contabilità.»  
«Io ci vivo nella contabilità.» Lussemburgo alzò gli occhi al soffitto, Belgio si congedò con un sorriso più luminoso del sole: «Benvenuto nel mondo dei grandi, Lovino!».  
Solo in quel momento Romano realizzò appieno di soffrire di un gravissimo problema causato dagli occhi verdi. Avrebbe dovuto trovare una soluzione, o avrebbe passato i secoli successivi sull'orlo dell'eruzione vulcanica, incapace di muoversi e ragionare, con la voce ad intermittenza. L'unico modo che ebbe per rispondere, quindi, fu annuire un'altra volta.  
  


_Se li avessi davvero guardati, forse avrei notato qualcosa già allora. O forse no, forse le cose sarebbero andate esattamente così. Che cosa diavolo ho visto per novant'anni?_

  
  
  
La settimana stava volgendo al termine e Lovino non aveva ancora fatto i suoi due giorni di lavoro autopattuiti. Questo significava lavorare per ben due giorni di fila, per un probabile totale di sei ore a meno di settantadue di distanza.  
«Ma magari, ora che sei più grande-»  
«Vaffanculo.»  
Ovviamente lo schiavista aveva provato ad incastrarlo, ma lui aveva la risposta pronta e le gambe veloci. Tuttavia, per non venir meno alla sua idea - il minimo necessario per poter rispondere a tono a tutti coloro che gli davano dello sfaticato -, dovette indossare gli stracci da lavoro, prendere la cesta e andare a cogliere pomodori.  
"Ma quanti cazzo di pomodori ci sono?" Li coglieva, li coglieva, li mangiava, ma sembravano rigenerarsi durante la notte. Erano buoni, erano belli, ma stavano iniziando a diventare un incubo. E sfidava chiunque a dire che raccogliere pomodori due giorni a settimana per novant'anni non avesse un che di inquietante. Ignorò una voce fastidiosa che gli faceva notare come fosse improbabile avesse colto pomodori in inverno - una voce fastidiosa che suonava come quella di Antonio - e si guardò attorno, in cerca di qualsiasi altra cosa da fare. Non c'erano mari, non c'erano laghi, non c'erano fiumi e di certo non poteva pescare nei canali d'irrigazione; non c'era legna da tagliare - non che avrebbe fatto una cosa tanto faticosa, ma poteva aggiungerla alla sua lista di lamentele -, le stalle erano già affollate - e, anche se non lo fossero state, non si sarebbe mai abbassato a rimanere in un luogo con degli scarti organici in vista -, i pollai erano già stati visitati e-  
Belgio stava raccogliendo patate. Se ne stava inginocchiata, con un enorme cappello in testa e un altrettanto enorme cesto vicino. Afferrava un ciuffo d'erba con due mani, tirava ed estraeva tuberi bitorzoluti ricoperti di terra; li staccava, li spolverava, li ispezionava e li buttava nel cesto. Poi affondava le mani nel terreno da cui aveva appena tolto la patata, riemergendo con altre non necessariamente più piccole. Si muoveva con calma, quasi non avesse fretta. Beh, di certo le patate non sarebbero scappate (Supponeva.), quindi, in effetti, poteva dire che non avesse fretta. E poi non è che ci fosse tutta quella gran richiesta di patate - dunque, in primo luogo, perché le coltivavano?  
Marita alzò lo sguardo. Era più vicina di quanto pensasse. Ah, no, era lui che si era avvicinato. Quando era successo?  
«Lovi!» Belgio si alzò, si spolverò le ginocchia e lo raggiunse in due passi. Romano si accorse solo in quel momento che indossava i pantaloni. «Vai a cogliere pomodori?»  
Il suo gravissimo problema la giudicò vicina abbastanza da potersi manifestare, quindi Lovino si ritrovò senza voce. Scosse la testa. La situazione iniziava ad essere ridicola: conosceva Belgio da decenni, aveva passato quasi un secolo ad approfittare delle più disparate occasioni per sederlesi sulle gambe, perché sembrava l'avesse appena vista?  
«Ti sei stancato, eh?» Marita sospirò. «Ti capisco. Anch'io ho chiesto di passare alle patate, giusto per cambiare un po' la visuale!» I capelli le arrivavano alle spalle, in onde biondo cenere, ma non avevano nulla da invidiare alle lunghissime chiome delle nobildonne. «Preferirei occuparmi del cacao, in realtà.» Nonostante passasse molto tempo all'aperto, non era abbronzata come lui. Forse non si toglieva mai il cappello? «Sono sicura che ci si possa tirare fuori qualcosa di buono-» Forse era cresciuta anche lei, ma non se n'era accorta. Non era sempre stata _così_ , ne era _quasi_ sicuro. «-magari mischiandolo con qualcosa di più dolce, perché è davvero troppo amaro, mi chiedo come facciano gli americani a mangiarlo!»  
«Dammi un bacio.»  
Ora poteva andare a sotterrarsi insieme alle patate. Aveva pensato - per sbaglio -, che magari - sarebbe potuto succedere - avrebbe potuto - forse - provare - non si sapeva mai - a cort- _interessarsi_ a Belgio. Era oggettivamente bellissima, era oggettivamente la persona più intelligente che conoscesse, adesso erano entrambi adulti, perché non avrebbe dovuto? Solo che, nella sua mente, la scena si sarebbe dovuta svolgere in maniera piuttosto diversa. Lei era più bassa, arrossiva, abbassava lo sguardo e balbettava qualcosa, imbarazzata. La situazione reale era talmente nonsapevaneppureluicosa da essersi manifestata identica ma opposta.  
Una risata leggera lo costrinse a tornare a guardarla. Non sapeva neanche cosa avesse borbottato lui stesso, forse un'imprecazione, ma non è che gli importasse granché.  
«Sei cresciuto ma non sei cambiato, vedo.» Belgio sorrise. «Va bene.»  
"Come _va bene_?"  
Lei si portò i capelli dietro le orecchie. Lui sarebbe volentieri fuggito, ma la sua idea di sotterrarsi doveva starglisi rivoltando contro, con i piedi che avevano già messo radici. Marita tornò ad avvicinarglisi come aveva fatto pochi giorni prima, con totale disprezzo di qualsivoglia forma di pudicizia. Lovino, impossibilitato a fuggire - o anche solo muoversi, o anche solo parlare, o anche solo urlare, o anche solo continuare a maledire la propria voce talmente fuori controllo da dar voce ai suoi pensieri -, non trovò altro modo di scappare se non serrando gli occhi. Per nessun motivo logico, le mani si strinsero e il respiro venne meno. Forse stavolta sarebbe svenuto sul serio - per l'imbarazzo o per soffocamento.  
Qualcosa sulla fronte.  
Riaprì gli occhi. Se avesse aspettato qualche secondo, non si sarebbe ritrovato in quella posizione sconveniente, con lo sguardo costretto a guardare in alto per bloccare qualsiasi pensiero lussurioso. Troppo tardi, ovviamente. Pregò solo che Marita non se ne fosse accorta.  
Belgio tornò a terra con un saltello. Erano alti allo stesso modo, si era dovuta mettere in punta di piedi per portare le labbra alla sua fronte. Romano riconsiderò l'utilità delle radici: dovevano essere quelle a tenerlo in piedi, al momento.  
«Stavolta hai accettato!» ridacchiò Marita.  
Lovino annuì, la mente piena di nebbia e la temperatura a livelli solari. Si sarebbe potuto rinfrescare facendo una passeggiata dentro la bocca dell'Etna.  
«Anche se...» Belgio si portò una mano alla guancia, lo sguardo pensieroso. «Forse non era quello che volevi. Però è quello che posso darti.»  
Quelle parole furono un vento che spazzò via la nebbia. La mente era ancora stordita, ma iniziava a dare segni di ripresa. «P-Perché?» ... Insomma, stava _iniziando_ a dare segni di ripresa. Non si poteva pretendere riuscisse a fare anche domande sensate.  
«Perché non voglio darti ciò che vuoi.» La placida risposta di Marita, accompagnata da un sorriso, sarebbe stata una pugnalata al cuore se Lovino non fosse già partito con aspettative rasenti il nullo. Le cose non sarebbero potute andare diversamente, in fondo lo sapeva: niente era mai andato come sognava e, soprattutto, Marita doveva vederlo ancora come un bambino. Aveva fallito nel mostrarsi un vero uomo maschio e virile, non poteva biasimarla.  
«Temo suoni un po' male.» ammise Belgio, picchiettando un dito contro la guancia. «Non è che ti odio, Lovi. Anzi, sei una delle cose più _lief en schattig_ che mi sia mai capitato di incontrare!» Aveva un po' paura di sapere cosa fosse un " _lief en schattig_ ". «È che non sei tu la persona a cui penso di più.»  
Romano si fece attento: «La persona...?» Dunque Marita pensava a qualcuno in particolare? Dubitava fosse qualche umano, doveva trattarsi di una nazione. Lussemburgo? Il suo fratellino era lì con loro, in perfetta salute, perché avrebbe dovuto? Spagna? ... Eliminò subito quell'ipotesi. Se Belgio lo stava rifiutando per Spagna - _Spagna_ -, gli avrebbe personalmente estirpato le regioni vitali nel modo più cruento possibile. Francia? Rabbrividì. Di certo non sarebbe stata così calma se avesse pensato a Francia. Rimaneva una sola nazione.  
«Torniamo al lavoro.» La voce di Belgio lo riportò alla bizzarra realtà. «O Antonio ci sgriderà e poi Felipe e Mariana sgrideranno lui!»  
L'idea di Spagna sgridato da un'austriaca, seppur di discendenza spagnola, non lo emozionava troppissimo. Scosse la testa per eliminare qualsiasi traccia di nebbia residua e trasse un respiro profondo. L'aria sapeva di terra, ma bastò a spegnere il fuoco che l'aveva incendiato fino a quel momento. Ci fosse stata anche un po' d'acqua, avrebbe fatto il pieno dei Quattro Elementi - Ma non l'avrebbe mai detto a Spagna, neppure come battuta, ché poi lo guardava strano e gli chiedeva conferme circa la sua fede cattolica.  
«Ti aiuto.» Riuscì a dirlo e se ne compiacque. La voce non tremava. Era bello riuscire a parlare con Marita senza sembrare un idiota. Sentiva solo un residuo di lava sulle guance e gli occhi erano più umidi del previsto.  
«Mi aiuti?» cinguettò Belgio.  
«Ti aiuto.» Mosse le gambe. Ci riuscì, quindi le radici dovevano essersi seccate per il troppo caldo. Meglio così. Posò il cesto accanto a quello di Marita e s'inginocchiò. Gli era capitato di cogliere patate, qualche volta. Di rado. Aveva rinunciato quando si era reso conto di doverci mettere un briciolo di forza.  
«Come posso rifiutare l'aiuto di un così gentile cavaliere?» Marita lo raggiunse a terra. Sembrava di buonumore. Non seppe perché, ma si sentì in qualche modo sollevato. Forse perché Belgio sembrava di buonumore per la sua presenza, non perché l'avesse preso in giro. E, se si sentiva di buonumore per la sua presenza, non doveva esserle sembrato _troppo_ ridicolo o senza speranza.  
  
«Sai cosa mi piace dello stare con te, Lovi?»  
Romano trasalì. Si era quasi abituato a starle vicino senza dire una parola - ed erano trascorsi appena dieci minuti - ed esordire in quel modo gli aveva fatto deflagrare il cuore.  
«Che non devo parlare spagnolo.»  
... Questo non se l'era aspettato. Marita parlava spagnolo senza problemi e non aveva mai dato l'impressione di odiarlo.  
«Con te che ti rifiuti e parli solo la lingua delle nazioni, mi viene spontaneo usarla!» Era il modo in cui stavano comunicando anche in quel momento, del resto.  
«Beh, sono costretto a parlare spagnolo con gli spagnoli.» le fece notare: «Con te, Luciano o il bastardo parlo nella lingua delle nazioni. Non vedo cosa ci sia di speciale.»  
Marita ridacchiò. Ma era una risata un po' strana. «Luci ed io parliamo in spagnolo con Antonio.» Ora che ci pensava meglio, aveva ragione. Era così abituato a sentire il cretino parlare in spagnolo da essercisi assuefatto.  
«E tu e Luciano...» Si bloccò. In effetti, dovevano parlare due lingue diverse: il _belgiese_ e il _lussemburghese_. Trattenne un verso di stizza: avrebbe voluto dire che fratelli che parlano lingue diverse avevano un sapore triste, ma lui da solo ne parlava più di una decina e l'unica che aveva in comune con suo fratello era ormai stata monopolizzata e modificata da qualcun altro.  
«Parliamo in spagnolo.» Belgio tirò su un ciuffo di patate con un po' troppa forza. «Noi non... abbiamo esattamente una nostra lingua.» Non distolse lo sguardo dal bottino. «La stiamo costruendo, pian piano. Anche se è difficile, parlando solo spagnolo tutto il giorno. Cioè, Luci la sta costruendo. A me va benissimo la lingua di Abi.»  
Ed ecco che _quel_ nome era stato pronunciato. _Abel_. Era oltre un anno che nessuno osava più dire quel nome - o _Olanda_ , o _Paesi Bassi_ , o _Repubblica delle Sette Province Unite_ , o _Repubblica dei Sette Paesi Bassi Uniti_ , o qualsiasi altra roba affine.  
Marita pescò le patate dal terreno con molta meno calma di prima. Lovino si sedette. Non sapeva cosa dirle - Era stata lei ad iniziare quella conversazione, doveva essere conscia che si sarebbe arrivati a quel punto. Nonostante fino a quel momento si fosse rivelato disastroso, disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente: «Sei pentita?»  
Belgio si fermò. Lo sguardo era fisso sulle mani sommerse di terra fino quasi ai polsi. Incredibile quanto il terreno delle patate riuscisse ad essere granuloso. Mosse una mano piano, come se la stesse muovendo nell'acqua.  
«No.» rispose, infine. La sua voce era gentile, ma suonava in qualche modo meno calma. La sua espressione, invece, era nascosta dai capelli e dal cappello. Era ovvio che non fosse più di buonumore. Romano non capì perché si fosse lanciata in quell'argomento spiacevole - con lui, tra l'altro -, ed era sicuro che una sola parola sbagliata avrebbe fatto non pochi danni.  
«Ero nel tercio, sai?» Belgio parlò di nuovo. Lovino annuì. Ricordava la partenza sua e di Spagna fin troppo bene. Marita estrasse le mani da terra e mimò un'arma da fuoco. «Ero una dei moschettieri. Moschettiere semplice.»  
Lovino aggrottò la fronte: «Non eri _maestre de campo_?»  
«No.» Marita abbassò l'arma invisibile. «Eravamo contro mio fratello. España non poteva rischiare di vedere un _maestre de campo_ passare al nemico.»  
«E allora perché ti ha portata?»  
«Gliel'ho chiesto io.»  
Romano tacque. Si limitò a guardarla, ora che il suo viso era di nuovo visibile: era calma, ma non serena.  
«Lovi.» In un battito di ciglia, quell'ombra sul volto di Belgio scomparve, coperta dal suo solito sorriso allegro. «Ti posso rivelare un segreto?»  
Una frase del genere, unita a quell'espressione così _da Marita_ , lo mandò di nuovo a fuoco. Ma stavolta non si sarebbe fatto sottomettere da delle emozioni insensate!  
«C-Certo!» Annuì, come a dare più forza alle sue parole.  
«Un segreto segretissimo che rimarrà solo tra noi due?» Si era sporta verso di lui. Forse stava sognando, ma gli sembrava quasi di vedere, nei suoi occhi, una minuscola speranza. Quando annuì una seconda volta, s'immaginò di aver visto giusto.  
«Io non mi chiamo Marita.»  
«Eh?» Sbattè le palpebre, confuso. «C-Come sarebbe a dire...?»  
«"Marita" non è il mio vero nome.» ripetè Belgio: «Mi chiamo Manon. Sono diventata "Marita" quando sono venuta qui.»  
« _Manon_...» Lovino soppesò quel nome, sillaba per sillaba. Era un po' strano - suonava francese, e questo era un difetto - ma, a guardarla bene, le si addiceva molto di più di "Marita".  
«Ormai anche Luci ha smesso di chiamarmi così. Ma vorrei tanto che almeno lui lo facesse!» Belgio gonfiò le guance, con disappunto. Romano non era sicuro che quel tono giocoso non nascondesse un po' di tristezza.  
«T-Ti chiamerò "Manon", allora!»  
Manon sgranò gli occhi. «Davvero lo faresti?»  
Il problema degli occhi verdi tornò a manifestarsi in una forma più lieve. «S-Sì. Se ti fa piacere.»  
«Mi farebbe piacerissimo!»  
Quell'abbraccio rischiò di farlo cadere sulla schiena, ma Lovino riuscì a rimanere seduto. Poteva sopravvivere a _Manon_ spalmata addosso, al suo viso a due dita dal suo, alle sue labbra sulla fronte, al fatto che tutto ciò che di curvo avesse fosse premuto contro di lui, ma ritrovarsi sdraiato sotto di lei sarebbe stato un colpo letale.  
«Quando siamo soli, però.» Manon si scostò appena, per guardarlo negli occhi. Lovino cercò di non pensare all'ipotesi di ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo con lei, ma l'aveva appena fatto.  
«S-Sì. È un segreto, no?»  
Belgio annuì. Tornò seduta, le mani alle ginocchia piegate. Non sembrava troppo intenzionata a tornare alle patate.  
«Perdonami, Lovi.»  
«Eh?» "Cosa? Quando? Perché?"  
«Per prima. Sarò sembrata strana, ad incupirmi di colpo in quel modo.» Si schiacciò il cappello contro la testa, con un sorriso di scuse. «Sono un po' stanca, in questo periodo. Penso a cose tristi anche quando non sarebbe il caso.»  
«Tuo fratello si è ribellato e ti sei trovata contro di lui sul campo di battaglia.» La voce era uscita più piatta del previsto. «È passato appena un anno. Chiunque sarebbe ancora turbato.» Il ricordo di Feliciano disperso da qualche parte nel territorio di Sacro Romano Impero gli fece serrare i pugni. «Tu, invece, ti sei già ripresa. È naturale che-» La voce gli morì in gola. Solo pronunciando quelle parole aveva realizzato: quando Manon era tornata, si era ritrovata davanti il suo fratellino - preoccupato per lei, per il loro fratello. Lei non si era ripresa: aveva taciuto per non turbare suo fratello più di quanto lui non fosse già.  
«... Lovi.» Belgio si era abbassata il cappello talmente tanto da tornare a coprire il volto con la falda. «Forse è meglio se rientriamo. Il sole picchia parecchio.» Intravedeva il suo sorriso, ma era ben lontano dall'essere naturale.  
«Metà della mia famiglia è distrutta, metà è pronta a saltarmi alla gola.» Romano abbozzò un sorriso, ma sapeva benissimo quanto potesse risultare amaro. «Se dovessi mai trovarmi contro quell'idiota di Feliciano, credo impazzirei.»  
Manon rimase immobile. Solo la curva delle labbra mutò: da piegata all'insù, divenne una linea dritta. La vide fare un respiro profondo. Lei dischiuse le labbra, ma non parlò. Le richiuse. Alzò la falda del cappello, svelando gli occhi lucidi. Dischiuse di nuovo le labbra e, stavolta, parlò: «Era la cosa più giusta da fare.» Nonostante la sua espressione, la voce era ferma. «Dove pensava di andare, Abi? Era solo, completamente solo, e si stava gettando in pasto a leoni affamati.» Sospirò, ma sembrò più uno sbuffo. «Una nazione sola, giovane e inesperta tra le braccia di Francia e di tutto il Sacro Imperio Romano, sotto gli occhi di Inglaterra e Dinamarca e Noruega, circondato dai territori di España. Non credo possa esistere posizione geografica peggiore!»  
Messa in quel modo, Olanda perdeva tutto il suo cupo fascino ribelle e si trasformava in un emerito idiota. Ma Lovino l'aveva sempre detto di avere la sfortuna di conoscere un sacco di imbecilli.  
«Ho chiesto a España il permesso di unirmi al suo esercito perché volevo riportarlo qui. Qui, al sicuro. Con me e Lucilin.»  
«Lussemburgo?» capì Romano.  
Belgio parve accorgersi solo in quel momento di ciò che aveva detto. Serrò le labbra e guardò altrove, quasi avesse detto una terribile parolaccia di fronte ai sovrani. Quando tornò a guardare Lovino, mormorò: «Anche questo è un segreto. Luci me la farebbe pagare, se scoprisse che ho rivelato il suo nome.»  
«Non lo dirò a nessuno.» Non gli era ben chiaro il motivo di tutta quella segretezza ma, se era un suo desiderio, lo avrebbe rispettato.  
Manon gli regalò un sorriso più sereno. O meglio, meno finto di quello mostrato poco prima. «Ho chiesto a España solo a titolo informativo.» riprese: «Se avesse rifiutato, mi sarei introdotta nell'esercito di nascosto. _Dovevo_ parlare con Abi. Dovevo raggiungerlo, convincerlo. Ma so che ha la testa più dura del marmo, quindi sapevo che l'unico modo per convincerlo che avessi ragione sarebbe stato sconfiggerlo!»  
Romano affondò il volto in una mano. «Ragioni come un impero.»  
«Non è una via che mi piace.» protestò Belgio: «Io preferisco risolvere le cose parlando. Ma Abi non mi ha mai ascoltato, quindi non ho potuto fare a meno di provare anche la via meno piacevole.» Posò entrambe le mani a terra. «Però Abi ha vinto. E ora è una nazione indipendente. È passato un anno e non è ancora stato assalito da Francia, Sacro Imperio Romano, Inglaterra o Dinamarca e Noruega.»  
Lovino non riuscì a nascondere i brividi. Già _l'esistenza_ di tutti quegli imperi al di là delle Alpi (o dei Pirenei) gli metteva ansia, pensare di esserne _circondato_ lo faceva tremare tanto da faticare a rimanere in piedi - ma era seduto, quindi Manon non l'avrebbe mai saputo.  
«Non mi pento di aver combattuto contro di lui.» disse Manon, e la sua voce sicura era una conferma delle sue parole: «Volevo riportarlo al sicuro e quella era l'unica strada che mi era rimasta. Ho fallito e me ne sono fatta una ragione.» Abbassò lo sguardo. «Almeno Luci è al sicuro. E lo sono anche i nostri popoli.» Il "ma" pendeva sopra di loro, pesante come un macigno. Quando Belgio parlò di nuovo, la sua voce era appena un sussurro: «... Ma mi chiedo cosa l'abbia spinto a ribellarsi a España.»  
Romano non disse nulla.  
«Qui aveva tutto. Il suo popolo era al sicuro dagli altri imperi, qui c'era tutta la sua famiglia... Perché ribellarsi, gettarsi in una mischia di guerre che non sembrano avere mai fine, correre un rischio del genere, per...» Le dita affondarono nella terra. «Ci ho pensato molto. Credo di aver capito. E non è un pensiero piacevole.» Tornò a guardarlo negli occhi. Sembrava... sollevata? Possibile?  
«Adesso rientriamo davvero, Lovi. O queste» Indicò le patate. «si cuoceranno e España ci sgriderà!» Scattò in piedi, raccolse il cesto e gli porse la mano. Lovino si maledisse per non averlo fatto lui per primo - sarebbe stato molto più galante, nonché un'occasione per non fare la figura del bambino. Accettò comunque la sua mano, bella ma poco delicata. Era ovvio che la mano di una donna che lavorava la terra e imbracciava moschetti non fosse morbida e immacolata.  
«... Grazie.» borbottò.  
«Eh?» Manon piegò appena la testa di lato. «Grazie? Per cosa?»  
«Per la tua fiducia.» Raccolse il proprio cesto, contenente ben una patata. «Mi sembri stare meglio. Forse dovevi parlarne un po'.»  
Belgio non rispose subito, quasi fosse rimasta senza parole. Ma le parole le ritrovò presto, così come la sua tendenza alla fisicità: «Mi hai fatto parlare proprio tanto, eh, Lovi?» Gli tirò una guancia, le dita ormai ruvide per il troppo rimestare nel terreno.  
«M-Manon!»  
«Ma non ci posso fare niente, sei così _lief en schattig_ che non riesco a resisterti!»  
E da quello Lovino capì che " _lief en schattig_ " tutto voleva dire tranne che "possente e virile", rendendo invece sempre più concreta la possibilità che fosse un tragico sinonimo di _dulce y lindo_.  
«Sono io che ti ringrazio.» Quello di Manon fu un sussurro quasi impercettibile.  
«Eh?»  
«Su, su, non senti già una voce disperata che urla " _Donde estááááá mi pequeño Lovinitoooo"_?»  
«Ti prego, dimmi che non lo fa sul serio in pubblico-»  
«Ehm... »  
«... Lo ammazzo. ».  
  
  
  
«Dobbiamo fare un discorso.»  
«Va bene, va bene.» Lovino riemerse dal lenzuolo, e sperò di avere un'espressione abbastanza irritata. «Oggi mi sono distratto. Domani ti porterò tutte le patate che vuoi.»  
Persino lui si rendeva conto del fatto che presentarsi dal suo Capo con un cesto contenente un'unica patata non fosse esattamente una grande dimostrazione di impegno e laboriosità, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di mostrarsi pentito. Perché no.  
Quando era rientrato in casa, Antonio l'aveva guardato con un misto di severità ed esasperazione, la ramanzina già prossima alla partenza, ma Manon si era intromessa: «Perdonaci.» Aveva sorriso. Sì, era vero, tra di loro parlavano in spagnolo. «È stata tutta colpa mia, in realtà. Abbiamo parlato così tanto che non ci siamo neppure accorti del tempo che è passato!»  
Romano si era dovuto trattenere dal dire qualsiasi cosa: Belgio era così buona e gentile che l'idea di apparirle come un bambino _lief en schattig_ bruciava sempre di più.  
«Marita.» E così, la ramanzina era stata dirottata su di lei. «Tu sei più grande. Dovresti dare il buon esempio.»  
 _Ad onor del vero_ , per quanto ne sapeva Lovino, Manon era di un paio di secoli più giovane di lui - ma il fatto che lei fosse una splendida donna dal Millequattrocento e lui fosse appena cresciuto per caso eliminava qualsiasi sua pretesa di anzianità.  
«Hai ragione, scusa.» Manon aveva ridacchiato, per poi saltellare via. «Me ne vado in cucina, ciao ciao~»  
Romano sarebbe rimasto a guardarla sparire oltre l'angolo, ma la voce del cretino-che-stavolta-avrebbe-pure-avuto-ragione l'aveva strappato alla sua visione: «Ne riparliamo stasera, Lovi.» Era stato un sospiro di resa e, un poco - ma molto poco -, Lovino aveva provato qualcosa che si sarebbe potuto lontanamente definire un accenno vago dell'idea immaginifica di una minuscola puntina effimera e trasparente di senso di colpa. Ma era stato ben lungi dal manifestarlo. Quindi ora si doveva sorbire Antonio in camera, spazio circoscritto con un'unica porta al momento poco raggiungibile e finestre troppo in alto per pensare di fuggire calandosi.  
«Non sai quanto vorrei crederti.» Con un altro sospiro, Spagna si sedette ai piedi del letto. Era riuscito a liberarsi dai suoi impegni solo all'ora di andare a dormire e, di certo, questo _non_ aveva acuito quell'accenno vago dell'idea immaginifica di una minuscola puntina effimera e trasparente di senso di colpa. Affatto.  
«Che palle.» Romano si lasciò ricadere sul materasso. «Domani te le raccolgo tutte, contento? Così tutta la fauna locale potrà mangiare per mesi!»  
Per tutta risposta, ottenne un altro sospiro. Ma non si sarebbe mostrato pentito. Non per delle brutte patate bitorzolute.  
«Spero tu e Marita siate stati bene, almeno.»  
Lovino rispose con un mugugno. Forse la frecciatina _un po'_ la meritava.  
«Ne ha davvero bisogno. _Pobrecita._ »  
Si fece più attento. Il tono di Antonio era un po' troppo serio e non era un buon segno. Si rimise a sedere, piano. Come sospettava, Spagna sembrava preoccupato. Pessimo, pessimo segno. Spagna era troppo stupido per preoccuparsi di cose superficiali.  
«Per la guerra?» azzardò a chiedere.  
Antonio annuì. «Non so neppure quante battaglie abbia combattuto. Per ottant'anni.»  
Sentirlo dire ad alta voce era più spaventoso di come avrebbe potuto immaginarlo. Certo che lo sapeva. Li aveva visti partire, tornare, ripartire e ritornare, per chissà quante volte. Ma Manon tornava sempre con un sorriso, parlando con la sua voce squillante, come se fosse semplicemente andata a fare una passeggiata. Per otto decenni non aveva fatto altro che fingere per non far preoccupare le due nazioni più piccole presenti in quella casa - per non dare un dolore a suo fratello minore. Romano trattenne una smorfia. Fratelli minori. Sempre colpa loro.  
«Io ero con lei.» disse Spagna: «Ogni volta che mi vede, rivede le battaglie contro Holanda. Non ha nessuno con cui parlare.» Giunse le mani. Non aveva mai smesso di guardare davanti a sé. Forse era anche lui era perso in quei ricordi - ma, al contrario di Manon, riusciva a riviverli con freddezza. Forse anche questo suonava un po' anormale, per più di un motivo.  
«... È una brava ragazza.» La frase più stupida che Lovino avrebbe potuto dire. Ma tanto era Antonio, poteva dirgli qualsiasi cosa e lui l'avrebbe presa per buona.  
Il tono di Spagna, infatti, non cambiò. Si rese conto che avrebbe preferito il contrario. «Ma la guerra l'ha turbata. Molto.»  
... Qualcosa non andava. «Spiegati.»  
Finalmente, Antonio si degnò di smettere di rimirare la parete e di guardare lui. Non fece nessuna faccia stordita, né stupida. Era serio, e Lovino avrebbe tanto voluto che la smettesse.  
«Lei...» Spagna parlava piano. Non a bassa voce, era quasi stesse cercando le parole più giuste: «... Marita ha spesso pensieri cupi.»  
Sì. L'aveva vista lui stesso. E li aveva al punto da parlarne all'improvviso, come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare - e chissà, forse quel giorno le sarebbe andato bene chiunque. "Proprio _chiunque_ , eh?".  
«Ha molte domande, ma non riesce a trovare risposte che la soddisfino.» Spagna continuò: «Lei è tornata qui, a casa, ma la sua mente ancora vaga per i campi di battaglia. Le ci vorrà del tempo per tornare.»  
Lovino annuì, piano. Non si era mai accorto di niente. Manon era stata davvero brava a fingere.  
«Per questo motivo, Lovi...»  
Romano tornò a guardarlo. Non si era neppure accorto di aver distolto lo sguardo.  
«Senti ciò che Marita ha da dirti, se lo desideri, ma non ascoltarla.»  
«Eh?» Inarcò un sopracciglio. «Questa è la frase più stupida che-»  
Spagna continuava a rimanere serio. «Quando qualcuno arriva a questo punto...» Con la coda dell'occhio, Romano notò che aveva stretto i pugni. «I pensieri si distorcono fino a sfociare nel delirio.»  
Il sangue si fece ghiaccio. Non era possibile. "Manon... È impazzita...?" Aveva sentito di soldati impazziti durante le guerre. Ne aveva sentito, sì. Non li aveva mai visti, ma ne aveva sentito parlare. Però Manon non aveva mai mostrato segni di squilibrio. Ma Manon era stata davvero brava a fingere.  
Scosse la testa, a scacciare quel pensiero. Non era possibile. Non era possibile.  
«Lovi.» Spagna gli aveva coperto una mano con la sua. Non si era accorto di averle serrate anche lui. «È bello che tu voglia stare vicino a Marita. Ne ha bisogno, in questo momento. Ma stai attento a ciò che dice.»  
Non poteva guardarlo negli occhi. Non mentre gli diceva una cosa del genere, con quella voce seria che usava solo nelle situazioni _davvero_ gravi. Non avrebbe sopportato di vedere ancora quell'espressione - avrebbe significato accettare le sue parole, accettare che...  
«Se...» Si fermò. Non poteva dirlo. Sarebbe stato troppo.

_Se io dovessi combattere contro mio fratello, credo anch'io impazzirei._

«Se tu dovessi affrontare tuo fratello e le tue sorelle? Non saresti così anche tu?» rigirò il discorso. Solo così riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo e a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Non sapeva neppure che tipo di risposta volesse. Forse, voleva solo che qualcun altro gli dicesse che, sì, il suo cuore ne sarebbe uscito distrutto, che era una cosa naturale, che Manon sarebbe tornata quella di sempre, che lui non avrebbe mai dovuto trovarsi in una situazione tanto-  
«Ehm, Lovi...» L'espressione di Antonio si sciolse in un sorriso a disagio. «Io sono in guerra con Portugal da qualche anno.»  
Ah. Giusto.  
«Cataluña mi odia.» aggiunse: «Castilla e Galicia hanno preferito andarsene chissà dove. Non le vedo da decenni. E Valencia e Gibraltair mi rivolgono la parola solo se costrette.»  
Lovino dovette distogliere lo sguardo un'altra volta. La domanda peggiore alla persona sbagliata. Spagna si rivelava sempre inutile.  
«... Non mi ricordavo foste parenti.» borbottò. Non aveva usato neppure i loro nomi propri. Il bastardo chiamava per nome Francia - _Francia!_ \- e parlava di suo fratello e delle sue sorelle come avrebbe parlato di estranei. Ma, del resto, aveva smesso di dire "Abel" ottant'anni prima. Doveva essere il suo modo di distaccarsi.  
Portò le ginocchia al petto e vi affondò la faccia, con un ringhio di frustrazione. Come cazzo erano passati dalle patate brutte ad un discorso del genere? Allora era vero che erano frutti demoniaci!  
Spagna tolse la mano dalla sua ma, un istante dopo, la sentì sulla testa.  
«È ora di dormire, Lovi.»  
"E certo, ora sì che dormirò senz'altro benissimo!" «Ohi.»  
«Sì?»  
«Puoi dormire qui. Lo so che i tuoi capi ti hanno rotto i coglioni tutto il giorno e ora non riusciresti neppure ad arrivare in camera tua.» E così, aveva fatto ammenda per la patata. Se non avesse accettato, cazzi suoi.  
« _Está bien!_ »  
Romano riemerse appena dalla sua muraglia di ginocchia. Antonio aveva di nuovo un'espressione stupida e la sua voce era di nuovo da idiota. Non era lusinghiero, ma lo preferiva così. Avere un simile cretino vicino avrebbe fatto desistere qualsiasi pensiero cupo dall'avvicinarsi.  
«Non ti appiccicare.» lo ammonì: «Stattene dalla tua parte.»  
« _Sí, sí!_ » Oltre che idiota, sembrava pure su di giri. Lovino si rassegnò al fatto che avrebbe cercato di stritolarlo nel sonno.  
Ma andava bene così. Con il tempo, Manon si sarebbe tranquillizzata, e sarebbe tornata la Belgio scema e allegra che aveva conosciuto novant'anni prima. Antonio non avrebbe più parlato in quel modo cupo e lui avrebbe potuto continuare ad insultarlo senza sentirsi anche solo vagamente in colpa. Andava bene così. Del resto, lui non avrebbe potuto farci niente, se non aspettare che le cose si sistemassero. Andava bene così.  
  


_Non avevo davvero capito un cazzo._

* * *

  
  
**Note:**  
* " _Lief en schattig_ ": "Dolce e carino" in olandese.  
 **[ Personaggi ]**  
* Anche se a volte si trova segnato che "Lavinia" significhi "purezza", il significato del nome è sconosciuto - Si sa solo che è di origine etrusca.  
* Dato che Roma è il _nonno_ delle Italie, mi sono chiesta chi potessero essere i genitori. Ho quindi pensato a Langobardia come alla loro madre: si tratta del regno longobardo, fondato nel 568 e caduto nel 774 per mano di Carlo Magno. È da qui che inizia ad esserci una divisione tra nord e sud, con Langobardia Maior (il nord, fino alla Toscana) e Langobardia Minor (il sud); da questo, ho pensato che la nascita delle Italie potesse collocarsi intorno all'inizio del 600 (senza il Mille davanti), come appunto "Langobardia Maior" (Veneziano) e "Langobardia Minor" (Romano) - Ironico, dato che è quest'ultimo il maggiore, e non ho messo date specifiche apposta- [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regno_longobardo), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Langobardia_Maior), [3](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Langobardia_Minor) ]  
"Aspetta, ma come possono le Italie aver conosciuto nonno Roma se sono nate nel 600 e l'impero romano è caduto nel 476?" Beh, ho pensato che, visto che quello d'Oriente è caduto nel 1453, nonno Roma potesse essere rimasto in giro per un altro po' di tempo imprecisato, anche se non credo fino al 1453 - credo che Impero Romano d'Oriente possa essere un altro personaggio.  
Lo zio Petrus e lo zio Marino sono, rispettivamente, Stato Pontificio e San Marino. Tra il 754 e il 1649, tra donazioni e annessioni, lo Stato Pontificio ottenne il controllo su Lazio, Umbria e Marche, e una porzione dell'odierna Emilia Romagna - e la sua capitale era ovviamente Roma. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stato_Pontificio#Lo_Stato_della_Chiesa_nel_Basso_Medioevo) ]  
* Nel 1649, il Belgio e il Lussemburgo erano i "Paesi Bassi spagnoli".  
In precedenza (Abbastanza in precedenza, tipo tre secoli prima), esistevano il Ducato di Lussemburgo e le Contee di Hainaut e delle Fiandre. Così, invece di chiamarli in qualche modo bellissimo tipo "Paesi Bassi spagnoli 1" e "Paesi Bassi spagnoli 2", ne ho approfittato per chiamarli "Lussemburgo" (suo nome originario) e Belgio (perché chiamarla "Hainaut" o "Fiandre" avrebbe implicato la presenza di un quarto fratello/sorella a rappresentare l'altra Contea, e ho approfittato del fatto che i romani chiamassero i nativi "Belgi" e la zona "Gallia Belgica"). [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paesi_Bassi_spagnoli) ]  
* "Felipe" e "Mariana" sarebbero il re Filippo IV e la regina Maria Anna d'Austria. Gli Asburgo erano tutti imparentati, quindi anche quest'ultima era in parte spagnola.  
* Per l'età di Manon mi sono basata sulla Contea di Hainaut, signoria nata nel 900 e corrispondente a gran parte dell'attuale Belgio. Ho pensato potesse essere "cresciuta" nel 1400 perché, dagli anni '80, ci fu una grande fioritura economica ed artistica. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contea_di_Hainaut), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paesi_Bassi_borgognoni#Patrocinio_Ducale) ]  
* Il nome che ho scelto per Lussemburgo, "Lucilin", viene dall'antico nome del Lussemburgo, "Lucilinburhuc". "Luciano" non ne è la traduzione, ma è semplicemente assonante - e abbreviabile nel neutro "Luci".  
* Una nota su Castiglia: sembra che nello stesso _Hetalia_ ci sia una gran confusione sul chi debba rappresentare Antonio, se Castiglia o Aragona. Dato che, secoli orsono, l'autore aveva parlato di un'ipotetica sorella maggiore a rappresentare la Castiglia, sono andata di conseguenza, con Antonio prima Aragona e poi tutta la Spagna, e Castiglia come sorella maggiore. Logica avrebbe voluto lei fosse quantomeno presente, ma _that's plot convenience_!  
(Se invece la cosa non vi convince - E VI CAPISCO TANTISSIMO -, pensate ad Antonio come alla Castiglia e sostituite tutti i "Castiglia/Castilla" con "Aragona/Aragón". Non è vitale per la trama.)  
Catalogna e Gibilterra penso siano universalmente conosciute; Galizia e Valencia sono altre due attuali comunità autonome della Spagna, entrambe un tempo regni (Regno di Galizia e Regno di Valencia).  
 **[ Storiche ]**  
* Il capitolo è ambientato nel 1649, ma il 1648 fu un anno duro per la dominazione spagnola: fu firmato il Trattato di Münster, parte della Pace di Vestfalia, in cui la Spagna riconosceva l'indipendenza delle Province Unite (i Paesi Bassi); a Napoli, venne bloccata la Rivolta di Masaniello, uno dei primi tentativi rivoluzionari del meridione italiano contro il governo spagnolo.  
La rivoluzione olandese durò ben ottant'anni (1568-1648), e fu sullo sfondo della Guerra dei Trent'Anni (1618-1648), conflitto che coinvolse praticamente l'intera Europa. Le lunghissime e logoranti guerre segnarono l'inizio del declino dell'impero spagnolo. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_degli_ottant%27anni#Firma_della_pace_\(1648\)), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storia_d%27Italia#La_rivolta_di_Masaniello), [3](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_degli_ottant%27anni#Conseguenze_sulla_Spagna) ]  
* !Divergenza dal canon!: In _Hetalia_ , Spagna conquista il Sud Italia a seguito della Battaglia del Garigliano (1503), mentre io faccio riferimento alla Pace di Cateau-Cambrésis (1559).  
La differenza sta nel fatto che la Pace di Cateau-Cambrésis è quella che dà "ufficialmente" inizio alla dominazione spagnola nel Sud Italia, per quanto con la Battaglia del Garigliano - e successivo Armistizio di Lione - la Spagna avesse già conquistato il Regno di Napoli.  
Per questo nel capitolo si parla di "novant'anni"; potete pensare ai cinquantasei anni extra come ad un tira-e-molla tra Spagna e Francia oppure, se la cosa non vi convince, sostituite quel "novanta" con "centoquarantasei". (È abbastanza ininfluente ai fini di trama.) [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battaglia_del_Garigliano_\(1503\)), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armistizio_di_Lione), [3](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pace_di_Cateau-Cambr%C3%A9sis) ]  
* Se già fare ricerche sulla moda passata maschile è difficile, trovare qualcosa di moda maschile che non sia vittoriano-edoardiano rasenta l'impresa. Per questo motivo, mi scuso nel caso l'abbigliamento risultasse poco accurato. ( ;°Д°)  
A giudicare dai quadri, la moda maschile del secondo Seicento in Spagna prevedeva abiti scuri, se non proprio neri.  
I gregüescos, o "pantaloni spagnoli", sono probabilmente la cosa più brutta mai concepita dalla mente umana: calzamaglia aderentissima, palloncini giganti sui fianchi e pacco in risalto. _Stranamente_ , in un paio di decenni furono soppiantati dai "rhinegraves" (di cui non trovo una traduzione in italiano), una loro versione infinitamente più sobria. [ [1](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1650%E2%80%931700_in_Western_European_fashion#Spanish_fashion), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanish_breeches), [3](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhinegraves) ]  
* Per la cronaca, nel 1649 la bandiera della Spagna era bianca con una croce rossa, la Croce di Borgogna. La Spagna ebbe la sua celebre Rojigualda a partire dal 1785, anche se inizialmente solo come insegna navale. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bandiera_della_Spagna), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bandiera_della_Spagna#Bandiere_storiche) ] (Se non si capisce a cosa si riferisca questa nota, fate caso ai colori dei vestiti di Romano.)  
* Strano a dirsi ma, inizialmente, la coltivazione delle patate in Europa non ebbe granché successo - le si ritenevano un cibo per animali, e si arrivò addirittura a pensare che potessero provocare la lebbra (per il loro aspetto poco armonioso) o che fossero un frutto (tubero) demoniaco (perché non citato nella Bibbia). Furono riabilitate dalla metà del Settecento, e da lì si diffusero in tutta Europa. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patata_\(alimento\)#Storia) ]  
(Si potrebbe pensare questo sia un fine simbolismo di Antonio che vede Manon come una perfida strega ammaliatrice, ma la verità è solo che non volevo mettere la solita raccolta dei pomodori - Okay l'amore, ma dopo novanta (o centoquarantasei) anni-)  
* Lo saprete, il "belgiese" non esiste: in Belgio si parla olandese e francese. Il "lussemburghese", invece, esiste ed è una lingua germanica affine al tedesco, con influenze dal francese. La lingua è stata ufficializzata nel 1984, ma tutt'oggi nel Lussemburgo si parla più tedesco e francese che non lussemburghese; addirittura, la lingua amministrativa non è il lussemburghese ma il francese. Dato che non mi sembra ci siano notizie del lussemburghese prima del 1800, posso supporre che a metà 1600 non esistesse. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lingua_lussemburghese), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luxembourgish) ]  
* Ovviamente tutti sanno dei Quattro Elementi: la nota sta nello specificare che, per il cristianesimo, si tratta di manifestazioni di Dio - e che difficilmente nel 1600 si sarebbero lasciati passare discorsi che avrebbero potuto far pensare al paganesimo o all'alchimia. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quattro_elementi#Cristianesimo) ]  
* Il tercio era una formazione della fanteria spagnola, consistente in un quadrato di picchieri circondati da moschettieri. *Che descrizione sopraffina!* Essenzialmente, i moschettieri impedivano alla maggior parte dei nemici di avvicinarsi, mentre i picchieri s'impegnavano ad infilzare gli avversari più vicini. Per la maggior parte, si arruolavano soldati da un po' tutti i territori spagnoli in Europa. Come intuibile, il _maestre de campo_ era uno specifico grado militare, per la precisione corrispondente al colonnello. [ Una descrizione più sensata sulle kiwipedia italiana e inglese: [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tercio), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tercio) ]  
* La Spagna e il Portogallo furono in uno stato di guerra tra il 1640 e il 1668 - la cosiddetta "Guerra di restaurazione portoghese". Si trattava perlopiù di schermaglie, con rare battaglie. Nel 1649 si era nella seconda fase (1646-1660), quella incentrata principalmente su piccole incursioni, approfittando del fatto che la Spagna fosse impegnata in altri millemila fronti. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_di_restaurazione_portoghese) ]  
  
  
Salve~✰  
Io avrei tipo delle long/raccolte in hiatus da un numero di anni che si avvicina pericolosamente alle due cifre, però no, eccomi che me ne esco con una long storica Spamano. Long "storica" che ha un linguaggio assolutamente inadatto al Seicento, ma il POV di Lovino mi diverte troppo- *Perdonatela pls pls-*  
A proposito del POV di Lovino. Non ho messo il disclaimer perché credo sia ovvio, però non fa mai male specificarlo: non rispecchia necessariamente i miei pareri. Io non ho niente contro germanici/francesi/laqualunque- ( ;ﾟдﾟ);;;  
COMUNQUE, stavolta sono stata bravissima e ho aspettato di finire la long, prima di pubblicarla! Sono nove capitoli. Cioè, otto+epilogo.  
Il titolo è un riferimento alle prime tre lettere di _Esperia_ , il nome greco antico dell'Italia del Sud, e di _España_. Riprende anche il verbo _esperar_ , che significa sia "aspettare" che "sperare". Tuttavia, mi rendo conto che possa far venire in mente tante cose - esperto, esperanto, esposizione, esponenziale, espettorante, espiazione, espirare, espugnare, espunto, espellere, espresso, esplorazione, esplosione, Espurr, eccetera eccetera -, quindi pensatelo come volete! *Soe, no-*  
In realtà, questa storia ha una storia a sua volta. Tanto tempo fa, una volta finita la CanaSey che stavo scrivendo, avevo in programma di fare una storica sul Risorgimento, con il POV alternato dei due fratelli. Un po' perché la suddetta CanaSey non è (ancora) finita, un po' perché all'epoca passai ad altri fandom, un po' per la mole immensa di lavoro di ricerca che impiegherebbe una storia sul Risorgimento, sono finita con il non farla più. Questo Giugno è capitato mi ritrovassi a giacere nel letto circa diciotto ore su ventiquattro per un paio di settimane, causa malanni all'orecchio, e per nessun motivo, a distanza di sette anni, mi sono tornati in mente _Hetalia_ , la Spamano e la fanfiction sul Risorgimento. E niente, mi sono ritrovata a rielaborare la parte di Romano in una cosa molto più fattibile, spostandola ad altri avvenimenti storici - Come sempre in una storia storica (!), spero non ci sia niente che causi un _supermassive plot hole_ capace di risucchiare l'intera trama. ( ﾟдﾟ )  
(Dato che hanno annunciato una nuova serie di _Hetalia_ per l'anno prossimo, mi chiedo se il tornarmi in mente del tutto a caso non sia stato destino. (?))  
Spero che il risultato possa essere di gradimento~


	2. 1659

**1659**  
  
«Guarda il lato positivo: è pur sempre un nemico in meno.»  
Lovino annuì, piano. «Sarà un'occasione in meno per farsi gonfiare come una zampogna.» Non era riuscito a non specificarlo.  
Fuori c'era un tempo meraviglioso, ma Manon aveva preferito rimanere nella sua camera a dipingere e Lovino aveva scelto di rimanere a guardarla. I fiamminghi avevano un modo tutto loro di dipingere e osservarne una all'opera aveva un che di affascinante. Anche se la mole di colori ad olio gli dava uno sgradevole senso di unto, i risultati finali erano tutt'altro che poco piacevoli. Chissà se un giorno avrebbe assistito ad una gara di pittura tra Manon e Feliciano.  
«Anche, sì.» Belgio fallì nel soffocare una risata. «So che dovrei dispiacermi per España, ma...» Romano riuscì ad intravedere il suo sguardo brillare. «Abi è stato bravissimo!»  
«Era logico ne avrebbe approfittato...» borbottò Lovino. Di certo non lo biasimava.  
«Ah, ovviamente...» Manon si voltò verso di lui, con un sorriso imbarazzato. «Non dire ad Antonio che sto lodando Abi.»  
«Figurati.» Romano alzò le spalle. Al di là del tradire la fiducia della ragazza, persino lui riusciva a capire che sarebbe stato di pessimo gusto, oltre che da genuini stronzi.  
«È solo che...» Belgio tornò al suo dipinto. Stava semplicemente riproducendo uno scorcio della sua stanza, ma la drammaticità delle ombre rendeva l'opera degna di essere ammirata. «Sono così... così _stupita_ , e orgogliosa, di quanto sia arrivato lontano mio fratello!»  
Non c'era neanche bisogno di dirlo: il sorriso le andava da un orecchio all'altro, lo sguardo era prossimo al sognante, poco ci mancava iniziasse a volare. Nonostante fosse felice di vedere Manon così serena, Romano faticava ad ignorare quella morsa allo stomaco che gli prendeva ogni qualvolta lei parlasse di suo fratello in quel modo.  
«Ha combattuto da solo contro Inglaterra. Inglaterra, capisci?»  
Sperò che Belgio non avesse notato il brivido che lo aveva scosso - e che non avesse un'espressione troppo spaventata, o un colorito troppo pallido. Non aveva mai avuto il dispiacere di incontrare _Inglaterra_ , ma Antonio gliene aveva parlato tante - troppe - volte. In fondo, si trattava del principale suonatore di zampogne d'Europa, un innocuo isolotto dalla flotta mortale - Tra l'altro, era colpa sua se l' _Armada Invencible_ era colata a picco -, il suo nome risuonava per tutto il Continente. Per qualche strano motivo, il fatto che Olanda fosse stato sconfitto lo rassicurava. Qualcosa gli diceva non avrebbe retto all'idea che una nazione indipendente da così poco tempo avesse sconfitto quel " _demonio gobernado por una bruja_ " di Inghilterra - Anche se, per quanto ne sapeva lui, la _bruja_ non c'era più da una cinquantina d'anni.  
«E ha sconfitto Suecia!» Se Manon stava ritraendo qualcosa, lei era il ritratto dell'orgoglio. «Avevo così paura per lui, ma Abi è riuscito ad inserirsi così bene tra gli imperi!» Portò una mano libera al petto - e Lovino evitò di seguirla con lo sguardo.  
Non capiva il perché, ma non riusciva ad essere del tutto felice per lei. Riusciva a non rispondere male solo perché si trattava di Belgio. Qualcosa lo irritava. Di certo non aveva a che fare con le ripetute batoste prese dall'idiota - L'anno precedente, Francia, insieme ad Inghilterra e Olanda, aveva devastato il suo esercito, soltanto sei mesi prima Portogallo lo aveva estirpato dal suo territorio ed era tutt'ora in corso una guerra aperta con il malefico suonatore di zampogne -, ormai stava cominciando quasi ad abituarsi a vederlo tornare a casa ricoperto di lividi e ferite. Sapeva non fosse una bella cosa da dire, e non era piacevole, ma se il cretino era cretino e i sovrani gli davano pure retta lui non ci poteva fare niente.  
Non era riuscito ad essere _del tutto_ felice neppure quando gli era giunta notizia che il suo fratellino avesse combattuto di nuovo contro Impero Ottomano, nei Dardanelli. Non che la spedizione fosse stata chissà quale successo ma, per qualche motivo, il nome di Venezia risuonava quasi come quello di un impero.  
«Firmeranno l'accordo il Sette Novembre, all'Isla de los Faisanes!» Belgio aveva continuato a parlare e lui non aveva ascoltato neppure una parola. Si sentì un po' in colpa ma, al pensiero di essersi perso una lunga serie di incensamenti su Olanda, il senso di colpa scomparve. La cosa che più lo turbò, però, fu una sensazione del tutto negativa nell'udire quella data. Si appallottolò sulla poltona, le ginocchia al petto.  
«... Lovi?» Manon si era fermata e si era voltata verso di lui. La sua espressione tradiva una preoccupazione già di per sé malcelata.  
«... Quella data mi inquieta.» confessò. La voce era uscita troppo bassa, ma lei doveva averlo sentito, perché posò i pennelli e gli si avvicinò.  
«Spero non sia niente di grave.» Sentì una mano di Belgio sulla testa, una carezza amorevole - come se ne sarebbero date ad un bambino. «Stai...» Un attimo di esitazione. «Va tutto bene?»  
Non ci volle più di un secondo per capire a cosa si stesse riferendo. «È stato tre anni fa.» Ma rimase immobile, a farsi abbracciare da lei. «Ormai stanno sparendo anche i segni.»  
Olanda vinceva guerre, stringeva alleanze con gli imperi più potenti e si avviava sulla strada dell'imperialismo a sua volta; il suo fratellino si lanciava contro Impero Ottomano e dava gloria alla sua flotta; lui rimaneva a Madrid, ad ammirare una donna che non avrebbe mai avuto, ad aiutare un idiota che tornava ogni volta più a pezzi di prima e a giacere nel letto febbricitante per la peste.  
 _Vi odio._  
«Devi andare anche tu all'Isla de los Faisanes, vero?» Si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Belgio. Non aveva più voglia di ripensare a tutto quello che era successo, non aveva voglia di pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere il settimo giorno di Novembre. Ventotto anni prima si era persino risvegliato il Vesuvio, era pronto a sentirsi di nuovo dilaniare dall'interno. Di certo un suo ennesimo malore non avrebbe rischiato di mandare a monte qualche gloriosa campagna militare.  
«Sì.» Manon era meno stupida della gente che li circondava, quindi capì il suo voler cambiare argomento. «Andremo io, Antonio e Doña Jordina.»  
Ah. Dunque c'era di mezzo anche Catalogna.  
«Il señor Francisco ha richiesto la Cataluña del Nord e le Vlaanderen.»  
Quella frase gli diede troppe cose da pensare tutte insieme: che cazzo significava "Cataluña del Nord"? Che minchia erano le Vlaanderen? - Poteva supporre fossero le Fiandre, ma a volte Manon era abbastanza incomprensibile. E soprattutto...  
«Lo chiami per nome?» Saltò su, costringendo Belgio a fare un passo indietro per non venire travolta.  
«Oh.» Manon si portò una mano alla bocca, ma non sembrava affatto dispiaciuta. «Abitudine.»  
« _Abitudine?_ »  
«Il señor Francisco mi ha chiesto di chiamarlo per nome, quindi mi è rimasto.»  
« _Rimasto?_ »  
«Anche se lui, in realtà, mi ha chiesto di chiamarlo _monsieur Francis_.»  
« _Messiè_?»  
«Al di là di tutto...» Con un gran sorriso, Belgio tornò a dipingere. «È una persona davvero piacevole! E il francese suona davvero bene, credo che Luci ed io prenderemo un po' d'ispirazione!»  
«...» Non aveva più parole.  
«Non fare quella faccia, Lovi.» Manon gonfiò appena le guance. «È stato molto gentile e comprensivo, non ha fatto scoppiare nessun incidente diplomatico per il vaso!»  
«... Vaso?» Per fortuna, Belgio gli offriva altre parole da ripetere con totale confusione. Lo scenario che si stava dipanando davanti ai suoi occhi era così apocalittico che il Novecentonovantanove poteva solo accompagnare.  
«Beh, sai, al primo incontro siamo andati sia io che Luci...»  
Lovino annuì. Ricordava la loro partenza, così come le sue proteste per essere stato escluso. E ricordava anche di come Antonio gli avesse messo le mani sulle spalle e gli avesse detto, con un tono un po' troppo allegro: «Non c'è bisogno che tu venga, nessuno ha fatto la minima menzione di te!». Forse voleva rassicurarlo sul fatto che Francia non volesse di nuovo allungare le mani sul suo territorio, ma la scelta delle parole era stata piuttosto infelice.  
«Ed è stato Luci ad incontrare il señor Francisco per primo. Peccato che, quando li ho trovati, il señor Francisco aveva le mani dove non avrebbe dovuto.» Belgio scosse la testa, con disappunto. «Quindi gli ho fracassato un vaso sulla testa.»  
Romano applaudì. Chiunque pestasse Francia aveva la sua eterna ammirazione - tranne Inghilterra, che era inquietante, e il bastardo, che era stupido.  
«Per fortuna il señor Francisco non ha voluto dichiararmi guerra.»  
«Avresti comunque avuto ragione tu.»  
«La cosa non gli avrebbe impedito di dichiararmi guerra.» Manon alzò le spalle. «Invece, ha ammesso la sua colpa e mi ha promesso che non avrebbe mai più fatto niente di strano al mio fratellino.» Sorrise. Non era bello sorridere al pensiero di Francia, se non era implicata sofferenza ai suoi danni. «Dopo, è stato così cortese e gentile con me e Luci!»  
Lovino si trattenne dall'azzannare la poltrona per la frustrazione. Se prima Manon era in estasi per il suo bravissimo, prodigiosissimo e coraggiosissimo fratellone, ora stava parlando un po' troppo bene del vinofilo cretino. Doveva essere colpa dei capelli biondi. Fottuti imperi biondi. Se poi avevano anche gli occhi azzurri, era la fine. Avevano fatto capitolare persino un imbecille come Feliciano.  
Affondò nella poltrona, le braccia conserte e i denti serrati. Cominciava ad avere mal di testa, sentiva le tempie pulsare.  
«Sarebbe bello...» Belgio sussurrò, ma non distolse lo sguardo dalla tela. «Se potessimo parlare così tutto il tempo.»  
Lovino la guardò, confuso.  
«Se la cosa più grave fosse un vaso in testa.» Manon sorrise. Non era un sorriso allegro.  
Erano trascorsi più di dieci anni, Olanda era ormai forte e senza timori, ma quell'ombra non era scomparsa. Era in momenti come quelli che invidiava l'empatia di suo fratello.  
«Manon...» azzardò. Non aveva idea di cosa dire. Tanto valeva essere espliciti: «Cos'è che ti turba?»  
Belgio continuò a guardare il dipinto, i movimenti del pennello più lenti. Non era la prima volta che glielo chiedeva. Di solito, Manon si limitava ad una risata forzatissima, o dava risposte poco credibili. In quel momento, però, forse, il suo desiderio di parlarne era più forte della sua strana scelta di non farlo.  
«Non...» Manon si fermò. Lo sguardo era fisso sulla candela di polveri e trementina, identica a quella di cera dall'altro lato della tela, ma era difficile la stesse davvero guardando. «Quando ho incontrato il señor Francisco... Quando eravamo solo io, lui e Luci...» Abbassò la mano con il pennello. «Per un attimo, ho dimenticato perché fossimo lì. Era...» Posò il pennello. «Mi sarebbe piaciuto essere lì, semplicemente. Come België che parla con Frankrijk. Come Manon Hene che ha rotto un vaso in testa a Francis Bonnefoy, che si stava comportando in modo a dir poco indecente!» Trasse un respiro profondo. «Poi mi sono ricordata che il señor Francisco era lì perché voleva una parte del mio territorio. E che non era venuto a chiederlo a me. Che io sono Bélgica, che mi chiamo Marita Haine.»  
«... Se non vuoi essere chiamata così...» Lovino parlò piano. Non era proprio sicurissimissimo che Manon intendesse quello, era _abbastanza_ certo ci fosse qualcosa che non riusciva a cogliere, ma doveva provare: «Perché tieni segreto il tuo nome?»  
Belgio ridacchiò, nascondendo la bocca con la mano. Poi, finalmente, si voltò a guardarlo. Non era triste, ed era una buona cosa. Ma non si poteva dire fosse felice. «Lovi, tu... A te piace il tuo nome?»  
«Lovino Vargas?»  
«Sì.»  
«... Non mi dispiace.» ammise: «"Lavinius" è troppo da vecchi. E "Vargas" suona meglio di "Valles".»  
«Allora è stato scelto proprio bene, eh?»  
Lovino annuì. Manon aveva risposto alla prima domanda, ma aveva platealmente evitato la seconda. Meglio di niente, almeno.  
«Lovi...» Belgio aveva giunto le mani. O meglio, si stava torturando le dita, quasi non sapesse dove metterle e avesse avuto l'idea di triturarle. «Hai mai pensato a come sarebbe, se potessi decidere da solo?»  
«Decidere da solo...» Non avrebbe voluto che la sua voce uscisse così fredda, ma tant'era. «Nessuna mia decisione ha mai avuto valore.» Il valore delle sue scelte svaniva di fronte alla volontà dello zio Petrus, di Francia, di Sacro Romano Impero, di Impero Ottomano, di qualche oscura nazione barbara, persino di Spagna, e sicuramente stava dimenticando qualcuno.  
«Non dire così.» Ora sì che Manon era dispiaciuta. Ma era colpa sua. Sapeva benissimo che dargli la caccia era uno degli sport internazionali più praticati. «Se anche fosse...» Si era ripresa, la voce decisa: «Si tratta del passato! Adesso, Lovi, non hai mai pensato al fatto che potresti-»  
 _Toc toc._  
Come una sola persona, Lovino e Manon guardarono la porta. Porta che si spalancò, senza che nessuno dei due avesse risposto. In quella casa, c'era solo una nazione tanto incivile.  
«Oh, Lovi, sei qui!» Il bastardo entrò, assolutamente non invitato. «Non ti trovavo e stavo venendo a chiedere a Marita. Ma meglio così!»  
«Tu entri così nella camera di una donna?» Gli centrò il mento con una testata. Purtroppo non lo ribaltò, ma doveva avergli fatto abbastanza male. «Sei un maniaco! Un pervertito! Un maleducato incivile!»  
«Tranquillo, Lovi.» Dietro di lui, Manon rise. «Ci sono abituata!»  
«... Ci sei abituata?»  
«Eh, non è che durante una guerra stai troppo a pensare al pudore o cose del genere...»  
"... Ora gli cavo gli occhi." Era già con i pugni al bavero del cretino, quando quest'ultimo alzò le mani: «Non ho mai visto nulla di sconveniente, _lo juro_!»  
« _Tu_ sei sconveniente!» Lo lasciò andare con una spinta. «Cazzo vuoi?»  
«L'allenamento, Lovi.» Antonio si accertò di essere ancora intero - e ringraziasse lo fosse! -, prima di fargli notare: «Sei in ritardo di più di mezz'ora.»  
«... Oh.» Stavolta non aveva scuse per insultarlo. Stava succedendo un po' troppo spesso. Lo spinse di lato per uscire dalla camera. «Allora muoviamoci.» Salutò Belgio con un cenno, lei ricambiò sventolando una mano.

_«Non hai mai pensato al fatto che potresti...»  
Cosa? Decidere da solo?  
Sì che ci ho pensato. Ci ho pensato spesso, in realtà.  
E pensiero è rimasto. Sarebbe ridicolo provarci._

  
  
«Di che parlavate?»  
«Cazzi nostri.»  
«Potresti rispondermi in modo carino almeno una volta?»  
«Fanculo.»  
«Ehi, è colpa tua se sono venuto a cercarti!»  
«Fottiti.»  
L'armeria non era troppo lontana dalla camera di Manon, quindi il tragitto non comprese alcuna rispostaccia più brutta del solito. Quando però Lovino si vide consegnare una spada, non potè trattenersi: «Oggi non dovevamo allenarci con l'arcibugio?» Lo disse con più veleno del previsto.  
«Per l'umore che hai ora, Lovi...» disse Antonio, serafico: «Non ti metterei in mano niente che possa sparare.»  
«... Tsk.» Accettò la spada e si diresse nel cortile senza aspettare il cretino.  
Un mese dopo aver smesso di essere alto due piante di pomodori e due pomodorini, Romano aveva iniziato ad allenarsi con armi bianche e da fuoco. Ovviamente era Antonio ad allenarlo, e si premurava di non fargli saltare neppure un giorno.  
«La tua capacità di apprendimento ha lo straordinario potere di andare al contrario, se smetti di allenarti.» gli aveva detto Spagna, con un'ombra di delusione difficile da sopportare: «Tu non ti alleni quando io non ci sono, vero? Ecco perché non dobbiamo sprecare neanche un giorno...»  
Non è che non volesse allenarsi. È che se lo scordava. E, soprattutto, i metodi di insegnamento dell'idiota erano stupidi.  
«Sono dieci anni che mi alleno.» sibilò, serrando la presa sull'elsa: «A quest'ora dovrei essere uno spadaccino esperto.»  
«Perché, non lo sei?» Una frase tanto stupida non poteva che essere accompagnata da un'espressione altrettanto stupida.  
«Se lo fossi...» Caricò uno sgualembro, ma la lama avversaria fu pronta a deviarlo. «Non ti tratterresti e mi affronteresti sul serio!» Un tondo roverso, ma Spagna si limitò ad indietreggiare.  
«Mi sembrava di avertelo già detto.» Antonio riportò la lama dritta. «Io combatto da più di tre secoli. Tu hai iniziato a stento un decennio fa. Non sarebbe leale.»  
«E secondo te...» Tentò un affondo, ma l'altra spada catturò la sua e la costrinse a ruotare fino a quasi lanciarla di lato. Romano si affrettò ad indietreggiare e a tornare in difesa. Era rimasto scoperto e, se Antonio avesse avuto un'altra arma e lui fosse stato umano, avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in almeno quindici modi diversi. «Se dovessi fronteggiare un nemico, lui mi verrebbe addosso con tutta questa calma?»  
«Se _tu_ dovessi fronteggiare un nemico, Lovi» rispose Spagna, quasi con noncuranza: «Avremmo problemi ben più grossi delle tue capacità di difesa.»  
Se avesse avuto abbastanza forza, l'elsa si sarebbe rotta in mille pezzi. «Continui a non volermi portare in battaglia.»  
Non era una domanda, ma Spagna era troppo stupido per notarlo. «No. Tu non sei fatto per la battaglia.»  
"Ti alleno solo per autodifesa." completò Lovino, nella sua mente. Ne avevano già discusso, e Antonio era irremovibile.  
La verità era che a Romano stava benissimo così. Lontano dalla guerra, lontano dalle battaglie, lontano dalla gente intenzionata a fare di lui uno spiedino.  
Eppure, allo stesso tempo, l'idea di non andare in battaglia lo irritava. Lo irritava talmente tanto da costringersi a fermarsi per riprendere contatto con la realtà. Non era in guerra. Non c'era nessuno intenzionato a mettere le mani su di lui. Non c'era nessun nemico da affrontare.

_Nessun nemico che_ potesse _affrontare._

  
«Dovete aver parlato di qualcosa di molto triste.»  
Riportò l'attenzione su Antonio. Odiava quando si metteva a guardarlo, quasi stesse aspettando che il flusso dei suoi pensieri si ricomponesse. Ma sapeva anche che si sarebbe incazzato, se non l'avesse trovato nei paraggi.  
«Sei uno straccio, oggi.»  
Romano non commentò. Forse le parole che gli aveva quasi detto Manon l'avevano colpito più del previsto. Non che avrebbe potuto farci niente - Non che avrebbe potuto riprendersi ciò che gli apparteneva. Gli allenamenti di Spagna gli erano serviti giusto ad imparare le basi, non avrebbe mai potuto pensare di presentarsi davanti a...  
«Manon ha combattuto con te.» sussurrò: «Perché lei sì e io no?»  
«Manon?»  
Il cuore schizzò fin nella testa, svegliandolo di colpo. Sbattè le palpebre e balbettò: «Manon... _Ma non_ ha combattuto con te - sottinteso, _lei, Marita_?» Gli puntò la spada contro. «Sei pure sordo, ora?»  
«Non sono sordo!» protestò Spagna. Qualsiasi motivo avesse Manon per nascondere il suo nome, per il momento sembrava ancora al sicuro.  
«E comunque...» riprese la parola Antonio: «È stata Marita a chiedermi di venire in guerra. E lei sapeva già combattere.» Distolse lo sguardo. «Holanda si è dovuto allenare con qualcun altro, oltre me.»  
Lovino ne approfittò. Due passi verso di lui, caricò un montante- La spada volò a qualche metro, e ricadde a terra con un tonfo sordo. Le dita si richiusero nell'aria, l'assenza dell'elsa era tanto sentita da sembrare essa stessa solida.  
«... Finalmente hai fatto sul serio, eh?» sbuffò Romano, andando a recuperare la sua arma. «Sapevo che attaccarti mentre non eri concentr-» La voce gli morì in gola: l'espressione di Spagna era di palese panico, di quel panico che coglie quando non si sa che scusa inventare.  
... Non aveva fatto sul serio. Aveva parato il colpo e l'aveva disarmato in modo meccanico. Forse non se n'era neppure accorto.  
«Non dire niente.»  
«Lovi...»  
«Non. Dire. Niente.» Raccolse la spada e si lasciò cadere seduto sulla panca più vicina. La testa aveva ripreso a fargli male. Se il legno della panca fosse marcito, avrebbe gioito.  
«Perché insisti così tanto nel voler combattere?» Antonio, che non capiva _mai_ quando fosse il momento di stare lontani, tenne fede alla sua idiozia e gli si sedette accanto. «Se fossi un guerriero, non approfitteresti della mia assenza per non allenarti.» Se voleva consolarlo, aveva scelto l'approccio peggiore. «E cercheresti allenamenti alternativi, ti informeresti, ti-»  
«Ho letto qualcosa.» borbottò Romano, piccato: «Tipo di incanalare la propria rabbia nel combattimento.» spiegò: «Più sei incazzato, più sei forte.»  
Spagna annuì, l'espressione comprensiva. «Sì, Lovi. Le stoccate di una persona arrabbiata sono molto forti. Se riesce a darle, ovviamente. La rabbia è lo strumento migliore per perdere nel modo più doloroso possibile.»  
«Eh?»  
«La rabbia indurisce i muscoli, annebbia la mente e impedisce agli arti di muoversi come si suppone si muovano.» Agitò un dito, la voce un po' troppo soddisfatta. «Quindi, in cambio di maggiore potenza di attacco, si decurta la velocità e si può arrivare persino ad annullare la difesa. Rabbia come alimento della battaglia? Pessima idea.»  
Avrebbe dovuto bruciare quel libro. Aveva il sospetto dicesse cazzate, ma essere sbugiardati da Spagna era cadere davvero in basso.  
«Come mai tutta questa allegria?» Non riuscì a non chiedere.  
«Inglaterra soffre di attacchi d'ira.» L'allegria svanì in un istante. «Peccato che in battaglia sia così preso da dimenticarsene.»  
Romano provò pietà e decise di non infierire. Disse, invece: «In un altro libro, consigliavano di chiudere gli occhi.»  
« _Si solo se enojara en el momento adecuado-_ Eh?» Antonio tornò a prestargli attenzione. «Chiudere gli occhi?»  
«Per sentire da dove arriva il nemico.»  
«Utile, se il tuo sogno è diventare un ingrediente per la paella.»  
«Lo sapevo che questa era una cazzata.» Si lasciò andare contro il muro e lasciò cadere la spada a terra. Per probabile suggerimento divino, Antonio capì che voleva silenzio. Chiuse gli occhi. Aveva davvero un gran mal di testa.  
  
«Mio nonno ha conquistato il mondo.»  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, prima di spezzare il silenzio. Sicuramente per intervento divino, Spagna era rimasto zitto e fermo.  
«Feliciano è una bella Repubblica.» continuò Romano: «A me non piacciono i campi di battaglia.» Con gli occhi chiusi, con Antonio come unico interlocutore, poteva concedersi di dirlo a bassa voce. «Lo so che non sono mio nonno. Lo so benissimo.» si affrettò a dire, prima che l'altro sentisse l'irrefrenabile bisogno di ciarlare l'ovvio: «Lo so che non sarò mai un impero. _Per fortuna._ » sottolineò: «Questo non cambia che sono l'erede dell'Impero Romano che si è fatto fottere Roma e fratello» Fratello (minore) molto migliore di lui sotto qualsiasi punto di vista, tanto da essere certo ci fosse qualcuno che lo pensava il vero erede di Roma. «e al momento risiede a mezzo Mediterraneo di distanza da quella che dovrebbe essere casa sua.»  
«E se...» La voce di Spagna era bizzarramente bassa. Forse si era solo adeguato al suo volume. «Potessi riavere Felì e Roma?»  
Lovino spalancò gli occhi e li puntò su di lui. Per colpa sua, aveva quasi sputato il cuore - e lo sentiva, ancora incastrato nella gola, che non riusciva a tornare al suo posto.  
«Che cazzo...?»  
«Saresti felice?»  
«Che cazzo di domande fai?»  
«Non capivo perché ti ostinassi a volere una cosa che non vuoi.» Non era strano che Spagna avesse un'espressione confusa, ma quella parvenza di serietà stonava. «Lo so che hai il terrore della guerra.»  
«Io non-» Protesta inutilissima, ma non poteva non farla.  
Tanto, come previsto, Antonio fece finta di nulla: «Questo tuo interesse per il combattimento è del tutto fuori luogo. Lo è sempre stato. Non puoi pretendere di essere riconosciuto come un guerriero, se l'idea di scendere in battaglia ti terrorizza, eppure continui ad importelo.» Sorrise, ed era la cosa più sbagliata che potesse fare. «Almeno ora ho capito perché!»  
Ogni sillaba era piacevole come una pugnalata.  
«E la cosa ti diverte?» chiese, accennando alla sua faccia da idiota.  
L'idiota scosse la testa. «Assolutamente no. Sono solo felice di aver scoperto la fonte dei tuoi pensieri cupi.»  
Pensieri cupi. Gli stessi di Manon, ma non uguali. Non è che lei non potesse mettere piede a Bruxelles senza rischiare di venire rapita da un consanguineo pronto ad usarla come pedina in una ridicola scacchiera politica. O che le fosse vietato di vedere Lussemburgo. D'accordo, forse quanto alla mancanza di un fratello potevano quasi esserci, ma lei ne aveva due, e uno se n'era andato per sua scelta.  
«Dici di sapere di non essere tuo nonno, ma a me sembra tu sia perseguitato dalla sua ombra.»  
Romano non si era accorto di aver iniziato a fissare la spada a terra. Tornò a guardare Spagna - e si premurò di fulminarlo con lo sguardo. Lui, ovviamente, non ci fece caso.  
«Lovi... Tu sei una nazione giovane.»  
«Ho quasi mille anni, lo sai.» Trattenne un ghigno: «E sono anche più grande di te.»  
«Lo sai cosa intendo.» Antonio sbuffò, ma proseguì: «Non hai avuto modo di crearti un tuo impero. E sei rimasto in balìa di nazioni che, al contrario, erano riuscite a crearselo. È naturale che tu sia-»  
«Un premio? Una seccatura? Una preziosa merce di scambio?»  
«Sì.»  
Lovino trasalì. Si aspettava qualche cascata di aggettivi teneri e confortanti, qualche frase fatta e un tragico dar voce ai suoi pensieri nel modo più privo di tatto possibile. L'ultima parte era uscita un po' troppo estrema.  
«Non hai un esercito ai tuoi comandi, sei indifeso e chiunque ti prenda avrà anche quella che fu la capitale del mondo.» Non stava migliorando, stava iniziando a scavare nel pozzo del Checcazzo.  
«Tipo te.»  
«Tipo me.» Spagna distolse lo sguardo. «Anche se tuo zio mi adora.» Non aveva cambiato espressione neppure un istante. «Me e i miei sovrani.» Da quanto stava giocherellando con la croce che portava al collo? «Avere te qui è solo una conferma delle simpatie di Roma.»  
Romano se ne sarebbe volentieri andato, lasciando il bastardo a perdersi in chissà quali pensieri, ma le gambe non rispondevano. Quindi, sibilò: «Fai schifo a consolare la gente.»  
«Non ti sto consolando, Lovi.» Tornò a guardarlo, quasi stupito. «Ti sto dando ragione.»  
La mano rispose al suo comando e Lovino potè affondarci la faccia. «Fai ancora più schifo a darmi ragione.»  
«Tu non mi hai risposto, invece.»  
«Eh?» A cosa? Quale domanda gli aveva fatto, che non fosse troppo stupida da meritarsi una risposta?  
«Se potessi riavere Roma e Felì.» Ah. Era una domanda stupida. Ecco perché non aveva risposto.  
«... Mi stai a _piglià p' 'o culo_.» Gli avrebbe sputato in faccia un _pijà p'er culo_ , e sarebbe stato perfettamente in tema con le idiozie che stava dicendo, ma aveva ancora troppa inquietudine ad usare quel dialetto.  
« _Lo digo en serio!_ » Il problema era che, a giudicare dallo sguardo, era vero. Non lo avrebbe lasciato in pace finché non avesse ottenuto una risposta - e Spagna sapeva essere terribilmente insistente, tanto che neppure sfondargli la cassa toracica a testate sarebbe stato in grado di farlo desistere.  
«Secondo te?» Perché doveva avere un Capo imbecille fino a quel punto?  
«Saresti felice?»  
«Ricominciamo con le domande cretine?»  
«D'accordo, mettiamola così.» Forse, dal punto di vista dell'idiota, era _lui_ quello che gli stava venendo incontro. Antonio era la dimostrazione che non servisse un cervello per essere un impero. «Se riavessi Roma, e se Felì fosse con te... La smetteresti di importi di volere andare in battaglia?»  
Era un'ipotesi assurda. Talmente assurda da sfociare nel ridicolo. Ma non fu per quello che Romano scoppiò a ridere. «E tu...» Gli lanciò l'occhiata più derisoria che potè. «Tu volevi solo che io la smettessi di chiederti di andare in battaglia?»  
«Io _voglio_ che tu smetta di pensare di andare in battaglia.»  
«Non ti chiederò più di andare in battaglia, avrai Roma e avrai Feliciano insieme a me.» Abbattè le mani sulla panca e si sporse verso di lui. «Come se non lo sapessi cosa vuoi. Non sarebbe adorabile un Feliciano che ti trotterella intorno squittendo " _Fratellone Spagna~ Fratellone Spaaagnaaa~_ "? E poi ci sarei io, identico a lui, che non squittisco ma sono comunque esteticamente appagante.» Non lo trovava comico, ma continuava a venirgli da ridere. «Prima di venire a convincermi che sarei felice _io_ , parlane con il tuo maritino. A lui non farebbe piacere sapere che pensi di prenderti la sua parte di banchetto pubblico. E mio zio? Mio zio che ti _adora_ tanto? Cosa direbbe se sapesse che vuoi-»  
«Non ti piacerebbe?» Spagna non aveva fatto una piega. Non lo guardava con esasperazione, con sufficienza - o anche con disgusto. Lo guardava e basta. Non aveva neppure avuto la decenza di indietreggiare, quando si era sporto verso di lui.  
«Vederti portare a termine il tuo stupido piano?»  
«Non posso dichiarare guerra ad Austria o a Estados Pontificios.»  
Quel nome lo fece rabbrividire. "Zio Petrus"... "Zio Petrus" era più sostenibile.  
«Non posso portarti né Felì né Roma.» Una mano andò ad accarezzargli la testa. Era irritante quando faceva così. Anche se meno del solito. «Vorrei poter placare la tua frustrazione. Non mi piace vederti così.»  
«E immagino non ti piaccia vedere il tuo impero rimpicciolirsi.» Assottigliò lo sguardo, ma non troppo. Quelle carezze erano piacevoli. «Francia te ne porterà via un bel pezzo, a Novembre.»  
«No, non mi piace.» ammise Spagna: «Anzi, lo detesto. Se non dovessi sottostare agli ordini dei miei Sovrani, avrei già cercato di prendermi il territorio di Francis. E avrei già provato ad affogare Inglaterra.»  
«Ti avrebbe pestato di nuovo.»  
«Non i nostri eserciti. Noi.»  
Lovino esitò un istante. C'era qualcosa di strano in quel suo modo plateale di ammettere cose che una brava nazione di spicco, fedele ai suoi sovrani e subdola nelle trame politiche d'Europa, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenere nascoste.  
«Dover dipendere dai propri sovrani non è troppo entusiasmante.» proseguì Spagna: «Rischi di dover combattere all'ultimo sangue con un tuo amico, o di doverti unire a qualcuno che vorresti infilzare con una ropera. Tutte le tue iniziative devono essere approvate. E ti vedi voltare le spalle da persone di cui pensavi di poterti fidare.»  
«Ti fidavi così tanto di Olanda?» Non gli era parso, ad essere sincero. Non che si odiassero, ma non aveva mai visto eccessiva complicità, tra loro due.  
«Mi fidavo di Holanda come mi fido di Marita e Luciano.» Accennò ad un sorriso. Era palese che la sconfitta gli bruciasse ancora - probabilmente rinvigorita mesi prima dalla presenza di Paesi Bassi a Dunkerque.  
Prima che Romano potesse far notare un dettaglio fin troppo evidente, Antonio lo bloccò: «Per questo voglio che almeno tu possa vivere senza queste seccature.»  
« _Tu_ sei una seccatura.» Gli era uscito spontaneo. Ma non poteva dire altro, tra quelle carezze che erano state in grado di ridargli lucidità e un improvviso e fastidioso calore alle guance. Colpa sua, come sempre.  
Una risata leggera. «Allora permettimi di redimermi.»  
«Hai troppo da doverti far perdonare.»  
Gliel'aveva servita su un piatto d'argento, ma Spagna parve comunque colpito da quella frase. No, non colpito. _Turbato_. Tanto da turbare anche lui. Gli stava sfuggendo qualcosa di ovvio e la cosa iniziava ad irritarlo. Poi, però, la mano scese sulla guancia che stava andando a fuoco. Non era strano, sia Antonio che Manon l'avevano fatto spesso. Quando era un bambino. E ora non lo era più. Pensava che almeno il cretino se ne fosse reso conto, visto che gli aveva messo delle armi in mano.  
«Ecco perché voglio far sì che tu abbia quasi tutto ciò che desideri.»  
Sì, c'era decisamente qualcosa che non stava capendo. Pensava che la sua mente fosse più lucida, ma la sentiva più piena di nebbia di prima.  
«"Quasi"?» ripetè Romano. Una stonatura in quella frase poco sensata, che risaltava come una macchia nera su un muro bianco. O meglio, come una macchia nera su un muro bianco che cadeva a pezzi.  
«Quasi.» confermò Antonio. Smise di accarezzargli la guancia e Lovino si sentì stranamente più calmo. E più freddo. Forse era vero, s'imponeva di volere cose che non voleva - non si sarebbe spiegato perché avrebbe voluto continuasse. Un attimo dopo, però, Spagna posò la fronte sulla sua. Anche quello era un gesto che avevano fatto spesso lui e Manon, quando era un bambino. E ora non lo era più. Ora quei gesti sembravano avere tutt'altro significato. Difatti Manon, nonostante la sua totale mancanza di conoscenza dello spazio personale, aveva smesso di farli.  
«C'è un'unica cosa che non posso darti.»  
Lovino incontrò il suo sguardo. Sarebbe bastato un istante per tirare indietro la testa e ributtarla in avanti, con violenza. «Che cosa?» chiese, solo.  
Un'altra risata appena accennata. «Ah, no, Lovi. Se te lo dico, me la chiederai solo per farmi un dispetto!»  
«Sai che ora comincerò a pensarci, sì?» Per puro desiderio di fargli un dispetto, ovvio.  
«Pensaci quanto vuoi, se lo desideri.» Stavolta sorrise davvero. Di sicuro stava pensando a qualcosa di stupido che probabilmente lo riguardava. Imbecille.  
«Non posso dire di non apprezzare il pensiero.» Riuscì a dirlo solo perché suonava sarcastico. «Ma tu non puoi darmi né mio fratello né Roma.»  
«Ho detto che non posso dichiarare guerra ad Austria o a Estados Pontificios. Ora.»  
Romano si scostò. Quel discorso stava prendendo una piega strana. «... Eh?»  
«Lo sai che non va bene tra me e Rodrigo.» Spagna continuava a sorridere, ma c'era qualcosa di freddo del tutto inappropriato. «Non mi stupirebbe se il futuro ci riservasse un cambiamento repentino degli equilibri politici.»  
Lovino dovette distogliere lo sguardo. Un'idea, minuscola e fioca, si era fatta strada in quella via nebbiosa che era la sua mente. Strinse i pugni. Sentì il respiro rallentare. «Ti sta andando tutto male.» buttò lì: «Smettila di pensare a cose assurde.»  
«È proprio perché sta andando tutto male che penso a quanto sarebbe bello se fosse tutto perfetto.»  
Tornò a guardare Antonio. Non aveva niente di diverso dal solito. Stessa faccia da scemo, stesse frasi da idiota. Anche il sorriso da imbecille sembrava lo stesso di sempre. Forse erano gli occhi il problema.  
«Stammi a sentire.» Lovino riaprì le mani, distese le dita sulla panca. «Io non voglio che Feliciano o Roma mi vengano _regalati_. Se proprio non posso riprendermeli con le mie mani» Il cuore sussultò, ma lo ignorò. «allora voglio che mi vengano _restituiti_.» Trasse un respiro profondo. Doveva calmarsi.  
«Prima o poi succederà.»  
Non era sicuro che Spagna avesse capito. O, peggio, se avesse capito e lo stesse deliberatamente ignorando.  
«Prima o poi succederà.» L'aveva ripetuto, senza in realtà parlare con lui. Forse anche Antonio stava facendo quei pensieri cupi che avevano turbato Manon. Non era poi così immune agli effetti delle guerre.  
«Ohi.»  
«Sì, Lovi?» A vederlo bene, il suo sguardo sembrava normalissimo. Stupido come sempre. Anche se Romano era fin troppo certo che non fosse così, pochi istanti prima.  
«Hai detto di fidarti di Marita e Luciano.» gli ricordò: «Vuol dire che di me non ti fidi?»  
«Fidarmi di te?» Antonio assunse un'espressione da totale idiota, quasi avesse realizzato solo in quel momento la possibilità. Lovino prese la mira. «Non è questione che non mi fido di te...» Più lui parlava, più Romano caricava la testata. «È che so di poterti affidare la mia vita.»  
Lovino si bloccò. Per fortuna era seduto, o sarebbe inciampato nel nulla - caratteristica tipica dell'altro idiota con la faccia da scemo - e sarebbe rovinato a terra.  
«... Eh?»  
«Ti conosco da un secolo esatto!» trillò Spagna: «E sei sempre stato con me, quando ce n'era bisogno. A parte la tua incontenibile pigrizia e la tua quasi fantastica nullafacenza-»  
Riprese la mira.  
«Hai dimostrato di poter superare persino la tua paura pur di aiutarmi.» Gli accarezzò di nuovo la guancia e Lovino prese fuoco. «Con te non si tratta di fiducia. Con te è solo certezza!»  
«Sì, sì, va bene, va bene.» Si liberò con un movimento degno della più scivolosa delle anguille e scattò in piedi. «Ora piantala, ché sembra che mi stai corteggiando.»  
«Perché no?»  
Ora, Romano l'aveva detto per smorzare la tensione, perché Spagna era un po' inquietante quando parlava di politica, perché un imbecille non dovrebbe parlare di politica, guerre o anche solo filosofeggiare sull'animo umano o nazionale- Insomma, Romano l'aveva detto perché Spagna era strano e doveva ricordargli che erano Lovino e Antonio e che erano reduci da un fallimentare allenamento di spada. Si supponeva che il bastardo ridesse e gli dicesse: « _Qué estas diciendo_ , Lovi? Ma come ti viene in mente?», o anche solo una delle due, eh, non è che dovesse per forza fare tutte e due. Allora lui gli avrebbe fatto notare che l'avrebbe capito, perché il fascino latino non si poteva battere - e il bastardo avrebbe di nuovo tirato fuori quella storia che il fascino latino ce l'aveva anche lui, che era forse ciò che gli permetteva di essere il meno peggio d'Europa, quanto ad aspetto. Insomma, doveva andare così, più o meno.  
Si voltò verso Spagna. Spagna lo guardava con la sua solita espressione da idiota. Però era quella troppo stupida per stare scherzando.  
«... Vaffanculo.» Romano si girò e se ne andò. E gli aveva pure lasciato la spada a terra, così avrebbe dovuto ripulirla e rimetterla a posto lui.  
Contatti fisici che assumevano tutt'altro significato, frasi deliranti che non sarebbero stonate in un (brutto) racconto con (pessime) dame e (ancor più pessimi) cavalieri... Se n'era accorto, il bastardo, che non era più un bambino.  
Lovino non potè trattenersi dallo sfogare la testata sul primo muro che vide.  
  
  
  
Quando, un secolo prima, Antonio gli aveva detto di essere sposato con _Rodrigo_ \- Austria -, Lovino era rimasto un po' perplesso. Allora Antonio gli aveva spiegato che alle nazioni era concesso sposarsi anche se dello stesso sesso, perché le nazioni donne erano davvero pochissime e le necessità politiche sarebbero state una giustificazione più che sufficiente per espiare un simile peccato.  
Romano aveva taciuto: era nato con la mentalità dell'antico Impero Romano, cresciuto con le idee dell'impero longobardo, istruito nel credo di Stato della Chiesa, aveva visto l'avvicendarsi di fin troppe ideologie diverse e sapeva benissimo che, alla fin fine, ognuno faceva il gran cazzo che voleva - bastava non urlarlo ai quattro venti, e sarebbe stato come se non fosse mai successo. Quel che l'aveva perplesso era stata proprio la candida ammissione fatta da Spagna: Spagna e Austria erano due uomini ed erano sposati, tutta Europa lo sapeva e allo zio Petrus non erano partite le coronarie come sarebbe poi successo con quella faccenda del re inglese passato da Defensor Fidei a fautore di uno scisma nella Chiesa. La facciata politica scavalcava qualsiasi finto moralismo, a quanto pareva.  
Quanto ad Antonio, non ci voleva certo un genio per capire che fosse un uomo a cui piacevano (perlopiù) gli uomini: le uniche donne con cui Romano l'aveva visto erano le sue sorelle e Manon. E con Manon non c'era mai stato nulla - Qualora fosse venuto a conoscenza del contrario, avrebbe provveduto personalmente ad evirarlo con un trinciapollo. Per il resto, si accompagnava a Francia - uno che avrebbe giaciuto con chiunque fosse stato in grado di respirare - e Prussia - In realtà, Romano non aveva niente contro Prussia, anche se sembrava una specie di demone vomitato dall'Inferno, ma era più o meno germanico e pure fratello di Sacro Romano Impero, difetti che rasentavano il peccato capitale -, non mancava di sospirare quanto fosse tenero, carino e adorabile _Felicianito_ e a volte sembrava ossessionato da Inghilterra. Paradossalmente, non l'aveva mai visto con Austria. Non che fosse strano: era risaputo che Austria avesse da tempo una relazione con Ungheria. Così, quello che in molti avrebbero etichettato come un effemminato sodomita era in realtà legato ad una bellissima donna, nobildama e guerriera, mentre quello che si professava più vicino al pensiero dello zio Petrus si concedeva ad altri uomini. Ironico, forse persino divertente.  
Quel che Romano non aveva mai pensato era che Spagna potesse pensare a lui in _quel_ modo. Aveva sempre a che fare con imperi mitomani, no? Cos'era quell'improvviso interesse per una nazione piccola e frammentata? Oppure si era ormai rassegnato a rivolgersi alla copia violenta e sboccata di quel delicato fiore d'idiozia che era il Nord Italia? Quell'ipotesi era la più probabile, ma persino un idiota come lui sarebbe arrivato a pensare che, invece di corteggiare una nazione tanto aggressiva e ingestibile, avrebbe avuto più senso presentarsi a Vienna e corteggiare il tenero, dolce, gentile Veneziano.  
Un dubbio improvviso: Feliciano era cresciuto? O era ancora un bambino? Da una parte, avrebbe avuto, piccola piccola, la soddisfazione di essere ancora il maggiore, di essere cresciuto per primo; dall'altra, gigantesca e schiacciante, ci sarebbe stata la consapevolezza di non aver fatto nulla nella vita, mentre il suo fratellino bambino legnava due volte Impero Ottomano.  
Quelle riflessioni erano irritanti. E le stava facendo per colpa di Antonio quindi, come al solito, era colpa sua. Non che gli avrebbe dato retta, ovviamente. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Era un idiota. Era sempre colpa sua. E tutte quelle riflessioni le stava facendo solo perché erano naturali, chiunque si sarebbe fermato a rimuginare se, di botto, qualcuno che si conosce da cento anni avesse candidamente ammesso di stargli facendo la corte. Male, tra l'altro. E per fortuna che era il _país de la pasión_! Fosse stato il _país de la depresión_ , la popolazione si sarebbe già estinta di sua sponte!  
Doveva calmarsi. Non poteva continuare ad andare in giro a capo chino e sguardo in guerra con il mondo, o sarebbe finito con il lanciarsi contro la prima cosa rossa che avesse visto - e sorbirsi poi Antonio o Manon che gli dicevano che era un _torito lindo_ , no, ma proprio no. Quindi, si recò nel luogo dove trovare la pace: le cucine. Quando era piccolo, alle volte, riusciva a farsi dare qualcosa approfittando dell'intrinseca tenerezza del suo aspetto - ma, il più delle volte, veniva letteralmente spazzato via con tanto di: « _Ve a trabajar, holgazán!_ »; i poveri stolti non sapevano che lui si era già impossessato di qualcosa e l'aveva già fatto scivolare in una tasca, troppo presi dal ciarlare idiozie. Da adulto... La cosa non era granchè cambiata. Sperava di riuscire ad affascinare qualche servetta giovane, ma le servette giovani di quel periodo erano un po' troppo giovani e le altre lo avevano visto quando era un pomodoro con il grembiulino bianco. Durante i turni di Manon, invece, riusciva persino a rimanere in cucina - e a volte, pochissime volte, aveva addirittura aiutato.  
Lovino si bloccò. Forse aveva pensato troppo e i suoi pensieri si erano concretizzati.  
L'entrata della cucina era ad una decina di metri, vedeva il viavai dei servitori, sentiva un chiacchiericcio intenso, quasi già sentiva la massa mescolata dei profumi. Antonio era lì davanti, in piedi, in attesa. In quell'istante, Manon uscì dalla cucina e andò da lui. Si dissero qualcosa, un cenno da parte di Spagna, e i due s'incamminarono verso sinistra.  
"... Cosa cazzo sta succedendo." In punta di piedi, Lovino si appiattì contro il muro e li seguì, a debita distanza. Le rientranze nel muro, le colonne gigantesche e le ombre che incorniciavano la luce dai finestroni erano tutti ottimi alleati. Lontani dalle cucine, l'unico rumore divenne il rimbombare dei tacchi delle scarpette di Belgio e degli stivali di Spagna e Lovino si premurò di camminare al loro ritmo, per coprire qualsiasi possibile suono. Né Manon né Antonio dissero una parola - né in spagnolo né nella lingua delle nazioni. Essendo entrambi diversamente taciturni, era palese ci fosse qualcosa di strano. Come se non fosse già sospetto il fatto che stessero andando chissà dove.  
Finalmente, parvero giungere alla loro meta: una balconata. Le porte erano già aperte e Antonio uscì. Manon, al contrario, si fermò al centro della soglia. Lovino riuscì a raggiungere la seconda colonna più vicina, ma non potè avanzare oltre: Belgio l'avrebbe senz'altro visto - e sentito, dato che avevano smesso di camminare. Sarebbe stato un problema sentire tutte le loro parole ma, oltre ad essere diversamente taciturni, erano entrambi provvisti di un volume vocale naturale piuttosto alto, quindi era difficile si sarebbe perso la totalità delle loro chiacchiere.  
Voleva sapere. Magari non era niente di grave, magari c'era un motivo innocentissimo per cui Antonio aveva trascinato Manon lontano dalle cucine durante il suo turno, proprio in quel momento, e fossero andati su una balconata in un corridoio deserto. Manon si tolse il fazzoletto che le copriva i capelli e lo ripose nella tasca del grembiule. Lovino si fece attento.  
«Sono un po' preoccupato, Marita.»  
Parlavano in spagnolo. Da dove era nascosto, Lovino riusciva a vedere solo il profilo di Manon ma, come si era aspettato, la voce di Antonio gli arrivava senza problemi.  
«Mi sembra che tu...» Una breve pausa. «Non sia felice di stare qui.»  
Manon sgranò gli occhi. «Prego?»  
«A volte...» Un'altra pausa. L'idiota non si era neppure preparato un discorso, a quanto sembrava. «Mi sembra che preferiresti essere altrove.»  
«Ma cosa ti viene da pensare?» Belgio nascose la risata dietro una mano. «Sto benissimo qui! Perché-»  
«Ti ha fatto piacere che Holanda abbia vinto a Dunkerque?»  
Lovino si sentì paralizzato. Il volto di Manon aveva perso colore in un istante. Ma, con voce ferma, disse: «Ammetto di essere felice della vittoria di mio fratello. Sì. Sono orgogliosa di lui.» Giunse le mani sul grembiule. «O vuoi forse dirmi che ad una sorella non è concesso gioire dei successi del proprio fratello?»  
Una risata leggera. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato, in quella risata. «Oh, no. Assolutamente. Fai bene ad essere orgogliosa di lui. Diventerà un grande impero.»  
Lovino rallentò il respiro. Non era del tutto voluto.  
«È solo che... Sono un po' preoccupato che tu non voglia più stare qui, Manon.»  
Belgio scosse la testa. Nonostante il volto pallido, il suo sguardo e la sua voce rimanevano fermi: «Ciò che mi lega a mio fratello non intacca ciò che provo nell'essere qui.»  
«Lieto di sentirtelo dire.»  
Dei passi, e l'ombra di Spagna coprì Belgio.  
«Spero solo che ciò che provi nell'essere qui non siano emozioni negative.»  
«Affatto.» Manon aveva alzato un po' lo sguardo. Era più bassa di lui.  
Un'altra risata strana. «Perfetto, allora. Le mie erano solo preoccupazioni senza fondamento. Anche se...»  
Riuscì ad intravedere Antonio. Si era chinato su Manon.  
«Non hai fatto una piega nel sentirti chiamare con un altro nome.»  
Non c'era stato neppure un frusciare di foglie, eppure a Romano sembrò di sentire il cuore di Manon spaccarsi come un bicchiere di vetro caduto a terra. Fuori splendeva il sole estivo, eppure la temperatura si era inspiegabilmente abbassata, tanto da sembrare di respirare gelo.  
«N-Non ci ho fatto caso.» Per la prima volta, la voce di Belgio ebbe un'incertezza.  
«Cosa succede, Marita?» Il tono di Spagna era conciliante. «Hai dimenticato il tuo nome precedente? Oppure l'hai sentito così spesso da non notare più la differenza?»  
Lovino non sentì più le gambe. Allora l'aveva sentito, prima. Era stato lui a farsi scappare il nome di Manon. Serrò i pugni, sentì i polpastrelli ghiacciati. Che gliene importava del nome di Belgio? Cosa gli cambiava se lui la chiamava "Manon" piuttosto che "Marita"? Perché Belgio sembrava doverlo tenere segreto? Sarebbe voluto scattare, mettersi in mezzo e urlarlo al bastardo, ma le gambe non rispondevano - e la voce, lo sapeva, era bloccata da qualche parte all'altezza della gola.  
«Non ci ho fatto caso.» ripetè Belgio. Stavolta, la voce non s'incrinò: «Forse avrei dovuto. Farò più attenzione alle tue parole, in futuro.»  
«Spero lo farai, Marita.» Poi, sussurrò qualcosa. Lovino non riuscì a sentire neppure una parola, e il tamburo impazzito nelle sue orecchie non aiutava. Un istante dopo, Belgio si irrigidì, il colore abbandonò di nuovo il suo volto. Con inquietudine, Romano notò che i suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi.  
«Io non vado da nessuna parte.» disse Manon, piano, quasi scandendo le parole: «Così come Luciano. Questo è un discorso che riguarda solo me.»  
«Sì. Riguarda solo te.» Spagna si rialzò. «Quindi evitiamo di coinvolgere altre persone. D'accordo?»  
Belgio annuì. Gli occhi erano ormai arrossati, le mani stavano tormentando le dita.  
«Grazie per avermi rassicurato, Marita.» Antonio tornò sul balcone. «Non farmi più preoccupare, va bene?»  
Belgio annuì di nuovo. Forse Spagna doveva essere di spalle, perché poi lei aggiunse: «Non succederà più.» La voce era sul punto di frantumarsi. «Con permesso.»  
«Marita.»  
Lei si fermò e guardò verso di lui. La frase arrivò dopo una pausa che sembrò infinita: «Mi fa piacere che tu risponda al tuo nome.»  
Belgio gli voltò le spalle e si allontanò a passo veloce, il rimbombo dei tacchi che risuonava come tuoni in una tempesta.  
Le gambe di Lovino cedettero e lui si ritrovò a terra, contro la colonna. Cosa cazzo era appena successo.  
Era certo che Manon fosse scoppiata a piangere, un istante dopo essersi voltata. La sua espressione era sul punto di spaccarsi e quel che le aveva detto il bastardo sembrava essere stato il colpo fatale. Era ormai un decennio che Belgio aveva momenti più malinconici, a volte si ritirava in pensieri più cupi, ma poi tornava la nazione allegra e gentile di sempre. Insomma... era _Belgio_. Lei non piangeva, lei era quella che gli asciugava le lacrime e gli diceva che andava tutto bene. Non era normale che Belgio piangesse. Era quasi contro natura.  
Forse erano state le parole che non aveva udito a ridurla così, ma il loro discorso era stato strano fin dall'inizio e si basava su qualcosa privo di senso. Non era stupido, l'aveva capito che ad Antonio non piaceva che Manon venisse chiamata con il suo nome. Ma era davvero così importante? Tanto da portarla alle lacrime?  
Battè un pugno per terra. Si rialzò, le gambe lo ressero. Aggirò la colonna, camminò a falcate larghe e uscì sul balcone. Spagna era ancora lì, come se nulla fosse.  
«Ohi.»  
Antonio si voltò. Quando lo vide, sorrise. «Allora eri tu.»  
Lovino inspirò con una certa violenza, ed espirò quasi con un ringhio. «Te n'eri accorto?»  
«Solo che ci fosse qualcun altro. Non avevo capito fossi tu.» Appoggiò la schiena al parapetto. La sua espressione da idiota sembrava la stessa di sempre. «Sei stato piuttosto bravo. Marita non se n'è accorta.»  
«Che cazzo di problemi ti dà che la si chiami Manon?» Lo raggiunse quasi conficcando i talloni nel marmo. «Se lei vuole essere chiamata così, allora la chiami così. Che minchia di problemi ti dà?»  
«Problemi?» Spagna scosse la testa. «Non capisco, Lovi. Quando è venuta ad abitare qui, Marita ha accettato di cambiare nome. Come te.»  
Romano aprì la bocca, ma si accorse di non poter ribattere. Non è che Antonio le avesse _esplicitamente_ detto di non farsi più chiamare "Manon". «È...» Non si arrese: «È ovvio. C'è rimasta malissimo, l'hai visto!»  
«Lovi.» L'espressione di Spagna si fece seria. «Non è questione di nomi. È questione che Marita stava ammirando troppo quello che ormai è un mio nemico. Non è un comportamento che posso accettare, da una mia sottoposta.»  
Aveva senso, ma non aveva senso. Sentiva che c'era qualcos'altro, qualcos'altro di ovvio, ma non riusciva a dargli una forma. Chiuse gli occhi, espirò. Sarebbe voluto andare su quel balcone e fare una strigliata epocale a Spagna, prenderlo per un orecchio e trascinarlo da Manon, intimandogli di chiederle scusa. Ma non sapeva neanche di _cosa_ sgridarlo: non era stato esplicito, lui non aveva capito cosa quei due stessero sottintendendo, e la spiegazione che gli aveva dato era anche troppo plausibile - La spiegazione che gli aveva dato, si rese conto con inquietudine, era qualcosa che aveva notato anche lui.  
Riaprì gli occhi, e decise di aggredirlo con l'unica accusa che potesse davvero fargli: «Sei comunque stato crudele! L'hai distrutta!»  
«Crudele? Io?» Antonio s'indicò. Sembrava disorientato. «Le ho parlato nel modo più delicato che conoscessi!»  
«Se questo è il tuo concetto di delicatezza, ho paura del tuo concetto di crudeltà.»  
«Lovi.»  
Romano inchiodò lo sguardo nel suo. Nonostante tutto, era serio. Anche se nei suoi occhi c'era una strana luce che prima mancava - Lovino avrebbe azzardato a dire tristezza, ma avrebbe implicato che il bastardo fosse pentito di ciò che aveva fatto a Manon, cosa che non sembrava affatto.  
«Se non le avessi detto queste cose, sarebbe stato peggio.» Era stato Romano a puntargli lo sguardo contro, ma ora sembrava lui a non volerlo lasciare andare. «Doveva giungere il momento di questo discorso, Lovi. Marita deve accettare che il tempo passa. Che Holanda non è più accanto a lei, che lei non è a Bruselas, che questa è Madrid, lei è Marita e risponde alla Corona di España.»  
Lovino incassò ogni parola, sperò senza darlo troppo a vedere. Odiava quando il cretino era serio e aveva ragione.  
«L'avrei fatto anche se fosse successo con te, Lovi.» aggiunse Antonio: «Se avessi insistito nel farti chiamare "Lavinius", se avessi pensato troppo a Felì o a Roma, o a Palermo, Nápoles e Cagliari.»  
«Io penso a loro.» sibilò Lovino. Quando quelle parole raggiunsero le sue orecchie, sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa: era quello che Antonio voleva evitare? Che fossero perseguitati da ciò che non era più loro?  
«Sì, ovvio. Sarebbe innaturale il contrario.» concesse Spagna: «Ma il modo in cui ci pensi tu è diverso dal modo in cui Marita pensa al suo passato.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché tu rivuoi qualcosa che ti è stato sottratto.» Qualsiasi traccia di tristezza era scomparsa. Qualsiasi traccia di qualsiasi cosa era scomparsa, in realtà. «Marita rivuole qualcosa che ha smesso di esistere tanti anni fa.»  
Romano dovette distogliere lo sguardo. Si sentì quasi sollevato, nel farlo. Non era stupido. Non era stupido, aveva capito. Aveva capito, finalmente, e avrebbe preferito non capirlo. Deglutì, a fatica. Se non l'avesse detto, avrebbe continuato ad aver paura di quel pensiero. E ne sarebbe stato perseguitato come Manon.  
«... Manon vuole raggiungere Olanda.»  
«Marita.»  
Bastò quell'unico nome come risposta. Lovino chiuse gli occhi. Li sentiva umidi. Belgio voleva raggiungere Olanda, forse portando via anche Lussemburgo. Ecco perché aveva nominato Luciano, Lucilin.  
Abel aveva combattuto per ottant'anni per ottenere la sua indipendenza. Sapeva che Svizzera si era distaccato dal Sacro Romano Impero, o che Svezia si fosse allontanato dal quel baccanale che comprendeva quasi tutta la Scandinavia, ma che una nazione sottoposta si ribellasse per ottenere una sua indipendenza era qualcosa di inaudito; che ci riuscisse, che divenisse un impero a sua volta, era quasi un miracolo. O una maledizione, dal punto di vista opposto.  
Erano quelli i pensieri cupi di Manon. Era il pensiero di aver cercato di proteggere suo fratello, per poi iniziare a pensare che, forse, aveva ragione lui. Che, se si fosse ribellata alla Corona di Spagna, Olanda sarebbe venuto in suo aiuto, che avrebbe di nuovo chiamato quei dimenticati da Dio di Inghilterra, Francia, Danimarca, Norvegia e chissà chi altro, e l'avrebbe riportata a Bruxelles, dove non sarebbe stata serva di nessuno, se non di se stessa. Era quella la sua idea di _decidere da sola_.  
Si passò una manica sugli occhi, con rabbia.  
«Marita ha detto che non andrà da nessuna parte.» gli ricordò Spagna, la voce pacata: «L'hai sentita anche tu.»  
«Sì che l'ho sentita!» La voce spezzata lo tradì. Romano imprecò a bassa voce, si avvicinò al bastardo e gli piantò la testa nel petto. Così rimase, immobile. O almeno, sarebbe voluto rimanere immobile, ma le spalle tremavano.  
«Lovi...» Ovviamente il cretino aveva pensato male, quindi l'aveva abbracciato. Ma Lovino glielo lasciò fare, così che le spalle si fermassero un attimo. «Non puoi farci nulla. Marita deve superare da sola questi pensieri. Se insisterà, non si arriverà a nulla di buono. L'hai capito anche tu.»  
Ottant'anni di guerra. E, nonostante tutto, la possibilità di perdere, e tornare a Madrid non come sottoposta ma come prigioniera, traditrice. Se si fosse saputo in giro, se Spagna fosse di nuovo entrato in guerra con i Paesi Bassi e fosse finito con il perdere - ipotesi in realtà piuttosto probabile -, qualcuno avrebbe potuto accusare Belgio di essere una spia di Olanda.  
Non ricambiò l'abbraccio. Si limitò a stringergli la camicia sulla schiena, i pugni così stretti da tremare.  
«Se Manon-»  
«Chiamala Marita. Fallo anche per lei.»  
Romano sospirò. Odiava gli imperi. Li odiava. «Se Marita dovesse andare da Olanda... Non farle del male.»  
Una mano andò ai suoi capelli, delle carezze gentili.  
«La tratterò come ho trattato Holanda. Niente di più, niente di meno.»  
Odiava gli imperi. Era sempre colpa loro. I Franchi gli avevano strappato sua madre. I germanici gli avevano portato via suo fratello. Ora Olanda avrebbe potuto portargli via Belgio, e forse rovinarle la vita.  
Spagna era il peggiore di tutti. Anche più della cricca del Sacro Romano Impero. Aveva fatto piangere Belgio, era riuscito a farsi detestare da suo fratello e dalle sue sorelle, era riuscito a farsi odiare dalle colonie al di là dell'oceano - L'aveva capito, l'aveva capito quando aveva scoperto che gli altri imperi allevavano le loro piccole colonie come tanti figli e figlie, fratellini e sorelline, mentre in quel grande palazzo di Madrid c'erano solo lui, Belgio e Lussemburgo.  
Lo odiava, perché sapeva che lui, Romano, non se ne sarebbe andato. Che gli sarebbero bastate solo due cose per essere felice, che non gli era mai importato niente di tutte quelle faccende di guerre, potere, espansioni e colonie. O meglio, gli erano importate, quando ancora pensava che la sua opinione valesse qualcosa. Ovvio che il bastardo gli dicesse di non combattere. Ovvio che gli chiedesse la sua opinione, come se avesse un qualche peso. Lo sapeva benissimo che quella scusa gli avrebbe fruttato l'intera Italia, due servitori fedeli e il cuore della cristianità. Era la fottuta mentalità da impero, quella che occupava tutto lo spazio che in una persona normale avrebbe occupato il cervello. La cosa che più gli faceva odiare Spagna, però, era quella dannata impressione che gli importasse di quel che lui dicesse.  
Tirò indietro la testa e colpì Antonio. Gli fece molto meno male del previsto. Quindi, gli pestò un piede. «Questo era per averla fatta piangere.» Si scostò e si voltò, così che l'imbecille non lo vedesse in viso. Come se contasse qualcosa, a quel punto. Senza aspettare oltre, rientrò nel palazzo e andò nella direzione in cui si era allontanata Manon. Le cucine non gli piacevano più.  
  
  
  
«L-Lovi?»  
Manon scostò del tutto la tenda e aprì la finestra. Lovino quasi volò di sotto, quando la notò in sola camicia da notte gialla, i capelli sciolti e mezzi spettinati.  
«Cosa ci fai qui? E come...» Belgio guardò di sotto. «Come ci sei arrivato, quassù?»  
«L'albero qui davanti è alto.» Romano si concentrò sul viso di Manon, cercando disperatamente di ignorare il suo scarso abbigliamento. «Lanci un lazo alla statua» La indicò, alla loro sinistra, il solito angelo in estasi che decorava qualsiasi superficie verticale. «e ti arrampichi. Il davanzale è abbastanza largo.»  
«Lovi...» Manon sospirò, una mano andò alla fronte. Stava ridendo. «Se poi cadi, non voglio sentire pianti!»  
«Non sono mai caduto!»  
«Vuol dire che l'hai già fatto?»  
«... Potrebbe essere capitato.»  
«Per spiare me?»  
«Cos-» Strinse la corda, le guance divennero lava. «No, assolutamente no!»  
Aveva cercato Manon per tutto il resto della giornata, ma non l'aveva trovata da nessuna parte - non era nelle cucine, non era in camera sua, non era nei campi, non era nel giardino, non era nel cortile, era come se si fosse volatilizzata. Ad un certo punto, Romano aveva incontrato Lucilin e aveva sperato che, almeno lui, sapesse che fine avesse fatto sua sorella.  
«Non so dove sia.» gli aveva risposto, invece: «Perché la cerchi?»  
Lovino aveva messo le braccia conserte, aveva distolto lo sguardo e aveva borbottato solo: «Credo sia triste.»  
Dopo qualche secondo, forse il tempo di realizzare appieno, Lucilin aveva scosso la testa. «Ti do un consiglio. Non la cercare.»  
Romano l'aveva fulminato con lo sguardo. Non lo voleva fare, gli era venuto naturale. Lussemburgo, difatti, non aveva fatto una piega: «Non vuole farsi vedere, quand'è così. E se non vuole farsi vedere, per favore, rispetta la sua volontà.»  
Quelle ultime parole avevano distrutto sul nascere qualsiasi risposta. Non ci aveva pensato. Era lui quello che voleva Manon - o Antonio - a consolarlo, non era detto che anche gli altri volessero un conforto esterno.  
Così, aveva aspettato, ripromettendosi di parlare con Belgio appena fosse stato possibile. Dato che poi Belgio si era presentata a cena, allegra e sorridente, per poi dileguarsi nella sua camera una volta finite le portate, Lovino aveva messo in atto il suo piano.  
Ripensandoci, forse arrampicarsi fino alla finestra della sua camera era un po' da pervertiti. Ed era stato molto fortunato del fatto che Manon non l'avesse preventivamente accolto con un paio di colpi di moschetto - forse solo perché non era sua abitudine tenere un moschetto in camera.  
«Non rimanere lì.» Belgio si fece da parte. «Accomodati.»  
Lovino era prossimo allo starnutire lapilli. «Non entrerò nella camera di una donna in piena notte!»  
Manon dovette premersi una mano sulla bocca per non scoppiare in una risata troppo sguaiata. Si ricompose con un paio di colpi di tosse e tornò ad occupare il rettangolo della finestra. «Non è così tardi.»  
«Il sole è tramontato, quindi è notte.»  
Un sorriso intenerito. «Non ti facevi questi problemi, qualche anno fa.»  
Romano distolse lo sguardo. Forse era stata una pessima idea. Forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare il giorno dopo.  
«Sono già dieci anni...» Belgio era persa nei ricordi, la voce sognante. «Mi sembra ieri, che eri tanto piccolo da poterti nascondere in mezzo alle piante di pomodori...»  
Lovino gettò uno sguardo alla sua camera. Il dipinto non sembrava progredito di una pennellata, la candela era spenta e il letto era rifatto. Non si era messa a dormire, né si era messa a dipingere o a fare qualsiasi altra cosa per passare il tempo. Doveva essersi rinchiusa in camera, e basta.  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Fu spontaneo. Si era chiesto come avrebbe potuto consolare Manon, si era preparato la più grande valanga di insulti per Antonio che avesse mai pensato ma, alla fine, sapeva che c'era un'unica cosa che sentiva di volerle dire davvero.  
«Ti... dispiace?» La voce era confusa. «Di cosa?»  
Lovino tornò a guardarla. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo guardandola negli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace.» ripetè. Sentiva ancora troppo caldo, e il cuore impazzito, ma era per un motivo diverso da prima. «Sono stato io a farmi scappare il tuo nome col bastardo. Ho cercato di far finta di nulla, pensavo non se ne fosse accorto, e invece mi aveva sentito benissimo.»  
Non era facilissimo cogliere ogni dettaglio della sua espressione. La luna non era piena, c'era qualche nuvola, e lui le faceva ombra su gran parte del viso. Ma una cosa che gli scaldò il cuore, in modo più piacevole, era il non intravedere neppure una traccia di accusa o delusione.  
«Sì, l'avevo capito.» La sua voce era gentile. «Non avrebbe potuto saperlo altrimenti. Ma l'avevo messo in conto.» Fece un gran sorriso. «Com'è che mi avevi detto una volta? _Segreto di due, segreto di Dio. Segreto di tre, segreto d'ognuno._ »  
Romano dubitava che Lucilin potesse essere compreso nel conteggio, dato il suo parlarne nullo con Manon. Ma inspirò, ed espirò, il tutto per bloccare qualsiasi possibilità che gli occhi si inumidissero troppo. «Te lo dicevo perché volevo avere segreti solo con te, e non volevo tu li condividessi con i tuoi fratelli o Antonio.»  
«Non ho mai detto nulla a Luci e Abi!» Manon gonfiò le guance. Poi le sgonfiò, e distolse lo sguardo. «Forse, però, potrebbe essere capitato che io abbia detto un paio di cose ad España.»  
«Sì, lo sospettavo.» O quello, o Spagna era onniscente - e Dio ne scampasse!  
«Ecco.» Belgio unì le punte degli indici. «Stessa cosa con me. Tu, anzi, te lo sei solo lasciato scappare, io temo di averglielo proprio detto!»  
Lovino mise entrambe le ginocchia sul davanzale. Aveva bisogno di più stabilità. «Non credo che segreti tipo "Sono stato io a far cadere i pomodori appena colti e non lavati nella sangria" e "La tua sottoposta sta pensando all'indipendenza" siano esattamente sullo stesso piano.»  
Belgio trasalì. A quanto sembrava, non aveva capito quanto lui sapesse.  
«Hai parlato con España?» La sua voce, seppur dolce, aveva una nota stonata, fredda.  
«Vi ho sentito.» Era lì per essere sincero. «Volevo intervenire, ma-»  
«Hai fatto bene a non farlo.» Un sorriso, ma era troppo malinconico. Sapeva che avrebbe visto quell'espressione, se fosse salito fin lassù. «E poi hai parlato con España?»  
Romano annuì.  
«È stato lui a dirti questo?»  
Romano scosse la testa. «È un bastardo, ed è il peggior oratore che l'Europa abbia mai conosciuto. Però non ti ha accusata.»  
Belgio chiuse gli occhi e il suo sorriso si fece più sereno. Rimase in silenzio.  
Lovino guardò altrove. Sarebbe stato disturbante continuare a fissarla. Solo in quel momento gli venne alla mente che, forse, magari, se una guardia l'avesse visto lassù l'avrebbe riempito di proiettili. Forse, magari, era meglio sbrigarsi - Entrare in camera di Manon era fuori discussione.  
«Quindi, Lovi...»  
Tornò ad incontrare il suo sguardo. Lei aveva riaperto gli occhi e si era appoggiata al davanzale. Era più bassa di lui, così. Dunque Olanda la vedeva così. Era come Lovino avrebbe voluto vederla sempre, illudendosi di essere una nazione alta e possente e lei la sua compagna. Ma aveva smesso di illudersi da anni, per quanto ancora l'idea gli bruciasse il cuore.  
«Cosa farai, ora?»  
Avrebbe potuto dire di temere quella domanda, ma la verità era che lo inquietava la semplicità della sua risposta.  
«Per me non è cambiato nulla. Non ho mai potuto fare niente per aiutarti.»  
Un'esclamazione sommessa sfuggì dalle labbra di Manon. Doveva starla sorprendendo parecchio, quella sera. Avrebbe preferito sorprenderla in cose positive.  
Fu Belgio a distogliere lo sguardo. Quando, qualche istante dopo, tornò a guardarlo, Romano sapeva benissimo cosa gli avrebbe detto.  
«Ci pensiamo un po', va bene?» Un sorriso incoraggiante. «Non deve essere stato un bello spettacolo, per te. Facciamo che tu ti tranquillizzi, io rimetto la testa a posto, e poi torniamo ad essere Lovino e Marita come se nulla fosse successo. Va bene?»  
No. «Sì.»  
«Perfetto.» Manon giunse le mani. «Allora andiamo a dormire, Lovi. Se passasse qualcuno-»  
«Posso darti un bacio?»  
Belgio spalancò gli occhi. Con una strana soddisfazione, Romano notò le sue guance farsi più scure. Ma lei tornò a sorridere, come sempre. «Non fare il mascalzone, eh!» Si sistemò i capelli, si lisciò la gonna della camicia da notte (L'aveva guardata.), lasciò le braccia lungo i fianchi e chiuse gli occhi.  
Era molto più facile, da dove si trovava lui. Serrò la presa sulla corda e si chinò su di lei. Con la mano libera, scostò la frangetta dalla fronte, e lì vi posò le labbra. Il suo cuore non esplose. Non si sentì andare a fuoco. Pensava che sarebbe successo. L'avrebbe preferito a quel peso.  
Si scostò, lasciò andare i capelli di Belgio. Manon aveva riaperto gli occhi. La preferiva così, quando faceva quel suo sorriso gentile, senza tracce di pensieri cupi.  
«Sei davvero un bravo ragazzo, Lovi!» Manon fece un passo indietro, andò alle ante. «Buonanotte. E non farti male, mi raccomando!»  
«Buonanotte.» Le fece un cenno con la mano libera. Sperò che il suo sorriso non sembrasse troppo da disperato - o che, almeno, la notte lo coprisse abbastanza. Si alzò, si assicurò che la corda fosse ben ancorata e iniziò la sua discesa.  
Odiava gli imperi. Odiava tutte quelle parole non dette tra le nazioni.  
Manon si era chiamata Marita. Forse non avrebbe mai "messo la testa a posto". Forse non si sarebbe ribellata, ma quel pensiero si era piantato nella sua mente e, anche se avesse fatto seccare l'albero che ne era nato, ne avrebbe sempre conservato il ricordo - forte, martellante.  
"Evitiamo di coinvolgere altre persone", aveva detto il bastardo. Non stavano parlando solo di Lucilin.  
"Ci pensiamo un po'", aveva detto lei. Non stava parlando di un tempo breve.  
Arrivato a terra, appoggiò la schiena al muro.  
Ovvio che non fosse un addio. Cazzo, la vedeva tutti i giorni! A meno che quella notte non si fosse aperta una voragine che li avesse inghiottiti tutti, l'avrebbe rivista il mattino successivo!  
Ma non poteva stare ancora con Manon. Non mentre lei oscillava tra la fedeltà e il tradimento, senza sapere da quale parte pendere. Non quando era stata colpa sua se ora Spagna aveva gli occhi puntati su di lei.  
Non aveva la minima intenzione di dirle di rinunciare, di rimanere lì a Madrid, di continuare a farsi chiamare Marita, di continuare a parlare in spagnolo. Lui non era un cazzo per dirle una cosa del genere.  
E poi, non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di parlare con Manon. Non avrebbe più sopportato altri discorsi su quanto fosse bravo Olanda, non avrebbe più sopportato vederla conoscendo i suoi pensieri.  
Alzò lo sguardo. Il bastardo era sotto l'albero, a pochi metri. Braccia conserte, sguardo su di lui.  
Si stupì di non essersi spaventato. Forse se lo aspettava.  
«Ci stavi spiando?»  
«Non si sente niente da quaggiù.» gli fece notare Antonio. La sua allegria era la cosa più sbagliata del mondo, in quel momento.  
«Mi stavi seguendo?»  
«Ero passato per darti la buonanotte, ma non ti ho trovato. Non potevi che essere qui.»  
«Potevo essere in camera.»  
«Stasera non hai bevuto sangria.»  
Romano lo incenerì con lo sguardo. «Non avrei mai osato. Neppure da ubriaco.»  
«Intendo che avresti sbagliato stanza.» Il tono di Spagna era divertito, accondiscendente. Lovino avrebbe voluto tirargli un calcio e fratturargli qualche osso, ma era troppo lontano e non aveva voglia di coprire quel paio di metri.  
«Non sono qui da molto, comunque.» Lo rassicurò Antonio: «Non ho visto niente e non ho sentito niente, _lo juro en mi cruz_.»  
«Non giurare, coglione.» Tirò la corda, ma quella era fissata anche troppo bene. Con un gesto di stizza, la lasciò sbattere contro il muro. «Questa la fai levare tu.»  
«Direi che la cosa migliore sarà chiedere a Marita di sfilarla.»  
«Fa' il cazzo che ti pare, io me ne vado a dormire. 'Notte.»  
« _Buenas noches_ , Lovi!»  
Trovò la forza di muoversi e si affrettò a farlo.  
Sembrava un normalissimo scambio di frasi. Era come se non fosse successo nulla. Belgio sorrideva, Spagna diceva cazzate, lui rispondeva male.  
Era come se non fosse successo nulla, era tutto come prima. Quindi perché avrebbe dovuto continuare ad imporre a Manon la presenza di un ragazzino incapace e rancoroso che non faceva altro se non vivere consumandosi d'invidia?  
  


* * *

  
**Note:  
[ Personaggi ]**  
* La "bruja" (strega) nominata è, come intuibile, la regina Elisabetta I (1533-1603). Fu sotto il suo regno che l'Invincibile Armata venne meno al suo nome.  
* Il "re inglese passato da Defensor Fidei a fautore di uno scisma nella Chiesa" è Enrico VIII d'Inghilterra, fondatore della Chiesa anglicana.  
* Il nome di OC!Catalogna, "Jordina", viene da San Giorgio, patrono della Catalogna, "Sant Jordi" in catalano.  
* Il cognome che ho scelto per Belgio, "Hene", viene dal fiume Haine ( _Hene_ in olandese), da cui prese il nome la Contea di Hainaut.  
 **[ Storiche ]**  
* Nel 1659, la Spagna era in guerra con svariata gente:  
\- vs la Francia, la Guerra franco-spagnola, dal 1653 al 1659;  
\- vs l'Inghilterra (feat. Francia dal 1657), la Guerra anglo-spagnola, dal 1655 al 1660;  
\- vs il Portogallo, la Guerra di restaurazione portoghese, dal 1640 al 1668  
E nessuna di questa serie di guerre volgeva a suo favore.  
La Guerra franco-spagnola si chiuse nel 1659, con la Pace dei Pirenei, a seguito della sconfitta della Spagna ad opera di Francia, Inghilterra e Paesi Bassi nella Battaglia delle Dune, o Battaglia di Dunkerque (1658), al confine con il Belgio. La Pace dei Pirenei confermò la Francia (Il cui re, all'epoca, era Luigi XIV, il celebre Re Sole) come potenza in ascesa, mentre decretò l'inizio della decadenza della Spagna.  
Nella guerra contro il Portogallo, il 14 Gennaio 1659 la Spagna venne sconfitta nella Battaglia de las Líneas de Elvas.  
Quanto alla guerra contro l'Inghilterra, di undici battaglie la Spagna ne vinse solo una (l'Assedio di Santo Domingo), e credo quest'informazione basti. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_franco-spagnola), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pace_dei_Pirenei), [3](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battaglia_delle_Dune_\(1658\)), [4](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_anglo-spagnola_\(1655-1660\)), [5](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_the_Lines_of_Elvas), [6](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Campaignbox_Anglo-Spanish_War_\(1654%E2%80%931660\)) ]  
* Tra il 1650 e il 1660, i Paesi Bassi furono coinvolti in svariate guerre: oltre a partecipare alla sopracitata Battaglia delle Dune, s'impelagarono in una guerra contro l'Inghilterra (la Prima Guerra Anglo-Olandese, perché sì, ce ne furono ben quattro), dal 1652 al 1654, che si risolse con la vittoria inglese, e vinsero la Battaglia del Sound (1658), parte della Seconda Guerra del Nord, come alleati della Danimarca-Norvegia contro la Svezia. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prima_guerra_anglo-olandese), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_the_Sound) ]  
* Tra il 1654 e il 1657, la Repubblica di Venezia organizzò una serie di spedizioni nello Stretto dei Dardanelli, non tanto per sconfiggere l'Impero Ottomano quanto per ridurre la sua pressione sull'isola di Creta e per contenere la sua espansione.  
Nonostante le vittorie veneziane, non ci fu nessun vero progresso, se non quello di far desistere l'Impero Ottomano da attacchi contro la Dalmazia e nell'Adriatico. Le spedizioni veneziane nei Dardanelli furono comunque benviste in Europa, contribuendo ad innalzare il nome di Venezia. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spedizione_veneziana_dei_Dardanelli#Conclusione) ]  
* Nel 1656, il Regno di Napoli fu piagato dalla peste, giunta dalla Sardegna, e prima ancora dalla Spagna. A causa di un viaggio di un infetto, la peste finì con il colpire anche Roma. Ancor prima, il Regno di Napoli aveva temuto per il Vesuvio, tornato ad eruttare tra il Dicembre 1631 e il Gennaio 1632. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peste_del_1656), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eruzione_del_Vesuvio_del_1631) ]  
* Il 6 e il 7 Novembre 1659 avvennero due cose: il 7 fu firmata, in un isolotto a metà tra la Spagna e la Francia, la Pace dei Pirenei; il 6 e il 7, un terremoto di intensità 8-10 Mercalli (6.5-7.3 Richter) colpì la Calabria. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terremoto_della_Calabria_del_1659) ]  
* I Paesi Bassi furono la prima nazione "sottoposta" europea ad ottenere l'indipendenza così come è comunemente intesa. I casi precedenti furono San Marino (Repubblica indipendente già dal 301 d.C.), Svizzera (1291; I tre cantoni originali segnarono un'alleanza contro il Sacro Romano Impero, distaccandosene in seguito alla morte del sovrano) e Svezia (1523; Lasciò l'Unione di Kalmar - comprendente Danimarca, Norvergia e isole sottoposte a quest'ultimo, come l'Islanda o le Fær Øer - a seguito dell'elezione di re Gustavo I Vasa). [ [1](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_national_independence_days) ]  
  
Un finale _in allegria_ per il capitolo più lungo~ (In realtà, a me sembrava "solo" malinconico ma, quando l'ho letto alla mia beta, lei mi ha messo in mano un biglietto per Fanculo, quindi non so-) I prossimi finali di capitolo saranno meno emo, ve l'assicuro.  
Un paio di cose random. Gilbert è definito "fratello" di Sacro Romano Impero. Ovviamente è voluto, ovviamente il motivo è ovvio. (!) Poi, la croce di Antonio. Non so se abbia una base canon o se sia germogliata spontaneamente nel magico mondo delle fanart, ma ci sta troppo per non appoggiare la sua esistenza. (ri-!)  
 ~~(Nota a parte: Se vi sembra che Antonio faccia cose inquietanti, avete ragione.)~~  
Quanto a Jordina, Catalogna, c'è da dire qualcosa di più. Era previsto che apparisse, così come Portogallo - Nessun ruolo importantissimissimo, avrebbe avuto tipo lo screentime di Lussemburgo. Tuttavia, ho poi scoperto che la scena in cui sarebbe dovuta esserci era collegata ad un mio fraintendimento storico (A mia discolpa c'è da dire che non pensavo che esistessero I TRATTATI DI PACE _A RATE_ ), e che quindi non ci sarebbe stato modo di farla apparire in concreto (né lei né Portogallo), dato che il punto di vista è fisso su Romano (Non nel senso che Lovino non la veda mai, nel senso di apparire fisicamente nella storia-) (Quante parentesi ho aperto in questa frase?) (Va', apriamone un'altra). Niente, questo per dire che il fatto che Manon la chiami per nome è anche una sorta di piccolo cammeo della povera Jordina, privata del suo screentime-  
Spero che questo capitolo sia stato di gradimento!


	3. 1660

_«Ah, Lovi?»  
«Cazzo vuoi?»  
«Pensaci, mentre sono via.»  
Lovino inarcò un sopracciglio. Sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito, ma lo chiese comunque: «A cosa?»  
La risposta, accompagnata da un gran sorriso da idiota, confermò i suoi sospetti. «Lo sai.»  
Non ci fossero state almeno altre cinquanta persone, tutte impegnate nei preparativi ma comunque presenti, gli avrebbe divelto il setto nasale con una testata. Si limitò ad avvicinarglisi abbastanza da farsi udire, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro soffocato, indignato. «Stai andando a cercare un accordo con Inghilterra e pensi a certe cose?»  
«Appunto per questo!» La sua espressione non cambiò. «Se proprio devo vedere il brutto muso di Inglaterra, pensare a te che mi pensi lo renderà molto più sopportabile!»  
Lovino indietreggiò, stizzito - stizza chiaramente visibile dal calore, e dunque dal rossore, sul suo volto. «Idiota.» sibilò. Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. «Però, dato che stai andando a fare una cosa che fracasserebbe i coglioni a chiunque, mi sforzerò di segnarmelo nella lista delle cose a cui pensare durante i miei momenti di meditazione.»  
«Ah, Lovi,_ eres tan lindo _!»  
E niente, aveva dovuto divelgergli il setto nasale._

  
  
**1660**  
  
C'erano dei momenti in cui Lovino sentiva di doversi chiudere in meditazione e riflettere sulle proprie scelte di vita. Quel giorno era uno di quei momenti.  
Avrebbe potuto ritirarsi nella cappella di palazzo, dove di certo nessuno gli avrebbe dato fastidio, ma la volontà superiore aveva altri progetti per lui. Quello era anche uno dei giorni in cui aveva deciso di lavorare _un po'_ , e si era dedicato al trasporto merci dai carri alla cucina: per una innaturale serie di eventi, la cassa di formaggi che stava trasportando si era sfondata e lui era inciampato sulle forme rotolanti; ciò aveva implicato il lancio della cassa e dei formaggi residui, che erano andati a colpire all'incirca Chiunque - tranne uno, un formaggio che aveva mostrato la sua durezza sfondando una finestra del piano terra, che sfortuna aveva voluto essere delle cucine, per poi prendere in pieno una servetta che stava girando la zuppa, zuppa che era finita con il ricolorare il pavimento e far scivolare altre tre persone. Se già non fosse stato abbastanza, tra i Chiunque di cui sopra c'erano altri trasportatori di merce, quindi svariate casse erano state sbalzate nell'alto dei cieli, per poi ricadere nei luoghi più disparati con rumori di varie gradazioni di "Sono fottuto". Lovino non aveva fatto in tempo ad alzarsi e fuggire e il maggiordomo era apparso davanti a lui, prossimo all'emettere fumo dalle orecchie.  
Ecco perché il suo luogo di meditazione, quel giorno, era uno dei tanti(ssimi) e lunghi(ssimi) corridoi del piano terra. Non aveva le mani giunte in preghiera, ma attorno ad uno spazzolone. Non era in ginocchio - Almeno aveva lo spazzolone e non gli avevano detto di _pulire tutti i corridoi del piano terra, da cima a fondo_ , con il solo utilizzo di uno straccio.  
Manon si era offerta di aiutarlo, ma due cose glielo avevano impedito: Lovino, che le aveva ricordato il suo turno ai finestroni del terzo piano - e che non avrebbe mai accettato di essere aiutato da lei; il maggiordomo, che le aveva esplicitato la natura punitiva di quel compito.  
La cosa si sarebbe potuta concludere lì, ma il maggiordomo non si era potuto trattenere: «Dillo pure a Don España, appena tornerà! Neppure lui potrà difenderti, dopo quello che hai combinato!»  
Tralasciando il fatto che parlava come se avesse dato fuoco a tutta la (semivuota) tesoreria, quell'affermazione era in qualche modo risultata più sgradevole del previsto. Avrebbe voluto rispondere con qualche frase ad effetto, ma era riuscito solo ad usare la sua risposta di base per ogni occasione. Quindi era lì, al piano terra, a pulire tutti i corridoi e a dover fare avanti e indietro per svuotare e riempire il secchio.  
«Fuori dai coglioni, ché ho appena lavato!»  
«Ma-»  
«Niente "ma", fuori dai coglioni, ho detto!»  
«Dobbiamo passare-»  
«Fate il giro!»  
Era tutto il giorno che delle persone sarebbero volute passare, ma lui era pronto al lancio del secchio, dello spazzolone e anche di una testata, se avessero osato vanificare i suoi sforzi. A parte quelle tristi interruzioni, in fondo non si trattava di un luogo di meditazione poi così scomodo. E poi, il maggiordomo non gli aveva dato un orario - o una data - entro cui finire.  
La sua meditazione e le sue scelte di vita, dunque. Erano un argomento senz'altro più interessante e degno di occupare la sua mente.  
Era il Milleseicentosessanta, lui era a Madrid da centouno anni e aveva messo piede fuori dalla Spagna solo una manciata di volte, rigorosamente accompagnato - perché, quando non l'aveva fatto, si era ritrovato Impero Ottomano a tenerlo per la collottola o Francia che lo spiava da dietro un cespuglio. Stava oggettivamente benissimo, lì. Non aveva alcun motivo per andarsene - per tornare dove, poi?  
Si strofinò il petto con le nocche, in un gesto nervoso. Forse neanche la sua terra era così desiderosa di rivederlo. Scosse la testa. Pessimo pensiero, doveva tornare alla sua meditazione. Dunque.  
La sua conoscenza delle altre nazioni si limitava perlopiù ad incontri brevi e spesso poco piacevoli. Ricordava quando il nonno aveva presentato a lui e Feliciano il suo amic- nemic- _conoscente_ Germania Magna, e la sua infinita trafila di figli e nipoti, tutti terribilmente germanici. Feliciano gli aveva detto che sembravano simpatici, a lui erano stati sul cazzo così, a pelle, e non aveva voluto averci niente a che fare. Poi il nonno aveva parlato loro delle donne stupende contro cui aveva combattuto, di cui si era innamorato - Con puntuale isteria dello zio Petrus, il nonno Romulus non contemplava il concetto della castità. Dai suoi racconti erano emerse nobildame il cui coraggio e la cui bellezza si equivalevano - Domina Grecia e Domina Egitto, ma anche Domina Gallia, Domina Britannia e Domina Hispania. Domina Grecia e Domina Egitto, seppur sue nemiche, avevano per un certo tempo ricambiato la passione del nonno, mentre Domina Britannia l'aveva sempre detestato. Anche Domina Gallia l'aveva detestato, ma tra loro era rimasto un rapporto di amore-odio che né Romano né Veneziano erano riusciti a comprendere. Quanto a Domina Hispania, la splendida dama aveva avuto una fiorente discendenza che presentava troppi tratti in comune con il nonno. Romano e Veneziano avevano avuto modo di incontrare Grecia ed Egitto ma, con un po' di delusione, nessuno dei due era sembrato granché interessato a loro; Francia, figlio degenere di Domina Gallia, aveva preso troppo dai germanici per essere sopportabile - e lui, di certo, non s'impegnava nell'esserlo; quanto alla discendenza di Domina Hispania, non avevano fatto in tempo neppure a conoscere Donna Asturia, ché il nonno e la mamma erano scomparsi e loro erano stati divisi. Era il Settecentosettantaquattro. Ancora un secolo e ci sarebbe stato l'anniversario della loro separazione - Mille anni divisi. La gioia.  
A questo punto avrebbe dovuto ripensare a come lo zio Petrus, con la scusa del suo essere un bambino, avesse preso in mano tutte le cose più preziose che gli spettavano, ma era un pensiero brutto e ci pensava anche troppo, quindi saltò con la mente al momento in cui era iniziata la vera tragedia, il momento da cui avrebbe dovuto trarre le giuste conclusioni circa le sue scelte di vita: il momento in cui si era imbattuto nel nipote di Domina Hispania. Il nipote di Domina Hispania - che non era neanche il maggiore, neanche il primogenito maschio, neanche il più intelligente, il più bello, il più forte, era uno dei nipoti, così, a caso -, che l'aveva portato dall'altra parte del Mediterraneo e lo teneva al sicuro da imperi con strane mire. A casa sua, aveva conosciuto Abel, ragazzone di tanti fatti e pochissime parole, abbastanza truce da essere inquietante e di scarso interesse da avvicinare; Manon, giovane donna bellissima e dolcissima che avrebbe sempre continuato a vederlo come un tenero bimbo da coccolare come un animaletto domestico; Lucilin, giovane troppo preso dai compiti che gli venivano affidati per pensare che ci fosse qualcosa al di fuori di fogli e doveri; fine. Riassumendo, le sue conoscenze ancora in vita e in salute ammontavano a:  
\- Conoscenti intelligenti (Belgio);  
\- Conoscenti con cui sarebbe potuto rimanere in stanza (Paesi Bassi, Lussemburgo, Grecia, Egitto);  
\- Conoscenti che avrebbe chiuso a chiave in una stanza per poi fondere la chiave e farci un chiodo con cui bloccare ulteriormente la serratura (Sacro Romano Impero, tutto il clan del Sacro Romano Impero, Austria che era parte del Sacro Romano Impero, Prussia che era imparentato con Sacro Romano Impero, Francia che confinava con il Sacro Romano Impero, Impero Ottomano che si chiamava "Impero" come Sacro Romano Impero);  
\- Altro (Veneziano che era parte del Sacro Romano Impero, e Spagna che era sposato con Austria che era parte del Sacro Romano Impero).  
Dalla sua profonda riflessione, Romano comprese quanto Sacro Romano Impero fosse collegato a tutte le disgrazie della sua vita, e si compiacque di averlo capito all'istante - Lui non si era fatto ingannare come Feliciano, lui l'aveva individuato subito!  
La sua profonda riflessione, tuttavia, gli aveva anche confermato, ancora una volta, quanto la sua vita facesse schifo: l'unica persona decente di sua conoscenza era il cretino. Belgio... Si parlavano, ovvio, ma lui si sentiva ancora un po' a disagio a rimanere per troppo tempo da solo con lei. Il _cabrón_ , dunque. Ultimamente il _cabrón_ stava facendo collezione di lividi e ferite, che per una nazione non erano certo ematomi o tagli della pelle - Trattenne una risata al ricordo di quando il medico aveva dovuto riattaccare una mano alla sua nazione, tranciata di netto dalla spada di quello psicopatico di Inghilterra, e svariati umani avevano osservato la scena con occhi a palla. Ancora non aveva avuto occasione di farlo ma, qualora fosse ricapitato, Romano era assolutamente intenzionato a nascondergliela da qualche parte.  
Lovino scosse la testa. Per quanto i suoi piani ai danni dell'idiota fossero interessanti, aveva questioni più urgenti. Senza girarci intorno: Spagna si era interessato a lui come lui si era interessato a Belgio - e come Belgio sembrava interessarsi a Francia, e questo era il Male. Ah, aveva di nuovo divagato. Insomma, la questione era: uccidere Spagna o lasciarlo in vita? Forse era il caso di risparmiarlo: era stupido di natura, non era colpa sua. Una volta, Antonio aveva ribattuto di non essere stupido, ma Lovino aveva una lista infinita di esempi che testimoniavano la sua stupidità: la sua faccia; le sue espressioni; le sue parole; il suo limitarsi ad una sgridata poco convinta quando lui faceva cose quali scambiare volontariamente il sale e lo zucchero con conseguente cena dal sapore _sorprendente_ ; il suo non mandarlo a lavorare a calci in culo e accettare i suoi "Lavoro quando cazzo mi pare!", cosa impensabile per chiunque non fosse lui; il suo lasciarsi scorrere addosso tutti gli insulti che gli lanciava; il suo permettergli di fare avanti e indietro dalla sua camera quando e come gli paresse; il suo continuare a ricoprirlo di oro, argento e abiti costosi quando nella sala del tesoro si sarebbe potuto fare a gara di eco; il suo allenarlo nonostante magari sarebbe stato meglio se si fosse riposato, viste tutte le batoste che stava prendendo; il suo continuare a sorvegliare le terre del Sud Italia quando avrebbe potuto usare tutti quei fondi e quelle milizie per le sue stupide guerre contro quegli stupidi imperi ancora più stupidi di lui; il suo chiedergli cose stupide e dare pure l'impressione che gli importasse delle risposte; il suo puntuale correre in suo aiuto ai suoi ordini di venirlo a salvare - quando non era in punto di morte anche lui, perlomeno. Sarebbe bastato anche solo un quarto di quegli esempi per classificare chiunque come emerito imbecille, ma Spagna no, Spagna doveva fare le cose in grande e sembrare un mentecatto.  
Romano si spalmò una mano in faccia. Antonio era così cretino da essere contagioso, perché altrimenti una persona intelligente come lui si sarebbe accorta all'istante che _forse_ \- ma proprio _forse_ \- Spagna aveva un problema con il Sud Italia.  
Per Lovino, tutto quell'elenco di idiozie, in realtà, gli era _dovutissimo_ , era il _minimo_ che quel bastardo avrebbe potuto fare per lui - perché gli imperi erano il Male, quindi dovevano vivere in un costante chiedere scusa. Pensando da un altro punto di vista, pensando anche solo al punto di vista di chiunque altro, Spagna aveva passato centouno anni a viziare un ragazzino aggressivo e ingestibile, magari per renderlo più mansueto, magari per far sì che non gli si rivoltasse contro e gli strappasse la faccia a morsi, ma era comunque un viziare che a volte sfociava nel ridicolo, che giustificava l'odio di certi servitori umani nei suoi confronti - Bisognava essere Feliciano per non notare certe occhiate velenose.  
Era ora di cambiare l'acqua. Posò lo spazzolone contro il muro, prese il secchio e si diresse verso la fontanella nel cortile.  
Non conosceva nessun altro di decente all'infuori di Feliciano, Antonio e Manon. Feliciano era a Fanculo e Manon l'aveva rifiutato. Dato che il bastardo aveva sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo per lui, gli avrebbe concesso il beneficio del dubbio. Dovevano fare quattro chiacchiere. Con calma. Molta calma.  
Mise la testa sotto il getto d'acqua. Era abbastanza fresca da scacciare qualsiasi pensiero e non abbastanza gelida da congelargli il cervello. Si tirò indietro e si passò una mano sulla fronte bagnata.  
Beneficio del dubbio. Quattro chiacchiere. Con molta calma. Non aveva mai pensato al bastardo in qualsiasi altro modo, di certo non si sarebbe riscoperto perdutamente innamorato di lui solo perché gli aveva detto un _Perché no?_. _Perché no_. Cazzo, che dichiarazione. La prima che gli fosse mai stata fatta, tra l'altro. Era proprio vero che la sua vita faceva schifo.  
  
Alla fine, Spagna era tornato. Era stato via molto meno del previsto e, a giudicare dalla sua espressione cupa, gli accordi con il demonio di Albione sarebbero andati per le lunghe. Romano si era _quasi_ impietosito, nel vederlo in quello stato. Poi, però, il bastardo aveva scoperto che era stato lui, da solo, a lavare tutti i corridoi del primo piano del palazzo - ci aveva messo tre giorni -, e si era gettato a terra, le braccia verso il cielo: « _Madre de Dios, esto es un milagro!_ », quindi aveva dovuto fracassargli lo spazzolone in testa. Ma non aveva più avuto quello sguardo funereo, quando aveva sentito l'impellente bisogno di fare l'imbecille. Dunque, Romano non aveva avuto motivo di continuare a _quasi_ impietosirsi.  
  
  
  
Con un certo stupore, Lovino dovette dargli atto di una cosa: era tornato da due giorni e ancora non gli aveva chiesto nulla. Dato che era stupido, probabilmente si aspettava fosse lui a svelargli le sue conclusioni. Le sue conclusioni che si riassumevano in: "Sei sempre stato un imbecille, ma sei anche la persona più accettabile che conosca e con cui posso parlare. Non farti strane idee. Vaffanculo.", non proprio l'ideale da dire ad una nazione reduce da un numero a due cifre di sconfitte a catena. Dato che Antonio era privo di tatto, si sarebbe mostrato superiore e l'avrebbe avuto lui, il tatto. Dopo averci riflettuto abbondantemente - circa un minuto -, era giunto alla conclusione che la chiacchierata che dovevano fare sarebbe stata su argomenti collaterali atti a mettere in luce l'assenza di senso nel comportamento di Spagna. O meglio, argomenti collaterali atti a soddisfare la curiosità di Romano. Per questo, quella sera, si presentò in camera di Antonio - Le loro camere erano il luogo migliore per parlare stando sicuri di non essere interrotti. Nessuno si avvicinava alla camera di Spagna né, per qualche ragione, alla sua. Sospettava c'entrasse qualcosa il fatto che, quand'era bambino, tendeva a ricoprire di insulti e oggetti volanti chiunque osasse avvicinarglisi.  
«Qualcosa non va, Lovi?» Antonio era allo scrittoio, davanti a cumuli di scartoffie talmente alti e ricoperti di scritte da sembrare finti, quasi la scenografia di uno spettacolo che voleva dare l'idea di qualcuno sommerso di faccende burocratiche. Non fossero state circondate da vetri e ottone, le tre candele sul tavolo sarebbero state ansiose di infiammare la serata.  
Lovino gettò uno sguardo ai fogli. C'erano dei documenti, ma molti altri sembravano lettere. «Hai tempo?»  
«Per te ho sempre tempo!» Antonio si appoggiò al bracciolo, rivolto verso di lui, con un gran sorriso da imbecille.  
«Soprattutto se puoi allontanarti da quella roba, eh?» Forse era un'affermazione gratuitamente crudele, ma non poteva lasciargli l'ultima parola. Invece di sedersi da qualche parte, rimase contro la porta chiusa.  
«Preferirei non vederla affatto.» Spagna sospirò, come se non fosse toccato dalla sua insinuazione. Ovvio. Era sempre così. «Il nuovo re di Inglaterra dovrebbe far finire questa storia, ma è-»  
«Ti ricopro di insulti e tu fai finta di nulla.» Lo bloccò, prima che potesse lanciarsi in un'invettiva contro tutto ciò che di male ed eretico ci fosse oltre la Manica. A giudicare da come aveva reagito, la cosa migliore da fare era essere diretto. «Ci ho pensato, alle tue idiozie. E mi sono reso conto che tu sei sempre stato così.» Mise le braccia conserte. «Indulgente, permissivo, a livelli quasi umilianti.»  
Esattamente come aveva immaginato, Antonio lo guardò stordito. «Perdonami, Lovi, ma nessuno mi ha mai detto che sono indulgente, permissivo e prossimo all'umiliazione-»  
«Lo sei _con me_.» Lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Non hai mai trattato così nessun altro. Perché io sì?» Quel calore che sentiva sulle guance era del tutto fuori luogo.  
«Ma come, non è ovvio?» La risposta era troppo rapida per non essere stata preparata: «È perché sei il mio adorato _primito_!»  
« _Probabilmente lontano parente._ » lo corresse Lovino: «E lo è anche quel pervertito di Francia, ma non mi pare gli permetti di insultarti come se nulla fosse.»  
«Oh, giusto!» Antonio annuì, quasi stupito di quella non-rivelazione. «Me ne scordo sempre.» Non era vero, e lo sapevano entrambi. Persino l'idiota dovette rendersene conto, perché aggiunse: «Comunque, i vostri insulti sono diversi.»  
Romano inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sì. Immagino che insulti terribili possa dire quella donnicciola.» Cercò di non ridacchiare. «E poi, io sono più fantasioso.»  
«Veramente sei piuttosto monotono.»  
Quella frase era equiparabile ad una bestemmia. « _Cosa cazzo hai detto, brutto bastardo?_ » Tirargli una testata sarebbe stato scomodo, quindi preparò un pugno.  
«Alla fine sono sempre gli stessi venti-trenta insulti.» Spagna alzò le spalle, per nulla intimorito. «Dopo cent'anni, li conosco tutti!» Non gli diede tempo di rimescolargli i tratti facciali, ché parlò di nuovo: «Però non intendevo questo.»  
Lovino lo fissò. Ma non rilassò il pugno. Riportò le braccia conserte, la mano ancora serrata.  
«La differenza è molto più chiara.» spiegò l'idiota. A giudicare dal sorriso, stava per dire una cazzata epocale. Romano si preparò. «Tu non mi insulti per offendermi!»  
Ed ecco che la cazzata era stata detta. Forse era una delle cose più stupide che il Reino de España avesse mai pronunciato non da quando lo conosceva, ma di tutta la sua esistenza.  
Come reagire ad un'affermazione del genere? Poteva ridere. Ma la cazzata era troppo grande per suscitare ilarità, era qualcosa di troppo grande e maestoso per essere ridotto al mero riso. Poteva piangere. Ma non aveva intenzione di scomodare nessun santo e nessuna figura religiosa, né di versare preziose lacrime per qualcosa di così stupido. Poteva mandarlo affanculo. Ma quella era una cazzata troppo importante, unica ed irripetibile, non poteva sminuirla con uno dei suoi _insulti poco originali_.  
La scelta della reazione prese più tempo del previsto, e Antonio sentì il bisogno di riprendere a dire stronzate: «Gli insulti degli altri sono detti con cattiveria. I tuoi no. I tuoi sono quasi dei soprannomi o degli intercalari.» Ma come faceva? Dove le metteva tutte quelle cazzate? Le sognava? Erano naturali? Gli veniva l'ispirazione nei momenti più disparati e se le segnava da qualche parte?  
«Non mi sembri molto convinto.» Finalmente, Spagna aveva bloccato quel fiume in piena di scemenze. Però Lovino non aveva la forza fisica e mentale per rispondere - Aveva persino allentato la presa sul pugno chiuso. L'idiota dovette capirlo, perché disse, con un assoluta calma: «Lovi.»  
«Altre cazzate?» Non sapeva se avrebbe retto.  
«Saresti felice se io affogassi davvero?»  
Romano aprì la bocca per rispondere - Era una risposta facile, non doveva neppure chiederlo! -, ma si bloccò. No. No, un attimo. Richiuse la bocca. Deglutì. Alzò appena il mento, per darsi un contegno. «Solo i bastardi gioiscono quando qualcuno affoga davvero.»  
« _Eres tan tierno!_ » Il cretino giunse le mani, come un piccolo applauso venuto male. «Pensa che tutti gli altri che me lo dicono se lo augurano davvero!»  
Quella frase, detta con quel tono allegro e quella faccia da scemo, era disturbante. «Allora sei circondato da bastardi.» Sorvolò sul "tutti gli altri". Non ci teneva a scoprire in quanti avessero augurato la morte a Spagna. Per qualche motivo, l'idea lo fece rabbrividire.  
«E questo è il motivo per cui non mi arrabbio troppo se mi insulti.» concluse Antonio. Ah, giusto, era quello l'argomento. «Comunque...» parve ricordarsi: «Francis sa essere molto sboccato.»  
Gli risultava molto difficile da credere, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di approfondire circa le scorribande dei due cretini col demonio prussiano.  
«Quindi...» Si accorse che la sua voce aveva una strana nota di stizza, quindi decise di impiegarla meglio: «Sei così indulgente, permissivo e incline all'umiliazione perché sono l'unico che ti augura le peggio cose senza però volerti necessariamente vedere morto?» "Che ti augura le peggio cose senza pensarle davvero" sarebbe suonato disgustoso.  
«Puoi pensarla così, sì.»  
«È un modo di fare di merda.» Distolse lo sguardo. Il significato di quel discorso era fastidioso. «E poi...» Si accertò di non avere il bastardo neppure alla lontana nel campo visivo. «Credo che neppure quegli imbecilli di Francia e Prussia ti vogliano _davvero_ in fondo al mare. Di certo non lo vuole Feliciano.» Serrò i pugni. Il cretino non aveva risposto, ma sentiva il suo sguardo conficcato addosso. «Strano a dirsi, ma c'è gente che non ti odia.» sputò, evitando accuratamente di guardare di fronte a sé. «Certo, capisco che uno stupidotto, un pervertito e un disadattato non siano granché, ma ci sono io.» No, quel discorso stava prendendo una piega equivoca. Doveva cambiare direzione all'istante. «Quindi stai a sentire me e vedi di...» La voce gli stava morendo in gola. La schiarì appena, e provò di nuovo: «Vedi di usare meglio ciò che hai.» Si fece forza e tornò a guardarlo. Quante sfumature di ebetudine riusciva ad esprimere, con un'unica faccia stupita? «Non voglio sentire nessuno dire che non hai vinto perché hai usato tutte le tue risorse per me, chiaro?»  
Non sapeva da quanto Spagna avesse quell'espressione sorpresa. Gli ci volle qualche altro istante prima di tornare a sorridere, come se nulla fosse. Romano avrebbe dovuto indagare sull'eventualità che quei sorrisi fossero in realtà spasmi muscolari, perché non era possibile fossero onnipresenti. L'alternativa, purtroppo la più probabile, era che Antonio fosse semplicemente stupido.  
«Lovi.»  
«Ti prego, non dire altre cazzate, ho già superato il mio limite di sopportazione.»  
«Ti ho mai fatto paura?»  
Quella domanda era così fuori dal mondo, così all'improvviso, così senza senso da essere inquietante.  
«Tu?» Sarebbe volentieri scoppiato a ridergli in faccia, ma non ci riusciva. Ricordava lo sguardo di Manon, quel giorno, sul balcone. Ridere di quella domanda avrebbe significato ridere della paura - perché quella era paura - che aveva provato Manon. Inspirò a fondo. Poi rispose: «Tu non saresti mai capace di farmi paura.»  
Aveva paura di tantissime persone. In realtà, avrebbe fatto prima ad elencare chi non l'avrebbe mai e poi mai fatto fuggire a gambe levate. Spagna era il secondo della lista - Il primo era Veneziano. O forse avrebbe dovuto togliere Veneziano e metterlo in una categoria a parte.  
«Davvero?» L'imbecille era tornato alle domande degne dell'aria fritta che aveva nel cranio. Sembrava pure allegro, come se avesse scoperto chissà quale mistero misterioso.  
«Imbecille.» Gli scoccò un'occhiata ironica. Qualsiasi emozione sgradevole ci fosse stata prima, sembrava scomparsa. «E intendo che sei proprio debole di comprendonio. Lo specifico, visto che ti piace tanto farti insultare da me.» Poteva permettersi di infierire un po'.  
Spagna rise, piano, e tornò ai suoi fogli. La conversazione doveva essere finita. Lovino non era del tutto certo che la risposta che aveva ricevuto fosse soddisfacente, ma poteva concludere che Antonio non fosse _completamente_ idiota - solo _moltissimo_.  
«In effetti sì.»  
La voce dell'altro lo distolse dai propri pensieri.  
«A volte, non mi dispiace essere insultato da te.»  
No.  
Allora.  
L'aveva detto in modo strano. Sorrideva come suo solito, poteva anche star dicendo sciocchezze solo per prenderlo in giro. Poteva, eh. Però il brivido che gli aveva attraversato la schiena e le guance che erano andate a fuoco la pensavano diversamente. C'era qualcosa di sbagliatissimo in quell'affermazione, perché era fuori di testa, senza senso, una preghiera ad essere derisi per le successive due decadi- Insomma, avrebbe dovuto ridere, magari insultarlo di nuovo - Ma l'idea gli fece schiantare il cuore contro la cassa toracica, e magari doveva anche calmarsi, ché rischiava di ritrovarsi un buco nel petto.  
Afferrò la maniglia della porta, la aprì, fece per congedarsi con la sua solita risposta per ogni occasione, ma si fermò. Non poteva insultarlo. Non poteva, non in quel momento.  
Incontrò di nuovo il suo sguardo. Era anche troppo soddisfatto.  
Recuperò il pugno, alzò il dito medio e abbandonò la camera, premurandosi di sbattere la porta.  
  
Con un certo disappunto, Lovino comprese la natura di ritirata strategica del suo commiato della sera precedente. E, se si trattava di "ritirata strategica", non poteva che significare che la vittoria, per il momento, era andata al bastardo.  
Avrebbe potuto fingere di non sapere per cosa stessero "combattendo", ma la verità era ovvia. Era stato Spagna a cominciare, e lui non aveva ancora dato la sua risposta, chiara e decisa, perché no, perché doveva trovare le parole adeguate. Nel mentre, non si sarebbe arreso tanto facilmente di fronte a quelle provocazioni! Avrebbe preso in mano la situazione e sarebbe stato lui a dominarla! Doveva trovare tutto il suo coraggio - sparso un po' ovunque, in piccole dosi -, presentarsi da Spagna ed essere sicuro.  
Il piano era molto semplice, la messa in pratica aveva un centinaio di punti che sarebbero potuti andare storti. La stesura del piano era stata effettuata a seguito di lunghe riflessioni e considerazioni, ed era stata fatta in modo da favorire lui e dargli un inattaccabile vantaggio su Antonio. La questione era: Spagna si divertiva a dirgli cazzate e ad imbarazzarlo perché lui era ancora giovane e ingenuo; se fosse stato istruito su _quelle cose_ , allora non avrebbe avuto nessuna arma con cui colpirlo! Avrebbe volentieri preferito fare _certe cose_ con Manon ma- Andò a mettere la testa sotto l'acqua della fontana.  
Il più grande problema di quel piano era il concreto metterlo in atto. Lui di certo non si struggeva d'amore per Spagna, ma non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel- Rimise la testa sotto l'acqua.  
Insomma, per farsi rispettare e non farsi più mettere in imbarazzo in quel modo, sarebbe dovuto diventare un adulto. E il suo unico punto debole, al momento, era tutto ciò che riguardava _quelle cose là_. Cercò di non rimettere la testa sotto l'acqua e, con gran sforzo, ci riuscì. Dunque, il piano. Il portare a termine il piano l'avrebbe reso immune a qualsiasi frecciata di _quel_ tipo, permettendogli di dominare qualsiasi discorso e addirittura di rigirarlo a suo vantaggio! Il suo nome da femmina lo portava a scappare come una pudica damigella, ma il suo piano geniale gli avrebbe dato la dovuta virilità! Ed ecco che arrivava la finezza di quel piano perfetto: sarebbe stato lo stesso Spagna a dargli gli strumenti per difendersi da quelle situazioni imbarazzanti! Proprio lui che l'aveva portato ad un'onestissima fuga per ben due volte! Sarebbe stata la vendetta perfetta! ... Soprattutto, non aveva fisicamente altre persone con cui avrebbe potuto fare certe cose, quindi si doveva accontentare.  
I più stolti avrebbero potuto dire: "Ma Lovino, che razza di vendetta è dargli esattamente ciò che vuole?". Dopo aver resistito all'impulso di rimettere la testa sotto l'acqua, Lovino avrebbe svelato l'intrinseca e subdola malvagità della sua idea: Spagna avrebbe avuto ciò che voleva, sì, ma sarebbe stata una sola occasione; Romano, invece, avrebbe acquisito una conoscenza eterna! E cosa valeva di più, un appagamento passeggero o l'invincibilità?  
Doveva essere quella sera stessa, altrimenti il bastardo avrebbe potuto pensare di essere più in vantaggio di quanto non fosse.  
Quindi, si presentò in camera del cretino, veste da notte e sguardo deciso. E cuore trasformatosi in ariete, impegnato da minuti interi a cercare di sfondargli la cassa toracica, e guance in ebollizione. Ma era tutto calcolato. L'aveva messo in conto. Sapeva che sarebbe successo. Doveva vincere tutti quegli ostacoli per ottenere una vittoria più grande!  
«Di nuovo qui, Lovi?»  
«... Cosa stai facendo.»  
«Oh, queste.» Antonio guardò la grossa scatola che aveva in mano come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento della sua presenza. Sarebbe stato quantomai bizzarro, viste le altre sette scatole impilate a caso - colpa della natura dispari del numero sette - davanti al suo letto. L'armadio aperto doveva c'entrare qualcosa, ma Lovino faticava a mettere insieme simili indizi - A meno che l'altro non avesse deciso di fare i bagagli e fuggire.  
«Stiamo facendo l'inventario.» spiegò invece, posando la scatola su un'altra delle scatole. Erano tutte di almeno una cinquantina di centimetri per lato, piuttosto profonde. «Nei prossimi giorni rivendiamo le cose che non usiamo più.»  
Prima che Romano potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Spagna specificò: «I gregüescos sono stati la prima cosa che ho messo.»  
«Non pensavi di bruciarli?»  
«È più proficuo sbarazzarsene ottenendo denaro in cambio.»  
Lovino mise le mani su uno dei pomi inferiori del letto. Dopo qualche istante di indecisione, chiese: «Perché io non ne sapevo niente?»  
«Non è che stiamo _tutti_ facendo l'inventario.» fu l'ovvia risposta di Antonio: «Siamo pochi, in realtà. Io ho più roba da rivendere perché ne ho accumulata per secoli!» Un gran sorriso, forse stavolta comprensibile perché generato dall'idea di soldi in entrata. «E possiamo rivenderla al doppio del prezzo perché sono appartenuti ad una nazione!»  
«Se trovi qualcuno che te la compra...» Non riuscì a trattenersi. Non poteva certo dirgli "Ma sì, vai, rivendi la tua roba, mentre io mi tengo stretta la mia!". La seconda frase sarebbe stata d'obbligo, dato che non aveva la minima intenzione di distaccarsi da una sua proprietà.  
« _Ya veremos, ya veremos..._ »  
" _Ya veremos_ un cazzo."  
«Quindi come mai sei di nuovo qui, Lovi?»  
Lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Purtroppo il bastardo non lo vide, perché stava scrivendo qualcosa su un foglio - L'inventario effettivo, avrebbe detto.  
Forse avrebbe potuto avere un moto di pietà per il fatto che la nazione locale fosse arrivata al punto di rivendere la propria roba, forse avrebbe potuto non mettere in pratica il suo piano spietato, ma no: era quello che voleva il cretino, giusto? Quella era in realtà l'occasione perfetta per mettere in pratica il suo piano: Spagna avrebbe avuto qualcosa di cui gioire, più concreto del denaro ipotetico, e lui non si sarebbe sentito un parassita. Non che si considerasse un parassita, sapeva quanto fosse assolutamente irrazionale quel pensiero, ma era uno di quei sensi di colpa suscitati da modi di fare esterni che colpevolizzano anche le persone innocenti, facendo leva sul loro buon cuore. Lovino era senz'altro vittima di una di queste crudeli manovre sociali.  
«Dammi un bacio.»  
Spagna quasi fece cadere le scatole. Aveva avuto l'ardire di impilarne tre. Lo guardò, gli occhi spalancati. « _Qué?_ »  
Ovvio. Alla richiesta di un bacio, il _país de la pasión_ chiedeva " _Qué?_ " e faceva cadere le scatole. Forse il suo senso di colpa era una sottospecie di pietà profetica.  
«È stata la prima cosa che hai cercato di insegnarmi in spagnolo.» gli ricordò. Stritolò il pomo. «Non ti ricordi nemmeno le tue stesse idiozie?» Cercò di assumere l'espressione più seria che potè. «Non te la dirò in spagnolo, quindi non provarci. E, prima che tu lo chieda, no, non sto scherzando.»  
«... Capisco.» Antonio tornò a rivolgersi alle scatole. Controllò fossero tutte integre e impilate. Poi lesse la lista. E la rilesse. La rilesse più volte. Cercò la penna d'oca. La recuperò dal pavimento e la mise sul foglio. Riguardò le scatole. Erano ancora a forma di scatola.  
Dopo aver soddisfatto il suo amore per le scatole, Spagna si degnò di tornare a prestargli attenzione. Lovino non aveva iniziato a lanciargli le sue amate scatole solo perché sapeva quanto servissero - Almeno, quanto servisse il loro contenuto. Fosse stato per lui, ci avrebbe rinchiuso l'imbecille e l'avrebbe venduto ad un'asta.  
Chiedere un bacio a Spagna. Aveva toccato il fondo. Spagna gli preferiva delle scatole. Suppose di aver preso una pala e di aver iniziato a scavare.  
«Questa richiesta è un po' improvvisa.» Antonio gli passò accanto e andò allo scrittoio. «Come mai?»  
«Pensavo che almeno tu mi considerassi un adulto, visto quello che mi hai detto.» Lovino non si voltò a guardarlo. Il muro era un interlocutore più interessante.  
«Cosa c'entra, Lovi?» Il tono conciliante di chi deve sopportare un bambino piccolo e rompiscatole. E quanto le avrebbe volentieri rotte, le scatole, in quel momento.  
«È così strano che io voglia-» No, pessima scelta di parole. « _provare a_ baciare qualcuno?» Se il pomo si fosse potuto svitare, l'avrebbe preso e lanciato. «Non farti strane idee. Sei solo l'unico disponibile, per questo lo chiedo a te.»  
«Oh, è questo, allora!» Quasi un trillo, come una graziosa campanellina d'argento ricoperta di veleno. «Non ti devi vergognare, Lovi. Se me l'avessi detto prima, avremmo potuto portarti in qualche casa di piacere. Temo dovrai aspettare domani.»  
Serrò i denti. Le tempie iniziarono a pulsare. Il pomo non venne via neppure con uno strattone. Romano si voltò, ma Spagna continuava a dargli le spalle. Lo raggiunse con due passi e sbattè una mano sullo scrittoio. «Non voglio delle sgualdrine!»  
«Ora non fare i capricci, Lovi.»  
«È così assurdo che voglia decidere io chi baciare?»  
«Non lo vuoi davvero.» Finalmente, Spagna tornò a guardarlo. Male, ma tornò a guardarlo. «Ti sei solo convinto che lo vuoi. Come al solito.»  
Dieci secondi e gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia. «Forse, sì.» sibilò: «E non mi sorprende tu te ne sia accorto subito, dato quanto sei esperto di cose inutili e dannose fatte e rifatte solo per capriccio!»  
«Lovi.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Torna nella tua camera.»  
Un secondo e gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia. «Vaffanculo.»  
Un secondo e il suo piano fallì miseramente.  
Troppe cose erano fallite in un unico istante - non avrebbe mai creduto fosse possibile.  
Si sentiva schiacciato, il respiro mozzato, i capelli tirati, qualcosa di gelido tra il collo e una spalla, la schiena contro il morbido. Si sarebbe liberato, ma non trovava più le mani.  
Era una cosa semplice. Sarebbe dovuta essere una cosa semplice. Un semplice tocco, magari più o meno prolungato, magari con le mani che andavano- No, non aveva idea di dove dovessero andare, già non trovava più le sue, figurarsi se poteva pensare a quelle degli altri. Non che gli mangiasse la bocca. Non che gli divorasse labbra, lingua e che altro ci fosse non lo sapeva. Riusciva a recuperare il respiro, ogni tanto, per pochi e brevi secondi, il tempo di rendersi conto che le labbra e la lingua erano ancora dove si supponeva fossero. Sarebbe dovuto essere offeso, disgustato. Forse dopo lo sarebbe stato. Quando si fosse liberato. Anche se non trovava più le mani, ed era più divertente l'idea di mordergli le labbra, per vendetta.  
Poi non si sentì più schiacciato, e tornò a respirare. Ritrovò persino le mani - Erano in fondo alle braccia, chi l'avrebbe mai detto? La scheggia di gelo scivolò sulla sua pelle, il ciondolo a croce. Realizzò di essere sdraiato - che anche il bastardo era sdraiato, che aveva cercato di schiacciarlo con il suo peso, di soffocarlo e di strappargli mezza faccia. E anche di fargli lo scalpo. Avrebbe voluto guardarlo male. Mai aveva voluto così tanto guardarlo male. Ma la sua voglia di guardarlo male era quasi nulla. Quando incontrò il suo sguardo, gli parve di nuovo di faticare a respirare. Il caldo era ormai passato in secondo piano. Era una costante. Strano che la croce non si fosse sciolta, dato il suo palese essere fatta di ghiaccio.  
«Torna nella tua camera.»  
Un sussurro talmente basso che avrebbe potuto far finta di non averlo sentito. Decise invece di far finta di non essere appena rabbrividito, che il suo cuore non fosse scoppiato, lasciando pezzi di muscolo cardiaco sparsi dove capitava nella cassa toracica, e che il suo stomaco fosse rigirato per il disgusto. Disgusto. L'aveva detto prima. Dovette mettersi seduto, indietreggiare e scendere dall'altro lato del letto. Il cretino non aveva sentito il bisogno di fare una cosa così ovvia come spostarsi. Avrebbe potuto dirglielo, quant'era stupido. Che non riusciva neppure a spostarsi per far passare qualcuno. Ma non lo disse, non voleva accorgersi di avere il suo sguardo puntato contro.  
Raggiunse la porta con passi più veloci del dovuto, abbassò la maniglia e uscì dalla stanza. Richiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò. Doveva far riposare un attimo le gambe. Erano stanche, dopo non aver fatto assolutamente niente. Notò di aver tenuto le labbra appena schiuse. Osò richiuderle, in una linea piatta. Ma il ricordo era ancora fresco, le frattaglie del suo cuore protestarono e tutto il suo corpo doveva soffrire di una qualche forma di freddo in pieno caldo. Affondò il volto rovente tra le mani.  
Il piano era fallito. Supponeva. Sbattè un pugno contro la porta. « _Cabrón._ »  
Qualche istante dopo, sentì una risata leggera dall'altra parte. Con uno "tsk" di sufficienza, Romano si allontanò dalla porta e si diresse verso la sua camera. Non gli andava di passare per il cortile. Quel caldo che provocava le reazioni del freddo non gli dispiaceva.  
  
«Ma...» Manon sbattè le palpebre, sorpresa. «Ne sei sicuro?»  
«Tanto è roba smessa.» Lovino insistette e, finalmente, Belgio prese il fagotto che le stava porgendo. «L'avrei messa dentro le scatole, ma non ne avevo.» buttò lì.  
Aveva dormito poco, quella notte. Dato che faticava a prendere sonno - e solo per quello -, aveva svuotato i suoi armadi, alla ricerca di tutti i vestiti che non gli stavano più da decenni. Ne aveva trovati abbastanza, alcuni in ottime condizioni, e addirittura un paio di abiti da cerimonia. Li aveva piegati con cura e li aveva avvolti in un lenzuolo brutto che non aveva idea di cosa ci facesse in camera sua. Dato che si era scomodato a fare una cosa del genere - e solo per quello -, aveva tenuto sotto controllo la zona di carico e scarico merci; come sospettato, presto si era riempita di servitori, scatole e rompiscatole del calibro di Antonio. C'era anche Lucilin, e poco dopo era arrivata anche Manon. Prima di scendere e lasciare i suoi vestiti, si era accertato che Spagna si fosse allontanato.  
«Tranquillo, ora li sistemiamo noi!» Un sorriso illuminò il volto di Manon. «Sei stato molto gentile a dare anche un po' dei tuoi vestiti!»  
«Capirai.» Romano alzò le spalle. «A parte un paio, sono tutti stracci. Ma potete rivenderli a prezzo maggiorato, dato che erano di una nazione.»  
«Bisogna prima controllare il loro stato.» intervenne Lucilin. A quanto sembrava, era l'addetto alla scelta dei prezzi di vendita. «Purtroppo temo che, finché rimarremo da queste parti, solo quelli di España potranno essere rivenduti a prezzi irragionevoli...» Quella sua sincerità aveva un che di ammirevole. «Ma forse possiamo fare qualcosa per la roba dell'erede di Roma.» Quando non parlava troppo, almeno.  
Lovino trattenne un verso stizzito. «Fate come vi pare. Tanto non è che mi servano più.» Salutò con un cenno e si affrettò a dileguarsi. L'idiota non sarebbe stato via in eterno e, difatti, riapparve qualche minuto dopo. Romano lo sapeva perché si era nascosto. Cioè, era pacatamente appoggiato ad un muro che caso voleva fosse nelle vicinanze del luogo in cui si affaccendavano servitù, nazioni e scatole.  
«È vero, sono di Lovi!»  
«Perché, non mi credevi?»  
«Non mi aspettavo...»  
«Neanch'io! È stato davvero carino, non trovi?»  
«Lovi è _sempre_ carino!»  
Antonio e Manon sembravano fare a gara a chi avesse la voce più squillante. Dato che il soggetto era lui, la cosa era un po' imbarazzante.  
«Vi anticipo che non so quanto siano piazzabili questi vestiti.» La voce di Lucilin s'intrufolò in quel baccano.  
«E perché no?» Poteva quasi immaginare l'espressione da stupido. «Ci sono anche abiti da cerimonia, questi rivenderanno bene!»  
«Sono senz'altro abiti da cerimonia molto belli, ma temo possano sembrare un po', uhm...»  
«Cosa? Che hanno che non va?»  
«... Temo possano risultare un po' datati.»  
«Datati? Guarda che sono all'ultima moda!»  
«Ehm...» Belgio intervenne, la voce più esitante: «Di certo lo erano, nel Millecinquecento. Ultima decade?»  
«Sì! Hai proprio occhio!» Una pausa. «Ma cos'hanno che non va?»  
«España... Siamo nel Milleseicentosessanta.»  
Lovino soffocò una risata nel pugno.  
  
Chiuse la porta e rimase immobile, lo sguardo fisso. Non avrebbe detto una parola.  
«Sei puntuale, Lovi!»  
«Eh?» Ecco, aveva già fallito. Si ricompose. Quella domanda non valeva.  
«Sono già tre sere che vieni sempre a quest'ora.» Ci sarebbe voluto davvero poco per far brillare Spagna più delle tre candele. «Ti stavo aspettando!»  
Lovino assottigliò lo sguardo e non mostrò altra reazione. Non ci aveva fatto caso, non era premeditato, ma non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di scoprirlo.  
«Sei stato davvero carino, stamattina.» Antonio tornò alle sue carte dal contenuto noioso, senza smettere di dar sfoggio di quell'allegria senza senso. «Non pensavo avresti fatto una cosa simile, di solito sei molto possessivo, e-»  
Romano si costrinse a sostituire mentalmente tutte quelle parole con "blablabla". La tentazione di rispondergli (male) era troppa e non aveva intenzione di venire meno alla sua decisione. Più che una decisione, era stata una scelta obbligata: dopo quello che era successo la sera prima - Ringraziò il trovarsi in penombra -, non farsi più vedere avrebbe significato ammettere la sconfitta; di contro, non aveva idea di cosa dire una volta arrivato in camera, quindi la cosa più giusta da fare era rimanere fermo, zitto e truce. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe ottenuto in concreto, bastava solo che il bastardo non l'avesse vinta. A proposito del bastardo, aveva smesso di parlare e si stava effettivamente concentrando sui fogli. Ovvio non lo toccasse neppure un po' l'essere guardato male per lungo tempo - Sospettò ci fosse persino abituato.  
Quando iniziò a sentirsi abbastanza stupido, Lovino decise di avvicinarsi, anche solo per dare un'occhiata più seria a quella mole di carta. Gli venne da pensare che, se fosse stato ancora alto un metro e una preghiera, si sarebbe arrampicato sullo schienale, o avrebbe preteso di usare l'idiota come sedia. Oltre alla penombra - venuta meno, data la vicinanza con le candele -, Romano ringraziò che il cretino fosse troppo preso da una lettera. Si chinò appena, una mano al bracciolo e l'altra sullo schienale. Lettere in spagnolo, piene e strapiene di paroloni inutili e giri di parole che servivano solo a sprecare carta. Quella più vicina ciarlava un pomposo resoconto su Portogallo. La prima pagina di un voluminoso plico era tappezzata del nome di Inghilterra. Su una pagina solitaria giaceva il nome di Francia, accompagnato da quello di Paesi Bassi. Dei fogli di grandezza minore, all'apparenza di carta meno pregiata, contenevano cascate di cifre, con un po' troppe lineette che potevano sembrare dei meno. Da sotto il piatto d'ottone di una delle candele, quasi usata come tovaglietta - e se per caso si fosse bruciata vabbè, son cose che capitano -, spuntava un rettangolo di carta bianchissima e finissima, con lo stemma rosso e bianco di una corona.  
«Guerre in vista?» Gettò alle ortiche la sua idea di non parlare.  
«No.» Un istante di silenzio. «Nessuna nuova.»  
Lovino trattenne un sospiro. Se ricordava bene, al momento l'unico nemico dichiarato era Portogallo, ma aveva sentito che il demonio di Britannia stava tramando qualcosa. Scosse la testa. «Ma non ve ne potete stare a casa vostra?»  
«Eh?»  
«Staremmo tutti meglio se voi» Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. «ve ne steste al vostro posto. Staremmo meglio noi nazioni normali e voi imperi squilibrati.»  
Antonio posò la lettera sullo scrittoio. Stava cercando di non ridere e Romano ebbe la conferma che fosse effettivamente squilibrato.  
«Riesci ad immaginare un mondo in pace?» Spagna si lasciò andare contro lo schienale.  
Lovino ci pensò. «Non credo si potranno mai fermare i crimini...» confessò, piano: «Ma era bello quando eravamo a casa. Con Feliciano e il nonno. E la mamma, quando si ricordava di avere dei figli. Senza gente che viene a romperti i coglioni o la casa.» Evitò di guardare ancora lo scrittoio. «Credo andrebbe bene anche una cosa così semplice. L'ho vissuta, un tempo. Non vedo perché sia un'idea così impossibile.»  
«Pensi cose davvero belle, Lovi.» Antonio sorrise, ma era un sorriso amaro. «L'avevo detto che non sei fatto per la battaglia.»  
Romano avrebbe volentieri sbuffato, ma si era accorto che l'altro aveva la mano stretta a pugno, sul cuore. No, non era sul cuore, stava stritolando la croce. O forse ci si stava infilzando, a giudicare da come fossero sbiancate le nocche.  
«Per questo è giusto che tu non la veda mai.»  
«Guarda che l'ho già-» La voce gli morì in gola quando sentì la mano dell'altro tra i capelli, sulla nuca. E non potè dire altro quando si ritrovò le labbra sulle sue. Nessun tentativo di sbranamento, solo uno sfiorare leggero, eppure il cuore sussultò lo stesso.  
«Il mondo funziona così, ora.» Un sussurro sulle labbra.  
«Non mi piace come funziona.» Non si scostò. Azzardò ad annullare la distanza, osò di più per pochi istanti. Sperò che il legno tra le sue mani non si spezzasse.  
«Ed è giusto così.» Fu l'idiota a baciarlo, un bacio breve capace di incendiarlo, prima di gelargli il sangue: «Usami.»  
Lovino si sarebbe scostato, ma la mano sulla sua nuca non lo tratteneva in modo gentile. Potè solo sgranare gli occhi. «Cosa?»  
«Te l'ho detto, Lovi. Voglio che tu abbia quasi tutto ciò che desideri.»  
«Quel "quasi" rovina tutto, lo sai?» disse, più per sdrammatizzare. Spagna era terribilmente serio.  
«Perdonami.» Un altro bacio, meno delicato degli altri, ma anche meno breve. «Ma l'unica cosa che non posso darti non è qualcosa che desideri.»  
«Non fare frasi contorte.» Ricambiò il bacio, per zittirlo, per calmarsi. Quel discorso stava prendendo una piega che non gli piaceva, e gli piaceva. Era un'idea troppo stupida per piacergli. Ma era anche un'idea troppo allettante per non piacergli. «Sei un imbecille.» Ci tenne ad informarlo. «Se io ti chiedessi di portarmi la flotta di Inghilterra _e_ Inghilterra in catene, tu cosa faresti?» Era una domanda stupida, provocatoria, irrealistica, nonché foriera di un'idea discretamente suicida, ed erano tutte cose che sapevano entrambi. Per questo Lovino l'aveva posta.  
«Ti direi che sei davvero _cruel_.» Non lo baciò. «E che dovrai aspettare. Forse molto. Catturare Inglaterra e la sua flotta non è facile.»  
Romano si lasciò scappare una risata sommessa. Era assurdo. Ridicolo. «Il _gran imperio de España_ si farebbe usare così da un suo sottoposto?»  
«Perché no?»  
Lovino rabbrividì. Per tanti motivi diversi e contrastanti, in realtà. Cominciava ad avere un rapporto combattuto con quella domanda.  
«Il mondo è così grande, Lovi.» Il tono di Spagna era quasi assente, eppure era certo lui fosse anche troppo presente. Non era così sicuro di voler sapere cosa ci fosse nella testa di quell'imbecille. «Tuo nonno conquistò il mondo, ma quello che per lui era il mondo era in realtà...» Guardò altrove, come in cerca di un suggerimento. «Il continente più piccolo che ci sia.»  
«Stai sminuendo l'operato di mio nonno?» Ovvio che la risposta fosse no, ma Lovino voleva che tornasse a guardarlo negli occhi, che tornasse a baciarlo, che tornasse a dirgli la cosa più sbagliata che fosse mai stata pronunciata.  
Spagna esaudì il suo primo desiderio. «Lui ha conquistato il suo mondo.» Esaudì il secondo. «Ce n'è un altro, là fuori, più grande.» Lo esaudì di nuovo, Romano si affrettò a ricambiarlo. «Ogni volta...» Spagna si scostò. «Ogni volta ce n'è un altro. Un altro, un altro, e sembrano non avere mai fine.» C'era una strana luce nei suoi occhi. «Indicami la direzione, Lovi. Indicami la direzione del mondo che desideri, e io te lo porterò.» Esaudì il suo terzo desiderio.  
Lovino afferrò il polso della mano che ancora si stava pugnalando con la croce. Se proprio doveva dire cose simili, che fossero solo loro due. «Ti ho già detto che non voglio che Feliciano e Roma mi vengano regalate. Non voglio che le riprendi per me.» Soffocò qualsiasi sua protesta con un bacio, troppo simile a quello che lui gli aveva dato la sera prima. Durò solo pochi attimi, prima che Romano si scostasse, prima che Spagna potesse catturarlo. «Pensa a non farti ammazzare. Pensa a proteggere la mia casa.» Martellante, quasi dolorosa, quell'ipotesi s'ingigantiva nella sua testa. Il potere di un impero. Il potere di un impero senza esserlo lui stesso. «Se proprio vuoi esaudire i miei desideri...» Accennò ad un sorriso sarcastico. «Che ne dici di farmi una dichiarazione fatta bene?» Aveva bisogno di soddisfare quell'idea, placarla con complimenti, lodi, esaltazioni - poco importava fossero vere o meno, voleva sentirsi superiore, voleva essere coperto di elogi, voleva appagare quel bisogno di sentirsi importante - Lui che importante non era, che era solo un insieme di statarelli frammentati in una pozzanghera, che si vedeva offrire i fili di una marionetta troppo stupida, talmente stupida da essere l'unica nazione a non averlo ricoperto di insulti, a non averlo abbandonato o anche solo umiliato - Ne aveva bisogno, ne aveva bisogno.  
Le dita tra i suoi capelli abbandonarono la nuca, e andarono a prendergli la mano ancora stretta attorno al polso. Lovino lasciò andare la presa, docile. Del resto, anche Antonio aveva lasciato andare la croce. Le dita s'intrecciarono alle sue, un unico bacio sul dorso della mano. Ovvio. Doveva essere una dichiarazione melodrammatica, no? Con tanti sospiri, e lacrime, e lodi, soprattutto lodi, soprattutto irrealistiche e inventate, ma andavano bene così, era ciò che voleva, e Spagna aveva detto che avrebbe realizzato i suoi desideri, quindi doveva solo fare la cosa più melensa e stereotipata che-  
«Non te ne andare.»  
Si sarebbe meritato una testata. Al centro della fronte, precisa, che ora era pure all'altezza giusta. Se la sarebbe meritata come non mai. Doveva fare una cosa sola. Una.  
Si liberò della presa, si alzò e andò alla porta, il passo troppo rapido. Non si voltò. «Sei il più grande imbecille che abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di incontrare.» Aprì la porta. «Sì che me ne vado. Me ne vado in camera mia. Buonanotte.» Uscì e la fece schiantare alle spalle. Dirottò la testata sul muro di fronte, e vi spalmò le mani.  
Aveva perso.  
  


_«Sei ancora piccolo, Lavinius. Mi occuperò io di queste terre.» "Vattene", aveva detto lo zio Petrus.  
«Mi dispiace, Lavinius, ma non posso aiutarti.» "Vattene", aveva detto lo zio Marino.  
«Non vedo perché dovrei immischiarmi.» "Vattene", aveva detto Byzantium.  
«È troppo piccolo, ed è un incapace. Suo fratello, invece, può tornare utile.» "Vattene", aveva detto Ostrogothi.  
«Queste terre sono meravigliose. Lui è la nazione locale, siamo costretti a tenerlo.» "Vattene", aveva detto Nordmaenner.  
«Il Nord può bastarmi, per ora.» "Vattene", aveva detto Francia.  
«Ci pensiamo un po', va bene?» "Vattene", aveva detto Manon.  
"Non te ne andare", aveva detto un idiota._

  
  
La sera successiva, Lovino non tornò in camera di Antonio. Neppure quella dopo, e quella dopo ancora. Se era stato casualmente puntuale, allora sarebbe stato volontariamente casuale. Per questo, quando fu il momento, si presentò a tarda notte.  
Non si era aspettato ciò che si mostrò davanti ai suoi occhi. Questo perché si era aspettato di vedere qualcosa, azione piuttosto complicata nella totale oscurità. Quando gli occhi si furono abituati al buio, notò Spagna sdraiato sul letto, sopra le coperte, ancora vestito con gli abiti di quella giornata. Gli si avvicinò e gli pungolò una guancia.  
«Ohi. Sei morto?»  
«Lovi.» Bastava come risposta, ma a volte Antonio ci teneva ad essere preciso: «Se fossi morto, non potrei risponderti.»  
«A volte i morti rispondono.»  
Intravide Spagna spalancare gli occhi e non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno soddisfatto. Essere la nazione di Cuma gli dava sempre modo di fare battute del genere - Anche se erano secoli che non vedeva né sentiva più fantasmi, ma questo non era un dettaglio che era necessario divulgare.  
«Come mai-»  
«Volevo infastidirti, ma credo mi metterò a dormire.» Lovino salì sul letto, scavalcò Antonio e s'infilò sotto le coperte, al suo fianco. Lui aveva la veste da notte, e iniziava a fare freddo. «Buonanotte.» Non disse altro, il cafone non si degnò di rispondere e il silenzio tornò nella stanza.  
La voce di Spagna era suonata normale, poco prima. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo avesse passato a rimirare lo splendore del soffitto e forse a valutare il prezzo del lampadario privo di candele, ma di certo non aveva dormito. Per questo Lovino aspettò. Quando ritenne fosse passato un tempo opportuno - ossia, quando la noia prese il sopravvento -, si voltò verso Antonio e gli sventolò una mano davanti agli occhi. Nessuna reazione.  
«Ohi. Sei morto?»  
Nessuna risposta. O si era finalmente addormentato, o fingeva, o era infine morto. Dato che non avrebbe potuto porre rimedio all'ultima opzione, e dato che non gli sembrava che il suo respiro fosse cambiato, Lovino non si preoccupò. Se stava davvero fingendo, che continuasse.  
Scese dal letto e andò allo scrittoio. Avrebbe potuto cercare dei fiammiferi, ma la luna si era alzata abbastanza da dare una parvenza di illuminazione. Fogli, lettere e plichi erano in posizioni diverse da qualche sera prima, segno che fossero sempre noiosità nuove. Tranne la carta sotto la lanterna, notò. La sfilò, e bastò un'occhiata per riconoscere lo stemma bianco e rosso, sormontato da una corona degli stessi colori. L'idea che Spagna usasse le lettere ufficiali dall'Austria come tovaglietta per le lanterne era più divertente del previsto. Alla sinistra dello scrittoio, un rettangolo di fogli di diversa forma, colore e qualità. Il primo della torretta recava il nome di Lussemburgo. Alzò uno, due, tre fogli, fino ad arrivare al successivo mazzetto di fogli simili; lì, il nome più ricorrente era quello di Belgio. Spostò i resoconti di Lussemburgo e di Belgio, e trovò tante altre lettere, con nomi che conosceva per sentito dire, a cui non avrebbe saputo associare un volto. Gli ultimi fogli, in fondo, erano tempestati di nomi a cui avrebbe saputo associare ogni singolo albero, collina, montagna e fiume. _Palermo_ e _Cagliari_ gli sembravano nomi più difficili di _Napoli_ , eppure quegli idioti avevano deciso di cambiare nome solo a quest'ultimo - _Nápoles_ , proprio giusto per cambiare qualcosa. Rimise i fogli al loro posto. Erano tutti firmati e timbrati. I resoconti dal Sud Italia erano in fondo: erano stati i primi ad essere letti, ancor prima di quelli delle colonie lontane, o dei territori schiacciati tra le nazioni nemiche.  
«Che imbecille.» Mise le braccia conserte. Forse lo stava facendo per impedire al cuore di spaccare le ossa della gabbia toracica e lanciarsi dalla finestra. «Dovresti dormire.»  
«Colpa tua.»  
Non è che si fosse accorto che Spagna lo stesse fissando, ma bastava buttare lì qualche frase provocatoria per scoprirlo.  
«Cercavi qualcosa?» chiese l'idiota.  
«Curiosità.» No, non cercava niente nello specifico. Voleva solo avere un'idea di cosa dovesse sobbarcarsi una nazione adulta, un impero in decadenza, ogni giorno. Cosa il cretino passasse mentre gli chiedeva di dargli ulteriori motivi di crollo. La prova inattaccabile che fosse impossibile, la dimostrazione che Spagna parlava, parlava, parlava ma sarebbe finito con il non concretizzare mai niente. Non poteva farlo, semplicemente. Non è che volesse davvero che lui "lo usasse" per ottenere ciò che non poteva avere da solo. Non è che volesse davvero che lui riavesse ciò che gli mancava. Non è che volesse davvero che lui fosse - era quasi disgustoso solo pensarlo - "felice". Non è che ci tenesse davvero. Era solo un impero annoiato che si divertiva con strane perversioni, ed era capitato a lui. Non voleva vedere come si affrettasse a sapere cosa stesse succedendo a casa sua. Forse era stato un caso. Forse gli erano solo arrivate per prime quelle lettere. Non è che dovesse illudersi. Anche se quello era un impero deficitario di intelletto.  
Romano tornò al letto, si avvicinò a Spagna e gli si sedette a cavalcioni. Si chinò su di lui e gli afferrò il collo con una mano, senza stringere. Voleva solo che stesse fermo.  
«Cosa vuoi da me?» Non c'era nessun motivo di chiederlo a voce così bassa, ma non gli importava.  
«Non capisco.» Giusto, era Spagna. Doveva essere molto chiaro, per farsi capire.  
«Tutte le cose che mi hai detto.» spiegò: «Davvero una nazione debole e fragile come me può piegare un impero solo perché non lo vuole morto?»  
«Te l'ho detto tante volte, Lovi.» Intravedeva il suo sorriso, anche se era diverso dal solito. «Per giorni, se non per anni.»  
«Tu non hai fatto altro che dire cazzate.» gli ricordò Lovino: «Non è questione di allargare il tuo territorio. Non arriveresti a dirmi...» No, meglio non ripeterlo. Già era certo che l'idiota riuscisse a sentire il suo battito impazzito. «Non ti voglio morto. Non ho neanche paura di te. Non sono cose sufficienti per-»  
«Non sono cose sufficienti?»  
Romano sussultò. Le mani di Spagna erano gelide, soprattutto sulla pelle nuda delle gambe.  
«Non mi toccare.» sibilò, spontaneo.  
Antonio riuscì a trattenere a stento una risata. «È un po' difficile, Lovi. Sei seduto sopra di me!»  
Lovino gli lanciò un'occhiataccia - Tanto era piuttosto sicuro di essere un concentrato di lava ribollente, quindi non avrebbe avuto problemi ad incenerirlo con la sola imposizione dello sguardo. «Non mi toccare la pelle.»  
«Va bene.»  
«Mi stavo lamentando del tuo comportamento più da idiota del solito.» gli ricordò: «Ero serio.»  
«Anch'io.» Le mani tornarono ad accarezzargli le gambe, da sopra la stoffa. Romano cercò di non darsi una manata in fronte - o di non darla a lui. Invece, seguì con le dita il profilo della catenina, fino a raggiungere la croce. La tirò fino a tendere la collana, e la girò, le dita sul punto in cui gli anellini si sovrapponevano, troppo vicino al collo del cretino. Forse così l'avrebbe soffocato sul serio, però. Affari suoi.  
«Non voglio giri di parole.» sussurrò: «Dimmi la verità.»  
Spagna sorrideva, ma aveva anche uno strano sguardo di sfida. «Lascia che ti sveli un segreto.»  
Romano non disse nulla. Era difficile, tra quegli occhi verdi e quelle mani sui fianchi.  
«Gli imperi non mentono ai loro sottoposti.» Si mise seduto, e Lovino quasi trasalì per la vicinanza improvvisa. «Perché dovresti mentire a qualcuno che non è una minaccia?»  
«Potrei strangolarti in questo preciso istante.» Gli fece notare. Quel caldo si stava sfumando di rabbia. «Non riesci a prendermi sul serio neppure adesso?»  
«Vuoi che menta, allora?»  
«Voglio che la smetti di evitare di rispondermi in modo chiaro.» Annullò la distanza, ma non fece altro. «Sei tu quello scemo, non io.»  
«Devo riassumerti decenni e decenni di motivazioni.» Stavolta, Antonio rise sul serio. «Se per te non è sufficiente che io voglia l'unica persona al mondo che non mi detesta e non mi teme, allora lasciami volere l'unica persona al mondo capace di dichiararmi il suo amore mentre mi strangola.»  
Lovino lasciò cadere croce, collana e qualsiasi cosa la riguardasse, come se fosse diventata di colpo rovente. Forse era solo lui ad esserlo diventato. «Ma che cazzo...?»  
«Cosa ci fai qui, Lovi?» Le mani risalirono la schiena. «Perché sei tornato, sera dopo sera?»  
Ancora una volta, il bastardo gli rigirava le domande in modo stupido. E lui non poteva far altro che cascarci. «Volevo infastidirti.» Gli afferrò la camicia, perché non aveva idea di dove mettere le mani. «E volevo che mi dicessi la verità.»  
«Direi che la verità è stata cristallina fin da subito.»  
«A quanti altri l'hai detto?»  
Per la prima volta, era stato lui a fare una domanda stupida. Antonio era comprensibilmente sorpreso.  
«Che ho detto cosa, Lovi?» chiese, la voce gentile che stonava con quelle mani lungo la schiena, e le labbra ad un soffio di distanza.  
«Quanti altri sottoposti hai ingannato così?»  
Spagna si chinò su di lui, e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia. L'aveva toccato sulla pelle. Era davvero incapace di seguire gli ordini.  
«L'ho detto...» mormorò l'idiota, pacato: «... a Lovino. E a Romano. E a Sur de Italia. L'ho detto anche a Lavinius, in realtà. E a Roma.» Si allontanò appena, ma solo per baciare la stoffa sulla spalla. Doveva aver compreso il suo errore. «In effetti, l'ho detto a parecchi sottoposti.» Le labbra andarono al petto, prossimo allo spezzarsi per l'esplosione di ciò che stava faticando a contenere. «Anche se, devo dire, sono sottoposti tutti uguali. Tutti aggressivi, sboccati e terribilmente buoni.»  
«Buoni?»  
«Le nazioni più violente, caotiche, sfaticate, volgari, incomprensibili e buone che abbia mai incontrato.»  
Lovino rise. Era tutto troppo stupido. Si passò una mano sugli occhi, anche se si era reso conto da solo di come fosse troppo tardi. «Non è che migliora, se condisci le tue cazzate con degli insulti.»  
«Non sono insulti. Sono realista.»  
Romano intrecciò le dita ai capelli di Spagna, e li tirò appena, per vendetta e per rimostranza. Deglutì, a fatica, qualcosa - forse il cuore - gli si era bloccato in gola.  
Era tutto finto. Voleva crederlo. Se si fosse fidato, sarebbe uscito più a pezzi di prima. Non poteva fidarsi di nessuno, soprattutto se nazione.  
«Non...»  
Però il modo in cui Antonio lo stava abbracciando, il modo in cui continuava a non toccargli la pelle, mentre baciava - mordeva - il suo corpo da sopra la veste, tutte le cose ridicole che gli aveva detto, tutti gli atteggiamenti stupidi che gli aveva mostrato nel corso dei decenni, tutto quello doveva essere l'inganno più ben congeniato che fosse mai stato fatto - ed era impossibile che fosse stato ideato da un cretino di tale portata.  
«Non vado da nessuna parte.» Rabbrividì, nel dirlo. Non sapeva neppure lui perché. Ma non era brutto. Anche se la voce era uscita più come un sospiro pesante. «E tu smettila di molestarmi i vestiti.» Sfilò le dita, solo per portarle ai bottoni della camicia. «Vedi di farlo per bene.»  
La stanza ruotò, e lui si ritrovò sdraiato, schiacciato, con solo pochi istanti per riprendere il respiro. Probabilmente se ne sarebbe pentito. Avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi, nel caso. Gli riusciva bene arrabbiarsi - Per questo tutti lo odiavano, e gli dicevano di andarsene. Era troppo assurda l'idea che ci fosse qualcuno che lo volesse vicino. Che gli dicesse di rimanere. Era troppo ridicola l'idea di essere - Cosa? Importante? Importante per qualcuno? Nessuno era "importante" per nessuno. Un giorno si era amici, un giorno si era amanti, un giorno si era nemici. Cosa si sarebbe dovuto aspettare, poi, da un impero? Era ovvio che ci fosse qualcosa di losco. Era ovvio che avrebbe sofferto - La domanda era solo _quando_.  
Però quei sospiri non chiamavano Romano, non chiamavano Sud Italia. Sembrava quasi che non importasse cosa ci fosse fuori da quella camera. Poi, il bastardo distrusse tutto con due parole.  
Lovino evitò il suo sguardo. «Dillo di nuovo.»  
Le ripetè.  
«Continua a dirlo.»  
Era più facile illudersi, così. Era più facile, e quasi bello, illudersi, se sembrava davvero che lui non pensasse a nient'altro. Era facile, e sì, se n'era accorto che il bastardo aveva gli occhi verdi. Se ne sarebbe pentito. Era scontato che se ne sarebbe pentito. Al momento, però, poteva anche far tacere tutte quelle frasi che avevano la sua voce, e lasciarsi trasportare da quelle dal suono di una lingua anche troppo simile alle sue. Anche solo per una volta, voleva fidarsi. Era davvero una bella sensazione.  
  


* * *

  
**Note:**  
* Cuma è la città partenopea in cui dimorava la celebre Sibilla Cumana. Sibilla Cumana che, oltre a vedere il futuro, secondo Virgilio faceva le passeggiate nell'Oltretomba, comodamente situato vicino a casa sua.  
(Da questo, il fatto che, nello scorso capitolo, Lovino fosse riuscito a sentire in anticipo che sarebbe successo qualcosa di brutto a casa sua. Questa particolare _sensibilità agli eventi futuri_ ritornerà.)  
* Dato che, per me, le Italie sono nate intorno al 600 d.C. e il Regno d'Aragona è stato fondato nel 1035 (Quello di Castiglia nel 1029, sempre lì stiamo), sì, la verità è che Lovino è più grande di Antonio di circa 400 anni. (A meno che l'autore non dica ufficialmente che Antonio è anche Hispania, sappiate che questa cosa rischia pure di essere canon-)  
* " _Primito_ ": _Cuginetto_.  
* !Citazione d'obbligo! I deliri di Spagna sulla vastità del mondo mi sono probabilmente stati ispirati, seppur in modo indiretto, [dalla settima oneshot della raccolta _Como una piedra que nace polvo_ di bnr](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=377152) (Su EFP). È una bella raccolta, anche se vi avviso, alcune oneshot (Tra cui quella linkata) sono sì belle ma piuttosto inquietanti, quindi attenzione-  
* Non so davvero se il capo della servitù, nella Spagna del Seicento, fosse il "maggiordomo". Esisteva il "Mayordomo mayor", ma era più una carica cerimoniale ricoperta da nobili. Ho pensato di scrivere "capo della servitù", ma suonava malissimo, quindi passatemi il termine, anche se non so quanto sia corretto-  
  
  
Ed ecco che il piano più stupido mai concepito _fallisce_! ... Cioè, fallisce e ha successo. Contemporaneamente. Lovino può. (?)  
  
Se vi sembra che, al momento, Antonio e Lovino non basino le loro interazioni su quanto di più sano ci sia nell'universo, sappiate che non è una vostra impressione. Da parte di Spagna, non sarà mai detto in modo esplicito quali sono le cose che lo turbano tanto - Ma credo si possano facilmente intuire. Da parte di Romano... Siamo al capitolo tre di nove.  
  
Per il resto, mi sembra che il capitolo parli da sé, quindi non credo ci sia nulla da aggiungere-  
  
Spero sia stato di gradimento!


	4. 1699

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ **Attenzione:** In questo capitolo sono presenti riferimenti alla morte e a disastri naturali.]

**1699**  
  
Non l'avrebbe rivelato ad anima viva - né ad anima morta, fosse mai che nonno Roma o madre Langobardia fossero in ascolto -, ma quelli erano stati i trentanove anni più belli della sua vita.  
D'accordo, si trovava in un posto dove si ubriacavano con la frutta nel vino, si facevano incornare dai tori prima di cucinarli e parlavano una lingua spudoratamente simile alle sue, ma non si trovava male. Il clima era perfetto, la cucina era _accettabile_ , l'architettura e i panorami un bel vedere - Avrebbero dovuto lavorare un po' sulla moda maschile, ma meglio dei parrucconi riccioluti di Francia. Sì, stava bene. Avrebbe mentito se avesse affermato che il bastardo non c'entrasse niente, ma non poteva permettersi di dargli tutto il merito - Antonio non avrebbe mai avuto il pieno merito di nulla di positivo, era un suo punto fermo. Ecco, poteva dire che gli piacesse la Spagna. Spagna era Spagna, ma non è che si fosse messo lui a far crescere gli alberi in un certo modo, a decidere la disposizione delle montagne o a stabilire che dopo pranzo fossero necessarie due ore di riposo. Pensandoci bene, Antonio non aveva poi tutto questo merito, nel suo fargli tanto apprezzare quei trentanove anni. Poco importava pensasse (molto) più al cretino che alle meraviglie naturali o architettoniche, era la semplice conseguenza dello scorrere della Storia. Di certo non era merito di un simile idiota se, nella sua mente, quei trentanove anni d'Inferno per l'Europa fossero associati a ricordi positivi.  
Non era stato con il bastardo trentanove anni tondi, sette giorni su sette, ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Non che l'avrebbe voluto. Voleva starsene per conto suo, ogni tanto, senza idioti pronti a ricoprirli di vestiti bianchi e rossi, pomodori maturi, urla squillanti, frasi mielose, piogge di baci e cose che avrebbero fatto deflagrare lo zio Petrus.  
Sfortunatamente, era giunto uno di Quei Momenti: Francia, di suo, era un grande e ricco impero forse per sbaglio, ma aveva la quantomai bizzarra tendenza ad avere slanci mitomani ogni tot anni. Tali slanci mitomani corrispondevano all'ascesa di un sovrano carismatico, quindi la colpa di questi tristi avvenimenti doveva essere del regale didietro che si posava sul trono francese. Purtroppo, il suo re attuale corrispondeva alla descrizione e Francia aveva deciso di andare a rompere i coglioni a Sacro Romano Impero. Nel giro di poco tempo, si era trovato l'intera Europa pronta a saltargli alla gola: il nano aveva richiamato tutti i suoi accoliti, Spagna aveva dovuto rispondere; poi, in simpatia, si erano aggiunti Svezia e Danimarca e Norvegia, e si era intrufolato nell'Alleanza anche quel _cazzune_ di Savoia, galoppino di Sacro Romano Impero ma locatario di Italia Veneziano. Dato che erano contro Francia, Inghilterra era stato in prima fila, ma era successo qualcosa di assurdo per cui il suo nuovo re era olandese, quindi tra gli alleati figurava anche Olanda. La trafila di cazzate di Francia era finita solo due anni prima, dopo nove anni di rotture di palle, con un sentitissimo cazzotto sui denti al damerino imparruccato e sua cessione del maltolto - tra cui territori di Manon e Lucilin.  
Durante la guerra, Romano non avrebbe saputo dire se ciò che indispettiva di più Spagna fosse il dover collaborare con Inghilterra o il trovarsi contro Francia - Sospettava fosse il trovarsi contro Francia _ed_ essere alleato di Inghilterra. E quell'improvvisa vicinanza di Abel e il demonio non doveva essergli granché piaciuta. Lovino si era risparmiato invettive sugli imperi e si era limitato a stargli vicino, a fargli dimenticare per un po' la follia di Francia e dell'Europa tutta.  
Non che fosse facile. Del resto, prima di rivelare la sua mitomania secolare, Francia aveva attaccato Genova. La vicenda aveva un che di surreale: quell'emerito _pezz'i mieidda_ di Savoia aveva aggredito Genova _perché voleva un porto_. Lovino l'avrebbe volentieri scorticato centimetro per centimetro, Spagna era andato a rivoltargli la faccia - E pare che Savoia fosse _stupito, sorpreso e incredulo_ dell'essersi ritrovato i parenti di Feliciano incazzati e pronti a porre fine alla sua idiozia. Romano non era andato - Antonio gli aveva detto che non era sicuro allontanarsi da Madrid, in quel momento -, quindi ciò che sapeva lo sapeva solo dal suo racconto. Non che avesse da dubitarne, vista la gioia con cui parlava del terrore di Savoia alla sua vista - E avrebbe _così tanto_ voluto esserci! Purtroppo, però, non era stato Spagna - e neppure Genova - a concludere quella guerra ridicola: era stato Francia, con il suo Re Sole, a portare le parti in gioco alla pace, per poi usare il Nord Italia come teatro per le sue lotte contro Paesi Bassi e bombardare Genova per aver accettato l'aiuto di Spagna.  
«Ecco il suo grande affetto per Feliciano.» Lovino non si era potuto trattenere: « _Feliscianòòò, Feliscianòòò_ , e poi lo usa come pedina, campo di battaglia e sagoma per il tiro al bersaglio!»  
Feliciano non era a Genova, ovviamente, ma doveva comunque averne sofferto. Lovino non aveva certo chiesto ad Antonio di informarsi circa la sua salute e riferirglielo, ma Antonio lo aveva fatto lo stesso: non potendo andare a Vienna, aveva contattato Austria. Veneziano era molto debilitato, ma aveva dato presto segni di ripresa, tanto da impelagarsi in un'altra guerra contro Impero Ottomano - tra l'altro proprio al fianco dell'infame, che, durante la guerra, aveva pure avuto la faccia di bronzo di passare dalla parte di Francia.  
«Felì starà bene.» gli aveva detto Spagna: «Pensa a riposarti.»  
Era ridicolo pensare che quei trentanove anni fossero il periodo più bello della sua vita. Feliciano era di nuovo stato ferito da Francia. Antonio doveva combattere contro un suo amico - amico che aveva ferito un... una persona a cui teneva -, abbassarsi alla volontà di un marito che iniziava a malsopportare, allearsi con colui che odiava di più in assoluto, vedere un suo ex-sottoposto passare così platealmente dalla parte di quest'ultimo, il tutto mentre il Siglo de Oro diventava un lontano ricordo, i suoi stessi Capi erano fragili e il presentimento di un disastro imminente incombeva come una nube temporalesca.  
E poi c'era lui, Lovino, che in quei trentanove anni aveva rischiato di morire.  
La prima volta era stato nel Sessantanove. Uno scoppio d'ira così intenso, del tutto irrazionale, da dargli l'impressione che il suo cervello fosse scoppiato, che i suoi muscoli si fossero strappati, gli occhi bruciati e i timpani esplosi. Gli ci vollero quattro mesi per riprendersi, e si era portato gli echi di quel dolore per molto tempo. Non ricordava neppure cosa l'avesse fatto scattare - Non ricordava più niente, erano stati gli altri a dirgli cos'era successo. Non che fosse successo niente, dato che l'avevano legato al letto per non fargli compiere gesti inconsulti. Pareva che, all'inizio, fosse stata Manon a fermare la sua furia, ma poi era arrivato Antonio, che l'aveva materialmente trascinato fino alla sua prigione temporanea. Si era dovuto scusare con tutti, e si era ripromesso di contare almeno fino a trenta prima di arrabbiarsi - Impossibile, ovviamente. Poi Spagna lo aveva informato di cosa fosse successo. Beh, era ovvio non fosse stata semplice rabbia.  
La seconda volta era stato nell'Ottantotto. Gli era mancato il respiro dal dolore, e si era accasciato a terra. Non sapeva neppure cosa facesse male - Faceva male tutto, come tanti coltelli conficcati nella carne, ognuno in un momento diverso, in un punto diverso. Era ovvio che fosse successo qualcosa alla sua terra. Non era la prima volta. Forse si sarebbe dovuto abituare, se lo ripeteva ogni volta, ma poi si ritrovava ad annaspare e a piangere.  
«Era un presagio.» aveva buttato lì, quando la Spagna era entrata in guerra contro la Francia, pochi mesi dopo. Antonio gli aveva rivolto un'occhiata cupa. Lovino si era convinto fosse per la nuova guerra, e non per il ricordo del suo dolore. Doveva farlo, per continuare ad ostinarsi a fingere di stare meglio anche se non era vero, senza pesare troppo su nazioni in procinto di crollare.  
La terza volta era certo sarebbe morto. Era il Novantatré. Un'agonia durata tre giorni, conclusasi non con la sua morte ma con la perdita dei sensi per mesi.  
Spagna era in guerra, era con Inghilterra, Scozia e Paesi Bassi in Belgio. Manon, per le guerre che avevano luogo nel suo territorio, non stava bene.  
«È davvero un anno di merda.» le aveva detto, in uno dei pochi momenti di lucidità. Lei aveva cercato di sorridergli. Lui si era di nuovo addormentato. L'aveva capito, dopo. L'aveva capito che quelli che lo circondavano non sapevano se l'avrebbero rivisto svegliarsi.  
Sapeva quanto fosse stupido, egoista e disgustoso ma, se proprio doveva morire, avrebbe voluto che Spagna non fosse a Fanculo ma a Madrid, lì vicino a lui. Si era ripromesso di non dirglielo mai ma, appena l'aveva rivisto, gliel'aveva quasi urlato. Voleva pesare su quella nazione in procinto di crollare. Voleva farla cadere a pezzi, per quanto gli importasse, voleva che gli stesse vicino anche se era distrutto lui stesso. Anche se, quando era tornato, lui era di nuovo in grado di camminare, e dormiva quanto si supponeva dormisse. Ma Romano gli aveva riversato addosso tutta la stupidità, tutto l'egoismo e tutta la disgustosità che aveva soffocato per mesi.  
La quarta volta era stato l'anno successivo. Non si sarebbe mai abituato a tutto quello. Non si sarebbe mai, mai abituato.  
«Tre in sette anni.» aveva detto, quasi distratto: «Si stanno facendo sempre più vicini.».  
Le occhiaie gli rovinavano il viso, così come quell'ombra sotto gli zigomi. Le dita erano più sottili di quanto ricordasse. Tutto era diventato più faticoso. Scaricare le casse con la merce era divenuto impossibile, le raccolte negli orti erano a metà, lavare un unico pavimento lo lasciava senza fiato.  
«Non capisco...» L'espressione preoccupata di Manon gli aveva garantito che non fosse impazzito. «Eppure mangi! Ti vedo!»  
Secondo il dottore, non aveva nulla che non andasse. A livello fisico, perlomeno.  
«Questa sarebbe la diagnosi per un essere umano.» aveva specificato l'uomo: «Non so cosa potrebbe provocare simili reazioni ad una nazione.»  
Poi erano iniziati gli svenimenti. Erano molto fastidiosi, perché quando si risvegliava aveva sempre un bernoccolo dolorante - Quando vagheggiava di avere le corna, non parlava di bernoccoli giganti o file di bernoccoli impilate!  
«Forse è debilitato per tutte le cose che sono successe nelle sue terre...» L'ipotesi di Lucilin sembrava la più plausibile, anche se Belgio aveva fatto notare: «Ormai è passato! Dovrebbe riprendersi, non peggiorare!»

C'era un'altra ipotesi.

  
«Va tutto bene, Lovi.» gli sussurrava Spagna, la notte: «Finché resterai qui, andrà tutto bene.»

Di tanto in tanto, Romano dava le spalle allo specchio, e guardava in uno specchio più piccolo. In quegli ultimi anni, i segni sulla sua schiena si erano fatti più profondi.

  
«Davvero?» gli chiedeva Lovino.

Una ragnatela di graffi e quelle che sembravano cicatrici formavano quel profilo che conosceva così bene. Così vicino e così difficile da toccare.

  
«Te lo giuro.»

Gli credeva. Gli credeva, perché altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.

  
Quei trentanove anni erano stati il periodo più bello della sua vita. Anche se ogni cosa era sul punto di venire distrutta. A forza di stare con Antonio, era diventato stupido anche lui. Non avrebbe avuto motivo, altrimenti, di continuare a pensare e ripensare a tutte le cose belle che erano successe, a conservarle gelosamente, a volerne vivere ancora. Che fosse una visita in città spagnole scelte a caso, che fosse un torneo improvvisato di scherma, che fosse un tentativo fallito di fare una torta ai pomodori, che fosse esplorare la nave ammiraglia ormeggiata e finire con il fare l'amore sottocoperta, ripensando a quei trentanove anni pensava prima a tutto quello che alla sua quasi morte. Era strano, forse. Però gli piaceva di più così.  
Anche se ormai non poteva più ignorare l'evidenza.  
  
  
Aprì gli occhi. Era nel suo letto e, a giudicare dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra, era primo pomeriggio. Ci volle un istante per accorgersi di Manon, seduta su una sedia a fianco del letto. Allo stesso modo, a Manon ci volle un istante per accorgersi che fosse sveglio.  
«Oh!» Sorrise. «Ti svegliato! Vuoi un po' di mela? La stavo tagliando per me.»  
Una mela sbucciata nella mano sinistra, un coltello nella mano destra, un piatto con della buccia di mela in grembo. Da quant'era al suo capezzale? Aveva pranzato o aveva ceduto a mangiare qualcosa palesemente non destinato a lei?  
«No, grazie.» borbottò Lovino: «Mangiala tu.» Si coprì il viso con un braccio. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era di star camminando per un corridoio del secondo piano. Era ovvio cosa fosse successo. Alzò anche l'altro braccio e si passò le mani sulla testa, piano. Ah, stavolta era al lato destro della nuca.  
«È una fortuna che tu sia così abituato a dare testate.» commentò Manon, la mela divisa in spicchi perfetti.  
«Già...» Riportò le braccia lungo i fianchi e guardò il soffitto. «Quanto ho dormito?» _Dormito_. Si diceva così.  
«Non tanto. Tre ore.»  
Lovino sbuffò. Odiava svenire. Odiava i bernoccoli. Si mise a sedere, con calma. Il bernoccolo pulsava un po', ma aveva sopportato di peggio.  
«Proprio oggi che España è fuori.» Manon mangiò l'ultimo spicchio. Sì, aveva decisamente fame. «Ci fosse stato lui, ti avrebbe preso al volo.»  
Romano evitò di guardarla, ed era sicuro che le guance avessero assunto lo stesso colore della buccia della mela - che non era né gialla né verde. In quelle situazioni, Antonio si rendeva utile afferrandolo prima di farlo schiantare sul pavimento, ma poi doveva sorbirsi le frecciatine di Belgio. Non che lei avesse rimostranze, se non-

_«Sei così_ piccolo _, Lovi!» gli aveva detto, prendendogli le mani, gli occhioni colmi di lacrime fintissime: «Non riesco a pensare che tu faccia certe cose! Sei... sei_ piccolo _!»  
Lovino si sarebbe voluto sotterrare, ma poi si era ricordato che, se Manon era così con lui, con Lucilin sarebbe stato molto peggio._

«Anche se credo dovrebbe tornare a momenti.» La voce di Belgio lo riportò al presente. «Se poi aspetta le chiamate in scena come al solito, dovrebbe arrivare proprio-»  
La porta si spalancò - O meglio, fu ad un passo dallo scardinarsi e planare fuori dalla finestra.  
«Ora!» Manon sorrise e si alzò. «Mi raccomando, Lovi, non affaticarti.» Si voltò e rivolse il suo sorriso di puro sole anche ad Antonio. «Bentornato. Lovi si è appena svegliato, un tempismo perfetto!» Detto ciò, uscì dalla camera e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, dimostrando come fosse ancora attaccata ai cardini.  
E lui rimase solo con l'imbecille in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, ancora con il mantello da viaggio. Doveva essersi precipitato lì appena era venuto a sapere.  
«Lovi-»  
«Sto bene.» si affrettò a dire Lovino. Per dimostrarlo, posò i piedi a terra e si alzò. «Visto?» Aprì le braccia. «Nessun-»  
« _Deo gracias!_ » Purtroppo Antonio deficitava di intelletto - oppure era malvagio -, quindi aveva approfittato del suo gesto per stritolarlo in un abbraccio. « _Tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo-_ »  
«Eh, un _zumbugliu_ , che _me_ sarà mai successo?» Lasciò ricadere le braccia, che per pura traiettoria finirono per accennare un abbraccio. Posò la fronte contro la sua spalla. Almeno stavolta non gli era cresciuto un bernoccolo sul viso. Era antiestetico. Quelli sotto i capelli potevano passare inosservati, invece.  
«Senti.»  
«Dimmi, Lovi.»  
«Voglio che mi dici cos'ho.»  
Sentì la mano di Spagna sulla testa. Poi, le sue labbra sulla tempia.  
«Non stai bene, Lovi. Ma, finché rimarrai qui, andrà tutto bene.»  
«Ho il bernoccolo qui, vedi di non toccarlo.» Lo indicò, per poi riportare il braccio dov'era. «Non mi sembra di stare poi tanto meglio, sai?»  
Antonio sospirò. Era più un inspirare nervoso per calmarsi, e un espirare teso. «Temo sia per colpa mia.»  
«Ovvio. È sempre colpa tua.» Infilò le mani sotto il mantello e si aggrappò ai suoi vestiti. Se fosse rimasto lì, non avrebbe sentito il freddo. Sentiva sempre freddo, quando gli dicevano cose sgradevoli.  
«Mi sto indebolendo.» Spagna gli ricordò l'ovvio: «E questo si ripercuote anche su di voi.»  
Aveva fiducia nella sua buona fede. Ma, se fosse stato il vero motivo, gliel'avrebbe detto molto prima. «E io sto peggio perché...?»  
La mano sulla sua testa era andata alla nuca. Non sfiorò neppure il bernoccolo. «Temo...» La mano scese sulla schiena. «Tu sia molto debilitato.»  
Lovino annuì. Poi si tirò indietro, sfuggendo alla presa dell'altro. « _Debilitato_ , eh?» Si sfilò la maglia e la gettò sul letto; afferrò lo specchio a mano che ormai aveva preso in prestito da anni da Manon e diede le spalle allo specchio sulla parete. «Spiegami _come_ sono debilitato.»  
Un umano avrebbe potuto pensare fossero cicatrici. Ma le cicatrici erano la traccia di ferite che stavano guarendo, mentre quelle linee rosse si facevano sempre più profonde. La punta di uno stivale toccava la colonna vertebrale, il tacco mancava di una spanna il fianco destro, un triangolo rovesciato abbozzato e un accenno di rombo spiccavano sulla sinistra, il rombo poco distante da dove il bordo superiore della calzatura si faceva meno marcato, un punto preciso in corrispondenza del cuore. E graffi dal colore vivido sferzavano lo stivale, spaccandolo in tante piccole figure geometriche. Le vedeve, giorno dopo giorno, notte dopo notte. Non facevano male. Spesso si dimenticava persino di averle. Spagna non aveva quelle finte cicatrici. Qualcosa gli diceva le avesse Feliciano.  
«Lo sai benissimo.» Antonio mise le braccia conserte, il tono vagamente di rimprovero. «È stato un periodo durissimo, per te. Non ti devi sforzare. Dovresti solo riposare e non pensare a-»  
«Quel che vedo io» sibilò Romano: «È che sono sempre più debole, che né Marita né Luciano sono ridotti come me, e che queste si fanno sempre più visibili.» Abbassò lo specchio più piccolo. Si voltò e guardò Spagna negli occhi. «Avanti, spiegami _come_ sono ridotto così male. Spiegami perché sto peggiorando, e trova una scusa per cui queste non c'entrino niente.»  
Doveva essere stato convincente. Lo sguardo di Spagna si era svuotato di qualsiasi emozione. Quando parlò, la sua voce era seria. E Lovino odiava la sua voce seria, e l'aveva detto parecchie volte.  
«Adesso riposati.» Sospirò di nuovo. Ma né il suo sguardo né il suo tono mutarono. «Richiedimelo più tardi.»  
«E tu vedi di risponder-»  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Era un bussare delicato, quindi poteva trattarsi solo di Manon. Il cretino, forse ricordatosi di essere dov'era, le diede il permesso di entrare e Lovino, imprecando tra i denti, dovette afferrargli il mantello e tirarselo fino al mento.  
«Non mi sono ancora rivestito, bastardo-»  
«I sovrani ti cercano, España.» Con invidiabile noncuranza, Manon fece finta di non vedere il mantello-tenda da cui spuntava la faccia di Lovino.  
«Ah, sì. Arrivo.» Era tornato a parlare come uno stordito. Aveva detto parecchie volte anche che lo pref- tollerava di più così.  
«Nel senso che ti cercano tipo ora subito adesso, quindi non tardare~» Detto questo, Belgio fece dietrofront e salutò sventolando la mano. Romano valutò con attenzione l'ipotesi di seppellirsi, magari nel campo di pomodori.  
«Vai a riposare.» " _Escúchame, soy mayor y se como están las cosas_ ", ossia il tono da anziano saggio che su di lui stonava come Prussia che attentava al clavicembalo di Austria.  
«Ho dormito tre ore, mi sono rotto i coglioni di stare a lett-» Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena, dal basso verso l'alto, facendogli drizzare i capelli e sussultare le spalle. Il bastardo si stava arrotolando il ciuffo sulle dita. Il ciuffo. _Il ciuffo_. « _Ti ne falede unu lampu._ » Affondò il viso nel mantello.  
«Su, vai a riposare.» Gliel'aveva pure sussurrato in un orecchio. Non gli sfondò le parti basse con una ginocchiata solo perché gli servivano.  
  
  
  
Nonostante tutto, gli sarebbe piaciuto continuare così. Con una vita frivola e molto meno piena di sorprese sgradite. Gli sarebbe piaciuto pensare che quello fosse solo un malessere passeggero, e che davvero tutto si sarebbe sistemato nel migliore dei modi.

_Era questo che ti spaventava di più, vero, nonno?_

  
  
  
  
Qualsiasi cosa volessero i sovrani da Spagna, doveva essere qualcosa di molto noioso e seccante, dato che lo avevano tenuto sotto sequestro fino al calar del sole. Dato che non aveva avuto modo di sistemarsi o anche solo riposarsi, non si era presentato a cena. Lovino avrebbe potuto pensare male e sospettare si fosse dileguato anche per non incontrarlo, e infatti pensò malissimo. Se non si fosse fatto vedere entro _tempo casuale a sua discrezione_ , sarebbe andato a tormentarlo in camera sua.  
Attraversò il campo di pomodori, non per cercare il luogo ideale per sotterrarsi ma per andare ad accomodarsi sotto gli alberi lì vicini. Erano leggermente rialzati, ed erano né troppo lontani né troppo vicini al palazzo. Era il luogo ideale per vedere le stelle. Non che lui fosse un appassionato di astronomia, ma l'idiota gli aveva messo in testa l'intera mappa del cielo a forza di parlarne - Deformazione di navigatore, sembrava. Bastò un colpo d'occhio per individuare la Cintura di Orione. Scese con lo sguardo e trovò le due Orse. Seguì la Minore, fino a trovare la Stella Polare. Aveva un'idea di dove fosse il nord. Guardò alla sua sinistra. Si trovava a sinistra della Spagna, giusto...? Ci pensò meglio. Guardando una cartina, sarebbe stato a destra, ma avendo la cartina di spalle sarebbe stato a sinistra. Come si stabiliva la direzione? Il bastardo gliel'aveva pure spiegato, ma era un argomento troppo noioso, era notte e quando l'imbecille ciarlava di stelle lui era ancora piccolo, quindi quelle intense lezioni di navigazione astronomica venivano interrotte da un russare troppo brutale per una creatura tanto piccola - diceva il cretino.  
«Come mai qui?»  
Ecco, l'aveva evocato. Ma meglio non pronunciare quel termine, ché poi Spagna iniziava a dire cose che neppure lo zio Petrus quando era ispirato.  
«Tu, semmai.» Lo guardò. Era talmente preso dalle stelle da non essersi accorto del suo arrivo.  
«Ti ho visto dalla finestra.»  
«Per caso, o mi spiavi?»  
«È raro io faccia le cose per caso, Lovi.»  
Bene, era già abbastanza poco allegro. Più che riposarsi, doveva essersi preparato. Magari era la volta buona che si fosse preparato un discorso.  
«Dai.» Lovino era pronto. «Facciamola finita. Dimmi la verità.»  
Antonio non si sedette. Né si appoggiò all'albero. Lovino distolse lo sguardo e tornò a fissare il cielo. Non lo stava vedendo davvero.  
Poi, Spagna parlò: «Ho incontrato delle persone.»  
Romano trasse un respiro profondo. Serrò i pugni.  
«Si tratta dei nostri corrispondenti dall'Italia.»  
Sentiva il respiro rallentare, fino a quasi fermarsi.  
«Si chiamano Nápoles, Sicilia e Cerdeña.»  
Gli occhi bruciavano. Sentiva la gola riarsa. Si costrinse ad annuire. «Sono in tre, dunque.» Non voleva uscisse così soffocato. Ma così gelido sì.  
«Sì.»  
«Da quanto?»  
«Da un po'.»  
Annuì di nuovo. «La mia schiena è così per colpa loro?»  
«Sì.»  
Annuì di nuovo. Si passò il dorso della mano sugli occhi. «Anche la mia debolezza è colpa loro?»  
Antonio non rispose.  
«Dimmelo.» L'aveva ringhiato.  
«La tua debolezza è la loro forza.» La voce iniziava a dare segni di cedimento.  
Lovino toccò il tronco con la nuca. C'era un'ultima domanda da fare. Soffocò i singhiozzi. Non doveva. Non doveva. Doveva essere forte. Chiuse gli occhi. Inspirò, ma non sentì altro che aria fredda. Espirò, ma il sospiro minacciò di spezzargli la voce. Ma lui era pronto. Lo era, lo era.  
«Sto morendo?»  
Ecco. Era stato facile. La voce era persino rimasta integra fino all'ultima lettera.  
«No!» Antonio era crollato per primo. Non stava piangendo, quello no. Ma la sua voce era dura, rabbiosa come non pensava potesse essere.  
«Il Sud Italia si sta dissolvendo.» Lovino mormorò, piano: «Alla fine, sono davvero finito in pezzi.»  
Quello di cui nonno Roma aveva più paura in assoluto non erano i nemici. Lui era grande, e quella grandezza era stata la sua rovina. Ma non era la grandezza, ciò che temeva: erano i frammenti che la componevano. Frammenti che avrebbero potuto separarsi e smembrare quel grande insieme. Lui, Romano, non era grande, ma aveva tanti frammenti. Non aveva fatto niente di significativo nella sua vita. Era stata una vita piuttosto inutile, e piena di gente odiosa. Ma non gli era dispiaciuto viverla. Soprattutto quegli ultimi trentanove anni.  
«Te l'ho detto.» Antonio gli si parò davanti, Lovino fu costretto a guardarlo negli occhi. Gli piacevano, gli occhi verdi. Anche se sembrava fosse stato colpito da una bizzarra maledizione a riguardo. Però _quegli_ occhi verdi, in particolare, gli piacevano. Si chiese, per un istante, se quello non fosse lo sguardo che vedeva Inghilterra. «Finché rimarrai qui, andrà tutto bene!»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché per quanto ci siano Nápoles, Sicilia e Cerdeña» Spagna s'inginocchiò, per essere alla sua altezza. «Tu sei il territorio spagnolo in Italia!»  
"... Ah."  
«Se anche sta venendo meno la loro unità come Italia, non verrà comunque meno la loro unità come territorio spagnolo!»  
Qualcosa. Un pensiero, fugace, ma capace di risvegliarlo da quel torpore. Si sporse verso Antonio. «Feliciano è nelle mie condizioni?»  
«Non che io sappia.»  
«E sarà mai nelle mie condizioni?»  
Spagna scosse la testa. «No. Se anche il Nord dovesse perdere la propria idea di unità, lui avrebbe ancora Venez-» Tacque. Lo vide sgranare gli occhi.  
Ad Antonio piaceva parlare, e Antonio era anche molto, molto, molto poco perspicace.  
«Dunque...» Sentì le guance tirare. Un sussulto. No, non un sussulto. Era una risata. «La mia terra cerca di uccidermi, mi hanno strappato il cuore e per sopravvivere devo dipendere da qualcun altro?» Scattò in piedi, Spagna lo seguì.  
«Lovi-»  
«È a questo che sono arrivato?» La voce si spaccò. «Guardami! L'erede del grande Impero Romano è un moribondo che deve farsi dominare per sopravvivere!» I pugni erano così stretti che le unghie si conficcarono nella carne. «Persino in questo, Feliciano è meglio di me! Persino nella morte!» Il rimbombo del cuore copriva il suono della sua voce. «Lui è forte, è davvero forte, e ha il suo cuore qui, qui dove di solito stanno i cuori!» Si puntò il dito al petto, che faceva male tanto il muscolo al suo interno tuonava. «Ti sembra normale, bastardo? Ti sembra giusto?»  
«Lovi...» Ormai non cercava neanche più di parlare.  
«Sono davvero stato così stronzo da meritarmi una morte del genere? Dovevo essere carino e gentile con quelli che venivano a distruggermi casa?» Le tempie pulsavano. «Forse sì, sai? Sarei dovuto essere tenero e carino come Feliciano, così tutti mi avrebbero adorato!» La gola si scheggiò. «Invece mi odia persino la mia terra!» L'incendio dentro di sé bruciava. «Va bene, allora! Tutti mi odiano? Allora io odierò tutti, più di quanto loro odino me!» Il respiro faticava ad uscire. «Non morirò consumato dall'invidia, ma morirò consumato dall'odio, contenti? E spero che per voi sia una maledizione! Maledetti! Maledetti! Mal-»  
Il respirò si mozzò. La guancia, l'orecchio pulsavano. Anche l'occhio faceva un po' male. Portò una mano alla guancia. Quando riaprì il pugno, sentì chiaramente i solchi lasciati dalle unghie. Le dita erano indolenzite. Guardò Antonio. Non si era accorto di essere caduto. E dubitava fosse caduto solo perché era così debole.  
«Alzati.»  
Di nuovo quello sguardo, e quella voce ferma. Lovino si rimise in piedi. L'avrebbe fatto comunque.  
«Tu sei il territorio spagnolo in Italia.» Non era una spiegazione. Era un ordine. «E come tale ti devi considerare.»  
Romano si lasciò andare contro il tronco. Non aveva più energie nelle gambe. Né da nessun'altra parte, in realtà. Però non aveva intenzione di tacere. «Che bella considerazione.»  
«Un giorno riavrai Roma.»  
Quell'idea continuava a sembrare assurda, ogni volta che veniva pronunciata. Soprattutto ora che Lovino iniziava a dubitare avrebbe visto il nuovo secolo.  
«Ti piace?» Romano alzò appena il mento. «Ti piace pensare che la mia vita dipenda da te?»  
«La tua vita dipende da me tanto quanto la mia da te.»  
Lovino trasalì. La voce del bastardo aveva perso la sua freddezza, così come il suo sguardo. E la sua espressione dura si era sciolta in un accenno di sorriso. Non sarebbe dovuto esserne felice. Non era una consolazione. Non era la consolazione di un cazzo.  
«Pensaci, Lovi.» Spagna gli prese una mano, con delicatezza. Osservò le mezzelune rosse sul suo palmo. Puntuale come le tasse e la pioggia a Pasquetta, vi posò un bacio. Avere lo stomaco sottosopra - per il disgusto - era la reazione più comprensibile. Quando abbassò la mano, Antonio ne approfittò per avvicinarglisi. «Nápoles, Sicilia e Cerdeña sono in giro da un po'. Se tu non fossi aggrappato alla consapevolezza di essere un territorio spagnolo, saresti già morto da tempo.»  
Era una conclusione stupida, ma stranamente sensata. «E perché sto così male adesso?»  
«Hai pensato molto a Felì.» gli ricordò Spagna: «E la guerra ha sconvolto tutti. Tu sei molto sensibile a...» Di nuovo, era a corto di parole giuste. «Agli imperi che scorrazzano per l'Europa.»  
«Facendo i loro porci comodi, come i porci che siete.»  
Antonio accennò ad una risata. «Ricorda la tua identità, Lovi.» Una mano alla guancia che, pochi istanti prima, aveva colpito. Probabilmente era rossa e gonfia. E bagnata. «Tu sei il Sur de Italia che risponde al Reino de España.» Una carezza leggera. «Lo sai. Esistiamo perché esistono gli umani. Tu hai degli umani per cui esistere. Ricordati di pensare anche a loro.»  
Il suo popolo. Già, il suo popolo.  
Era oltre un secolo che evitava di pensarci.  
Con che coraggio si sarebbe potuto presentare?  
«In realtà...» L'espressione di Spagna si fece più... malinconica? «Avevo chiesto un'altra cosa ai miei sovrani.»  
«Chiesto?» Gli stava sfuggendo un passaggio.  
«Sapevo che non avresti preso bene questo...» Sospirò. «Questo fatto del dover dipendere da me, per sopravvivere.» Era davvero orribile da dire, tanto da far quasi bramare un modo più rapido e indolore per porre subito fine a quella buffoneria. «E poi non mi sembrava giusto. Non è qualcosa di unilaterale.»  
«So che stai per dire qualche cazzata melensa, quindi ti anticipo facendoti notare che, sì, è unilaterale, perché tu non rischi la morte.» Continuava a parlare di morte. Se non l'avesse fatto, sarebbe stato sopraffatto dal terrore.  
Spagna, ovviamente, ignorò la sua frase. «Avrei voluto salvarti dandoti un altro nome.»  
«Non puoi risolvere tutto imponendo nomi alla gente.»  
«Reino de España y Sur de Italia.»  
Va bene, era morto e non se n'era accorto. Certo, non avrebbe mai pensato che la morte avrebbe portato simili deliri, né avrebbe mai pensato che la sua mente moribonda potesse generare simili vaneggiamenti.  
«Se il nostro fosse stato un unico regno, Madrid sarebbe stata anche il tuo cuo-»  
«Sant'Iddio nell'alto dei Cieli, non dirlo.» No, non era un'allucinazione e non era neanche morto, perché si rifiutava di credere che la sua mente potesse essere capace di partorire abomini zuccherosi del genere.  
«Ma i miei sovrani hanno rifiutato.» Non aggiunse altro. Non ci voleva chissà quale arguzia per intuire tutte le lamentele sull'inutilità delle terre del Sud Italia e relative domande sul perché continuassero a tenersele.  
Lovino sentì il bisogno psicofisico di spezzare quel silenzio. «Tu sei già sposato.» disse la prima cazzata che gli venne in mente.  
«Dubito durerà ancora per molto.» rispose Antonio, con dispiacere nullo: «Chissà quando vedremo qualche Archiducado de Austria y Hungría.»  
«Oh, giusto.» Roteò gli occhi. Era possibile che fossero indolenziti? Era certo fossero gonfissimi, di un bel rosso acceso, e con le occhiaie scure dovevano dipingere un meraviglioso quadro dell'orrore. «Però, sai, non è che smanio dalla voglia di entrare nella sfera d'influenza europea soltanto perché vengo a letto con te.»  
«Non essere così volgare, Lovi!»  
«Cosa? Mica ho detto niente di strano!» Sentì le guance tirare. Ma non sentiva più il cuore impazzito. Batteva normalmente.  
Giusto, lui ce l'aveva un cuore. E anche parecchio rumoroso. Portò una mano al petto. Aveva deciso di fidarsi, no? L'avrebbe fatto, allora. Avrebbe creduto a quella stupidaggine. Non è che avesse nulla da perdere, ormai.  
«Ho sempre...» mormorò: «... avuto paura di tornare a casa.»  
Non c'era bisogno di spiegare.  
«Dovrei voler vedere il mio popolo. E la terra che mi sta facendo del male.» Abbassò lo sguardo. «Tornerò a casa. Un giorno. Se non morirò a breve.»  
«Ci vorrà del tempo.» Le mani di Spagna andarono alla sua schiena, e Romano si ritrovò stretto in un abbraccio. «Adesso è troppo pericoloso, Lovi. Se rimarrai qui, sarai al sicuro.»  
«Sì, lo so.» borbottò contro la sua spalla: «Me l'hai detto parecchie volte.»  
Forse continuava a pensare a ciò che gli era stato sottratto perché era meno spaventoso di ciò che ancora aveva. Lo sapeva che quei frammenti l'avrebbero smembrato, un giorno. Ma lui non sapeva come difendersi da nemici esterni, figurarsi da qualcosa che cercava di ucciderlo dall'interno. Non aveva pensato granché a loro. Sapeva di essere una nazione orribile. Per questo lo odiavano tutti. Però lui aveva paura, e non avrebbe finto di essere una nazione premurosa.  
Non sapeva se sarebbe stato meglio. Non sapeva se sarebbe morto a breve. Sapeva solo che, se fosse sopravvissuto, sarebbe stato per la sua dipendenza da qualcun altro, e che, se fosse morto, sarebbe stato per la sua dipendenza da qualcun altro. Così come da qualcun altro era sempre dipeso ogni singolo istante della sua vita.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Anche se solo per poco, voleva fingere di essere un umano. Mortale, fragile, ma capace di decidere da solo. Era una bella sensazione. Quasi come fidarsi.  
Se si escludevano le guerre, la vita di un umano era bella. Ricordò qualcosa. Ricordò di quando non c'erano razzie e invasori. Due bambini e un uomo alto e robusto, e una donna piena di gioielli che di tanto in tanto faceva capolino. Viaggiavano, viaggiavano davvero tanto. Erano belli, i luoghi in cui andavano. Li ricordava bene. Avrebbe potuto tracciarne ogni albero, collina e fiume. E poi c'erano le persone. Le persone che incontravano, diversissime da città a città, che li accoglievano e li rendevano partecipi di quelle giornate, di quelle feste. Erano divertenti, quelle città rumorose. Era un ricordo felice, ma ci ripensava di rado, come un tesoro sepolto. Non ci aveva pensato neppure in punto di morte. Era un tesoro sepolto molto in profondità, a quanto sembrava.  
Era proprio vero. S'imponeva cose che non desiderava. Perché era davvero ridicolo imporsi di aver paura di un ricordo tanto bello.  
«Mi manca.»  
«Felì?»  
Romano riaprì gli occhi. «Anche.»  
Spagna serrò la presa.  
  


* * *

**Note:**  
* " _Zumbugliu_ ": "Bernoccolo" in calabrese.  
* " _Ti ne falede unu lampu._ ": "Ti possa colpire un fulmine." in sardo gallurese. [cit. i borbottii della mia beta sarda]  
* La Guerra della Grande Alleanza (o Guerra dei Nove Anni, o Guerra della Lega d'Augusta, o Guerra di successione del Palatinato, o Nonloso Inventavelovoi) fu una gigantesca guerra svoltasi tra il Settembre 1688 e il Settembre 1697.  
Le fazioni sono quelle descritte: da un lato, la Francia di Luigi XIV, il Re Sole, accompagnato da irlandesi fedeli al (ex)re inglese Giacomo II d'Inghilterra (calciorotato durante la Gloriosa Rivoluzione e sostituito dall'olandese Guglielmo d'Orange); dall'altro, Inghilterra/Scozia/Galles feat. irlandesi fedeli a Guglielmo, ovviamente i Paesi Bassi, e il Sacro Romano Impero, la Spagna, la Danimarca-Norvegia e la Svezia (che nel 1691 decisero di dichiararsi neutrali, per evitare di espandere troppo la guerra nei loro territori commerciali), e il Ducato di Savoia, che tuttavia nel 1696 passò dalla parte della Francia.  
Sempre come detto, alla fine la Francia venne sconfitta, e stipulò prima con l'Inghilterra, i Paesi Bassi e la Spagna, poi con il Sacro Romano Impero, una pace dal nome impronunciabile (Trattato di Rijswijk). [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_della_Grande_Alleanza), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nine_Years%27_War), [3](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trattato_di_Torino_\(1696\)) ]  
* La Seconda guerra genovese-savoiarda (1672-1673) non implica biscotti ma esattamente ciò che è narrato nel capitolo. Sì, è assurda come sembra. Sì, la Francia ha davvero bombardato Genova (1684) perché quest'ultima aveva accettato l'aiuto della Spagna, ed era dunque automaticamente sua "alleata" - e non riconosceva la supremazia francese, giudicando Francia e Spagna sullo stesso piano. [ [1](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_Genoese%E2%80%93Savoyard_War), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bombardamento_navale_di_Genova_\(1684\)) ]  
* La Guerra di Morea, o Sesta guerra turco-veneziana, fu combattuta tra il 1684 e il 1699 e vedeva... Beh, è abbastanza deducibile dal nome. Alleati di Venezia erano i Cavalieri di Malta, il Ducato di Savoia, ordini religiosi a caso e volontari dal Principato Vescovile del Montenegro (!). La guerra fu l'ultima grande campagna espansionistica di Venezia, e le fruttò la Morea, alias il Peloponneso. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_di_Morea) ]  
* La Battaglia di Landen, o Battaglia di Neerwinden, fu una battaglia della Guerra della Grande Alleanza, svoltasi nel Luglio 1693 a Neerwinden, in Belgio. Da una parte, Francia e irlandesi giacobiti (e non giacobini, ché è ancora presto!); dall'altra, Inghilterra, Scozia, Paesi Bassi e Spagna. La battaglia fu vinta dalla fazione francese che però, a causa delle molte perdite, preferì lasciar scappare i nemici piuttosto che annientarli completamente. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battaglia_di_Landen), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Landen) ]  
* I quattro fatti avvenuti nel Sud Italia sono quattro eventi catastrofici.  
1669: Eruzione dell'Etna  
1688: Terremoto del Sannio  
1693: Terremoto del Val di Noto  
1694: Terremoto dell'Irpinia e Basilicata  
L'Eruzione dell'Etna del 1669 durò da Marzo a Luglio, ed è considerata la più devastante in epoca storica. La lava arrivò fino a Catania e provocò vistose modifiche nell'ambiente.  
Il Terremoto del Sannio (Benevento e provincia) avvenne nel Giugno del 1688, ed era di magnitudo 7 Richter, IX Mercalli. Nel Settembre 1293 c'era stato un altro terremoto, con lo stesso epicentro e con la stessa intensità.  
Il Terremoto del Val di Noto (Sicilia) è il nome con cui si definiscono due terremoti ravvicinati, uno del 9 e uno dell'11 Gennaio 1693. Fu seguito da un maremoto che colpì lo Stretto di Messina e, forse, le Isole Eolie. Si tratta del terremoto più forte avvenuto in Italia (magnitudo 7,7 Richter), ed il ventitreesimo terremoto accertato più disastroso della storia dell'umanità.  
Il Terremoto dell'Irpinia e Basilicata avvenne nel Settembre 1694 e colpì gran parte del Sud Italia, tra Avellino e Potenza. Era di magnitudo 6,87 Richter e potrebbe aver provocato anche un maremoto a Napoli. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eruzione_dell%27Etna_del_1669), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terremoto_del_Sannio_del_1688), [3](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terremoto_del_Val_di_Noto_del_1693), [4](https://efpfanfic.net/%3Chttps://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terremoto_dell%27Irpinia_e_Basilicata_del_1694%20%3E) ]  
* !Citazione d'obbligo! I possibili risvolti fisici negativi su di una nazione dominata sono già stati ottimamente resi in un paio di capitoli (Non dirò quali per evitare spoiler) de [_Alfred e la mirabolante Macchina dell'Ucronia!_ di TonyCocchi](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1353299&i=1) (Su EFP). Qui, invece, il "problema" di Lovino è paradossalmente l'opposto - Ossia il considerarsi qualcosa che in concreto non esiste (più/ancora), senza avere un "cuore" (Roma, nel suo caso) capace di tenerlo in vita, condannandosi quindi da solo al destino di una "nazione che non esiste più". -, ma ci tenevo comunque a fare una menzione. È una fanfiction tanto carina, dateci un'occhiata, se non la conoscete!  
* Il Regno di Sicilia fu fondato nel 1130 e il Regno di Napoli nel 1302. Il Regno di Sardegna nacque nel 1297 come Regno di Sardegna e Corsica, per poi divenire della sola Sardegna nel 1324.  
"Cosa? E allora come faceva Lovino a non sapere-"  
Potete pensare che siano rimasti bambini _molto_ piccoli per _molto_ tempo, e che solo di recente siano cresciuti e divenuti nazioni riconosciute! ✰  
"Soe-"  
  
  
Ecco, prendete questi fazzoletti, vi torneranno utili per ripulirvi dal miele che vi è precipitato addosso. Vi consiglio comunque di lavarvi il prima possibile con acqua e sapone, ché il miele appiccica-  
  
Ci sono tante cose da dire su questo capitolo, e lo farò in ordine casuale.  
Per prima cosa, ricordo che le invettive di Lovino contro Chicchessia non rispecchiano necessariamente il mio parere - Tipo, io non ho niente contro Savoia/Piemonte! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) Romano, invece, direi che è comprensibilmente _adirato_ nei suoi confronti.  
In compenso, in questo capitolo sono riuscita a mettere una cosa che volevo tanto inserire fin dall'inizio: la varietà di dialetti! (Sì, perché nel mio headcanon sia Lovino che Feliciano si lasciano scappare frasi in dialetti/lingue randomici del loro territorio.) Mi sarebbe piaciuto inserire frasi intere, ma la mia conoscenza dei dialetti è limitata, quindi mi affido a Internet e amyketteh del luogo-  
Altra cosa. Dato l'esteso stacco temporale tra i capitoli tre e quattro, il recap all'inizio di questo mi stava portando ad esagerare un pochino con la descrizione degli eventi storici. Tuttavia, ad un certo punto, Lovino si è precipitato in camera mia, mi ha presa per il bavero e mi ha urlato: «Stai scrivendo una cazzo di storia, non un fottuto trattato di Storia!». Quindi, Lovino, grazie per avermi riportata alla realtà! ~~*I lettori tirano un sospiro di sollievo e portano a Romano cesti di pomodori come offerte votive.*~~  
A proposito dello stacco temporale, ho scelto il 1699 non perché succeda qualcosa di importante, ma per dare l'idea di "fine di qualcosa, inizio di qualcos'altro". ~~Anche perché dal 1701 iniziano i disastri, in Spagna e in Europa tutta.~~  
  
Infine, vorrei approfondire la questione di "dipendere dagli altri per sopravvivere". Spero di aver ben reso il fatto che un'idea del genere sia _negativa_ , sbagliata e umiliante. Quel che spero si capisca è che il problema di Lovino (Come scritto nelle Note qui sopra) non è (ASSOLUTAMENTE!) il non volersi sottomettere all'autorità di qualcun altro, ma di essere una nazione che ha una percezione di sé diversa da quella del proprio popolo. Cioè, nel quasi-Settecento, un napoletano, un palermitano e un cagliaritano si consideravano abitanti del "Regno di Napoli", "Regno di Sicilia" o "Regno di Sardegna", non certo "Italiani del sud"; in compenso, tutti e tre avrebbero concordato di essere "abitanti del territorio spagnolo in Italia". Lovino potrebbe sopravvivere come "Romano" se il suo "cuore" (Roma) gli appartenesse (Come Veneziano con Venezia), ma non ha neppure quello (In quanto capitale dello Stato della Chiesa), dunque l'ostinarsi a pensare a se stesso come una nazione che (al momento) non esiste lo condannerebbe alla sparizione. Semplicemente: la "nazione Sud Italia" non esiste, neppure come idea, quindi la sua nazione incarnata è destinata alla scomparsa.  
Allo stesso modo, non è che Lovino accetti di pensarsi "Domini Spagnoli nel Sud Italia" e okay, tutto a posto. Diciamo che la cosa è più "Hai una pistola puntata contro e stanno per spararti. Se accetti questo nome, sei salvo.". Una cosa _piacevolissima_ , insomma, per lui mitigata solo dal fatto che si fida di Spagna.  
Non so se sono stata capace di spiegarmi bene, ma vorrei evitare equivoci e/o dare l'impressione che questo fatto sia stato risolto a tarallucci e vino. (((( ;°Д°))))  
  
Spero che, nonostante i temi allegri, questo capitolo sia stato gradito!  
 ~~(E, dal prossimo, basta con l'angst emo.)~~


	5. 1714

«Come stabilito dal Tratado de Rastatt, firmato in data Sette Marzo dell'anno corrente, il Reino de España cede all'Archiducado de Austria i territori dei Países Bajos Españoles, del Reino de Nápoles e del Reino de Cerdeña.»  
Il mondo era finito in modo molto semplice.  
  
 **1714**  
  
Spagna aveva perso. Il resto d'Europa era venuto ad infierire sul suo cadavere.  
Savoia si era preso la sua Sicilia, solo un anno prima. Fare il voltafaccia conveniva, e lui ne stava diventando un artista. Inghilterra si era preso Gibilterra, sorella di Spagna, ora sua sottoposta. Portogallo gli aveva strappato Uruguay e Brasile, due delle sconosciute colonie che aveva nelle Americhe. Paesi Bassi, forse per pietà, più probabile per interessi più grandi, era stato l'unico a rimanere nazione e non trasformarsi in avvoltoio.  
Poi erano arrivate le richieste di Sacro Romano Impero e Austria. Era vero, dunque, che il Sacro Romano Impero fosse una costante nelle disgrazie.  
«La vostra partenza è prevista per la mattina di dopodomani. La vostra destinazione sarà Rastatt, nel Margraviate de Baden-Baden. Da quel momento, assumerete un altro nome.»  
Era logico che non ci fosse alcuna emozione diversa dalla rabbia, nella voce del nuovo sovrano. Lui era solo un re che si vedeva strappare tutti i suoi domini in Europa, non aveva mai davvero parlato con quegli stessi domini.  
La rabbia non era un'emozione solo negativa. In quei tredici anni, Spagna era sopravvissuto aggrappandovisi. Non che Lovino l'avesse visto granché - Rifiutava di farsi vedere, passava troppo tempo con Francia. Quando riusciva ad incontrarlo, gli diceva di essere stanco, e di non vederci bene. Poi andava in battaglia. Non c'era nessun sovrano a cui appellarsi per farlo smettere, solo gente che pretendeva una grossa sedia, generali e soldati che parlavano spagnolo ma non era detto fossero dalla loro parte.  
Spagna veniva dilaniato da mani bramose di una corona, lui veniva spaccato dall'interno dalla sua stessa terra. Lui voleva fare qualcosa, Spagna lo evitava.  
Non era un idiota. Lovino, non Antonio. Antonio era un idiota. Lovino l'aveva capito che il bastardo non volesse farsi vedere in quello stato. Non quello di un moribondo, ma quello di qualcuno che non aveva più il controllo di sé. E lui era rimasto lì, in una Madrid caotica, rumorosa in modo negativo, dove la gente andava e veniva, li ignorava, li nascondeva, li costringeva ad andare nel Palazzo Reale, li faceva tornare - li trattava come gli oggetti che, per loro, erano.  
Il suo unico ruolo, in quei tredici anni, era racchiuso in quella frase: la portata principale del banchetto funebre indetto dal precedente marito del defunto. Savoia era stato un maleducato, e ne aveva piluccato un po' prima del dovuto.  
Era perfettamente conscio del fatto che, per chiunque ci fosse ora nella classe politica, il colpo più duro era stata la perdita dei Paesi Bassi spagnoli. Ma, proprio perché era inutile, strappargli anche il Sud Italia era stato un gesto di puro sfregio. Interessante che a farlo fosse stato proprio Austria. Dovevano davvero odiarsi, gli sposi.  
«Lovi.» Manon gli prese le mani. La preoccupazione nella sua voce e nel suo volto erano solo per lui, e gliene fu grato - Gli sguardi che poco prima si erano scambiati lei e Lucilin non avevano nulla di triste. «Andrà tutto bene.» Era una frase fatta e poco adatta al momento, ma Lovino apprezzò l'interesse.  
Erano tornati nel loro palazzo in periferia. Lui non aveva detto una sola parola.  
«Non vedo perché non debba.» Tolse le mani dalle sue. «So che non ti è successo spesso, ma è una cosa naturale. Prima appartieni ad uno, poi appartieni ad un altro. È la vita delle nazioni.» E lui aveva avuto pure la faccia tosta di credere che non sarebbe più successo.  
«Non-»  
«Dobbiamo fare i bagagli.» le ricordò: «Partiremo la mattina presto.»  
Belgio non rispose. Romano le fu grato anche di questo. Senza dire altro, andò nella sua camera. Doveva fare i bagagli, era vero. Non voleva ridursi a farli la sera prima, ché poi finiva con lo scordarsi le cose più stupide. Anche se forse non avrebbe avuto troppe cose da portare via, viste quante ne avevano vendute - Ad un certo punto, il rivendere vestiti e oggetti non era più stato una scelta.  
Gli sarebbe un po' mancata, la sua stanza. Non era stato centocinquantacinque anni in un'unica camera, era un modo di dire. Forse gli sarebbero mancati gli esterni. Ecco, gli esterni. Quelli gli sarebbero mancati. Il Sacro Romano Impero faceva schifo anche perché faceva freddo. Aveva anche sentito che cucinavano male e senza pomodori. Di certo erano antipatici.  
Si ricominciava ad essere passati di mano in mano, ad essere guardati con disprezzo e derisione, a cercare di essere _educati_ secondo l'idea di _educazione_ dell'impero di turno. Come aveva fatto a dimenticarselo? Tutta quell'atmosfera di morte era stata davvero distraente.  
Per prima cosa, doveva svuotare gli armadi. Sì, era un buon piano. E avrebbe messo tutto il contenuto sul letto - i vestiti - e sul pavimento - gli oggetti. E poi si sarebbe fatto un'idea di quanti bauli servissero. Avrebbe dovuto richiederli, perché lui ne aveva solo due. Gli altri li aveva rivenduti. Sperò non gli chiedessero di rivendere la roba che non entrava nei suoi due bauli - Anche perché, se l'avesse lasciata lì, di certo non sarebbe rimasta nel palazzo, quindi tanto valeva. Dato il rischio, doveva aver ben chiare le sue priorità. Ci pensò. Avrebbe potuto lasciare tutto, in realtà. Non è che gli servisse, quella roba. In Austria doveva fare freddo.  
La porta sbattè. Una presa su una spalla, e poi il freddo del muro contro la schiena. Delle braccia che conosceva bene, e una bocca che dopo più di cinquant'anni era ancora convinta che sbranare la compagna fosse piacevole. Dovevano essere state le sue reazioni a farglielo credere. Non poteva accusarla in alcun modo. Non quando non era in torto.  
Strano a dirsi, c'era anche un bastardo. Un bastardo che, in centocinquantacinque anni, non era mai riuscito nel suo palese intento di divelgere una porta che fosse una, e che era sparito per così tanto tempo che Romano avrebbe voluto riaccoglierlo spezzandogli un osso a scelta. Non potendo farlo, gli tirò i capelli e, prima che potesse scostarsi, lo ricatturò in quel bacio. Se fosse soffocato, pazienza. Voleva dire che era troppo stupido per ricordarsi che si respirava anche e soprattutto dal naso. Antonio, non lui. Lui se lo ricordava. Anche se poteva non sembrare.  
Lo lasciò fare, quando sentì le mani sui bottoni dei suoi vestiti. Lui fece altrettanto. Appena ci fu un momento per respirare, alla distanza di un soffio, l'idiota disse solo due parole. Ma doveva avere qualche problema alla memoria, perché le disse tante volte, tra labbra e denti, approfittando anche dei sospiri.  
«Continua a dirlo.»  
Aveva realizzato come il mondo fosse finito. Voleva marchiare a fuoco quelle parole nella sua mente, per portarle con sé nel prossimo mondo. A volte, il cretino sapeva rendersi utile. Nessuno gli aveva mai dato qualcosa che non dovesse trasportare in un baule.  
  
«Quindi rimarrai qui.»  
«Sì.»  
«Sarà un ministro o Francia a portarci da Austria?»  
«Francis.» Vista l'altra fazione, una risposta tanto sgradevole diventava quasi accettabile.  
«Scoppio di aspettativa.»  
Avevano chiuso la porta a chiave. Lovino ci aveva anche messo una sedia davanti. Quanto alla cena, probabilmente sarebbero scesi a rubare qualcosa nelle cucine, a tarda notte. Era già capitato, qualche volta.  
«Il nuovo sovrano è di discendenza francese. Deve fidarsi più della sua vecchia nazione che di quella nuova.»  
«Avrei preferito non ricordarmelo.»  
« _Lo siento._ » Sarebbe bastato questo. Non c'era bisogno di baciare le finte cicatrici sulla sua schiena. Dato che il profilo dello stivale non era di piccole dimensioni, ci sarebbe voluto un po' a seguire tutta la linea. Magnanimamente, Lovino lo lasciò fare.  
«Adesso dovrò pensare di essere i Domini Austriaci nel Sud Italia.» Scosse la testa. «Fa più schifo del nome che mi hai rifilato tu.»  
«Vero. È orribile.» Sentì una mano accarezzargli la gamba. Poi il metallo ormai caldo della croce contro la schiena, e la voce di Spagna all'orecchio. «Rodrigo non ti farà incontrare Felì. Sappilo.»  
«Oh. Giusto. Feliciano.» Non ci aveva pensato. Davvero, non ci aveva pensato. Non doveva essere cattiveria o menefreghismo: era rassegnato ancor prima che Antonio glielo dicesse. «Sarebbe stato troppo buono, da parte sua.» Accennò un sorriso, ma era piuttosto sicuro sembrasse più un ghigno. «Ti saresti consolato del fatto che, almeno, mi sarei riunito a mio fratello.»  
«Sei davvero perspicace, Lovi.»  
«Sì, lo sono. Ma in questo caso non c'entra. È ovvio che mi stia usando per farti più male possibile.» Gettò indietro la testa e posò la nuca sulla sua spalla. «Che cazzo gli hai fatto, per renderlo così stronzo? Ho capito che sei il suo precedente marito, ma tutto questo astio è quasi difficile da credere.»  
«Ho palesemente cercato di spezzare gli equilibri europei, a sentire lui.» Quasi stava ridendo. «Non gli piaceva l'idea di un sovrano francese a casa mia, e hanno deciso che un impero in meno sarebbe stato meglio per tutti.»  
«Questo è vero.» si affrettò a dire Lovino: «Ma io avrei scelto Sacro Romano Impero. Voglio dire, è così ingombrante, e poi chi cazzo gli ha dato il permesso di rubare il nome di mio nonno? E ha pure la faccia di culo di corteggiare Feliciano!»  
Quella funesta notizia gli era giunta proprio per voce di Spagna. A Spagna l'aveva detto Francia, a cui l'aveva detto Prussia, che aveva sentito Ungheria parlarne con Austria. Assistere ad uno spettacolo del genere doveva essere stato davvero ributtante, povera Ungheria, era comprensibile fosse traumatizzata.  
«Sono stati davvero crudeli.» Spagna annuì. «Ma non durerà per molto.»  
Romano si mise seduto, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. L'aveva detto in modo allegro, ma c'era un sottinteso strano. «Ohi.»  
«Sì, Lovi?»  
«... Non fare cose strane.» Non sapeva neanche lui cosa dire. «Sei sopravvissuto per miracolo. Vedi di stare buono per un po'.»  
«Promesso!» Un gran sorriso, uno che sarebbe sembrato dei suoi soliti, ma che continuava ad avere qualcosa di sbagliato. «Tu, invece, promettimi che non avrai paura.»  
«Paura?» Romano inarcò un sopracciglio. «Guarda che non è la prima volta che cambio capo.»  
«Infatti, Lovi.» Continuava a sorridere. «Non è un addio.»  
«Guarda che lo so.» Portò le ginocchia al petto e vi posò la guancia. «Tuttavia temo che, se Austria ti vedesse nei miei territori, potrebbe non prenderla bene.»  
«Temo che, al momento, Austria non prenderebbe bene neppure il vedermi.» Si sedette anche lui. «Ma lo sai, le cose cambiano in fretta. Era mio alleato, fino ad una decina di anni fa, e guarda ora!»  
«È una delle cose che più mi disgusta di voi imperi.»  
«Quindi, Lovi...» Lo trasse a sè, e Romano dovette sciogliere la posizione in cui si trovava. Almeno Antonio non era scomodo. «Fai il bravo e non avere paura! Ci reincontreremo presto!»  
«Ma chi cazzo ha paura, brutto coglione.» Lo cinse in un abbraccio forse un po' troppo serrato. Non aveva paura. Era solo rassegnato. E poteva aggiungere al suo lungo elenco di motivi per odiare il prossimo anche l'essere usato per fare del male a qualcun altro. Però non aveva paura. Non aveva paura di Austria. «Giurami che non farai nulla di strano.»  
« _Lo juro_ , se è questo che vuoi.»  
Sentiva le sue dita percorrere il profilo delle finte cicatrici sulla schiena.  
«Lo sai. Io voglio che tu sia felice.»  
Romano non disse nulla. Avrebbe potuto fargli giurare qualcosa di molto specifico. E una parte di lui urlava di parlare, di quasi ordinargli di giurare. Ma un'altra parte, più forte, gli aveva tolto la voce per impedirgli di dire qualsiasi cosa.  
Non aveva paura di Austria. Non aveva paura.  
Lo odiava. Così come odiava tutti.  
Non poteva dar voce ai suoi pensieri. Spagna li avrebbe interpretati in un unico modo - quello corretto. E non poteva permetterlo.  
Oltre alla sua terra, ora era anche la sua mente a spaccarlo a metà. Quindi non disse nulla. Gli aveva chiesto di non fare niente di strano, andava già bene così. Se avesse aperto bocca, avrebbe detto le cose più sbagliate che avrebbe mai potuto dire.  
  
Quel giorno incastrato tra la notizia della partenza e la partenza effettiva fu pieno in modo quasi ridicolo. Riempire i bauli - Antonio si era premurato di fargliene avere quanti ne servissero -, riempire scartoffie, riempire la testa di frasi semplici allungate a dismisura con giri di parole forbite, riempire altre scartoffie, partecipare ad una noiosissima riunione con il re e i ministri, riempire ancora scartoffie-  
«E che cazzo, ma perché minchia devo firmare tutta 'sta roba?»  
«Lo sai...» aveva risposto Manon, con un sorriso tiratissimo: «Sono coinvolte più nazioni, ciascuna deve avere una sua copia nella propria lingua e una in latino, arrivano in momenti diversi e-»  
«Solo ora avrò firmato trenta fogli, quante cazzo di nazioni ci sono?»  
«Ehm, il Sacro Romano Impero...»  
«...»  
Era stata una giornata orribile. Sperava davvero che venisse cancellata dalla sua mente.  
La sua camera era stata svuotata, quindi quella sera andò a dormire dal bastardo.  
Non dovevano dirsi addio. Non c'era nulla che non si fossero già detti. Anche se Lovino riuscì ad addormentarsi solo quando il bastardo lo accolse nella sua metà di letto. Strano. Avrebbe giurato, stanco com'era, che sarebbe crollato appena raggiunta la posizione orizzontale. Doveva essere difettoso, quel letto.  
  
Il giustacuore di broccato era bianco, riccamente decorato con ghirigori rossi - Di certo avevano un significato, ma a lui sembravano solo riccioli intrecciati a caso. I pantaloni al ginocchio erano rossi, in perfetta accoppiata con la giacca lunga fino alle caviglie. Sembrava stesse andando di moda stringere la giacca sui fianchi in modo da arrotondarla, ma Lovino aveva preteso una giacca da uomo e non da fiorellino dei campi, per quanto il pizzo del colletto avrebbe potuto far pensare il contrario - ma necessitava di un abito a collo alto, quei segni voleva vederli solo lui. A completare il tutto, calze bianche e scarpe nere dalla punta arrotondata, fibbia quadrata e leggero tacco.  
L'immagine nello specchio era soddisfacente. Non vedeva tanto lusso da decenni. Non aveva il coraggio di chiedere quanto Antonio avesse sborsato per quei due vestiti - perché ce n'era un altro, praticamente identico, che avrebbe dovuto indossare a Rastatt. Secondo l'idiota, era simbolico. Secondo lui, era un coglione.  
«Si sentiranno lusingati, nel vedermi arrivare con i loro colori.» Era ironico. Persino Feliciano avrebbe capito che il rosso e il bianco non erano per lo stemma austriaco.  
«Non si dica che il Reino de España non sia onorevole.» Antonio indossava i suoi vestiti quotidiani. Si era rifiutato di vestirsi elegante come per una festa.  
Gli ultimi accessori giacevano sul letto e Lovino si affrettò ad indossarli, prima di dimenticarli: allacciò al fianco sinistro la spada infoderata e la pistola, a destra il fodero con il pugnale. Non gli dispiacevano, i pugnali. Non avessero implicato una distanza ravvicinata con il nemico, li avrebbe preferiti alle spade - meno spazio di manovra per l'avversario, più controllo sull'intera lama.  
I bauli erano già stati portati alle diligenze, e forse Manon e Lucilin erano già sul posto. Era ora di andare.  
«Ti accompagno.»  
«Ci mancherebbe.»  
Antonio non si avviò verso le diligenze. Si chinò su di lui e lo baciò, un'ultima volta prima di chissà quanto. Uno sfiorare di labbra, senza neppure schiuderle. Quando si scostò, sorrise, un sorriso malinconico. «Il rosso e il bianco ti si addicono.»  
Lovino sospirò. «Bene. Mi piacciono il rosso e il bianco.» Distolse lo sguardo dal suo, verde come pomodori acerbi. Gli piacevano, il rosso, il bianco e il verde.  
  
C'erano tre diligenze. Erano rosse e nere, con enormi ruote gialle, con davanti quattro cavalli cadauna. La prima era per loro, la seconda era per... Era il ministro di che? Vabbè, un politico con il suo seguito che si sarebbe dovuto accertare del loro passaggio in terra francese - E da lì, via con Dio, non sarebbero stati più affari spagnoli. La terza, e ultima, era per i bagagli. Qualcosa gli diceva che la maggior parte dei bauli non fossero di Manon. E neppure di Lucilin.  
I due diretti interessati erano davanti alla prima diligenza, in sua attesa. Era sempre un po' strano vederli in abiti nobiliari, piuttosto che con umili abiti da servitori. Lussemburgo riusciva nell'impresa di essere sgargiante e poco vistoso allo stesso tempo: il rosso e il celeste del suo abbigliamento erano chiari e delicati, ulteriormente ammorbiti dal bianco; l'avere un giustacuore rosso con una giacca e dei pantaloni celesti avrebbe fatto risaltare chiunque, ma lui rimaneva in disparte, quasi a non volersi far notare. Belgio, invece, era bellissima nel suo mantua rosso; con le braccia piegate, scoperte fino al gomito, sosteneva la lunga sopravveste dello stesso colore, che spazzava il terreno dietro di lei per un metro abbondante. Il suo sorriso era incorniciato dal velo che, dallo chignon, le ricadeva sulle spalle.  
Qualcuno borbottò qualcosa. Non era per il suo ritardo, ma per la sfacciataggine di Spagna di presentarsi in abiti semplici, quasi da contadino. A vederlo, tuttavia, risaltava come la persona più onesta tra tutti i presenti - Non c'era niente da festeggiare, niente da sorridere, niente discorsi da declamare. Neppure ascoltò le parole del re - Che aveva dire? Erano perfetti sconosciuti, e stavano tutti facendo qualcosa che nessuno voleva. O almeno, che quasi nessuno voleva - Belgio e Lussemburgo non mostravano troppo turbamento.  
Infine, salirono sulla loro diligenza. La porta fu richiusa e Madrid venne incastrata in un finestrino. Poi le ruote iniziarono a girare, e Madrid cominciò a scorrere davanti ai loro occhi.  
Aveva già salutato Antonio, quindi non l'avrebbe fatto di nuovo, con parole inutili. Con un rapido sguardo, però, si era reso conto che era stato Antonio stesso a liberarlo da quel quasi obbligo sociale, dileguandosi poco dopo la chiusura della porta. Lovino chiuse gli occhi, e affondò con la nuca nella testiera del sedile. Dopo centocinquantacinque anni, doveva ammetterlo: il bastardo era capace di rendersi utile.  
  
  
  
L'itinerario era semplice: per _gentile concessione_ di Catalogna, avrebbero raggiunto Barcellona e da lì avrebbero percorso la costa, fino al confine francese; una volta sul luogo, si sarebbero liberati di una diligenza e avrebbero continuato a percorrere la costa, per poi tornare nell'entroterra all'altezza di Montpellier; saliti a Lione, avrebbero poi percorso la strada al confine con la Svizzera, quindi il Reno, fino ad arrivare all' _attesissima_ meta. In teoria, ci sarebbero voluti quattordici giorni - In pratica, sarebbe dipeso dalla volontà divina.  
Una nota positiva era il fatto che Francia fosse già a Rastatt, e che quindi non se lo sarebbe dovuto sorbire per tre quarti del viaggio. Saperlo era rassicurante, per quanto fosse scontato: Parigi era esattamente davanti a Rastatt - trecentoventi miglia esattamente davanti a Rastatt -, non avrebbe avuto senso scendere fino alla costa e risalire. Romano, però, sapeva che non era sempre il buonsenso ad avere la meglio.  
Una nota negativa era il fatto che sarebbero tornati nell'entroterra prima di raggiungere il confine con il Nord Italia. Avrebbe voluto vederlo, anche se da lontano. Ma non lo disse a nessuno. Non è che ci tenesse particolarmente, a rivedere dal vivo un piccolo scorcio della terra di Feliciano, e ad illudersi che lui potesse, in qualche strano modo mistico, accorgersi del suo passaggio. Sarebbe stato ridicolo, infantile e privo di buonsenso. E Romano sapeva che il buonsenso avrebbe sempre dovuto avere la meglio.  
  
La prima ora di viaggio trascorse nel silenzio assoluto. Tutti e tre erano immersi nei propri pensieri, lo sguardo di ciascuno perso oltre il finestrino. Poi, Manon si era messa a parlare e la discussione era per qualche motivo arrivata alle fantastiche avventure di due secoli prima - Lovino non aveva argomenti con cui protestare, a Lucilin era bastata un'occhiataccia per far capire che, qualora si fosse arrivati a parlare di lui infante, avrebbe scaraventato la sorella giù dalla diligenza in corsa. Essendo Marzo, le ore di luce erano poche, e questo parve stimolare Manon a raccontare storie _particolari_ : a sentire lei, casa sua era infestata di giganti - Nominò tali Druon Antigoon e Lange Wapper - e si vociferava dell'esistenza di un uomo dalla pelle nera come il carbone e gli occhi rossi come braci, alto due metri, capace di trasformarsi in un cane e con la tendenza a mangiarsi i bambini. Il Belgio sembrava un luogo piuttosto pericoloso. A casa di Lucilin, invece, esisteva uno spirito che viveva nei fiumi, il Kropemann, che trascinava sott'acqua gli incauti viandanti grazie al suo bastone uncinato - Una volta laggiù, o li avrebbe schiavizzati, o se li sarebbe mangiati. Anche il Lussemburgo sembrava un luogo inquietante. Ma Lovino non si era fatto (troppo) spaventare, e aveva contrattaccato con marrabbecche e pettenedde, vecchie che vivevano nei pozzi e rapivano i bambini che osavano andare a curiosare, con la contrapposizione casalinga della bella 'mbriana e del muniaciello, con i dispetti dello scazzamurrieddhru e con chimere mostruose come la manticora.  
Poi, ad una qualche sosta - non ci stavano facendo troppo caso -, un valletto aveva portato delle carte gioco e risate e scherzi erano finiti. Le carte erano una cosa seria.  
  
Giunsero a Rastatt la sera del quattordicesimo giorno. La Divina Provvidenza aveva concesso loro un viaggio tranquillo, pieno di chiacchiere pagane e scontri all'ultima carta. Lovino era riuscito a strappare a Manon il punto del sorpasso, grazie ad una distrazione della ragazza - più propensa, al contrario di lui, al lavoro manuale che al gioco di carte. Il punteggio, quindi, era a venticinque per Lovino, ventiquattro per Manon e settantadue per Lucilin. Romano e Belgio si erano ripromessi di non giocare mai più a carte contro Lussemburgo.  
Lovino non si era pronunciato sui paesaggi francesi, svizzeri o germanici. L'unica cosa che l'aveva toccato era il fatto di dover indossare un cappotto o un mantello più pesante ad ogni sosta ad un albergo, o ad ogni partenza la mattina successiva. Nel tragitto da Madrid a Rastatt, si erano persi per strada almeno dieci gradi.  
L'albergo in cui avrebbero alloggiato quella notte era un enorme rettangolo color salmone, con un grosso portone rettangolare e un sacco di finestre illuminate. Doveva trattarsi dell'albergo più lussuoso della zona, e sfigurava in maniera imbarazzante di fronte ai raffinati palazzi spagnoli. Era un confronto illogico, ma Lovino si divertiva a comparare qualsiasi cosa germanica con qualsiasi altra cosa spagnola o italiana fosse in grado di farla impallidire - Fosse stata anche una stele per segnalare i chilometri, l'avrebbe messa ad assurdo paragone con il Castel dell'Ovo. Un particolare comico di Rastatt, a quanto sembrava, era il suo essere spalmata sul confine francese: forse c'era il rischio che, facendo una passeggiata, ci si ritrovasse inavvertitamente in Francia - _Arrassusia!_  
Alla fine, dopo tante chiacchiere popolane e battaglie con spade e bastoni disegnati, la parte più brutta di quel viaggio aveva inizio. E iniziò con il gracidante annuncio del loro arrivo, pronunciato con voce ferma e piena in ranese. Ogni cosa, in quell'ingresso, era tinta di francese - Persino le persone erano palesemente francesi, lo si capiva anche solo dalla faccia, senza vedere i loro abiti costosissimi, elegantissimi e di indiscutibile foggia francesissima. Forse Romano avrebbe avuto uno sfogo di orticaria. Francesi in terra germanica. Era difficile fare di peggio. Ci mancava solo Inghilterra che spuntava da dietro una delle poltrone, con un cuscino in testa a mo' di mimetizzazione. Sotto il gigantesco lampadario, più da salone delle feste che da albergo, stava un gruppo di gente sgradita: giustacuore interamente decorato, calze a righe, cravatte più merlettate di un pizzo femminile, parrucconi bianchi e boccolosi, alcuni con baveri di pelliccia scura; al centro stava il più appariscente di quel gruppo di francesi appariscenti: un uomo senza parrucca ma con un tricorno nero bordato d'oro, i capelli biondi per metà coperti dai nastri di un fiocco bianco, appuntato sul cappello con due rose rosse grosse come arance.  
Lovino strinse i pugni. Sperò di avere uno sguardo abbastanza omicida.  
« _Bienvenu!_ » Francia si tolse il cappello e si esibì in un inchino teatrale. «Mi auguro che il vostro viaggio sia stato privo di inconvenienti.» Come si faceva ad avere un accento tanto marcato parlando la lingua delle nazioni? Lo faceva apposta?  
«È stato magnifico.» Belgio sorrise, anche troppo. «Vi ringrazio molto per l'interesse, _monsieur Francis_.»  
Una pugnalata in pieno stomaco. Manon parlava francese con troppa disinvoltura, e guardava Francia con troppo entusiasmo. Lucilin, al suo fianco, sembrava interessato. Dunque Lovino era rimasto solo e senza alleati.  
« _Ma chère._ » Se già avvicinarsi non fosse stato abbastanza impudente, la rana in celeste osò anche farle il baciamano. Purtroppo, Manon parve gradire.  
« _Messieurs._ » Francia fece un cenno a lui e Lucilin. Almeno non aveva fatto il baciamano anche a loro. Lucilin rispose un cenno del capo, Lovino rispose con una silenziosa preghiera di incenerimento ai suoi danni.  
«Per quanto il vostro viaggio sia stato lieto,» continuò il damerino: «immagino siate stanchi. Se desiderate riposare, le vostre stanze sono al primo piano. I miei valletti vi scorteranno.»  
I _suoi_? Quel suo modo di atteggiarsi ad ospite era quasi affascinante. Romano avrebbe anche ghignato di quell'arroganza, ma il fatto che si trattasse di Francis Bonnefoy gli impediva di farlo.  
«Accettiamo volentieri.» Belgio continuava a sorridere, Lussemburgo annuiva alle sue parole. Non il quadro che ci si aspetterebbe da un corriere e tre pacchi in terra nemica.  
Manon e Lucilin si avviarono insieme ai valletti, Lovino rimase immobile. Francia non fece una piega. Al contrario, si mostrò più perspicace del previsto - Stare con Spagna l'aveva disabituato alle persone con un briciolo di intuito, per questo quasi si sorprese.  
«Vuoi parlarmi, Romanò?» L'accento sul suo nome era agghiacciante.  
Lovino tacque. Sperò che l'occhiataccia fosse una risposta sufficiente. Dovette esserlo, perché Francia gracidò qualcosa ai suoi accoliti. Quelli chinarono appena la testa e, dopo un altro _cra cra_ , tornarono ai tavoli dove probabilmente erano seduti prima del loro arrivo. Tornato a guardarlo, Francia gli fece segno di seguirlo dall'altro lato della sala, ad un tavolo così isolato da essere perfetto per compiere un omicidio e passarla franca.  
«Gradisci qualcosa, Romanò?» chiese Francia, una volta seduti. Lovino rispose con un'espressione disgustata.  
«Vino francese, ovviamente.» specificò l'altro, quasi indignato: «Non offrirei mai quell'acqua stagnante che piace tanto da queste parti.»  
«Non berrei mai nulla offerto da te.» Qual miglior modo di spezzare quel mutismo se non con un insulto?  
«Non penserai che io voglia drogarti?» Francia sgranò gli occhi, falsissimo. « _Mon Dieu_ , Romanò, non sei affatto cambiato. Sempre sospettoso.»  
«Neppure tu sei cambiato.» ribattè Lovino: «Sei viscido, arrogante ed appariscente.»  
Non era del tutto vero. C'era qualcosa di diverso, nel Francia davanti a lui: nonostante l'atteggiamento sicuro e rilassato, sul suo viso erano visibilissimi i segni della stanchezza, e una leggera ombra gli circondava gli occhi. Non si sarebbe sorpreso di sapere che fosse ricorso a dei cosmetici per nascondere quei dettagli.  
Francia aggrottò la fronte. Le sue parole non l'avevano colpito neppure un pochino. Puntò il gomito sul tavolo e posò il viso su una mano, molto meno elegante di come si era mosso fino a quel momento. Per assurdo, poteva essere un buon segno - Almeno avrebbe smesso con i convenevoli.  
Poi, un sospiro inaspettato: «Comincio a capire Antoine.»  
«Eh?»  
«Degli occhi spietati e una lingua intrisa di veleno incastonati nella bellezza del mare e delle montagne. Lo splendore del sole che riscalda il cuore e ustiona la pelle. Una sirena dal fascino misterioso ed ammaliante, che incanta il marinaio per farlo schiantare contro gli scogli, e poi ridere della sua tragedia.»  
«... Che cazzo stai dicendo.» Non sentiva neppure del calore sulle guance. Non era strano che Francia delirasse e iniziasse a verseggiare roba imbarazzante, ma quello doveva essere il risultato di un'ubriacatura pesante.  
«Antoine parla molto, soprattutto quando è ubriaco.»  
Allora era davvero il risultato di un'ubriacatura pesante. "... No, un attimo." «Il bastardo ti ha parlato di me?»  
«Credo esistano pochissime nazione in Europa che non l'abbiano mai sentito parlare dell'Italie du Sud.» Un accenno di risata. «Non come tema del discorso, intendo anche solo come borbottio di fondo.»  
Lovino usò tutte le sue forze per non affondare il volto tra le mani. Ovvio l'avessero sfregiato togliendogli il Sud Italia. L'avesse sconfitto lui, gliel'avrebbe tolto anche solo per zittirlo.  
«Suppongo tu voglia chiedermi di Antoine.» Uno sguardo un po' troppo divertito. «Ma io cosa ne ricevo, in cambio?»  
Romano si costrinse a non distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. Era Francia. Era ovvio che sarebbero arrivati a discorsi spiacevoli. «Esci di qui ancora uomo e non eunuco.»  
Francia ridacchiò, con la sua risatina inconfondibile e fastidiosissima. «E in che modo si concretizzerebbe, questa minaccia?» Sventolò la mano. «Con tutto il rispetto, Romanò, dubito tu sia in grado di sopraffarmi.» Si stava divertendo anche troppo. «A meno che tu non voglia cogliermi in un momento di debolezza. Visto l'argomento, devo interpretare questa tua minaccia come una tua possibile disponibilità?»  
Era impossibile averla vinta con Francia, quando si parlava di certe cose. Sarebbe stato meglio senza quel violento calore sul viso, ma l'irritazione dovette contribuire a caricare d'odio il suo sguardo. Strinse la stoffa dei pantaloni. Doveva aggrapparsi a qualcosa, o avrebbe messo le mani in faccia al damerino - Che, purtroppo, era effettivamente più forte di lui, e non voleva pensare alle ipotesi più orribili.  
«Sto scherzando, _mon petit cousin_ , sto scherzando.» Sembrava stesse facendo una conversazione piacevole. Se davvero lo era, lo era solo per lui. «Sei troppo cupo. Ti verranno le rughe, così. E arrabbiarsi in questo modo non fa bene neppure alla pelle.»  
«Hai finito con le stronzate?»  
Con un gran sospiro, Francia si raddrizzò e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale. « _Dieu_ , Antoine, hai accarezzato per più di un secolo il dorso di uno scorpione.»  
Lo lasciò parlare. Non che potesse fare nulla di diverso, a parte azzannarlo alla gola e cercare di cavargli gli occhi.  
« _Mon cher_ Romanò.» Il tono di Francia si era fatto più serio, ma aveva esordito con parole raccapriccianti. «Se Antoine non ti ha voluto dire nulla, non sarò io a venire meno al suo desiderio. Ma credo ci siano comunque delle risposte che ti sono dovute.» Intrecciò le dita e vi posò il viso. Quell'espressione seria stonava tantissimo, su di lui. «Cosa ti ha detto Antoine?»  
Lovino fece per parlare, ma chiuse subito la bocca. Francia era un impero. Certo, al momento era dalla parte di Spagna. _Al momento._ Rivelargli le parole di Antonio sarebbe significato rivelargli cosa lui volesse si sapesse e cosa no - rivelargli i punti su cui era più sensibile, i suoi punti deboli. Odiava gli imperi. Persino le domande più casuali potevano nascondere delle trappole.  
«Non ha importanza.» sibilò: «Dammi solo le risposte che mi sono dovute.»  
Non fosse stato Francia, avrebbe detto che ci fosse una nota di malinconia, nella sua voce. «Sei così sospettoso di me?»  
Doveva avere pazienza. Non poteva scoppiare. Francia poteva essere più sagace di Spagna, ma erano pur sempre lontani parenti e qualche problema di mente doveva avercelo pure lui. «Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto a me, Feliciano e Antonio, è già tanto che non ti abbia ancora sputato in faccia.»  
« _Touché._ » Francia scosse appena la testa, un accenno di sorriso.  
In quel momento, Lovino realizzò una cosa: Francia sembrava abituato a trattare con persone dal temperamento aggressivo. I suoi modi tranquilli, la sua imperturbabilità, il modo con cui rigirava le frasi e non veniva intaccato dagli insulti... Non erano tipici di qualcuno circondato da nemici, ma dovevano derivare da lunghi discorsi con qualcuno con la tendenza ad una parlata violenta. Si ritrovò a chiedersi di chi potesse trattarsi - Di certo non era quel tonto di Spagna, Prussia più che aggressivo era megalomane, Sacro Romano Impero era simpatico come una spina nel sedere ma non certo violento. Dovette però arrendersi al fatto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a mettere Francia all'angolo in uno scontro verbale - Non per chissà quali capacità oratorie, ma perché l'altro sembrava troppo abituato.  
Quando parlò, infatti, la sua voce era pacata. «Immagino che la domanda più pressante sia anche la più ovvia: perché qui ci sono io e non Antoine?»  
Lovino non mosse un muscolo. Non poteva far capire che fosse una delle spiegazioni che il bastardo non gli aveva dato - Non che il bastardo gliene avesse date in primo luogo.  
«La risposta più diretta è che Rodrigue voglia tutelarsi.» Portò una mano davanti alla bocca, per nascondere - male - la sua riconoscibilissima risatina. «Dubito vorrà incontrarlo per un bel po'.»  
«Prima lo umilia...» Romano non riuscì a trattenersi: «E poi _lui_ non vuole incontrarlo? Cos'è, un improvviso moto di rimorso?»  
«Tutela, Romanò, tutela.» fece Francia. Il suo sguardo era meno rilassato. Non arrabbiato, era... Continuava a sembrare malinconia. «È stato un brutto giorno per tutti. Quando sono arrivate le richieste di Rodrigue, Antoine ha chiesto al mio generale e al suo sovrano di cedere le sue colonie, al tuo posto.»  
Fosse stato in piedi, le gambe non gli avrebbero retto. Ringraziò di essere seduto, perché non sentiva più la forza in nessuna parte del suo corpo. Non riuscì neppure a commentare.  
«Ovviamente, la sua richiesta non è neppure stata presa in considerazione. Era ovvio che Antoine fosse fuori di sé.» Francia chiuse gli occhi per un istante, come a rievocare quel momento. Quando li riaprì, la voce si fece più bassa. «Antoine non era nelle condizioni di partecipare all'incontro. È stato devastante vedere quanto un'anarchia prolungata possa distruggere la mente di una nazione.»  
Romano sapeva che le parole necessitavano di un tempo materiale per essere pronunciate, ma avrebbe voluto sapere tutto subito, come bere tutto d'un fiato un bicchiere pieno d'acqua. Un sorso e via, tutto entrava nel corpo - Una parola e via, tutta la conoscenza veniva appresa.  
«Antoine è una delle nazioni più spaventose che siano mai esistite in Europa.» proseguì Francia: «Ma il momento in cui fa più paura è quando tace.»  
"Allora è una fortuna che avvenga di rado." avrebbe voluto commentare Lovino. Ma non aveva abbastanza forza per parlare.  
«In quanto nazione, non poteva essere allontanato, quindi è rimasto all'incontro. Non ha più parlato. Non ha fatto altro che guardare Rodrigue.»  
«Non devi essere il bastardo per fare paura.» Lovino riuscì a parlare, anche se la voce uscì smorzata: «Chiunque s'inquieterebbe, se qualcuno lo fissasse per ore senza parlare.»  
Francia rise appena. «Purtroppo, una volta firmato l'accordo, non l'abbiamo più trovato.»  
«Austria?»  
«Antoine.»  
Non ebbe motivo di non credergli. Antonio era in grado di farsi sentire fino a Napoli, ma era anche capace di arrivare alle spalle di qualcuno senza dare il minimo segno della sua presenza. Non aveva mai capito se fosse premeditato o meno - Pensandoci bene, la risposta doveva essere affermativa.  
«L'abbiamo ritrovato dopo un po'. Era con Rodrigue. E la sua alabarda.»  
«... Ah.»  
«Non credevo che Rodrigue fosse così agile, Gilbert mi dice sempre che è un damerino mollaccione!»  
«Credo chiunque diventi agile, se ha un'alabarda che gli fischia nelle orecchie.»  
Francia concordò: «Anche se credo abbia anche usato le colonne del porticato come scudo.» Riprese: «Ad ogni modo, quando siamo arrivati, siamo riusciti a fermare Antoine, io e tre bei germanici corpulenti.» Fece una strana faccia, come se avesse addentato un limone. «Il suo stato mentale gli ha evitato l'incidente diplomatico. L'ho preso in custodia io, e ci ho messo giorni per farlo rinsavire.»  
«Rinsavire?»  
«Convincerlo che torturare Rodrigue tagliandogli un pezzo per volta non sia un comportamento da nazione civile.»  
Lovino annuì, piano.  
Non era che fosse angosciato dall'idea di Spagna ridotto in quelle condizioni. Non era che fosse gonfio di qualcosa malsanamente simile alla soddisfazione all'idea che Spagna avesse reagito in quel modo. Non era che si sentiva spaccato a metà, tra l'inquietudine e il piacere. No, non era niente di tutto quello. Non lo era.  
Forse si sarebbe dovuto spaventare per una delle due metà. Forse anche la sua mente si stava sgretolando. Se avesse saputo prima tutto quanto, avrebbe rivoltato la faccia del bastardo con un ceffone, il più forte che fosse in grado di dare, per poi baciarlo come se gli fosse mancato da anni. Nessuna nazione - persona - normale avrebbe reagito così. Avrebbe dovuto condannare tutte quelle sue azioni, quei suoi pensieri. Si sarebbe fermata al ceffone. Però lui non aveva mai avuto paura di Spagna. Doveva essere quello, il problema.  
«L'ho anche convinto a rimanere a casa sua. A riposarsi.» Da quelle parole, Lovino era certo che Francia non gli avrebbe detto altro - Non gli avrebbe detto cosa avesse passato in quei tredici anni. «Mi sono offerto di prendere il suo posto all'incontro, ed eccoci qua.» Tornò a stendersi contro lo schienale della sedia. «Sicuro di non volere nulla, Romanò? Sei pallido.»  
«Ti ho già detto che non voglio niente.» Si alzò. La conversazione era decisamente finita. C'era solo un'ultima cosa da fare.  
Aggirò il tavolo, arrivò davanti a Francia e lo colpì con uno schiaffo. Quel suono secco e quella sensazione rovente sul palmo della mano erano più piacevoli di quanto avesse mai fantasticato.  
Francia, come previsto, non reagì, se non con uno sguardo più freddo. «E questo» disse: «per cos'era?»  
«Scegli tu.» Si voltò e se ne andò verso la sua camera. Doveva svuotarsi la vista da quell'incubo biondo e gracidante, e la mente da quei pensieri sinistri.  
Sapeva benissimo che, se ci fosse stato anche lui, quel giorno, davanti a quella scena, non avrebbe fatto niente per fermare Spagna. Avrebbe pensato tante cose diverse, ne era sicuro, probabilmente l'avrebbe anche insultato. Però non avrebbe pensato neppure per un istante che fosse spaventoso.  
  
  
  
C'era il sole, ma il cielo era grigio e l'aria fredda. Era come trovarsi in una gigantesca sala dalle pareti di pietra a vista, con una finestra enorme che lasciava passare abbastanza luce da illuminare tutto.  
Lovino aveva indossato il vestito gemello a quello con cui era partito. L'unica differenza sembrava essere la direzione dei ghirigori. Era poi stato costretto ad indossare un cappello, visto il freddo. Lucilin e Manon avevano fatto altrettanto. Lussemburgo si era presentato con un vestito più sobrio, con una predominanza di azzurro chiarissimo, quasi bianco; solo il cappotto rosso si distaccava dall'insieme. Belgio, al contrario, era impossibile da non notare: al mantua rosso aveva abbinato una sopravveste e un mantello neri, e il velo fissato allo chignon era color oro. Le mani erano nascoste in un manicotto di pelliccia rossa. Lovino non aveva guanti, quindi infilò le mani nelle tasche prima che il freddo gli facesse cadere le dita. Se non altro, non era il gelo di cinque anni prima - Lì a Rastatt doveva essere stato micidiale.  
Fu Francia ad accompagnarli al patibolo. Era un incontro riservato alle nazioni, quindi non avrebbero avuto ministri o interpreti. Nella diligenza erano stati solo loro quattro, e Francia era stato tanto sfacciato da sedersi al fianco di Belgio. Lei, ancora una volta, non solo non gli aveva spellato la faccia, ma gli aveva anche sorriso. Lussemburgo, invece di difendere la virtù di sua sorella, aveva guardato fuori dal finestrino, un po' troppo affascinato dal panorama.  
Ci erano voluti a stento dieci minuti per arrivare, tanto sarebbe valso andare a piedi - Lovino non l'aveva detto solo per il clima. Una volta sceso dalla diligenza, gettò delle occhiate di sufficienza all'ennesimo rettangolo color salmone, ai colonnati poco ispirati e ai pavimenti in marmo lucido, il minimo per fare una figura decente. All'interno, quadri di gente sconosciuta, scalini larghissimi alti appena una spanna, statue religiose in nicchie fatte solo come riempitivi. Poi, la porta di legno scuro. La porta si aprì, e i tre pacchi furono consegnati.  
  
C'era un tavolo enorme, di legno lucido, con tante sedie. Ma tre sedie con cuscini di velluto rosso erano state posizionate di fronte alla grande finestra della stanza, per sfoggiare i tre premi vinti dalla coalizione. Belgio era seduta al centro, Lussemburgo alla sua destra e Romano alla sua sinistra. Francia era seduto al tavolo. Dall'altro lato, persone se possibile ancora più sgradevoli di lui. La decina di teste bionde e masse di muscoli doveva essere un gruppo di nazioni del Sacro Romano Impero, perché a quanto pareva non si poteva fare qualcosa senza un pubblico. La testa bionda e la massa di muscoli principali era Baden-Baden, l'ospite effettivo, lì solo come presenza: erano altre due le nazioni che avevano il diritto di parola, là dentro.  
Aveva già visto sia Austria che Sacro Romano Impero, ma non aveva mai avuto a che fare direttamente con loro. Austria era un damerino effeminato, con dei capelli castani che stonavano in quel mare biondo, occhiali rettangolari e l'espressione di qualcuno che accetta con grande magnanimità di posare il proprio regale piede sulla stessa strada percorsa dalla plebe. Sacro Romano Impero era un moccioso che poco ci mancava non arrivasse al tavolo, con un vestito nero che infossava del tutto la sua terribile combinazione pelle di mozzarella-occhi celesti-capelli biondo chiaro e la faccia da schiaffi di un marmocchio capriccioso.  
Quanto aveva voglia di darglieli, gli schiaffi.  
Sacro Romano Impero prese la parola. E le sue prime parole non poterono che fargli venire il mal di testa.  
«Come stabilito dal Rastatter Friede, firmato in data Sette Marzo dell'anno corrente, il Königreich Spanien cede all'Erzherzogtum Österreich i territori dei Spanische Niederlande, del Königreich Neapel e del Königreich Sardinien.»  
Le tempie pulsavano. Sentì una fitta alla nuca, e la gola secca. Strinse i pugni. «Che schifo.» Un sibilo impercettibile. I loro nomi erano stati sporcati.  
«Königreich Frankreich è qui presente come garante per Königreich Spanien.»  
Distese le dita, conficcò le unghie nel velluto della sedia.  
«Belgien, Luxemburg, Süditalien.»  
Suonavano in modo orribile. Quello non sarebbe mai stato il suo nome.  
«Siete pregati di firmare.»  
Con calma e compostezza, Austria fece scivolare dalla loro parte tre fogli. Dato che tra le loro sedie e il tavolo c'erano almeno due metri, furono costretti ad alzarsi e a raggiungerli. Una sfilata della merce. Preferiva quando era piccolo, e non doveva prendere parti a simili cerimonie - Se lo caricavano in spalla e via, verso un tempo indefinito di odio e rancore!  
Lesse il suo foglio. Era scritto in tedesco. "Fanculo." Non che saperlo leggere sarebbe servito a molto, dato che l'unica cosa che gli era concesso fare era firmare. Avrebbe dovuto firmare con quel suo nome storpiato, che in bocca a Sacro Romano Impero era ancora più orrendo. Che Feliciano non osasse accettare la sua corte perversa. Piuttosto che averlo come cognato, si sarebbe premurato di rendere suo fratello vedovo.  
I suoi nuovi nomi erano stampati al lato della linea su cui avrebbe dovuto firmare, per mostrargli la grafia e informarlo delle decisioni prese da altri sulla sua persona, senza chiedergli nulla.  
 _Süditalien.  
Lovin Vangern._  
Gli sfuggì un accenno di risata, più simile ad un soffio. Se li era immaginati andare nel panico, guardarsi negli occhi e chiedersi "Che cazzo di nome è, _Lovino_?", e cercare disperatamente una traduzione che suonasse abbastanza tedesca. E quello era il massimo che erano riusciti a fare.  
Gettò uno sguardo ai fogli degli altri: Manon era stata ribattezzata _Mareike_ , Lucilin _Lukian_. Loro avevano già firmato.  
Si chinò sul proprio foglio, prese la penna. Alzò lo sguardo, e incontrò quello di Sacro Romano Impero, dall'altra parte del tavolo.  
Era un impero. Era un bambino. Era riuscito a fare davvero tanto, in quei secoli. Tutti i suoi accoliti dovevano essere orgogliosi di lui. Strano non fosse ancora diventato una montagna di muscoli alta due metri. Quel moccioso era tutto ciò che odiava. Era un impero bambino, qualcuno che aveva raggiunto un potere immenso, che aveva orde di gente al proprio servizio e osservava tutti dal centro dell'Europa, fregiandosi del titolo che sarebbe dovuto spettare a lui. _Strappa il nome del maggiore, sposa il minore._ Gli si rivoltò lo stomaco.  
«Sei pregato di firmare, Süditalien.» Sacro Romano Impero spezzò il silenzio.  
La penna d'oca schioccò tra le dita di Lovino, e metà ricadde sul tavolo. Romano lasciò cadere la punta. Pensare fosse Sacro Romano Impero era piacevole. Prese la penna che aveva usato Manon e firmò. Non gli importava di quei nomi. Non sarebbero mai stati suoi. Scaraventò la penna sul foglio e tornò alla sua sedia, dove incrociò le braccia e accavallò le gambe. Manon e Lucilin erano già tornati al loro posto, e sentì le loro occhiate su di sé.  
«Con la vostra apposizione di queste firme» La vocetta di quel moccioso era irritante. «e la vostra conseguente accettazione,» Come se avessero avuto scelta. «vi dichiaro territorio austriaco.»  
"Che culo!" Espirò, con più forza del necessario. Doveva sfogarsi, in qualche modo. Il dolore alla testa iniziava a farsi insopportabile. Ora sentiva fitte anche poco sopra le orecchie.  
Sacro Romano Impero continuò a ciarlare per qualche altro minuto, Francia intervenne un paio di volte. Alla fine, finalmente, quello strazio ebbe fine.  
Dopo che gli sgraditi ospiti si furono alzati e - orrore! - avvicinati, Belgio fu la prima di loro tre a fare altrettanto. Fece una piccola riverenza e prese la parola, rivolta ad Austria: «Con permesso, signor...?»  
Lovino puntò il tallone e allontanò un po' la sedia. Con tutta quella gente sgradevole così vicina, iniziava a sentirsi soffocare.  
«Österreich.» La voce di Austria era strana: l'avrebbe definita "soffice", a metà tra il moribondo e la noia.  
«Signor Österreich.» Manon fece un piccolo sorriso. Alcuni degli altri Stati del Sacro Romano Impero le rivolsero uno sguardo interessato. Disgustosi pervertiti, bastava un sorriso per illuminarli come davanti ad una lanterna. «Sarebbe possibile sapere quale sarà la nostra condizione, sotto la vostra dominazione?»  
Giusto. Come avrebbero dovuto fare gli sguatteri?  
«La nostra è una politica di autonomia e aiuto reciproco.» Nonostante il timbro, Austria parlava con tono sicuro. «Solo le nazioni bambine risiedono a Vienna, nel nostro palazzo. Le nazioni adulte risiedono nella loro casa, e amministrano la propria terra secondo le nostre indicazioni.»  
Un tuffo al cuore.  
Manon battè le mani, il volto luminoso. «Volete forse dire...» La voce era quasi soffocata dall'emozione. «Che risiederemo stabilmente nelle nostre capitali?»  
«Mi risulta sia ciò che ho appena detto.»  
Manon si voltò verso Lucilin. Lui aveva sgranato gli occhi in un'espressione incredula, di pura gioia. Si stritolarono le mani, ed era palese stessero frenando il loro desiderio di mettersi ad urlare e saltare.  
Era bello che fossero così felici. Se lo meritavano. Loro non avevano fatto niente di male.  
«Quindi...» Si alzò. Austria gli rivolse lo sguardo. Ed era uno sguardo di sufficienza. Lovino chiuse i pugni. Non avrebbe cercato di cavargli quegli occhi viola, ma non era sicuro non avrebbe cercato di fargli saltare la faccia con un pugno. «Dove dovrò andare, io?»  
C'era una strana tensione, la sentiva impregnare l'aria. Belgio e Lussemburgo si erano zittiti. Tutti si erano zittiti, in realtà. L'unico rumore fu quello dei tacchi di Austria, pochi passi nella sua direzione. Avrebbe dovuto alzare la testa per continuare a fissarlo, ma si limitò ad alzare solo lo sguardo.  
«Alla malerba non dovrebbe addirsi alcuna città.» Una frusta di seta. Ecco cosa sembrava. «Ma è Neapel stessa a rispecchiare la nazione che la ingloba alle sue sorelle, dunque non vedo perché non concederle tale presenza.» Un'altra frustata. «Tuttavia, per non far torto alla nobile Sardinien, sarà opportuno farti attraversare il Tyrrhenisches, di quando in quando.» La frustata finale. «Ma non crucciarti troppo, Süditalien. Non è a te che sono rivolte le nostre indicazioni. Abbiamo già qualcun altro con cui comunicare.»  
 _Non hai una tua casa. Non sei neanche una nazione vera e propria.  
Sei inutile._  
«Vaffanculo.»  
Qualcuno disse qualcosa, ma lo disse in tedesco, e Lovino capì solo che era furioso. Austria alzò una mano, e il silenzio tornò. Come Francia, non si era scomposto al suo insulto.  
«Ingovernabile.» disse, lapidario. E i suoi occhi erano freddi come lapidi. «La diceria è realtà, dunque. Sii pure la malerba velenosa di cui si vocifera in Europa, ma abbi almeno la decenza di rimanere al tuo posto.»  
Giusto. La sua fama di terra ingovernabile. Ora che era spaccata, però, dovevano esserci delle possibilità di gestirla.  
Per Austria, la conversazione era finita. Lo era anche per Romano. Guardò fuori dalla finestra. Il cielo continuava ad essere grigio, oltre il vetro.  
Realizzò tutto. Come bere d'un fiato un bicchiere pieno d'acqua, dopo averlo osservato per minuti interi.  
Sarebbe stato abbandonato in un luogo che conosceva solo nei ricordi.  
In delle città che di nome non gli appartenevano più.  
Vicino a delle nazioni che gli risucchiavano la vita.  
Tra gente che non parlava neppure la stessa lingua.  
Non c'era Manon, non c'era neanche Lucilin. Non c'era Feliciano. Non c'era nessuno.

_Era così vicino, Feliciano._

E l'impero di turno che l'aveva ottenuto non l'aveva schiavizzato, l'aveva strappato a qualcun altro e poi gettato via.  
Chissà che non stesse aspettando la sua scomparsa, inutile com'era.

_Inutile. Inutile. Era tornato ad essere inutile._

Serrò le labbra. Sentiva gli occhi bruciare. Non avrebbe pianto. Non sarebbe crollato davanti ad Austria, Sacro Romano Impero e Francia.  
Non avrebbe implorato attenzioni. Non avrebbe chiesto niente a nessuno.

_Non c'era nessuno su cui pesare._

Da quel momento in poi, sarebbe stato solo.  
Lui era i Domini Austriaci nel Sud Italia, doveva imprimerlo nella mente.  
Per un secolo e mezzo, era rimasto al fianco di qualcuno che lo... che gradiva la sua compagnia. Eppure, era deperito, era stato in punto di morte, non per eventi naturali ma per pura concezione di sé.  
Da quel momento in poi, sarebbe stato un territorio di qualcuno che lo disprezzava.  
Il suo nuovo Capo gli aveva consentito di essere una malerba velenosa, con un tono così serio e deciso da sembrare quasi un ordine.  
Non era vero che fosse ingovernabile.  
C'erano ordini a cui obbediva.  
  


* * *

  
**Note:**  
* Tra il 1701 e il 1714, l'Europa fu sconvolta da uno dei più grandi conflitti dell'epoca: la Guerra di successione spagnola. Basti sapere che, in tredici anni, ci furono ben ottantasette battaglie.  
La Guerra di successione spagnola è un argomento immenso, quindi ora lo ridurrò ai minimi termini: Carlo II, re di Spagna, morì senza eredi, ma nel suo testamento aveva proclamato come tale il suo pronipote Filippo di Borbone - nipote di Luigi XIV, re di Francia, dunque un francese ovviamente filo-francese. L'idea di avere un intero blocco francese/filo-francese non appassionò il resto d'Europa, che vide la cosa come un tentativo di distruggere gli equilibri politici europei - Meglio mettere sul trono di Spagna qualcuno filo-casa-nostra, questo non distruggerà l'equilibrio politico europeo! Alla fine, Filippo fu confermato re di Spagna, a patto di cedere tutti i territori spagnoli rimasti in Europa.  
Le fazioni.  
Da un lato c'era ovviamente il Sacro Romano Impero (feat. l'Austria), insieme all'Inghiterra, con il Galles e la Scozia al seguito, e ai Paesi Bassi; nel 1702 si unì la Prussia.  
Dall'altro lato stava la Francia, con la Baviera (a casissimo, perché sarebbe parte del Sacro Romano Impero) e Mantova (a casissimo parte 2). In questa fazione c'erano anche il Ducato di Savoia e Portogallo che, tuttavia, nel 1703 passarono dalla parte avversaria.  
La Spagna era divisa: nella prima fazione figuravano i lealisti degli Asburgo (tedeschi), nella seconda i lealisti di Borbone (francesi) - ossia il Sud Italia. Questo è un punto in cui la faccenda Castiglia/Aragona, se si segue il canon di _Hetalia_ , fa piangere lacrime di dolore: Aragona era lealista Asburgo, Castiglia lealista Borbone. Se si seguisse _Hetalia_ , Antonio sarebbe essenzialmente contro se stesso, e alleato di coloro che poi gli distruggeranno l'impero in Europa. Okay la tonturia, ma-  
"Ma Soe, in questa storia-"  
In questa storia noi faremo finta di nulla: c'erano generali e soldati spagnoli in fazioni diverse, basta sapere questo. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_di_successione_spagnola) ]  
La Guerra di successione spagnola si concluse con il Trattato di Utrecht, un Trattato così lungo da doverlo fare a rate. No, non è un modo di dire: furono firmate diverse "parti" del Trattato nell'arco di tre anni (1713-1715) tra le varie potenze coinvolte, ad incrocio - Sì, un pezzo di trattato per Spagna e Inghilterra, un altro per Spagna e Paesi Bassi, un altro ancora per Spagna e Portogallo e così via, sia da parte della Spagna che da parte della Francia.  
La Pace di Rastatt è la rata Spagna-Austria (Difatti si può trovare anche come "Trattato di Utrecht-Rastatt"), su cui non credo di dovervi illuminare circa la data e il contenuto. No, non ho capito perché sia la rata Spagna-Austria e la Spagna non ci sia, lasciando il posto alla Francia.  
Una curiosità: il firmatario tedesco, Eugenio di Savoia, era lì a nome dell'Austria, ma non del Sacro Romano Impero; per questo, a Maggio, fu firmato il Trattato di Baden, ossia la Pace di Rastatt con "Sacro Romano Impero" aggiunto nell'angolo a penna. Qui ho preferito mettere tutto insieme. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pace_di_Rastatt), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_Rastatt%22%22), [3](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_di_successione_spagnola#La_pace_di_Utrecht) ]  
* Purtroppo ci furono terremoti anche nei primi anni del '700.  
Il 14 Marzo 1702 ci fu il terremoto dell'Irpinia e di Benevento, di entità più lieve (magnitudo 4,9); nel 1703 ci fu una serie di terremoti nell'Appennino, con epicentri Norcia (14 Gennaio, magnitudo 6,7), Montereale (16 Gennaio, magnitudo 6,2) e l'Aquila (2 Febbraio, magnitudo 6,7); il 3 Novembre 1706 ci fu il terremoto della Maiella, di magnitudo 6,6, che fu uno dei più disastrosi in Italia.  
* Nel caso qualcuno già lo sapesse e avesse storto il naso: nel 1707, l'Inghilterra, il Galles e la Scozia si unirono nella "Gran Bretagna". Dato che alla Guerra di successione spagnola hanno partecipato tutti e tre, sarebbe più opportuno riferirsi alla Gran Bretagna, ma ho volontariamente dato più risalto ad Inghilterra, in quanto uno dei principali nemici di Spagna.  
* Come già detto, trovare qualcosa sulla moda maschile antica è difficile, trovare qualcosa sulla moda maschile non inglese o francese rasenta l'impossibile. Per fortuna, si trova qualcosa per la prima metà del '700. Per la descrizione degli abiti, [ho largamente preso a piene mani dalla Kiwipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1700%E2%80%931750_in_Western_fashion#Men's_fashion), e poco ci manca non abbia copia-incollato tradotte alcune frasi.  
Quanto ai colori, si può argutamente dedurre che Belgio e Lussemburgo sono abbigliati con [quelli che saranno i loro colori nazionali](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_colours%22%22).  
* Grazie a GwenChan per avermi fatto notare un errore assurdo circa le tempistiche di viaggio da Madrid a Rastatt!  
* Per l'ondata di citazioni folkloristiche, faccio prima a mettervi direttamente i link alla Kiwipedia: [ [Duon Antigoon](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Druon_Antigoon), [Lange Wapper (inglese)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lange_Wapper), [Oude Rode Ogen (inglese)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oude_Rode_Ogen) ] [ [Kropemann (tedesco)](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kropemann), [Kropemann su un altro sito (inglese)](https://luxtimes.lu/archives/9774-the-kropemann-legend) ] [ [Marrabbecca](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marabbecca), [Pettenedda](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pettenedda), [Munaciello](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Munaciello), [Bella 'mbriana](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bella_%27mbriana), [Scazzamurrieddhru](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laurieddhu), [Manticora](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manticora) ]  
* " _Le carte erano una cosa seria._ ": Vengo pur sempre dal fandom di _Yu-Gi-Oh!_.  
* " _Arrassusia!_ ": Scongiuro napoletano, equivalente a "Non sia mai!".  
* Nel Gennaio 1709, un'ondata di freddo anomalo colpì l'intera Europa, e durò fino ad Aprile dello stesso anno. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ondata_di_freddo_dell%27inverno_1709) ]  
* Il cognome tedesco di Lovino, "Vangern", è una storpiatura del termine antico "vangr", che significa "pendio erboso", "prato". [ [1](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/wang-3) ]  
* Il riferimento alla malerba è meno stronzo di come potrebbe sembrare: "Noxias herbas", "Le male erbe", era infatti il motto del Regno di Napoli. (Ecco perché il riferimento a Napoli.)  
In realtà, le "malerbe" erano gli svevi, simbolicamente scacciati dal Regno di Napoli con il rastrello rappresentato nello stemma. Sì, è un collegamento un po' contorto, ma capisco che avere come motto "Il rastrello" non sarebbe stato troppo altisonante.  
  
  
E qui si conclude la prima parte di ~~Electronic Stability Control~~ ~~Extra Sensory Perception~~ _Esp_ ~☆  
  
La prima versione di questo capitolo era... alquanto diversa. _Molto_ diversa, ecco. E io ero lì che sudavo freddo, tremavo all'idea di un capitolo di duecento kilobyte da dover dividere in quindici, temevo potesse espandersi fino a prendere metà storia (... Sì, mi è successo con una fanfiction in un altro fandom.), rabbrividivo- No, alla fine è venuto un capitolo normale. *sospiro di sollievo collettivo*  
La parte iniziale sarebbe dovuta essere molto più traGGGica e melodrammatica, un addio pieno di pathos e lacrime e DDDDoloreH e- Poi mi sono detta "No, aspe', mica si stanno dicendo addio, per quanto ne sanno loro potrebbero pure rivedersi il mese dopo!" e tutto è diventato molto più sensato e molto meno strappalacrime. ~~Probabilmente, l'avevo pianificato così estremo perché ci stavo pensando con la piacevole sensazione che qualcuno mi stesse piantando un chiodo nel timpano. È una fortuna che poi sia tornata in me!~~  
(A parte ciò, spero si capisca che comunque Lovino passa tre quarti del capitolo in uno stato di semirincoglionimento.)  
Per quanto riguarda la seconda parte, questo è anche il fantomatico capitolo in cui sarebbero dovuti apparire Catalogna, Portogallo e una fracca e mezza di altre nazioni, ma non avevo considerato il fatto che quello di Utrecht fosse UN TRATTATO DI PACE A RATE! *Sai, il fatto che fosse spalmato in tre anni diversi avrebbe potuto farti venire il dub-* SssSSShhhHHHh.  
Quando poi sono andata a documentarmi meglio e ho scoperto la cosa incredibile di cui sopra, sono stata un po' triste (Soprattutto perché avrei voluto che la scena tra Lovino e Roderich avesse un pubblico più vasto) ma... La verità è che ho fatto i salti di gioia, perché la presenza dei soli Francia&GermaniciVari mi toglieva un sacco di problemi! ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡ *inserire gif di Seychelles trottola che urla che i reali inglesi andranno in viaggio di nozze da lei*  
Come detto, ci sarebbero dovute essere tante nazioni. Tra cui Spagna. Quindi sì, la scena di Spagna e Austria sarebbe stata _contemporanea_ al capitolo - Per quanto Romano _non_ avrebbe assistito, avrei comunque dovuto gestire Spettatori Impanicati, Austria scosso e Spagna _on rampage_ , oltre ovviamente a Belgio, Lussemburgo e iberici vari. E invece no! Grazie, Trattato a Rate! (Tra l'altro, ho ripreso una scena che ci sarebbe dovuta essere qui, l'ho approfondita, un po' modificata ed è diventata la quasi totalità del capitolo sette. Qui non si butta niente! (?) *Lo dice perché è soddisfatta di averla recuperata.*)  
L'altro motivo per cui sono stata proprio tantissimo felice che i problemi si fossero risolti da soli (?) è che Lovino avrebbe rischiato di incontrare Gente che invece avrebbe incontrato solo nel capitolo [spoiler!]. Non potevo _assolutamente_ permettere che succedesse una cosa del genere, ero pronta a ricorrere ai sotterfugi più assurdi, a piegare la Storia alla fanficcara volontà (??????) e invece no, è stata la Storia stessa ad aiutarmi! *Soe è in palese delirio, ma magari poi vi spiegherà perché diamine si fosse incartata con una cosa così stupida.*  
  
A proposito di altra gente: Francesco, Roderico e ~~Ludovico~~ Sacro Romano Impero.  
Zitto zitto, Francis si aggira un po' in tutte le mie storie su _Hetalia_ \- sia come personaggio che come figura sullo sfondo. Non è premeditato, ma lol. (?) È stato strano e divertente scrivere di lui dal punto di vista incazzoso e rancoroso di Lovino, quando nella CanaSey c'è Sesel che lo adora alla follia. ☆ Ah, qualora qualcuno ci avesse fatto caso: sì, il suo cappello è spudoratamente ripreso dalla Pirate!Hetalia.  
Quanto a Sacro Romano Impero, ho da dire una cosa sola: ho scritto di lui un paio di volte e sono riuscita a non farlo apparire _mai_. E ora è apparso giusto per farsi minacciare di morte dallo sguardo di Lovino. _Olè!_ ~~*Lovino sa. Lovino _sa_.*~~  
Roderich, infine. Non ho nulla contro Austria e nel prossimo capitolo si dovrebbe capire meglio un certo particolare. Vi assicuro che è meno stronzo di quanto possa sembrare! *Indica nota sulla malerba* ... Certo, il resto è "Tanto stai per morire, non ha senso sprecare risorse per te", ma è più un supposto dato di fatto che una precisa volontà di essere stronzi-  
  
Uhm, vediamo se c'è altro da dire... *scorre* Come al solito, non ho nulla contro francesi/germanici/eunuchi/chiunque Lovino abbia insultato, e lo ripeto ogni volta ché non si sa mai. Altra cosa, l'itinerario Madrid-Rastatt è frutto di Google Maps e, se non ha senso, è colpa sua. (???????)  
  
Con la fine di questa prima parte, auguro a tutti un Natale il più possibile sereno. ❄ Riguardatevi, telefonate/videochiamate, mangiate un sacco, strafogatevi di serie/libri/fumetti/laqualunque e non lasciatevi abbattere! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و


	6. 1718

**1718**   
  


_«Mi raccomando, fai il bravo.» Manon gli aveva stretto le mani. «E stammi bene!»  
Il suo sguardo era intenso, una muta preghiera di capire intere frasi non dette, di ricordare discorsi vecchi, persino antichi. Lovino aveva capito, ma non aveva voluto darlo troppo a vedere.  
Aveva sforzato l'espressione più pacata che aveva potuto, e aveva annuito. «Anche voi. Buona fortuna.» L'aveva abbracciata, sfacciato come non era stato neppure Francia, con anche più forza del necessario. Più che una donna, la donna che gli piaceva tanto, quella era Manon, Belgio. Era arrivato il momento di separarsi anche dall'ultima persona che avesse mai parlato a Lovino Vargas, e aveva voluto rimandarlo di almeno qualche secondo.  
_

_  
Era arrivato a Napoli ripercorrendo la strada dell'andata, fino a Montpellier, per poi imbarcarsi. Tagliare per la Svizzera, il Nord Italia e lo Stato della Chiesa sarebbe stato più semplice, ma quello era l'itinerario che era stato deciso per lui. Non c'erano né Manon né Lucilin, ma almeno non c'era neppure Francia.  
Quando, affacciato sul ponte, aveva visto quella striscia di terra sulla linea dell'orizzonte, aveva sentito tante cose tutte insieme. Lo stomaco si era rigirato - e per sicurezza era rimasto attaccato alla balaustra, ché magari non era emozione ma la conseguenza di onde troppo intense. Il cuore aveva iniziato a battere così forte da fare male - e si era assicurato di avere gente intorno pronto a soccorrerlo, ché magari non era emozione ma la morte in avvicinamento. Il respiro era rallentato, gli occhi avevano iniziato a bruciare. Poi si era sentito afferrare per la vita, e si era reso conto di starsi per buttare in mare per raggiungere il porto a bracciate. Non era il caso, era ancora debole. Anche se, per qualche motivo, sentiva che ce l'avrebbe fatta - che sarebbe stato capace di arrivare a nuoto senza problemi, come se fosse nel pieno delle sue forze.  
Non che non fosse mai e poi mai ritornato lì, ovvio. Ma era stato molto tempo prima, e ogni cosa era molto più alta di lui - A meno che non ordinasse al bastardo di fargli da scala, per osservare il mondo da almeno un metro in più.  
I suoi accompagnatori gli ricordarono il suo dover andare al Palazzo Reale, ad incontrare Napoli, a firmare il documento che testimoniava il suo effettivo arrivo a destinazione.  
Però, lì c'erano persone dai visi simpatici, che non parlavano spagnolo, e non parlavano la lingua delle nazioni, e lui le capiva benissimo. C'erano delle diligenze che sfrecciavano a velocità che non avrebbe creduto possibile, evitando all'ultimo carri, cavalli, cani, galline o bambini che non avevano niente da fare se non rischiare la vita attraversando la strada. C'erano tanti edifici pieni di finestre, gli uni attaccati agli altri, dai colori chiari, rettangoli perfetti o dalla forma di tanti blocchi quadrati impilati in modo artistico. Chiacchiericci, urla, risate, abbai, nitriti, scalpiti di zoccoli, e un odore di sale che arrivava fin nei polmoni, mescolandosi al tanfo del pesce, e sbuffi di polvere che si ripiegavano in grandi cerchi, e le due dune della montagna addormentata che svettavano alla base della mezzaluna del porto.  
E gli parve che la stanchezza non fosse mai esistita.  
  
Avevano un po' sistemato il Palazzo Reale. L'ultima volta che c'era stato, avevano da poco iniziato a pensare di farci uno scalone scenografico, e che magari sarebbe stato carino decorare un po' la cappella. Non era dell'umore di raccogliersi in preghiera religiosa - Quel che c'era centotrentasei miglia più su gli bastava -, ma lo scalone era davvero notevole. Certo, l'avesse visto meglio - Scalone scenico e cappella li avevano sistemati, ora dovevano fare qualcosa per la luminosità. Al di là di dettagli di poco conto, era un palazzo stupendo, degno di essere il Palazzo Reale. Gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere lì, magari servito e riverito.  
Peccato non sarebbe rimasto oltre.  
La sua stanza era grande e luminosa, aveva persino una bella vista sui Giardini Pensili, e il Palazzo non era un via vai continuo di persone, quindi ci sarebbe stata anche una certa calma. Tuttavia, non aveva la minima intenzione di rimanere.  
Indossò abiti più informali, lasciò la spada sul letto - Chi è che si portava dietro una spada, nell'era delle armi da fuoco? - e fece visita all'Armeria. C'era un'altra arma che sarebbe stata perfetta, insieme al suo pugnale e alla sua pistola. Non gli ci volle molto per trovarla. Una sottile croce dalla lama di quindici centimetri, affilata, triangolare ed italianissima: uno stiletto. Tirò su la manica e lo fissò al braccio con delle fasce. Non aveva senso tenere uno stiletto in vista. Si ricompose e uscì. Non aveva informato nessuno, ma rubare qualcosa dalla propria casa valeva come rubare? O quella era considerata casa di Napoli, per cui aveva appena commesso un furto? Poco importava, anzi, nulla importava.  
«Il nobile Napoli-»  
«Gli mandi i miei saluti.» Si voltò verso la guardia. Era palese che fosse sorpreso dalla sua risposta. «E dica ad Austria che me ne vado per casa mia. Mi farò vivo ogni primo del mese.»  
Prima che il soldato potesse realizzare le sue parole, era già scappato.  
Non aveva la minima intenzione di incontrare Napoli. Non dubitava fosse una brava persona - Era pur sempre parte del Sud Italia! - e gli augurava tante care cose, ma non voleva vederlo.  
Voleva vedere casa sua. Voleva vedere tutte le città, i paesi e i villaggi, da Napoli fino a Lampedusa - E chissene fregava se la Sicilia era di quel biscotto spugnoso andato a male, era parte della sua casa.  
Ogni primo del mese, si presentava nel primo palazzo più importante nelle vicinanze e lasciava il suo bel messaggio per Austria. Una volta fatto, scappava di nuovo, più lontano possibile, in un'altra regione. Sapeva benissimo che Austria glielo stesse lasciando fare. Non gli importava nulla di lui, bastava che non creasse problemi. Per sicurezza, però, non rimaneva mai per troppo tempo nello stesso posto - Fosse mai che cambiasse idea, o qualche impero troppo ardito avesse voglia di tornare ai bei vecchi tempi.  
I ricordi sbiadivano in una visione più nitida. I cambiamenti si sovrapponevano alle immagini sfocate nella sua mente. I dialetti e le lingue si mischiavano, nelle orecchie riecheggiava una lingua antica e ormai morta, usata solo per i convenevoli politici. Capiva tutti, ed ogni cosa era come sarebbe dovuta essere - magari più ricca, o magari più ordinata.  
Ci avrebbe messo anni, per vedere tutta la sua casa. Avrebbe passato metà del tempo a camminare, se non ad attraversare la spina dorsale del grande stivale di terra. Non sarebbe stato un problema. Era certo che, lì, non avrebbe mai più sentito_ quel tipo _di stanchezza.  
  
  
  
Pioveva. O meglio, le nuvole si fracassavano a terra sottoforma di miliardi di gocce di ferro, a giudicare dal rumore e dalla violenza. Lovino si era rintanato in una locanda, che fortuna aveva voluto fosse provvista di camino. Si era piazzato lì davanti, nella speranza di asciugare vestiti e capelli - Anche se probabilmente erano zuppe persino le ossa, ma non poteva spogliarsi in pubblico. Un po' gli mancava fare quel che gli pareva.  
Con il trascorrere delle ore, la locanda si era svuotata. Erano rimasti solo il gestore, intento a pulire i boccali, e un uomo svenuto dall'inizio della serata, riverso sul tavolo e attorniato da un fragrante odore di alcool. Dato che respirava, Lovino non si era preoccupato. Neanche il proprietario sembrava curarsene, così come sembrava non curarsi di lui. Tuttavia, era tardi ed era abbastanza ovvio stesse aspettando lui per buttare fuori l'ubriaco e chiudere. C'era solo un problema: Lovino non aveva dove andare e fuori si stava creando un fiume gelido. Se fosse uscito in quel momento, il mattino dopo avrebbero ritrovato il suo cadavere assiderato con delle branchie all'altezza della gola. Che fine ingloriosa.  
Il locandiere non gli stava mettendo fretta, ma Romano ritenne opportuno andare a parlargli.  
«Senta.»  
L'uomo alzò lo sguardo dai boccali. Li stava pulendo da tempo indefinito, e brillavano come mai nulla aveva brillato nella sua vecchia casa.  
«Sì?»  
«Mi lasci rimanere qui, stanotte.»  
Il locandiere inarcò appena un sopracciglio. Era un uomo di mezz'età, doveva averne viste di ogni genere. «Non c'è nulla da rubare, qui.»  
«Non voglio rubare.» Lovino sbuffò, ma era ovvio che ci avrebbe pensato. «Né voglio farle del male. L'avrei già fatto, altrimenti.» Indicò il finto morto alle sue spalle. «Non mi sembra un testimone affidabile.»  
Fu la volta del gestore di sospirare. Non prima di avergli lanciato una lunga, lunghissima occhiata indecifrabile. Non era uno sguardo di sufficienza, né sembrava volerlo accusare. Sembrava... incuriosito? Cauto, ma non troppo?  
«E quanto mi dai, per questo favore?»  
«Le pulisco il locale da cima a fondo.» rispose subito Romano: «Meglio di come ha fatto lei con quei boccali.»  
Non aveva soldi. Nessuno aveva ritenuto opportuno darglieli - Non si supponeva ne avesse.  
Poteva sopravvivere senza mangiare e senza bere. Ma era doloroso. Quando la vista iniziava ad annebbiarsi e la mente a rimanere poco concentrata, Lovino raggiungeva il mercato più vicino e fingeva di essere ancora nelle cucine madrilene. Nessuno si era mai accorto di nulla. Per il resto, era bello dormire sotto le stelle, magari sull'erba. Se il tempo era meno piacevole, si rintanava sotto un portico. Se imperversava il freddo, si fiondava dentro una chiesa. Quella sera, però, non aveva fatto in tempo a raggiungere nessuna chiesa, e la pioggia e il freddo si erano fatti ridicoli.  
«Certo, certo...» L'uomo ridacchiò sotto i baffi. «C'hai provato.»  
«Sono serio.» Gli mostrò i palmi. Non erano mani nivee dalle dita affusolate, ma non erano neppure piene di calli. Mani delicate per una nazione, ma normalissime per un umano dei vent'anni che dimostrava. «Sono abituato al lavoro. Soprattutto di pulizia.» Se l'avesse sentito qualche maggiordomo o governante di Madrid, sarebbe collassato a terra con la schiuma alla bocca, ma lavorare due giorni a settimana per centocinquantacinque anni era comunque lavorare!  
Lo sguardo del locandiere si soffermò sulle sue mani. Dopo qualche secondo, l'uomo borbottò qualcosa. Si accucciò dietro il bancone - Un tintinnio inconfondibile rivelò il suo aver messo mano all'incasso del giorno - e riemerse con il grembiule gonfio. «D'accordo, ragazzo. Tanto...» Aprì il braccio, a mostrare la locanda. «Non è che c'è niente che puoi fare, qui. Nemmanco darle fuoco.»  
«Non voglio fare niente di male.» ripetè Lovino, anche se le parole uscirono molto a caso.  
Di contro, l'uomo rise. «E vediamo, e vediamo...».  
  
«Ma... Che davvero?»  
Lovino alzò la testa dalla fortezza di braccia in cui l'aveva riparata, spalmato sul bancone. Il locandiere era appena entrato e si guardava intorno, l'espressione più incredula e disorientata di un popolano che mette piede nel Palazzo Reale.  
La locanda non era sporca da far vomitare, quindi le pulizie non erano state le più faticose della sua vita - Una volta, quando era ancora piccolo, per non ben esplorate ragioni c'era stata una colata di fango nell'ingresso del palazzo, e lui aveva dovuto fare avanti e indietro per portare i secchi a Manon, Lucilin e Abel._ Quello _era stato faticoso. Quella notte, aveva lavato il pavimento, il bancone, le sedie, i tavoli, le finestre e, una volta spento, il camino; aveva trascinato fuori l'ubriaco, lasciandolo accanto alla porta come un'offerta di latte a qualche creatura; aveva riordinato bicchieri, piatti e posate, e aveva raschiato cose inquietanti dalla cucina. Solo all'alba si era lasciato cadere sulla sedia dietro il bancone e aveva ceduto al sonno. Poi era arrivato il proprietario.  
«Ma che hai... Hai davvero pulito tutto?» L'uomo si avvicinò, rapido, osservando ogni minimo dettaglio di quella locanda che avrebbe dovuto conoscere tanto bene.  
«Ho detto che l'avrei fatto.» Lovino si tirò su, ancora un po' stordito dal poco sonno e dal risveglio improvviso. «Lei mi ha dato riparo, io ho pulito. Questi erano i patti.»  
Finalmente il locandiere parve riprendersi. Senza aspettare oltre, si fiondò in cucina. Dopo qualche minuto, ne riemerse con un vassoio, che gli posò davanti. Una focaccia del giorno prima, un bicchiere di latte e una mela. Lovino guardò il locandiere. Il locandiere guardò Lovino.  
«Mica hai mangiato, ieri sera.» gli ricordò l'uomo: «E non hai mangiato manco stanotte, eh? Su, mangia.»  
Lovino guardò il vassoio. Più che una colazione, sembrava un pasto da carcerato. Non c'erano churros né porras, né pane con pomodoro, e il latte non aveva il caffè. Però divorò tutto, e ne avrebbe mangiato ancora, e non perché era buono.  
«Come ti chiami?» Domanda che era logico giungesse.  
«Romano.» Lo chiamavano_ anche _così, del resto.  
«Oooh!» L'uomo ridacchiò. «E sei davvero di Roma?»  
Lovino avrebbe voluto un fazzoletto. Sia per pulirsi, sia per nascondere almeno metà faccia. Dato che non l'aveva, finse di bere le ultime gocce di latte. «Sono nato lì.» Non era del tutto falso.  
«E che ci fai da queste parti?»  
Non aveva idea del perché il locandiere fosse così incuriosito. Forse voleva solo fare conversazione. «Mia nonna era di qui.» mentì: «Sono venuto a dare un'occhiata.»  
L'uomo annuì, piano. Poi chiese: «Ma tu a chi sei figlio?»  
«Giulio Valle.» Neppure quello era del tutto falso. Scelse soltanto un nome diverso da Romolo, perché "Romolo" e "Romano" insieme avrebbero urlato "Roma" in modo sospetto. «Mia nonna si chiamava Sabina Tiberi.» Dire cazzate con naturalezza le faceva sembrare verità. L'uomo, infatti, non parve sospettare nulla.  
«Non ho presente i Tiberi.»  
Romano posò il bicchiere e alzò le spalle. «Mia nonna mi parlava di qui.» inventò: «Se poi erano stupidaggini, non saprei che dirle.»  
L'uomo ridacchiò. Sembrava incredibilmente rilassato. «Vai via subito o resti un altro po'?»  
«Preferirei rimettermi subito in cammino.»  
«Devi andare da qualche parte?»  
Lovino ci pensò un istante. «Non proprio.»  
«Sei scappato di casa?»  
Lovino sgranò gli occhi. Non era del tutto vero, ma non era neppure del tutto falso. Si ricompose. «Non proprio.»  
«Hai ammazzato qualcuno?»  
«Cosa?» protestò, indignato: «No!»  
Per tutta risposta, il locandiere scoppiò in una risata che riempì l'intero locale. «Beh, ragazzo...» Prese il vassoio ormai vuoto, ad eccezione del bicchiere. «Sei senz'altro strambo.»  
«Strambo...?»  
«Aspetta qui, tu.» Detto ciò, l'uomo svanì di nuovo in cucina. Quando tornò, gli porse un fagotto. Lovino lo aprì e quasi trasalì: due focacce e due mele. Incontrò di nuovo lo sguardo del locandiere.  
«Ma che...?»  
«Così non muori di fame, mentre vai in giro.»  
Romano era senza parole. Nel senso, non aveva la minima idea di che parole usare per riempire il silenzio che aveva seguito l'affermazione dell'altro. Alla fine, scelse le prime che gli vennero in mente: «Lei è strambo.»  
«Forse.» L'uomo ridacchiò. Rideva un sacco. «Ma mica capita tutti i giorni di incontrare un ragazzo che non vuole niente e ti pulisce pure la locanda.»  
«Lei mi ha dato riparo-»  
«Ma tu potevi scappare appena finiva la pioggia.» Scosse la testa. «E invece no, sei rimasto e hai pure pulito davvero!»  
Lovino richiuse la bocca. Non aveva pensato neppure per un istante ad ingannare quel signore. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Un conto era rivelare metà verità, un conto era non tenere fede ai patti.  
«E poi...» Il locandiere lo scrutò. Lo scrutò con molta insistenza. «Già ieri sera mi sembravi famigliare. Forse l'ho incontrata, tua nonna.»  
Famigliare? Com'era possibile?  
«Boh, hai qualcosa che ispira fiducia.» Un altro grande sorriso. «Però i soldi me li sono portati via lo stesso.»  
«Fidarsi ed essere coglioni sono due cose diverse.» Si morse la lingua appena si accorse di essere stato sboccato. Quel signore non se lo meritava. Lui, invece, aggirò il bancone e gli assestò una poderosa pacca sulla schiena. «Allora sai parlare come mangi, eh!» La manata si trasformò in un massaggio goffo. «L'ho capito che sei un nobilotto. Ma sei bravo, come sguattero.»  
"Nobilotto". Forse avrebbe potuto definirsi così, sì.  
«Grazie.» mormorò: «Per tutto.» Per il riparo, per la chiacchierata, per il cibo, per quel complimento e per quello che non aveva saputo dire. Ma lui l'aveva capito.  
  
«Buon viaggio, ragazzo!»  
«Buon lavoro, signore!»  
Si rimise in viaggio e strinse il fagotto al petto. Avrebbe voluto far durare il suo contenuto, ma rischiava di far marcire le mele e trasformare le focacce in sassi. Avrebbe cercato di mangiare per due giorni di fila - Magari la fame sarebbe tornata a farsi sentire più in là.  
Avrebbe voluto far durare il suo contenuto per sempre, come una testimonianza. Forse il ricordo sarebbe stato abbastanza.  
"Hai qualcosa che ispira fiducia.", "Sembravi famigliare.". Quell'uomo aveva capito che non era un comune servitore, aveva notato che non avesse mangiato, e di certo aveva intuito che avesse qualcosa di strano. Quelle parole così spontanee, però, quei gesti di premura, avevano rivelato altro.  
Una volta, tanto tempo prima, una persona molto stupida gli aveva detto una cosa. Lui aveva avuto paura, paura di pensarci, paura di farsi vedere.  
Eppure, era stato facile. Era stato uno di_ loro _a farsi avanti. A dirgli che era stato bravo, che ispirava fiducia, tanto da sembrare quasi famigliare. Che lo sentiva "vicino", in un certo modo.  
Allora esistevano davvero...? Poteva crederci?  
_

«Tu hai degli umani per cui esistere. Ricordati di pensare anche a loro.»

_Pensare che ci fosse qualcuno che credesse nella propria nazione.  
Quel che diceva Manon, tanti decenni prima - Quel che diceva Abel, il motivo per cui se n'era andato.  
Persone che vivevano la loro vita, e credevano nella propria nazione. Che si identificavano in un certo modo, che condividevano non necessariamente tutto, ma molto. Persone capaci di chiedergli: «Vai via subito o resti un altro po'?», quasi volessero parlargli ancora. Persone che lo sentissero vicino, e non lo volessero lontano.  
Le nazioni sottostavano ai capricci dei loro capi. Ma, ancor prima, erano mosse dal loro popolo. Forse si stava illudendo, ma voleva farlo. Voleva illudersi di averlo anche lui, un popolo che lo muovesse, e non lo detestasse.  
Era davvero un bel sogno, quello di essere una nazione che non sottostava ai capricci di altre nazioni.  
Lui aveva tenuto fede a quel patto con il locandiere. Era ovvio, ma per l'altro no. Era ovvio, ma era stata una sua scelta.  
Lui aveva rifiutato di incontrare Napoli, ed era fuggito a vedere la sua casa nella sua interezza. Era logico, ma per il soldato no. Era logico, ma era stata una sua scelta.  
Era davvero una bella illusione, quella di poter cambiare qualcosa con le proprie scelte._  
  
  
  
Siracusa era una gigantesca opera d'arte architettonica incasellata in un ritaglio di terra circondato da acque limpidissime, quasi finte tanto sembravano dipinte con più strati di sfumature di azzurro. Purtroppo, quella visita tanto piacevole era subito stata guastata dall'arrivo di una diligenza, che aveva attraversato la via principale con arroganza e attirato gli sguardi di tutti i presenti.  
Lovino aveva avuto una brutta sensazione e si era dileguato. Che si trattasse di Savoia, Austria o chissà quale altro _rugnusu_ , in quella diligenza c'era una nazione. E la sensazione era troppo brutta per poter accarezzare l'idea che si trattasse di Sicilia - Che, per quanto ne sapeva lui, si sarebbe dovuta trovare a Palermo, dato che c'erano dei "problemi" su cui lui aveva preferito non indagare.  
Forse, però, si era dileguato un po' troppo, e anche a velocità un po' troppo elevata, perché era finito all'Anfiteatro. Quello in rovina, invaso di cespugli, e con gli alberi che crescevano in punti così casuali da sembrare che qualcuno ce li avesse lanciati.  
Si lasciò cadere sui gradoni e guardò verso il basso. Una stretta al cuore gli fece capire che arrivare lì era stata una pessima idea. Ricordava di quando il nonno raccontava, a lui e Feliciano, delle opere teatrali a cui partecipava Domina Grecia - proprio lì, in quell'Anfiteatro ormai in rovina. E aveva confidato loro quanto amasse la _Lisistrata_ \- Quando avevano scoperto la trama, l'avevano trovata più simile ad una storia dell'orrore, ma il saggio nonno aveva spiegato loro l'importanza dei desideri delle donne e dei lieti fini, soprattutto quelli che implicavano tanto amore. Dall'altra parte, ricordava anche il grande Anfiteatro del nonno.  
Scosse la testa e tornò al presente. Doveva smetterla di perdersi nei ricordi. Doveva guardare la sua casa nel presente - Anche se certi ricordi scivolavano davanti ai suoi occhi senza che lui se ne accorgesse, trascinandolo nel ripetersi di eventi che già conosceva. Puntò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e posò il mento sulle dita intrecciate. Eppure quella era la Sicilia, non Napoli. Le sirene si erano spiaggiate più a nord. Sospirò e rimase a guardare tutto quel vecchiume infestato di verdura. Amava il vecchiume. Casa sua ne era piena. Il sole di Agosto era davvero piacevole. Soprattutto se accompagnato dal rumore del mare, e dallo strano profumo della campagna.  
Un rumore di zoccoli in lontananza. Si riscosse - Quando si era assopito? Si voltò a guardare, più per curiosità che per qualche altro motivo.  
Due cavalli, con annessi cavalieri, stavano venendo nella sua direzione.  
Considerata l'assenza di qualsiasi altra forma di vita dalle fattezze umane nel raggio di chilometri indefiniti, o quei due erano archeologi o botanici, o stavano cercando qualche fuggitivo, o stavano fuggendo da qualcuno, o lui avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e correre di nuovo. Sì, forse l'Anfiteatro era stata un'idea pessima.  
I cavalli frenarono molto vicini a lui, giusto quanto bastava per non fermarglisi sulla testa.  
«Lovin Vangern?»  
Bastò un unico nome, pronunciato senza alcuna dimestichezza del tedesco, a far capire tante, troppe cose. Un moto di stizza. Davvero Savoia era disposto a protestare per... Per cosa, poi? Perché era sconfinato a casa propria?  
Si alzò, piano, e guardò i due cavalieri. Ma non diede cenno di volerli seguire. «Chi lo cerca?»  
«Qualcuno che lo conosce.»  
Era una risposta così vaga e campata per aria che non poteva che trattarsi di una citazione. E Lovino era certo che né Savoia né, tantomeno, Austria si sarebbero fatti problemi a dire chiaramente il loro nome.  
«Chi?»  
«Non siamo autorizzati a rivelare il suo nome.»  
D'accordo, che ci fosse qualcosa di strano era ovvio. C'erano dei "problemi" in Sicilia, da quanto aveva capito. Inspirò a fondo. Se quelli erano soldati siciliani, non potevano essere messaggeri di un invasore - Almeno, un invasore non sarebbe andato a spasso per la via principale. Supponeva. E non ci voleva un genio per capire che la persona che l'aveva mandato a chiamare fosse la nazione che aveva percepito- Quanto tempo era passato, in effetti? Sospettò si trattasse di almeno un'ora.  
Poteva provare a scappare - I cavalli non sarebbero riusciti a galoppare sugli scalini dell'Anfiteatro. Ma aveva ignorato quel che stava succedendo alla sua casa, e i Cieli gli avevano mandato quell'avviso. Si era ripromesso di guardare la sua casa nel presente, no?  
«Sono io. Portatemi da questa persona.»  
Aveva una pistola, un pugnale, uno stiletto, una testa dura e delle gambe veloci. Avrebbe potuto farcela.  
  
Non fu accompagnato in nessun edificio. Quando scese dal cavallo di uno dei due soldati, le sue scarpe toccarono della sabbia, bianca e finissima. Tanto tempo prima, gli avevano parlato delle sabbie mobili: semplicemente, sabbie che inghiottivano il malcapitato e lo soffocavano. Se si cercava di scappare, le sabbie si facevano più veloci e spietate. Per questo Lovino non cercò di scappare, quando vide il vascello ancorato a riva: se l'avesse fatto, la sabbia l'avrebbe inghiottito. Ne era sicuro. Non spiegava, altrimenti, tutta quell'inquietudine.  
Sì, forse la presenza di più di un vascello non era un buon segno. Però c'erano dei "problemi", no? Non riconosceva la bandiera - uno strano disegno blu, bianco e rosso incastrato in un angolo, su una bandiera bianca con una croce rossa -, non riconobbe neppure la divisa dei marinai - giacca blu, pantaloni bianchi, bicorno nero bordato d'oro con pennacchio nero -, ma non poteva trattarsi di un invasore... No?  
Furono i due soldati a guidarlo alla cabina del capitano. O meglio, non la cabina del capitano - la cabina della nazione. Nulla da dire, per carità, le cabine dei capitani e delle nazioni erano sempre belle - Luminosissime, con un bel tavolo lucido ad occupare parecchio spazio, e quella aveva pure un tappeto che sembrava pregiato -, ma non era troppo entusiasta dell'idea di essere appena entrato in territorio straniero. L'essere appena entrato nella cabina, poi, gli escludeva ogni possibilità di buttarsi di sotto e nuotare via.  
Ma doveva farsi forza. C'era qualcosa di sbagliato, e doveva scoprire cosa.  
Certo, avrebbe semplicemente potuto _chiederlo_ a qualche paesano, e pensare _con calma_ a cosa fare, piuttosto che affrontare il probabile problema a volto aperto - Però, per qualche strano motivo, non si sentiva del tutto pentito.  
Un bicorno nero bordato d'oro, con un'immensa piuma decorativa bianca, giaceva sul tavolo. Una persona era alla finestra, un'altra in mezzo alla cabina.  
«Lovin Vangern, signore.» annunciò uno dei due soldati.  
La persona alla finestra disse qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta. L'altra doveva essere un interprete: «Grazie per la vostra collaborazione. Possiamo lasciarli soli.»  
Detto ciò, i due soldati e l'interprete sparirono, e la porta della cabina fu richiusa.  
Lovino non aveva distolto lo sguardo dalla persona - dalla nazione - davanti a lui. Era seduta sulla piccola soglia delle finestre, il busto di tre quarti, e sembrava molto interessata a ciò che c'era oltre il vetro. Al contrario dei suoi sottoposti, portava sulle spalle una giacca rossa, con nappe dorate e polsini neri, al collo una cravatta bianca con una vistosa pietra verde, forse uno smeraldo.  
Non sembrava _troppo_ alto. Non era neanche eccessivamente sgargiante, o anche solo caotico.  
Eppure, Lovino rabbrividì.  
«Questo posto è meraviglioso.» La nazione parlò. Aveva una bella voce, e il suo tono era pacato. Piacevole come la carezza di una brezza, una brezza così carica di umidità da far percepire la tempesta. La nazione si voltò verso di lui. Un altro brivido, talmente violento da fare quasi male. Forse l'altro aveva visto le sue spalle sussultare. Non c'era niente di strano, eppure ogni singola cosa gli urlava di scappare.  
«Lieto di conoscerti, Romano.» L'uomo scese dalla soglia e lo raggiunse con falcate ampie, decise e prive di fretta. «Ho sentito tanto parlare di te ed ero curioso.»  
Avrebbe volentieri ridacchiato delle brutte sopracciglie nere, spesse almeno due dita, che spiccavano sotto dei capelli biondi e rovinavano un viso che gente capace di accontentarsi avrebbe definito quantomeno guardabile. Avrebbe ridacchiato, sì, e gli avrebbe anche riso in faccia, se quello lì non avesse avuto gli occhi verdi - Occhi verdi come veleno.  
«Perdonami, non mi sono presentato.» La nazione si portò una mano al petto. «Io sono England.» Le labbra si curvarono appena. «Ma forse tu mi conosci come Inglaterra.»  
Il sangue defluì fino ai piedi. I piedi, come le gambe, non avevano più forza. Era Agosto, però il freddo era talmente intenso da farlo tremare - da scuoterlo per i tremori. In pochi istanti, tutto sarebbe sfumato e lui si sarebbe risvegliato con un altro bernoccolo.  
Non era appena salito sulla nave di Inghilterra.  
Non era da solo nella stessa stanza con Inghilterra.  
Non c'era la flotta di Inghilterra ancorata sulle coste della Sicilia.  
Non c'era Inghilterra in un luogo dove c'era un "problema".  
Non c'era Inghilterra ad un metro scarso da lui.  
Non c'era niente di vero.  
Era solo un incubo, e presto si sarebbe svegliato - con un altro bernoccolo.  
«Sei famoso, South Italy.» Inghilterra parlò di nuovo, dopo qualche secondo. Lo stava _guardando_ , con le braccia conserte, appoggiato al tavolo, rilassato. «L'erede di Rome, dal nome di Amore sia da nazione che da persona, la perla del Mediterrean Sea, splendida ma indomabile, violenta e affascinante come una tempesta di fulmini.»  
Lovino sperava davvero che quelle definizioni agghiaccianti non fossero citazioni, perché il gelo gli aveva stretto la gola e congelato i polmoni ed era prossimo al soffocarlo, e un conato di vomito era l'ultima cosa che voleva.  
Inghilterra piegò appena la testa di lato. «In verità, non sei niente di speciale.»  
Romano trasalì.  
«La tua casa sembra bellissima.» Inghilterra si allontanò dal tavolo e riportò le braccia lungo i fianchi. Gli si avvicinò ma, invece di fermarsi davanti a lui, gli camminò accanto. «Ma tu non sei la tua casa, South Italy. Il tuo aspetto è gradevole, ma c'è di meglio, al mondo.» Intorno. «E perché tutti sono così ossessionati dalla tua eredità, Romano? Non è forse già stata incassata?» Non pensava avrebbe mai odiato così tanto il profumo del mare. «O forse sono tutti incantati perché sono dei pervertiti?» Una risata sommessa, odiosa e umiliante. «Se anche fosse, sono certo esista qualcuno migliore di te. Il mondo è così grande... Talmente grande che la tua posizione tanto strategica, nel Mediterrean Sea, non vale più niente. Il mondo galleggia sull'oceano, non sul mare. Ormai sei inutile.» Non erano sabbie mobili. Quell'odore soffocante di sale - di mare - era l'oceano che lo stava trascinando sul fondo, divertendosi a dargli l'illusione di riuscire a risalire e sopravvivere, per poi afferrargli una gamba e riportarlo sott'acqua, sempre più a fondo. «E la tua indomabilità? Sono tutti pappemolli o hai deciso di dedicarti ad una vita di docilità?» Si fermò davanti a lui. «È così che è finita, dopo secoli passati a logorare la vita dei tuoi padroni?» Un'altra risata leggera, e si appoggiò di nuovo al tavolo. «Però non sono deluso, sai?» Sorrise, falso e crudele. «Amo la gente che trema.»  
Una passerella in mezzo agli imperi, un pacco da consegnare, sconosciuti che decidevano per lui, gente con il suo stesso sangue che gli strappava il cuore proclamandolo suo e tutto il resto d'Europa che applaudiva e approvava. E ora il diavolo si era dipinto gli occhi di verde.  
Cosa aveva fatto di male, per essere continuamente umiliato in ogni modo possibile?  
I suoi, di occhi, l'avevano tradito, e qualcosa era scivolato lungo la guancia fredda. E lui non riusciva neppure a parlare - a muoversi, a dare anche solo segni di vita diversi dall'espressione di certo terrorizzata che aveva, e dai sussulti che lo scuotevano.  
Abbassò lo sguardo. Non c'era umiliazione peggiore di quella che aveva già subito, in fondo. Avrebbe dovuto tenere fede al suo nome da femmina, e scappare in lacrime. Era già un miracolo che fosse ancora in piedi.  
Giusto.  
Era ancora in piedi.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere, e urlare, e scappare, ma era ancora lì, anche se senza forze, anche se ferito con malignità gratuite, pronunciate al solo scopo di farlo stare male.  
Poteva scegliere.  
Poteva (provare a) fuggire, e allora avrebbe (forse) potuto piangere, magari sentendo Inghilterra ridere e applaudire per il bello spettacolo.  
Poteva lasciarsi andare e crollare in ginocchio, e supplicare Inghilterra di... Non sapeva neppure lui cosa. Forse di smetterla. Forse di lasciarlo in pace.  
Oppure poteva inspirare tutto quel profumo di mare, e ricordarsi che quello era Inghilterra, ma quella era casa sua.  
Rialzò lo sguardo. Il cuore batteva così forte che non si sarebbe stupito di sentirlo rimbombare nella cabina. Mosse le dita, quelle risposero. Chiuse i pugni. Non si sarebbe asciugato la guancia. Sarebbe stato inutile. Deglutì, e pregò che almeno la sua voce non lo tradisse.  
«Hai finito con la sagra dell'insulto o sei proprio stronzo di natura?»  
La voce era scheggiata, ma non tremava. Un briciolo di calore.  
Inghilterra sgranò appena gli occhi. Doveva averlo sorpreso. Poi, si portò una mano al volto e scoppiò in una risata piena che gli fece venire i brividi. Sembrava davvero la risata di una strega.  
«Oh, dunque _questo_ è South Italy!» Abbassò la mano. «Speravo che quello sguardo durasse un po' di più, ma così potrebbe essere anche più divertente.»  
Sperava di far tacere un infame, non di istigare un impero.  
«Che cazzo ci fai qui.» Non era neanche una domanda. Doveva chiudere in fretta quel discorso, magari senza crollare sotto le parole affilate di quel demonio. Anche perché non era sicuro di riuscire a continuare a guardarlo negli occhi, né che Inghilterra non dovesse decidere di saltargli addosso e farlo prigioniero.  
Pregò con tutte le sue forze che quello non fosse il suo obiettivo fin dall'inizio.  
«Mh?» Inghilterra piegò di nuovo la testa di lato. «Che domanda bizzarra...» La sua voce si spense sulle ultime lettere. Tornò dritto, piano, mentre il suo sorriso si faceva più ampio e nei suoi occhi si accendeva un fuoco sinistro. «Ma tu» La realizzazione, il pregustare un piacere immenso: «non sai nulla?»  
Era ovvio che Inghilterra sarebbe stato ben lieto di spiegarglielo.  
Era quello il problema.  
Ma stavolta lo sapeva. Sapeva che non si sarebbe risparmiato, non ora che era tanto soddisfatto, quando ciò che gli aveva detto prima era stato dettato forse dalla noia, o da un odio perso nel tempo. Si fece coraggio e si gettò nelle fauci del leone: «No. Spiegami.»  
«Nove giorni fa» La voce di Inghilterra era soffice come una piuma, e sotto la piuma c'erano dei carboni ardenti. «Io, Holy Roman Empire, France e Netherlands ci siamo detti che è il caso di intervenire.»  
Dai nomi, poteva sospettare si trattasse di Sacro Romano Impero e Francia; il terzo doveva essere Paesi Bassi, che di suo si presentava come _Nederland_. Il fatto che Inghilterra e Francia fossero alleati era un pessimo, pessimo segno. Il fatto che fossero nel Mediterraneo era la quasi conferma di un sospetto orribile.  
«Non te ne sei accorto?» Inghilterra doveva essere davvero su di giri, perché la sua voce si stava facendo tremendamente derisoria: «Sardinia è stata conquistata l'anno scorso. E Sicily quest'anno. Solo... Com'è che si chiama? Messina. Solo Messina è ancora di Savoy. Peccato sia sotto assedio da un mesetto.»  
Ah.  
Ecco perché non c'erano navi per Messina.  
Doveva essere davvero stordito per non essersi accorto che la Sardegna e la Sicilia erano state conquistate.  
Sì. Sì, in effetti era stordito. Era da un po' che continuava a faticare a rimanere concentrato sulla realtà. Allora non era _del tutto_ colpa sua.  
Era quello il "problema" con cui aveva a che fare Sicilia. Povera Sicilia.  
«Chi le ha conquistate?» Voleva porre fine a quello strazio.  
Inghilterra sorrise. Il colpo di grazia. «Spain.»  
Romano si era preparato. Si era preparato, davvero, si era preparato ad incassare quel colpo - Era ovvio, era ovvio dalla mancanza del suo nome in quell'alleanza, era ovvio dall'esistenza stessa di quell'alleanza, era ovvio dalla soddisfazione di Inghilterra. Però il suo cuore mancò lo stesso un battito, e quel piccolo calore rinato si spense all'istante.  
«Quindi...» riuscì a mormorare: «Tu sei qui per fermare Spagna.»  
« _Actually_ , sono qui per trovarlo.»  
"... Trovarlo?"  
«Lui e la sua flotta sono da qualche parte nel sud di Sicily, e mi sono offerto di andare a stanarlo.» Continuava a sorridere, con quegli occhi color veleno. «Soprattutto, affondare navi spagnole è uno dei miei passatempi preferiti. Suppongo tu lo sappia.»  
"... Trovarlo."  
Serrò i pugni. Era sopravvissuto al dilaniamento da parte della propria terra. Non sarebbe crollato davanti ad un impero. «Intendi rapirmi per usarmi come esca?»  
«Confesso che si tratta di un'idea molto allettante.» Gli si drizzarono i capelli nel sentirlo. «Ma la tua fama di piccolo demonio incontrollabile deve pur venire da qualche parte. Sai,» Inghilterra ridacchiò. «un rospetto mi ha raccontato che tante nazioni dell'Holy Roman Empire erano molto restie ad avvicinartisi, per paura che cavassi loro gli occhi. Solo Austria è stato così ingenuo da non accorgersene nemmeno!»  
Francia. Avrebbe dovuto evirarlo.  
Il sapere di essere riuscito ad inquietare Sacro Romano Impero e la sua cricca, però, lo gonfiò di soddisfazione. E fu abbastanza per sostenere lo sguardo di quel demone.  
«Quindi non posso certo permettere che un tarlo così vorace scorrazzi per la mia nave di legno.» Sventolò una mano. «Volevo solo incontrarti, South Italy. Volevo vedere come fosse questa nazione tanto bella quanto ingovernabile.»  
Fu allora che Romano capì.  
Era ovvio, dannatamente ovvio, eppure non l'aveva capito subito.  
La paura abbandonò il suo corpo, lasciandosi dietro solo qualche brivido. Il cuore rallentò il suo battito impazzito. Sentiva di nuovo un po' di calore sulle guance fredde. Non si era accorto di aver quasi trattenuto il respiro.  
«Tu» sussurrò: «vuoi il Sud Italia come pegno di vittoria.»  
Inghilterra sbattè le palpebre. Non era confuso, né stupito. Stava solo prendendo tempo, forse per rimirare le sue espressioni, visto che gli piacevano tanto. «Il tuo padrone è Austria, adesso. Non si chiedono pegni di vittoria agli alleati.» Una risata sommessa. Sì, stava solo prendendo tempo. «Ma, sai, le alleanze sono una cosa molto effimera.»  
Ah, sì.  
Ora riconosceva un vero impero.  
Il più grande, spaventoso impero che solcasse i mari di quelle epoche.  
Tuttavia... «L'ho notato.» ... Lui odiava gli imperi. «Immagino che, ad un impero così _assetato_ come te, il Mediterraneo non farebbe certo schifo, anche se non è un oceano. Perché prendersi Gibilterra, altrimenti?» Il solo pensiero gli dava alla testa. «Per non parlare dello splendido punto strategico che ti offrirebbe per osservare Francia e Spagna.» Sentiva le tempie pulsare. «Ma non ti basterebbe. Non ti dispiacerebbe completare la collezione mediterranea con Bisanzio, vero?»  
Inghilterra smise di sorridere. Il suo sguardo era più attento.  
«Hai conquistato tanti mondi, Inghilterra.» sibilò: «Ma ogni volta ce n'è un altro. Un altro, un altro, e sembrano non avere mai fine.» Parole perse in un ricordo lontano. «Umilia pure chi vuoi schiavizzare, se ti dà tanto piacere farlo. Io non sono che un mucchietto di piccole nazioni che galleggia in un mare troppo piccolo di un continente ormai troppo vecchio.» Fece un passo avanti. «Tu, invece, sei solo un'isola che affogherà nello stesso oceano che cerca di sottomettere.» Un sussurro: «Questo è il destino degli imperi troppo avidi.»  
L'espressione di Inghilterra aveva perso tutta la sua crudele soddisfazione. C'era solo un volto duro, dagli occhi gelidi. Poi, l'impero fece a sua volta un passo avanti, e il metro che li separava divenne una manciata di pochi centimetri. «E questa è la spietata South Italy.»  
Romano non si scostò. Sostenne il suo sguardo. Le labbra di Inghilterra si curvarono di nuovo. «Va' pure, Italy Romano. Torna dal tuo padrone.»  
«Capo.» lo corresse Lovino. Anche se forse intendevano due nazioni diverse. Con un ultimo sguardo di fuoco, si voltò e se ne andò.  
Riprese fiato solo quando fu sulla spiaggia, piegato in due, nonostante avesse percorso il ponte correndo.  
"Dannato bastardo." Si rialzò. Non aveva tempo, neppure per metabolizzare la paura. "Dove cazzo sei?".  
  
Non aveva tutta questa gran possibilità di scelta ed era dovuto andare per quella più brutale. Non aveva mai rubato nulla di più grande di un merluzzo da una bancarella, e non era entusiasta di privare un suo conterraneo di un cavallo, ma aveva bisogno di un mezzo più veloce delle sue gambe. Il cavallo era stato abbastanza docile da accettare qualcuno che non fosse il suo padrone e Lovino aveva lasciato scritto, semplicemente, " _Ho preso il tuo cavallo. Cercalo lungo la costa._ ". L'aveva scritto a terra, passando il dito su della cenere, e sembrava più un messaggio minatorio, ma tant'era.  
L'idea era semplice: percorrere tutta la costa e sperare di individuare delle navi. _Supponeva_ non fosse troppo difficile individuare una flotta, ma stava parlando dell'idiota, un acerrimo nemico della logica.  
Percorse la costa verso sud. Inghilterra gli aveva parlato del sud della Sicilia e, per quanto fosse probabile stesse dicendo cazzate, non avrebbe avuto alcun motivo per mentire su quel punto. Soprattutto, confidava nel fatto che il più grande impero marittimo contemporaneo non fosse così coglione da cercare il suo nemico a Siracusa sapendolo a Trapani.  
Ci vollero due ore per trovare un gruppo di navi abbastanza strano da poter essere la flotta spagnola: una ventina di vascelli vagava a caso sul mare, come barchette di carta lasciate a loro stesse in una fontana. Dato il numero spropositato di gigantesche vele bianche, un po' lo sembravano, di carta. Non dava l'idea di una flotta sul punto di ingaggiare una battaglia - Una battaglia contro un esperto di affondamenti nemici.  
Lasciò il cavallo vicino ad una taverna e si diresse verso una fortezza di pietra bianca arroccata sulla scogliera. Quando arrivò, bastò l'odore quasi asfissiante di pesce per fargli intuire come quella non fosse una fortezza, ma una tonnara. Non sembrava esserci nessuno, e forse quei vascelli troppo rilassati potevano c'entrare qualcosa.  
Non entrò nell'edificio - Eventuali residui di interiora di pesce non sarebbero state granché utili, al momento - e si diresse verso il bordo della scogliera. Il sole era alto, non c'erano nuvole e la luce quasi accecava nel riflettersi sul mare. In lontananza, oltre le navi, intravedeva una striscia di terra perfettamente piatta, una colossale tavola abbandonata da quelle parti più che un'isola.  
Vagò con lo sguardo tra le vele, nel tentativo di trovare la bandiera dell'ammiraglia. Quello era il punto in cui il suo piano iniziava ad incrinarsi per tutte le cose che sarebbero potute andare storte. Voleva trovare l'ammiraglia, raggiungerla a nuoto e avvisare la prima persona di grado abbastanza alto che gli fosse capitata sotto mano. La cosa prevedeva trovare una persona di grado abbastanza alto, convincere i marinai a farsi tirare a bordo, riuscire ad arrivare a nuoto, trovare l'ammiraglia. Poi, certo, Austria avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni del mondo per accusarlo di tradimento e, avendo il suo alleato Inghilterra già sul posto, avrebbe potuto gentilmente chiedergli di occuparsene. Forse avrebbe potuto cavarsela dicendo la verità: voleva essere lui a trovare Spagna, e spaccargli quante più ossa possibili, senza lasciare il piacere a nessun altro.  
L'ammiraglia era introvabile. O era nascosta o, più probabile, era più vicina a quell'isola dello spessore di una sogliola che non alla scogliera. La luce troppo forte e la linea dell'orizzonte occupata da nuvole di canapa e lino rendevano la ricerca ancora più difficile.  
Romano inspirò a fondo. Doveva calmarsi, anche se implicava quasi soffocarsi con l'odore di sale e di pesce. Non era spaventato. Non era inquieto. Era incazzato. Se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, dopo Spagna avrebbe volentieri pestato Inghilterra. E pure Austria. Anche Savoia, già che c'era. E Sacro Romano Impero, ché era sempre tutta colpa sua. E magari Francia, ché sennò si sarebbe sentito messo da parte.  
Era come se non fosse cambiato nulla, da quando lui era un bambino. I secoli passavano, ma gli imperi facevano sempre schifo e lui poteva solo rimanere a guardare. Anche una volta avvisata la flotta spagnola, sarebbe dovuto rimanere a riva a guardare le palle di cannone che andavano da una nave all'altra. Avrebbe voluto continuare ad andarsene in giro per casa sua, non finire davanti ad una tonnara dopo aver scoperto almeno due imperi di troppo intenti a ronzare intorno ai suoi territori. Odiava gli imperi. Era sempre colpa loro.  
«Lovi.»  
E ora aveva pure le allucinazioni.  
«... Non sei Felì, vero?»  
No, le sue allucinazioni non sarebbero potute essere così stupide. Lovino si voltò. Incenerire quell'individuo con un'occhiataccia sarebbe stata solo una grazia, per liberarlo da una mente imbottita di segatura. Anche se forse il suo sguardo risultò molto, molto meno omicida di quanto desiderato.  
«No, sei proprio Lovi!»  
Centrò l'imbecille con una testata. Fosse stato umano, gli avrebbe fatto sputare tutti i denti.  
«Sì, sì, questa è la conferma che sei Lovi.»  
«Cosa cazzo ci fai qui, _cugghiuni_.»  
Antonio si massaggiò il mento dolorante e rispose come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo: «Sono venuto a riprenderti.»  
E sì, era la risposta più ovvia del mondo, ma era anche la risposta che Lovino non voleva sentire. Fece un passo indietro. Lunga giacca rossa. Il bicorno nero, gli stivali, i pantaloni e la camicia erano ovvi, era la giacca rossa il problema. La giacca rossa e l'alabarda. Gli ricordavano di quando era bambino, di quando lui tornava dalle Americhe, di quando lui partiva per le Americhe. Era un tempo che non sarebbe più tornato, e forse Antonio era troppo stupido o troppo folle per rendersene conto.  
«Cosa c'è?»  
«Cosa cazzo te ne fai di un'alabarda su una nave.»  
«Oh? Questa?» Spagna si voltò appena, quasi si fosse accorto solo in quel momento di avere due metri di alabarda nascosti male dietro la schiena. «È un portafortuna!» Tornò a guardarlo. «E può anche tornare utile in uno scontro, sai?»  
«Non puoi sperare di nascondere un'ascia di due metri dietro la schiena, coglione.» Serrò i pugni. Nascondere l'alabarda dietro la schiena aveva senso finché l'interlocutore era alto un metro. Era peggio del previsto. «Comunque.» disse subito, prima che l'altro potesse parlare: «Inghilterra è qui. Ti sta cercando. A te e alla tua flotta.»  
«Inglaterra?» Spagna parve pensarci un attimo. Poi scosse la testa, sorridente e rilassato. «Gli serve un motivo per attaccarmi. Non ti devi preoccupare.»  
Ora sarebbe esploso, e avrebbe iniziato a vomitare lava e insulti. «C'è letteralmente mezza Europa che vuole fermarti e tu dici che non mi devo preoccupare?»  
«Piuttosto, Lovi.» Quell'espressione serena fu turbata da un palese dubbio: «Come fai a saperlo?»  
«Me l'ha detto Inghilterra.» Solo dicendolo si accorse di quanto quella frase suonasse ridicola.  
«Oh.» Antonio annuì, piano. «Giusto. È alleato di Rodrigo, ora. Ecco perché può venire qui come gli pare.»  
«Vuoi ascoltarmi-»  
«Ti ha fatto del male?»  
Quante volte aveva pensato quanto odiasse Spagna serio? Il fatto che non lo stesse affatto ascoltando, poi, dava una fastidiosa irritazione in più. «No, non mi ha fatto niente.» Nulla di fisico, almeno. «Ha un albero maestro su per il culo, ma è solo stato stronzo.»  
«Speravo non dovessi mai incontrarlo.»  
«E ora sta venendo qui.» Lovino ne approfittò per ritornare al discorso originario. Forse aveva sbagliato. Forse la testa di Antonio non era piena di segatura, era piena di bolle di sapone che lo stordivano di più ad ogni scoppio. «Quindi vedi di andartene e di tornare da dove sei venuto.»  
«Andarmene?» Spagna trattenne una risata. «Perché dovrei fermarmi proprio ora che sono a metà?»  
Quel discorso stava prendendo la piega più sbagliata possibile. «Perché mezza Europa si è unita contro di te, e sta venendo ad aprirti come i tonni che aprono là dentro.» Indicò l'edificio.  
«Cerdeña e Sicilia non erano troppo dispiaciute di rivedermi.» Continuava ad evitare di rispondere. «Soprattutto, a Sicilia non piace Savoia.»  
Spiegava almeno in parte perché l'isola non fosse una distesa di fuoco, urla e disperazione. La cosa era quasi surreale.  
«Se anche Nápoles sarà felice di rivedermi, tutto potrebbe tornare come prima.»  
Eccolo, il problema.  
«Mezza Europa si è unita contro di te.» ripetè, più piano: «E sta venendo qui.» Doveva arrivare quel momento. Tanto valeva affrontarlo. I pugni stavano iniziando ad indolenzirsi. «Ti avevo detto di non fare cose strane.»  
«E io non sto facendo nessuna cosa strana.» Quel tono gentile era sbagliatissimo. «Ti sto riportando a casa.»  
Avrebbe fatto meno male se l'avesse falciato con la lama. «Lo sai che» Per nessun motivo, la voce uscì più bassa del dovuto. «da quando sono tornato qui, non sono più stato male?»  
«È una cosa meravigliosa, Lovi!»  
«Se tornassi a Madrid, starei di nuovo male.»  
«Non ti devi preoccupare per questo.» Tutto era sbagliato. «Saresti i miei unici territori in Europa, e la mia regina vorrebbe sistemare i suoi figli. Non sarà troppo difficile convincere i miei sovrani ad unire i nostri regni.» Soprattutto il fatto che quell'offerta fosse spaventosamente allettante.  
Sarebbe stato facile, sì. Accettare la proposta di Spagna, schierarsi dalla sua parte e smettere di essere una calzatura di terra lanciata da una parte all'altra d'Europa. Certo, era quasi impossibile che Spagna vincesse da solo contro mezza Europa, così come quasi impossibile sarebbe stata l'ipotesi di clemenza da parte dei suoi attuali _padroni_ di fronte ad un tradimento tanto plateale. Anche senza essere critico, però, Lovino scosse la testa.  
Tanto tempo prima, Manon gli aveva confidato di non capire le motivazioni di Abel. Perché abbandonare la propria famiglia e la sicurezza di essere protetti da qualcuno di potente per intraprendere una strada di sole incertezze e pericoli?  
Il fatto che la risposta fosse tanto astratta ed effimera era quasi disgustoso.  
«Io voglio rimanere qui.»  
Spagna lo guardò, e non disse nulla. Forse non aveva capito. O forse gli stava dando del tempo per fargli ritrattare quell'affermazione, fingendo di non aver capito. La sensazione che dava non gli piaceva per niente.  
«Tu devi tornartene a casa tua. E smetterla di invadere casa mia.» La maledizione degli occhi verdi. Ecco cos'era. Non c'era altro motivo per cui la voce stesse venendo meno, mentre si ostinava a non distogliere lo sguardo.  
Dopo un tempo che parve infinito, Spagna parlò: «Ricordi cosa mi avevi detto?»  
Non c'era bisogno di chiedere a cosa si riferisse nello specifico. «Il fatto che me ne vada non implica che io non possa tornare.» Era ciò che avrebbe dovuto dirgli, prima o poi. «Adesso, io voglio restare qui.» E doveva farlo senza segni d'esitazione, o anche solo di dubbio. « _Lo siento._ » Un accenno di sorpresa in quell'espressione seria. «Avrei dovuto farti giurare qualcosa di più specifico, quella sera. È colpa mia se sei qui. Hai capito esattamente ciò che volevo in quel momento.» Rilassò i pugni. Le mani erano indolenzite, le mezzelune rosse facevano male. «Sono passati solo quattro anni, ma ho potuto conoscere la mia casa. Quella vera, non quella nella mia testa.» Fece un passo indietro. «Torna a Madrid con la tua flotta, il tuo esercito e chi accidenti ti sei portato dietro. Non ti voglio qui. Né braccato da mezza Europa.» Cercò di non abbassare lo sguardo. «Ho già visto morire un impero. Non ho intenzione di vederne morire un altro. Tantomeno per colpa mia.»  
Era quasi incredibile quanto fracasso potessero fare le onde che si infrangevano contro gli scogli. Ne era quasi assordato. O forse era quel silenzio ad essere assordante.  
«Il mondo va al contrario.» Quando Antonio parlò, Lovino fu seriamente convinto che non avesse capito mezza parola. «Tu soffri e io ricevo una simile dichiarazione d'amore.»  
Era peggio. L'aveva capita, e nel modo più stomachevole possibile. Va bene, non si era aspettato di dirgli: «Ehi, senti, tutta 'sta campagna militare che hai tirato su, eh, presente? Ecco, portatela via, che non c'ho più voglia.» e sentirsi rispondere: « _Claro, Lovi, no hay problemas!_ », ma sperava che l'altro capisse la cosa giusta e pensasse di tornare sui suoi passi - Non che capisse la cosa sbagliata e si convincesse di più. Ma perché doveva avere a che fare proprio con uno così... vabbè, nessuna delle sue lingue aveva un vocabolario tanto vasto capace di descrivere un simile coacervo di stupidità.  
Ci provò con tutta la forza che riuscì a trovare, ma dovette cedere all'impulso di affondare la faccia tra le mani. Riuscì a non ricoprirlo di insulti, quello sì, ma un mugolio irritato uscì lo stesso.  
«Mi dispiace che questo ti rattristi.» Antonio aveva ignorato la sua palese risposta esasperata. «Però te l'avevo detto. Farei quasi qualsiasi cosa per renderti felice.»  
Lovino riemerse. Si stava perdendo qualcosa. «Che cazzo c'entra? Dovresti darmi retta, allora!»  
«Ma se avevi anche protestato!» Spagna scosse la testa, conciliante. «Non ricordi? C'è solo una cosa che non posso darti.»  
Giusto. Quell'unica cosa. Romano mise le braccia conserte. Non lo aiutò a calmarsi. Un po' ci aveva sperato. Non c'era più rabbia, né esasperazione.  
«Guarda che l'ho capito.» disse, a bassa voce: «Ma ora tu non c'entri niente. Non è da te che devo ottenere l'indipendenza.»  
Non aveva mai pronunciato quella parola, riferito a se stesso. Concretizzava un'idea troppo assurda per poterci davvero pensare. Almeno, quello era ciò che aveva creduto per tutti quegli anni. Forse, in un qualche modo, c'era una vaga, remota, lontanissima possibilità di poterci anche solo sperare.  
Spagna sospirò. Un sospiro profondo, di chi sa che dovrà parlare con qualcuno a cui non piacerà la totalità di ciò che dirà. Romano non distolse lo sguardo, ma non sciolse il muro di braccia.  
«Lovi.» E già partiva male. Non poteva iniziare un discorso del genere con quel tono comprensivo, come se stesse cercando di far ragionare un pazzo. «Hai dimenticato che il tuo nome è dovuto ai tuoi signori?»  
Una coltellata. Poteva quasi sentire il filo della lama.  
«Non esiste un popolo che si identifichi come Sur de Italia. Così come non credo che Nápoles e Cerdeña sarebbero troppo entusiasti di appoggiare un ideale che si basa sul togliere loro il potere.»  
Romano serrò la presa sulle maniche.  
«Se anche tu diventassi indipendente, come faresti a difenderti dagli altri?»  
Non aveva nessuna risposta e il rendersene conto gli fece venire il mal di testa per l'irritazione.  
«Puoi provare ad appoggiarti a qualcuno, ma a chi?» Sorrideva. Non era una buona cosa, dato quello che stava dicendo. «Austria è colui contro cui vuoi ribellarti, no? E poi, lui ti tiene solo per capriccio. Non gli importa davvero di te.»  
Lo sapeva, e ciò rendeva la sua sudditanza ancora più frustrante.  
«Francis ti accoglierebbe a braccia aperte.»  
Rabbrividì.  
«Se poi diventassi territorio inglese, Francis sarebbe ancora più intenzionato ad impossessarsi di te.»  
Non dubitava che quello fosse lo scenario peggiore. Incastrato tra Inghilterra e Francia. Non era certo la persona più buona del mondo, ma una simile punizione sarebbe stata troppo.  
«Oppure, potresti chiedere a Sacro Imperio Romano.»  
«Piuttosto-»  
«Sono sicuro che Felì potrebbe mettere una buona parola.»  
Romano chiuse la bocca. Una cosa lo stava irritando più di quello scenario apocalittico.  
«O forse vuoi chiedere a tuo zio?» Un sospiro divertito. «Chissà a chi ti venderebbe.» Il manico dell'alabarda oscillò appena tra le sue dita. «Io non ho abbastanza denaro per partecipare all'asta.»  
La cosa che lo stava irritando di più era il fatto che il bastardo avesse usato con fin troppa cura tutti i suoi punti deboli, e l'aveva fatto sorridendo come un impero.  
«Tu sei buono, Lovi. Ecco perché tutto quello che è successo ti ha riempito la testa di pensieri cupi.» Fece un passo avanti, ma Romano indietreggiò. Non avrebbe potuto fare nessun altro passo indietro, però.  
«Arriverà il momento in cui potrai riavere tuo fratello e la tua città.» disse Spagna: «Ma non è ora. Ora è troppo pericoloso rimanere da soli.»  
«E ci penserà un impero sgretolato a proteggermi?» Sciolse la muraglia di braccia. «Torna a casa.»  
«È questo che ti preoccupa?» Il bastardo parve stupito. «Che io non sia abbastanza?»  
Lovino gli sarebbe saltato addosso, se non avesse avuto il dubbio che l'altro ne avrebbe approfittato per bloccarlo, caricarselo in spalla e portarlo via.  
«Ma porca di quella puttana, la vuoi smettere di capire una fottuta parola su venti? _Vuelve a tu casa!_ Lo capisci, ora?»  
«Tornerò a casa mia quando mi sarò ripreso anche Nápoles. E tu verrai con me.»  
Non avrebbe cambiato idea. Aveva quasi dimenticato quanto Spagna sapesse essere testardo.  
«Non ci arriverai. Lo sai benissimo.»  
«Non mi vuoi aiutare, vero?»  
Romano scosse la testa. Quella domanda di tradimento tanto esplicita era inquietante.  
«Va bene lo stesso. Non ti vorrei mai sul campo di battaglia.»  
«Bene, allora fammi passare.» Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad andarsene, se lui fosse rimasto lì davanti a bloccargli la strada. «Perché presto questo posto lo sarà.»  
«Farti passare?» Antonio sbattè le palpebre, confuso. «E dove vuoi andare?»  
«Non a Fanculo, perché a Fanculo ci devi andare te.»  
«Ma assolutamente no, Lovi.» Una mano gli carezzò la guancia. Quando Lovino si rese conto di quanto fosse freddo quel tocco, capì quanto la situazione fosse peggiore di come avesse immaginato. «Tu ora vieni con me. Ti imbarco su un'altra nave, e ti faccio portare al sicuro. Se mai perderò, dirò di averti preso prigioniero. Nessuno ti accuserà di tradimento.»  
L'unica cosa che non avrebbe mai potuto dargli era anche qualcosa che non avrebbe mai permesso che lui avesse.  
Il coltello che l'aveva pugnalato prima fu estratto. Era rimasto conficcato per tutto il tempo. Quando fu tirato via, fece ancora più male.  
«Quindi ti metterai in mezzo.» sibilò, soltanto.  
«Io non mi metterò in mezzo a nessuno.» Un sussurro gentile. «Sei tu che ti stai mettendo sulla mia strada, Lovi.»  
Doveva scappare. Subito.  
Si sarebbe potuto lanciare dalla scogliera, ma Spagna avrebbe fatto in tempo ad afferrarlo - O avrebbe comunque trovato il modo di inseguirlo, per mare o per terra.  
«Capisco che la cosa non ti piaccia.» continuò Spagna: «Ma tu sei troppo ingenuo, Lovi. Lasciami fare quel che è più sicuro.»  
Romano allontanò quella mano dal viso. «Quel che è più sicuro? Perché dovrei darti retta?» Non aveva vie d'uscita. «Tu sei un invasore.»  
Se Spagna aveva sviscerato i suoi punti deboli, lui avrebbe fatto altrettanto.  
«Un invasore?» Antonio si portò una mano al petto. Sotto la stoffa, doveva esserci la croce. «Sì. Sì, in effetti, puoi definirmi così, se non vuoi aiutarmi.»  
Ma Spagna era così perso nel suo mondo da lasciarsi scorrere addosso parole del genere. Forse Romano aveva davvero fatto qualcosa di abominevole. Tuttavia, non riusciva a credere che desiderare di decidere da soli fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.  
« _What a tearful vision._ »  
Lovino trasalì, e Antonio altrettanto. Spagna si voltò, Romano guardò oltre la sua spalla.  
Inghilterra era davanti a loro, cappello sulla testa, giacca blu, sguardo divertito. La spada sguainata posata sulla spalla scintillava alla luce del sole. «Quindi ti eri nascosto qui con il tuo adorabile demonio, Spain.»  
La lama dell'alabarda fendette l'aria, ma Inghilterra la parò.  
«Lo sai che è stato lui a portarci qui da te?»  
Romano si diede del coglione. «Volevi che lo trovassi io per te.»  
«Perché sprecare tempo e risorse, quando può farlo qualcun altro?»  
La spada e l'alabarda si separarono, e Spagna e Inghilterra si fronteggiarono.  
«Ma tu non c'eri!» protestò Lovino: «Mi sarei accorto se un impero mi stesse seguendo!» Era piuttosto esperto. E il non essersi accorto di lui così vicino, in quel momento, era stato colpa della distrazione.  
Spagna continuava a fissare Inghilterra. «Tranquillo, non penso che tu sia dalla sua parte.»  
«Che cazzo me ne fotte di quello che pensi tu, mi fa incazzare essere stato preso per il culo così!»  
«Infatti non ti ho seguito io.» Inghilterra indicò qualcosa con la spada. «Sono state loro.»  
Lovino guardò nella direzione indicata. Aria. Vento. Cielo. Tornò a guardare Inghilterra. «Eh?»  
Quell'espressione beffarda si sciolse in una di stizza. «Le silfidi! Le stesse che ti hanno individuato all' _amphitheater_!»  
Si era chiesto come avessero fatto quei soldati a trovarlo, ma non si era posto troppo il problema. A volte le cose succedevano e basta.  
«Non ascoltarlo.» disse Spagna, freddo: «Inglaterra cerca sempre di distrarre gli altri con le sue stregonerie.»  
Perfetto, dunque Inghilterra era un effettivo stregone, quindi non era strano che fosse così affine al demonio.  
«Siete voi che non vedete la realtà.» Inghilterra ridacchiò. «Un po' come te, Spain. Il tuo _lovely_ Lovin ti detesta.»  
«Non osare dire il suo nome.»  
Ancora una volta, nazioni che parlavano di lui come se lui non ci fosse. Tuttavia, non gli piaceva che insultassero il bastardo in quel modo, anche se era fuori di testa.  
«Tu ti ostini a non vederlo, ma lui non aspetta altro che tu te ne vada.» Inghilterra parò un altro fendente. Da come risuonarono le lame e da come gli tremò il braccio, doveva essere stato un colpo violento. «La vera domanda è: ti odia o ti teme?»  
Spagna si bloccò. Era ovvio cosa sarebbe successo un secondo dopo, ma Spagna era sempre stato stupido. La spada di Inghilterra scivolò sulla lama dell'alabarda e lacerò una spalla. Spagna riuscì a riprendersi un istante prima di essere trafitto ed evitò quello che sarebbe stato un colpo decisivo.  
«Sai qual è il tuo problema, Spain?» Inghilterra riportò la lama sulla spalla. Non scintillava più. «Che dici agli altri di non ascoltare, ma poi non ti perdi una sola delle mie parole.»  
«Ohi.»  
Era stanco. Stanco di sentire nazioni che parlavano di lui, che si scontravano per la sua terra, per qualsiasi cosa riguardasse lui. Stanco di sentire cazzate. Stanco di assistere. Stanco di rimanere lì. Stanco di quella boria.  
Inghilterra lo guardò. Romano aveva paura di lui. Lo sapevano entrambi benissimo. Tuttavia, Romano era sempre stato più iroso che codardo.  
«Credi davvero che i tuoi fratellini rimarranno con te per sempre?»  
Inghilterra si fece serio. No, non serio. Sdegnato.  
«Lascia che ti dica una cosa.» Senza voltarsi, mosse un passo sul bordo roccioso. «Le tue colonie non ti rimarranno accanto per sempre.» Sentiva gli schizzi delle onde sulla pelle. «E probabilmente la prima ad andarsene sarà proprio quella per te più importante.»  
Una scintilla nello sguardo di veleno di Inghilterra. Rabbia. Alzò la spada e la puntò verso di lui. « _You will beg me to have mercy on you._ »  
Ma dovette saltare di lato per evitare la lama dell'alabarda. « _Detén tu lengua._ » La cuspide fu bloccata all'ultimo istante dalla spada.  
Romano chiuse gli occhi. Era _davvero_ stanco di tutto quello. Li riaprì.  
« _Divertitevi, invasori!_ » Fece un cenno con la mano, si voltò e si lanciò.  
Sarebbe sopravvissuto. In qualche modo. Sperava solo di non doversi ricucire la testa o di doversi riattaccare uno o più arti. Anche solo quell'ansia doveva essere la sua punizione per aver meditato di nascondere eventuali pezzi staccati di Spagna.  
Spagna. Era quasi sempre colpa sua. Adeguato. In fondo, gli piacevano tanto, i _quasi_.  
  


* * *

  
**Note:  
[ Personaggi ]**  
* "Sabina Tiberi" viene dalla Sabina, antica regione corrispondente all'attuale circondario di Rieti, i cui abitanti (Sabini) furono tra i primi ad assimilarsi ai romani, e da Tiberis, il Tevere. Sì, "Romolo e Romano" suonerebbe troppo romano, ma "Reatina e Fiume di Roma" sarebbero meno loscamente laziali. (???????)  
* Il riferimento alle "sirene spiaggiate più a nord (della Sicilia)" deriva dal mito di Partenope, sirena che visse a Napoli - Da cui il termine "partenopeo".  
Ovviamente, questo è anche il motivo per cui, nello scorso capitolo, Lovino era stato definito anche "sirena", nelle descrizioni deliranti. (?)  
* Il riferimento al nome di Amore sia da nazione che da persona è dovuta da una parte al fatto che "Roma", letto al contrario, è "Amor", dall'altra al fatto che, in inglese, "Lovin" richiami il verbo e la parola "(to) love".  
 **[ Storiche ]**  
* Dal Novembre 1717, la Spagna si lanciò al recupero dei possedimenti italiani.  
La regina Elisabetta Farnese, seconda moglie del re di Spagna Filippo V, desiderava proprio tantissimo che i suoi figlioletti avessero dei piccoli territori da dominare, e convinse tutta la corte spagnola che fosse un'ottima idea.  
Nel frattempo, in Francia, Luigi XIV era infine morto, Luigi XV era ancora minorenne e la Spagna avrebbe potuto avanzare pretese sul trono francese.  
L'Europa ebbe dei _Vietnam flashback_ con mille anni d'anticipo e la Francia (Che non voleva casini con la propria successione), l'Inghilterra (Che non shippava Francia/Spagna) e i Paesi Bassi (Che non voleva avere un gigantesco blocco spagnolo dietro casa) firmarono la Triplice Alleanza (Che NON è quella che fa pendant con la Triplice Intesa, ma una sua omonima, perché la fantasia si spreca). Finita l'ennesima guerra contro l'Impero Ottomano, alla Triplice si unì anche il Sacro Romano Impero (Che si portava dietro l'Austria e il Ducato di Savoia), portando la gang a cambiare nome in Quadruplice Alleanza.  
La Spagna, ovviamente, non se n'era stata con le mani in mano e aveva approfittato della guerra turca per riprendersi la Sardegna. Dato che, a quanto pareva, ai siciliani stavano sulle balle i savoiardi, gli spagnoli conquistarono senza troppe opposizioni anche la Sicilia - ad eccezione di Messina, assediata per circa due mesi.  
I Fantastici Quattro si resero conto che, nel tempo che loro avevano impiegato a scegliersi un nome, la Spagna aveva già riconquistato metà dei suoi ex-domini italiani. Quindi, le mandarono un ultimatum: che ritirasse le truppe dalla Sicilia e dalla Sardegna, o sarebbe stata guerra.  
La guerra fu dichiarata esplicitamente il 17 Dicembre 1718; in realtà, la Francia e i Paesi Bassi entrarono in guerra l'anno successivo, mentre l'Inghilterra ne approfittò per provare a smuovere qualcosa anche dal lato coloniale.  
La Sicilia fu recuperata nel 1719, la Sardegna rimase in mano agli spagnoli fino alla firma del Trattato dell'Aia, il 20 Febbraio 1720.  
Nel Trattato, la Spagna prometteva di starsene buona, Savoia e Austria si scambiavano la Sicilia e la Sardegna (Dunque la Sicilia divenne austriaca, e la Sardegna savoiarda) e Carlo di Spagna, uno dei figli di Elisabetta Farnese, diventava erede del Ducato di Parma e Piacenza e del Granducato di Toscana. Negli anni successivi, questo signore si sarebbe rivelato piuttosto importante per la storia del Sud Italia. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_della_Quadruplice_Alleanza), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_of_the_Quadruple_Alliance), [3](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trattato_dell%27Aia_\(1720\)), [4](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treaty_of_The_Hague_\(1720\)) ]  
* L'11 Agosto 1718 ebbe luogo la Battaglia di Capo Passero, in Sicilia, tra la flotta inglese e quella spagnola. La vittoria fu dell'Inghilterra.  
Sì, gli inglesi dovettero _cercare_ la flotta spagnola. Di contro, alla flotta spagnola non era ancora giunto l'ultimatum della Quadruplice Alleanza, ed era dunque inconsapevole del fatto che la flotta inglese la stesse cercando per combattere. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storia_d%27Italia#Il_Settecento), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battaglia_di_Capo_Passero_\(1718\)) ]  
* Nel 1718, in realtà, l'Inghilterra non era ancora l'impero marittimo più temibilissimo dei sette mari: lo diverrà a seguito del periodo napoleonico, con la Spagna ormai ridotta a zombie semovente. (Grazie a GwenChan per avermelo fatto notare!)  
Ho deciso di lasciare tutti i riferimenti all'impero marittimo più temibilissimo dei sette mari perché è Lovino a vederlo così - e perché così dà più l'idea del divario che c'è tra loro due. (?)  
* Nel 1718, il Palazzo Reale di Napoli era piuttosto diverso dall'attuale. All'epoca, ad esempio, la parte del palazzo in cui è posizionato lo scalone era piuttosto buia - Divenne luminosa quando, nel 1843, si ebbe l'idea di buttare giù palazzi e fare finestre più grandi. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palazzo_Reale_\(Napoli\)#Scalone_d'onore) ]  
  
  
Primo capitolo della seconda parte, in tempo per la fine dell'anno~  
  
Su questo capitolo ci potrei scrivere pagine e pagine tanto c'è da dire, quindi andrò con ordine (casuale).  
Sono particolarmente legata a questo capitolo perché tutta la parte nel presente (Quella non corsivata, in pratica) ce l'ho in mente dal _2013_. Ebbene sì, l'avevo pensata per la fanfiction sul Risorgimento - Ovviamente, non era ambientata a Siracusa e alla tonnara di Portopalo, né si parlava della xxxxplice Alleanza, e i dialoghi erano parecchio diversi ma, di base, lì stiamo. Per questo non volevo _assolutamente_ che Lovino incontrasse Arthur prima di questo capitolo: l'ho pensato _sette anni fa_ , non avevo intenzione di mandare tutto all'aria! Tuttavia, la Storia mi ha aiutata e ho potuto scrivere quello che volevo! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
  
Parlando di ciò che succede nel capitolo, partiamo dalla cosa più importante- Lovino che torna in Italia? Lovino che incontra il suo popolo? Antonio fuori di testa? Ma no! ARTURO!  
Arthur fa parte, insieme a Lovino, Antonio e Feliciano, della rosa dei miei personaggi preferiti di _Hetalia_ , quindi avere un capitolo con i primi tre non può che gasarmi. ☆ Soprattutto, si sarà capito, adoro scrivere di gente _savage_. E un confronto tra Arthur e Lovino non poteva che essere pregno di insulti più o meno velati e kattyweryeh più o meno gratuite. ~~... Certo, poi mi sono ritrovata ad avere uno dei miei personaggi preferiti che tratta anche troppo male un altro dei miei personaggi preferiti, ma-~~  
Sì, Arturo è stato molto gratuitamente kattywoh con Lovino. Lo sa lui, lo sa Lovi, lo so io e suppongo lo sappiano anche le particelle di ossigeno, azoto e argon che li circondano. Credo che si capisca di più quando provoca Antonio, ma vorrei comunque spiegare il suo punto di vista: per lui, colpire Romano è colpire uno dei più grandi punti deboli di Spagna, da lui cordialmente detestato; allo stesso tempo, è curioso di questo famoso Sud Italia, soprattutto è curioso di vedere quanto sia "ingovernabile". Per Arthur, Lovino è una parte importante di un suo secolare nemico, un qualcosa che lo incuriosisce ma anche qualcosa che gli suscita un certo senso di sfida. Non so se l'Inghilterra mirasse sul serio al controllo del Mediterraneo, ma non la ritengo un'ipotesi troppo campata per aria-  
  
Altra cosa importantissima- Anzi, no, vitale! Cosa vitalissima di questo capitolo... Sì. C'erano già indizi nel capitolo precedente, ma qui è palese: i vestiti sono quelli della Pirate!Hetalia.  
E questo capitolo è spudoratamente Pirate!Hetalia: mare, pesce, Arthur che viene a rompere le palle alla Spamano- Ora che ci penso, ma c'è qualche fanfiction con Arthur protagonista che si sta facendo i fatti suoi ed è Antonio, in veste di antagonista, ad andargli a rompere le balle? È sempre Arturo a mettersi in mezzo ( _Trope_ che, beninteso, io adoro.), sarei curiosa di vedere l'opposto- ~~Se mai mi verrà in mente qualcosa, scriverò una fanfiction assurda a tema Pirate!Hetalia con Arthur protagonista e Antonio antagonista.~~  
Purtroppo, sia per amor di (tentata) accuratezza storica, sia perché altrimenti l'abbigliamento anacronistico di Spagna non sarebbe stato altrettanto al centro dell'attenzione, Arthur riappare con la divisa che si suppone avere nel 1718. Ma altro non è che un fine simbolismo: Arturo è nostalgico, ma sa quando tornare al presente, mentre Antonio è proprio perso nel suo mondo in cui Cinquecento/Seicento/Settecento si fondono senza soluzione di continuità! *Soe che prova ad elevare il fatto che voleva solo abbigliarli da pirati.*  
  
Dato che si sta parlando di cose serie, inserisco qui il fatto che, UDITE UDITE, questo capitolo ha UN EXTRA specialissimo, bellissimo e fantasticissimo! ヾ(＠゜▽゜＠）ノ A quanto pare, la mia beta è rimasta particolarmente _colpita_ dalla scena di Arthur e Lovino, tanto da commentarla in modo così sublime che mi sono sentita in dovere di riscriverla secondo la sua magistrale visione. ☆  
La trovate [→ [QUI!](https://il-castello-sul-lago.blogfree.net/?t=6242415) ← ], sul mio blog-sgabuzzino. Accorrete, accorrete! Potrete trovare pesci usati in modo improprio, copricapi inusuali, fantasmi giapponesi e sangue gratuito! -=≡Σ(((⊃ﾟ∀ﾟ)つ  
P.S.: Alla mia beta ha suscitato ilarità anche il fatto che Lovino abbia rubato un merluzzo. Se ciò ha causato riso anche alle vostre persone, potete sostituire il merluzzo con uno squalo goblin.  
  
Tornando a cose meno interessanti. La scena di Lovino e Antonio è ambientata alla tonnara di Portopalo, comodamente a strampiombo sul mare. Potete vedere la tonnara [QUI](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/ea/Tonnara_di_Portopalo.jpg) e [QUI](https://www.antoniorandazzo.it/tonnaresiracusane/tonnara-capo-passero.html). Come noterete, c'è un 98,abbastanza% di possibilità di trasformarsi in polpette qualora si abbia la balzana idea di balzare. Ci sono però dei punti in cui sembra non ci siano scogli troppo vicini alla superficie - Potete pensare che Lovino si sia gettato da lì.  
Oppure, se siete sadic*, potete pensare si sia sfracellato e abbia fatto il dito medio ad Antonio e Arthur chiudendo le dita di una mano e agitando il rispettivo braccio come una bandiera. *L'headcanon delle nazioni che si ricuciono come Sally di _Nightmare Before Christmas_ continua, sempre più splatter, sempre più wtf?*  
(Fun fact: La scena di Lovino che si lancia, mandando tutti a quel paese, era uno dei punti cardine del capitolo. Inizialmente, avevo pensato di ambientare la scena all'isola di Capo Passero. [Poi ho visto l'isola](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b7/CapoPassero_-_Sicily_-_Italy.jpg). Non so quante probabilità ci fossero di beccare l'unica isola piatta come un foglio - e dunque priva di punti da cui lanciarsi - e assolutamente _deserta_ \- e dunque priva di motivi per cui Lovino avrebbe dovuto fare la fatica di andare lì in primo luogo.)  
  
Prima di parlare di Lovino, forse ci si chiederà _come_ accidenti Antonio l'abbia trovato. Stavolta non sono stati i suoi incredibili poteri da stalker ma la casualità: un pattugliamento sulle coste siciliane e un cannocchiale puntato nel luogo giusto al momento giusto, più il tempo di attraccare, scendere e raggiungerlo. A quanto pare, Spagna non era sull'ammiraglia-  
  
Infine, Lovino. Lovino che aveva bisogno di distaccarsi da Antonio e sviluppare appieno quel "dubbio" che gli aveva instillato Manon - Vedere, testimoniare quanto il suo popolo _esista_ e non lo detesti, capire quanto nessun essere vivente sia inutile, grazie alle scelte che compie. Era qualcosa che non poteva certo fare a Madrid e che Antonio gli stava impedendo di fare - Non per cattiveria, ma per esplicita volontà di tenerlo legato a sé in modo molto poco sano. Questo è il problema di Antonio con Lovino: pur di non lasciarlo andare, è disposto ad impedirgli di ottenere la libertà, quella libertà che renderebbe "inutile" la sua presenza. Se Lovino non avesse realizzato quanto fosse concreta la possibilità di essere libero, non si sarebbe mai impegnato nel perseguire il suo desiderio e, in quest'occasione, avrebbe accettato l'offerta di Spagna.  
(Fun fact parte 2: In principio, la riunione di Lovino e Antonio sarebbe dovuta essere più, uhm, _calorosa_. Tuttavia, quando mi sono ritrovata a scrivere, mi sono resa conto che Spagna era troppo spudoratamente anacronistico perché la sua follia passasse inosservata agli occhi di Romano, quindi niente, complimenti, Antò, a fare lo scemo ci hai perso una limonata!)  
Forse avrei dovuto mettere più incontri con gente varia, ma non l'ho fatto per svariati motivi: il primo è che sarebbe venuto un capitolo eterno; il secondo è la mole di ricerche che sarebbe stata necessaria per descrivere la vita quotidiana del Sud Italia nel Settecento; il terzo è che avrei dovuto concentrarmi su un luogo in particolare, mentre il flashback con il locandiere è volutamente neutro, così da non dare un'esplicita locazione geografica - Regno di Napoli? Di Sardegna? Di Sicilia? Boh, potrebbe essere successo ovunque!  
(Il primo motivo è anche ciò che mi ha spinta a "ridurre" la scena della separazione da Manon ad un breve flashback ma, in verità, lo preferisco così: un ricordo ormai lontano, in cui è rimasto impresso soprattutto quello scambio di battute.)  
Poi, il fatto che Lovino non si sia accorto che la Sardegna e la Sicilia fossero state conquistate. Da una parte, è assurdo come sembra, dall'altra ci sono due motivazioni: le invasioni non furono brutalissime - Anzi, come detto, i siciliani erano tutt'altro che furiosi o spaventati dal ritorno degli spagnoli - e il fatto stesso che il suo territorio sia stato invaso dal suo vecchio Capo ha inconsciamente rimbambito Lovino, spingendolo a perdersi nei ricordi e a faticare a mantenere il contatto con la realtà - Inoltre, Romano ha scelto di conoscere il suo territorio, ma ancora esita ad accettare Napoli, Sicilia e Sardegna come persone, cosa che lo rende meno sensibile agli sconvolgimenti politici dei suoi regni.  
Per concludere, la "profezia" di Lovino è un'ulteriore ripresa da Cuma e dalla Sibilla Cumana (L'avevo detto che sarebbe tornata!). Può piacere come non piacere ma, visto quanto Arthur è legato al soprannaturale, mi affascina l'idea che uno dei suoi più grandi shock gli sia stato predetto da qualcuno - Predizione che considererà solo una minaccia a vuoto, ma che lo porterà al panico assoluto quando si renderà conto del suo starsi realizzando. *Soe va giù di headcanon.*  
  
Queste note sono lunghissime, ma erano necessarissime~☆  
Siamo quasi alla fine di questo anno... uhm... assurdo. Ecco. Siamo quasi alla fine di questo anno assurdo. Auguro a tutti voi delle feste serene e spero possiate iniziare l'anno con un po' di positività. (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。


	7. 1727

**1727**  
  
Il Palazzo Reale semivuoto faceva uno strano effetto. Era un luogo gigantesco, ma non abbandonato; l'assenza di persone lo faceva sembrare bloccato nel tempo.  
Lovino era tornato a Napoli e, venuto a sapere dell'assenza dell'omonimo, era tornato anche a Palazzo. Per quel che ne sapeva, era stato convocato da Austria. Non che fosse strano. In fondo, c'era una guerra in corso. Una guerra che _non_ lo riguardava - né lui né la sua terra -, di cui non avrebbe dovuto importargliene niente, ma a cui ripensava troppo spesso. Doveva essere per la nazione a cui Austria si era alleato.  
Data la scarsità di vita nell'edificio, Lovino si sentì libero di fare quel che gli pareva. Esplorò tutto il Palazzo, meglio e con più calma di come non avesse fatto tredici anni prima. Con suo grande stupore, non avevano venduto la sua roba. Si chiese se non fosse stato un ordine di Napoli. Chissà com'era, Napoli. E Sicilia, e Sardegna.  
No, non li voleva incontrare. Erano solo domande legittime.  
Non dovette rubare nulla dalle cucine: i servitori gli offrirono del cibo spontaneamente. Sembrava quasi che non fossero dispiaciuti di trovarlo lì. Era un pensiero stupido, perché la metà dei servitori non lo conosceva e l'altra metà l'aveva intravisto tredici anni prima. Quel che si doveva sapere era che Sud Italia era scappato appena giunto a Napoli, fatto che non avrebbe dovuto renderlo troppo simpatico.  
Si chiese se, nei Regni di Napoli e di Sicilia, si sapesse del suo ritorno. O anche solo della sua esistenza. Negli ultimi nove anni aveva preso l'abitudine di fermarsi nei centri più popolati, e di provare a viverci per uno o due mesi. Aveva visto come vivevano gli italiani del sud, come si comportavano gli austriaci, aveva conosciuto i suoi conterranei. Aveva avuto svariati cognomi, ma il nome era sempre lo stesso. Se anche qualcuno avesse riconosciuto in lui quel "Romano" che da più di dieci anni vagava per il meridione, pazienza. Non c'era un motivo di vitale importanza per cui non rivelasse a tutti di essere Sud Italia, se non quello di voler vivere come un umano - Più o meno. Era lieto di non poter morire di fame o di ferite. E poi, non voleva essere trattato in modo _diverso_ \- positivo o negativo - perché era una nazione. Più che altro, non era solo il desiderio di conoscere la sua casa a portarlo a cambiare spesso luogo: se fosse rimasto troppo a lungo in un regno o in un altro, avrebbe rischiato di dargli più importanza. Nessuna persona sana di mente avrebbe mai pensato una cosa del genere, ma le scuse per far scoppiare guerre di rado erano sensate. Non avrebbe retto ad un'eventuale guerra tra Napoli e Sicilia.  
Andò nella Biblioteca. Erano decenni che non leggeva nulla in una qualche lingua italiana e fece uno strano effetto anche solo leggere i titoli sui dorsi dei libri. Uno catturò la sua attenzione. La cosa più ridicola era che non fosse in una lingua viva. Lo sfilò dallo scaffale, si lasciò cadere su una poltrona e iniziò a leggere. Si soffermò su uno dei primi paragrafi. Una frase, in particolare. Rimase a guardarla, senza davvero vederla.  
Non ci aveva mai pensato. Non si era mai neppure incuriosito. Forse il nonno aveva letto quel libro - Rotoli di pergamena, all'epoca - a lui e Feliciano e, probabilmente, Lovino si era addormentato per il _troppo interesse_. Ma, in millecento anni circa, non aveva mai neppure pensato di andare oltre l'idea che si era fatto.  
«Hai scelto la strada più difficile.» capì: «Anche a costo di rimanere sola.» Un sospiro. «Perdonami.»  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo. Sperò che, ovunque lei fosse, l'avesse sentito.  
  
  
C'era una bella veduta di Napoli, da quella stanza. Avrebbero dovuto inventare un modo per imprimere le immagini su qualcosa, magari di piccolo e portatile - Lui avrebbe impresso quella veduta e se la sarebbe portata sempre dietro.  
C'era una cosa che avrebbe voluto fare. Il libro di poco prima sembrava quasi un invito a farla. Avrebbe potuto provarci. Certo, in caso di fallimento, le cose si sarebbero messe così male da... Qual era un'immagine abbastanza poetica per descrivere un'eventualità del genere? Scuotere le fondamenta degli equilibri europei, con probabile scoppio a catena di conflitti e riesumazione di vecchi pretesti per formare alleanze ed eliminare per sempre gli avversari più scomodi. Lo stregone inglese poteva dirgli quanto voleva che il mondo poggiava su un oceano, ma lui stesso aveva dimostrato quanto i mari non fossero stati dimenticati. Se lo zio Petrus avesse imprigionato il Sud Italia, che fosse per tenerlo per sé o per rivenderlo al migliore offerente, le cose non sarebbero finite bene. Napoli, Sicilia e Sardegna ci sarebbero andati di mezzo. E nulla vietava che, per completare il puzzle, chi di dovere non cercasse di prendere pure Feliciano. Insomma, poteva dire con ragionevole sicurezza che un fallimento avrebbe potuto portare a qualche problema.  
Si allontanò dalla finestra, spostò la sedia e si sedette sul tavolo. Meglio provare a realizzare quel pensiero quando fosse stato più sicuro. C'era ancora molto da scoprire, laggiù. Doveva ancora esplorare per bene la casa di Sardegna - E se Savoia avesse provato a dire qualcosa, sarebbe stata la volta buona che gli avrebbe fatto recapitare un pacco di biscotti avvelenati.  
La porta fu richiusa. Non si era accorto che fosse stata aperta in primo luogo. Quel Palazzo, in quei giorni, era così silenzioso che qualsiasi rumore passava in secondo piano - Anche se, ne era conscio, la cosa era un controsenso. Si voltò.  
L'idea di prendere la rincorsa e buttarsi dalla finestra fu improvvisamente invitantissima. Era un peccato che, da quell'altezza, la frittella sarebbe stata assicurata.  
« _Hola, Lovi!_ »  
«No, tu ora mi spieghi cosa cazzo ci fai qui.»  
Il Palazzo Reale di Napoli era stupendo, ma purtroppo c'era un bastardo davanti alla porta. Avrebbe dovuto farlo presente e chiedere che venisse rimosso.  
«Visto che Nápoles non c'è» spiegò Antonio, allegro e sorridente nonostante l'aria sbattuta: «ho pensato che potessi essere qui! Il mese scorso hai inviato il tuo messaggio da Foggia, quindi non era poi così strano che fossi tornato qui!»  
Lovino aveva perso qualsiasi volontà di resistenza. Aveva dovuto accettare che Spagna l'avrebbe trovato ovunque e che, soprattutto, avrebbe sempre avuto la capacità di apparirgli alle spalle all'improvviso. Se non altro, non era mai saltato strillando per lo spavento. Consolante. «Hai spiato la mia ubicazione da Austria.»  
«I tuoi messaggi mi garantivano che tu fossi salvo!»  
«Va bene.» concesse Romano: «Cosa vuoi.»  
«Non avevamo finito di parlare.» Antonio si avvicinò. Lovino non si mosse.  
«Non hai un'importantissima guerra contro Inghilterra, tu?» chiese, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi movimenti. «Cos'è, la quarta?»  
«Terza.»  
«Non dubito che arriverà una quarta.»  
«Probabile.» Aveva aggirato il tavolo, ma non si era avvicinato di più.  
«Il tuo precedente marito lo sa che sei qui?» Era uscito più secco di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
«Penso lo sospetti.» Antonio alzò le spalle. «Chissene importa.»  
Lovino posò le mani sul tavolo. Non era troppo vicino, ma l'altro non avrebbe avuto problemi ad afferrarlo, se avesse voluto. «E non lo sfiora nemmeno l'idea che tu possa aver accettato la sua alleanza solo per poter avere accesso ai suoi territori, venirci e portarti via qualcosa?»  
«La tua perspicacia mi stupisce sempre, Lovi!»  
«Eh, comprendo che l'intelligenza ti spaventi.» Doveva prendere tempo. «Ma con questo giochetto ti sei portato Prussia contro.»  
«Sapevo sarebbe successo.» Lo disse con tranquillità, quasi la cosa non lo turbasse. Avere il proprio nemico alleato con entrambi i propri migliori amici e ritrovarsi alleato del proprio precedente marito non dipingevano una situazione piacevole. Di certo i suoi Capi avevano avuto le loro ragioni ma, se Antonio aveva accettato - anche - per poter scorrazzare per il Sud Italia, non era un idiota, era proprio coglione.  
«Da quant'è che non vinci una guerra?» Doveva almeno cercare di metterlo in difficoltà.  
Spagna mise le braccia conserte, un'espressione corrucciata. «Non sono cose carine da far ricordare!»  
«Cosa ti fa pensare che stavolta sarà diverso?»  
«Ogni guerra è diversa dalla precedente e tutto può-»  
Lovino si diede la spinta con le mani, gettò le gambe dall'altra parte del tavolo e corse alla porta, afferrò la maniglia e l'abbassò.  
Quella si bloccò a metà.  
Cercò di riabbassarla, un altro blocco.  
La chiave non era più nella toppa.  
"Cazzo." Ci volle un secondo intero per realizzare cosa fosse successo, cosa stesse succedendo. Il freddo non era colpa del vento che entrava dalla finestra.  
La chiave apparve davanti ai suoi occhi, ad una spanna di distanza. Purtroppo non fluttuava, né era un'apparizione divina. Di nuovo, non si era accorto che il bastardo fosse così vicino.  
Serrò un pugno e si voltò per colpirlo. Una morsa gli strinse il polso, così forte da far aprire la mano e far tremare le dita. Il braccio venne forzato, la spalla quasi si spaccò, il polso venne spinto contro la schiena e il respiro venne meno, il petto schiacciato contro la porta. Artigliò il legno con la mano libera, non riuscì a trattenere un'imprecazione mentre le ossa sembravano spaccarsi e i muscoli strapparsi, ma la voce uscì più come un lamento rabbioso.  
«Scusami, Lovi.» Sembrava pure dispiaciuto, il bastardo. «Ma non potevo permetterti di rompermi le gambe.»  
«Appena mi libero» annaspò Romano: «ti spacco ogni singolo osso, brutto figlio di-»  
«E dovevo assicurarmi che tu non ti lanciassi.»  
«È troppo alto da qui, coglione!» Strinse a pugno la mano libera e colpì la porta. Gli occhi bruciavano per il dolore e dovette serrare i denti con forza per impedire alla voce di uscire quando non avrebbe dovuto. «Fai male!»  
«Lo so, lo so.» La mano contro la porta fu coperta dalla mano dell'altro. Doveva essersi messo la chiave in tasca. «Mi dispiace, ma dovevamo parlare.»  
«Parlare?» Un ringhio. «Mi hai spaccato un braccio e mi stai schiacciando contro la porta, ti sembra che si possa parlare, così?»  
La mano sulla sua scese al polso, e lo strinse. Non con violenza, ma neppure con gentilezza. La mano che gli stava divelgendo la spalla riportò il braccio dove si supponeva dovesse stare, ma non lasciò la presa, si limitò ad allentarla tanto quanto bastasse per non spezzargli le ossa. Non che Lovino fosse sicuro di avere ancora un braccio funzionante.  
« _Lo siento. Lo siento mucho._ »  
« _Lo siento mucho_ un par di palle!» Il braccio tremava. Almeno le dita sembravano rispondere. Chiuse entrambe le mani, lasciando alzato solo il dito centrale. «Vai a farti fottere, bastardo.»  
La spalla mandò una fitta dolorosa quando la mano venne alzata. Quando sentì un tocco leggero sulle nocche, rabbrividì come non avrebbe voluto, soprattutto in quel momento, soprattutto con il bastardo poco lucido come in quel momento.  
«Non mi toccare.»  
Se davvero voleva parlare, che parlassero - Per quanto avesse dei forti dubbi circa il fatto che uno dei due avrebbe cambiato idea. Nient'altro. Sarebbe stata una bugia troppo plateale dire che non gli fosse mancato, ma non in quel momento, non così.  
Un sospiro alle sue spalle. «Non pensare che me ne vada.»  
«Sei venuto a _parlarmi_ e non vuoi neppure guardarmi in faccia.» Lasciò andare la fronte contro la porta. «Fai schifo.»  
«In realtà vorrei, Lovi.» Un accenno di risata, del tutto inadeguato. «Ma temo sarebbe peggio.»  
«Sarebbe peggio _per te_ , perché sei un pervertito.» Diede un'altra testata leggera alla porta.  
«Sei ancora così deciso a non voler tornare?»  
Almeno era arrivato subito al punto. «Forse non sono stato abbastanza chiaro per qualcuno così stupido.» concesse Lovino: «Quindi, lascia che te lo dica in modo inequivocabile.» Inspirò. «Voglio essere una nazione indipendente. Non voglio avere intorno né te, né Austria, né Savoia, né qualsiasi altro imbecille.» Era ancora strano pensare di poter credere ad una cosa del genere. Ormai, però, non poteva più ignorare l'ovvio. Conoscendo il suo popolo, poi, si era accorto che forse, da qualche parte, c'era qualcuno a cui non sarebbe dispiaciuto far parte di... qualcosa più grande, ecco. Forse anche più grande di quanto lui pensasse. Un'unica terra, dalle Alpi al Mediterraneo, senza invasori, senza padroni. Era un bel sogno, e forse non era solo suo.  
«Quindi...» La voce di Spagna si era abbassata, fino quasi ad un sussurro. «Hai già pensato a come evitare di farti mangiare da coloro che arriveranno il giorno dopo la proclamazione della tua indipendenza?»  
Ecco. Quello era un problema.  
«Ti sembra così impossibile» disse Lovino, piano: «pensarci capaci di difenderci da soli?»  
Il silenzio divenne quasi solido. Poi, Spagna rise, una risata sommessa. «In effetti, Felì ha riportato grandi vittorie contro Imperio Otomano.» Lovino serrò le labbra. «È a lui che vuoi chiedere aiuto? Anche se non credo riuscirebbe a fermare tutte quelle nazioni da solo...»  
«Figlio di puttana.»  
«Non offendere la zia Asturia!» Ma non era offeso. Era divertito. E Lovino cominciava a sentire un gran mal di testa per la rabbia.  
«Se anche non pensi che io possa fare qualcosa» ringhiò: «almeno non ricordarmi quanto sia bravo e perfetto il mio fratellino!»  
«Perdonami, Lovi.» Non era affatto pentito. «Ma mi riesce molto difficile prenderti sul serio, quando il tuo piano è un chiaro suicidio.»  
«No, a te riesce impossibile pensare che io non debba dipendere da te.» Se non poteva sopraffarlo fisicamente, ci avrebbe provato a parole. Non voleva. Ma era stato lui a cominciare, in modo del tutto gratuito.  
«Sei stato con me per oltre centocinquant'anni.» Spagna gli ricordò cose che ricordava benissimo. «So cosa sei in grado di fare e so cosa non sei in grado di fare. Comprendo che tu voglia una vita come tutti gli altri Stati europei, ma» La presa sui polsi si strinse appena. «non ti appoggerò in qualcosa dall'esito tanto ovvio.»  
«Potrei anche fingere di crederci, se non fosse che tu non hai mai pensato all'ipotesi che io potessi essere indipendente.» Rendersene conto era doloroso in un modo diverso da come si sarebbe aspettato. «Quando Manon pensava ad Abel» sibilò: «tu hai cercato di farmela passare per pazza.» Non aveva davvero capito, all'epoca. «Speravi che io iniziassi ad evitarla, e che smettessi di fidarmi di lei. Così, lei non mi avrebbe mai parlato dell'idea di separarsi da te, e speravi che io non ci avrei mai pensato. Non volevi che mi instillasse il dubbio.» Aveva capito soltanto che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato. «Non fosse stato per Abel, avresti fatto di tutto anche solo per nascondermi il fatto che esistesse la possibilità di andarsene.» Era quello il vero motivo per cui Spagna non tollerava che Belgio e Lussemburgo usassero i loro nomi. O che non parlassero spagnolo. O che pensassero troppo a Paesi Bassi. La verità era che voleva plasmare la loro identità e renderli più simili possibili alla sua nazione - Magari farli diventare quasi uguali. Il potere di un nome era inquietante. Romano lo sapeva benissimo. Era bastato concentrarsi su di un nome che gli era stato dato per sopravvivere a morte certa.  
«Non hai mai smesso di chiamarla così.» Una constatazione amara. Doveva aver capito che Lovino gli disobbediva da tempo, non solo nel modo più plateale.  
«Non ti ho mai dato retta.» Romano infierì. «Non potevi davvero pensare lo facessi in qualcosa su cui non ero d'accordo.»  
Spagna avvicinò i polsi e lo abbracciò. O meglio, fece scivolare le braccia sopra le sue e gli posò il mento sulla testa. Forse voleva evitare che gli desse una testata con la nuca. Faceva bene.  
«Sì, è vero.» ammise, infine: «Marita era una cara ragazza, ma non mi piaceva quando aveva pensieri cupi.»  
«Eri tu a renderli cupi. Renditene conto.»  
«Soprattutto, non mi piaceva quando stavate palesemente parlando di questo tipo di cose.»  
«Quel di cui parlavamo sono cazzi nostri.»  
«Ma mi fidavo di Marita.» Era quasi strano sentirglielo dire. «Sapevo che non avrebbe insistito troppo.»  
«Soprattutto dopo che l'hai minacciata.»  
Spagna si irrigidì. «Le ho ricordato quale fosse la realtà. Lo dissi anche a te.»  
«"Non pensare di ribellarti come Abel, non pensare di coinvolgere Lovino, o ci andranno di mezzo il tuo popolo e Lucilin." Era questo il vero significato di quel discorso, no?»  
La presa sui polsi iniziò a fare male.  
«Le ho ricordato quale fosse la realtà.» ripetè Spagna. La sua voce era una lama gelida.  
«Chiami "fiducia" l'alleanza ottenuta incutendo timore.» disse Romano: «Dicevi di fidarti di Abel, Manon e Lucilin. Ma hai detto anche che-» La voce si spense. No, non poteva dire una cosa del genere.  
«Che cosa ho detto, Lovi?»  
Era stata una frase di troppo. Voleva colpirlo nei suoi punti deboli, ma non aveva intenzione di ferirlo ad uno vitale. «Tante cazzate.»  
«Sembrava ne avessi in mente una in particolare.» Non gliel'avrebbe lasciata passare. Aveva sperato avrebbe fatto finta di nulla.  
Doveva rigirare quel discorso. «Avevi detto di fidarti di me.» Forse poteva evitare di peggiorare la situazione. «Ma non mi pare tu lo stia facendo.»  
«Io ti affiderei la mia stessa vita, Lovi.» Esattamente quel che Lovino non avrebbe voluto sentire in quel momento. «Sei tu a non renderti conto di quando è in pericolo la tua.»  
«E sei qui per salvarmi?»  
«Come sempre.»  
Di buono c'era che Antonio non sembrava voler insistere oltre sulla frase che aveva interrotto. Di cattivo c'era che Antonio non sembrava voler cambiare idea.  
«Tu sei ancora un invasore, per me.» gli fece notare Lovino: «Se mi porterai via, mi avrai rapito, non salvato.»  
«Spesso i rimedi estremi portano le conseguenze ad essere chiamate con nomi diversi.»  
Alzò lo sguardo per lanciargli un'occhiataccia. Non ci riuscì, ma sperò che il sentimento fosse arrivato lo stesso. «È una frase troppo complicata per te. Smettila di provare a fare filosofia.»  
Antonio ridacchiò. «Sai, Lovi...»  
«Cosa?» Il tono uscì particolarmente irritato. Ovvio, le vene delle tempie pulsavano e le mani formicolavano non solo perché il sangue iniziava a scarseggiare.  
«Speravo che avessi cambiato idea, ma era più probabile di no.» Almeno il bastardo lo conosceva bene. «Quindi, ho pensato che potremmo venirci incontro.»  
Il cuore sussultò. «Che cazzo...?» Scosse la testa, per riprendersi. «E perché minchia non me l'hai detto subito?»  
«Sei stato tu a portare il discorso sulla strada più spiacevole possibile.» Antonio sospirò. «Ma ero pronto anche a questo. Parlare con te non è facile!»  
«Sei un bastardo idiota, cretino, imbecille e anche deficiente.» Cercò di liberarsi, ma le mani non si spostarono di un millimetro. «Tra poco mi si staccheranno le mani, coglione!» La presa si allentò e il sangue tornò a fluire. Non lo lasciò, però. «Dimmi che cazzo vuoi.»  
«Io ti libero da Austria.» disse Spagna: «Tu torni a Madrid. Qui rimangono Nápoles e Sicilia, uniti sotto un unico nome, difesi dalla corona di España. Quando sarà il momento giusto, tornerai qui e farai ciò che desideri.»  
«Oh.» Lovino assottigliò lo sguardo. «E se invece io rimanessi qui e basta?»  
«È troppo pericoloso.» Una frase che stava iniziando a stargli sul cazzo. «Se un nemico  
dovesse rapire Nápoles o Sicilia sarebbe un danno limitato, se dovessero rapire _te_ sarebbe la fine.»  
«Ah-ah.» Fissò il legno della porta davanti a sé. «E immagino che il momento giusto per tornare sarà il trenta Febbraio Millesettecentocredici.» Un sospiro irritato. «Nove anni per 'sto piano di merda.»  
«La tua terra sarebbe indipendente.» gli fece notare Spagna: «Noi ci occuperemmo solo di difenderla!»  
«Come cazzo farebbe la mia terra ad essere indipendente se io non sono qui?» Non aveva modo di liberarsi, né di dare una testata alla porta. Non c'era modo di sfogare la frustrazione. «Sono io a volere l'indipendenza. Non Napoli, non Sicilia. _Io._ » Sentì la voce spezzarsi. Ma non avrebbe pianto. Basta piangere. «Togliti dalla testa che io torni a Madrid. _Questa_ è casa mia. È qui che voglio rimanere. E tu non stai facendo altro che rompermi i coglioni.»  
«Sto cercando di aiutarti senza metterti in pericolo.»  
«No, tu non ti sei mai accorto che il tempo è passato e pensi di poterlo bloccare rinchiudendolo in una gabbia a forma di palazzo.» Gli pestò un piede, ma non ne ottenne niente, se non una minuscola valvola di sfogo. «Lo so che non potrei mai vincere contro qualcuno. Lo so, lo so benissimo!» Conficcò il tallone nella scarpa dell'altro. «Non sono il mio bravissimo, fantasticissimo, fortissimo e perfettissimo fratellino! Lo so benissimo che dovrebbe essere lui a salvare me e a riunificare l'Italia!»  
La presa si fece di nuovo troppo forte. Spagna era cristallino, ma faceva male.  
«Io sono il fratello incapace. Quello debole, vigliacco e cattivo. E sai cosa?» Alzò lo sguardo, anche se fu inutile. «Voglio guadagnarmela, l'indipendenza. Pensa che coglione che sono, eh?» Quindi, lo riabbassò. «Almeno una cosa. Almeno una cosa voglio riuscire a farla.» Avrebbe voluto chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare. Abbandonare la schiena contro il petto dell'altro, e alzare il mento per scoprire la gola, in un invito. Sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile.  
Realizzò una cosa. La rabbia sfumò, sentì i muscoli rilassarsi.  
«Sei così convinto che io non possa rimanere qui?» mormorò.  
«Sì.» Nessuna esitazione.  
Romano annuì. «Capisco.» Guardò le mani che gli stavano stringendo i polsi. Non l'avrebbe mai detto al bastardo, ma non si era mai pentito di essersi fidato di lui. Neppure una volta. Lo esasperava, gli faceva venire voglia di abbattere muri a testate, ma non si era mai pentito.  
Era certo sarebbe successo, invece. Il bastardo sapeva essere sorprendente.  
«Sei ancora in guerra.» disse Lovino: «Lasciami andare.»  
«Scapperai.»  
«Certo.»  
«Non vedo perché dovrei farlo, allora.»  
«Perché non sei un impero troppo marcio.»  
Non lo vedeva, ma era certo che Spagna fosse incredulo di sentire una cosa del genere. Da lui, poi. Un attimo dopo, sentì la sua risata bassa.  
«Io? L'impero che più di tutti ha le porte aperte per l'Inferno?» Non avesse avuto le mani impegnate, sarebbe tornato a stringere la croce, Lovino ne era certo.  
«Lascia stare Inferno, Paradiso, Purgatorio e tutta la _Divina Commedia_.» Romano sbuffò. «Non hai fatto altro che dire di volermi portare via.»  
«È quello che ho intenzione di fare.»  
«E allora perché non l'hai ancora fatto?»  
Spagna non rispose. Non c'erano parole con cui rispondere. Forse, fino a quel momento, non si era neppure accorto di come le sue azioni avessero rivelato tutt'altro.  
«Puoi sopraffarmi senza problemi.» Lovino dovette ammetterlo. «Sono almeno dieci minuti che mi tieni immobilizzato e, credimi, è abbastanza seccante.»  
Antonio continuava a non dire niente.  
«Tu vuoi riportarmi a Madrid. Ma io non voglio. È questo che ti impedisce di rapirmi sul serio.» Espirò. Non si era reso conto di quanto fosse teso. «Quello che vuoi davvero fare è farmi cambiare idea. Solo in quel caso mi riporteresti a Madrid.»  
«Vuoi illuderti che io sia una brava persona.» Come c'era da aspettarsi, Antonio non poteva che riprendere a parlare dicendo cazzate. «Lo so che non mi detesti. Non saresti venuto a cercare la mia flotta per avvisarmi di Inglaterra, altrimenti.»  
Stavolta fu Lovino a non avere parole per controbattere. Anzi, sentì un fastidioso calore sul viso. Se non altro, non aveva usato termini melensi.  
«Forse è per questo» La cazzata non era ancora finita, a quanto sembrava. «che vuoi pensare che io non sia un mos-»  
«Antò.» Lo bloccò prima che la cazzata iniziasse a sbrodolare miele.  
«Per favore, Lovi, non-»  
«Non mi hai neppure toccato.»  
Quel silenzio allibito era la sua vittoria.  
«Forse puoi provare a tirare fuori qualche boiata per giustificare il non avermi portato via di peso quando ne hai avuto occasione, e ne hai avute parecchie, di occasioni.» Strattonò le braccia. Con una certa sorpresa, riuscì a liberare i polsi. Tuttavia, non c'era modo di allontanarsi. «Però non mi hai toccato soltanto perché ti ho detto di non farlo.»  
«Non farei mai una cosa del genere contro la tua volontà.»  
«Non fingerti più stupido di quanto non sei, persino una pianta di pomodori secca capirebbe che vorrei sbatterti sul tavolo.» Si voltò. L'espressione di Antonio era ancora allibita. O gli ci volevano quelle sei-sette ore per realizzare cosa stesse succedendo, o la sua affermazione era giunta inaspettata. Nel caso, era davvero un imbecille.  
Gli porse la mano aperta. Il braccio tremava ancora un po', gli sembrava di avere i muscoli strappati e le ossa della spalla frantumate. «Dammi la chiave.»  
Non distolse lo sguardo dal suo. Non dopo che aveva parlato più di dieci minuti con una porta.  
Alla fine, Spagna mise una mano in tasca e ne riuscì con la chiave. La chiuse nel pugno e lo avvicinò alla sua mano. Ma non lasciò andare la chiave.  
«Quando questa guerra sarà finita» disse, deciso: «ti inseguirò.»  
«E io continuerò a scappare.» Gli sfuggì un sorriso, ed era certo somigliasse più ad un ghigno. «Sono piuttosto veloce. Dovresti saperlo.»  
«È vero.» La chiave cadde sulla mano aperta. «Ma prima o poi ti stancherai.»  
Il sorriso scomparve. Lovino richiuse le dita sulla chiave. «Dovresti comunque riuscire a raggiungermi prima che io recuperi le forze.»  
Si voltò, infilò la chiave nella toppa e, con un certo sollievo, girò senza problemi. La serratura scattò e Romano uscì dalla stanza con più fretta del dovuto. Antonio non l'aveva seguito.  
Lovino si voltò a guardarlo. "Quando questa guerra sarà finita", aveva detto. Non intendeva inseguirlo ora.  
«E comunque» Doveva dirlo. «tu sei assolutamente incapace di farmi paura.»  
Prima di poter vedere la sua reazione, scappò. Per quanto sarebbe voluto rimanere, il Palazzo Reale di Napoli non era più sicuro, al momento. Doveva recuperare la pistola, il pugnale e lo stiletto e andarsene da qualsiasi altra parte.  
Sarebbe dovuta finire, prima o poi. Non poteva più far finta di niente, non poteva più fingere di non desiderare di essere riconosciuto come una nazione effettiva, non poteva più fingere che non ci fossero problemi concreti al raggiungimento del suo obiettivo.  
Sarebbe dovuto giungere ad un compromesso. Un compromesso che lo liberasse dalla sua natura di servo. Doveva smetterla di pensare a Feliciano, a Roma, ai suoi ideali astratti. Doveva smettere di vivere nella realtà nella sua testa e guardare la sua casa concreta. Era certo esistesse una soluzione. Qualcosa che creasse un'effettiva strada da percorrere per raggiungere ciò che voleva.  
Sarebbe rimasto a guardare. Ma non si sarebbe lasciato scorrere addosso gli eventi. Avrebbe cercato qualcosa da _usare_.  
  
  
 _"Ascanio, figlio di Enea, non era ancora nell'età per governare, ma il suo regno rimase intatto per tutta la sua minoranza. Nel frattempo, rimase sotto la tutela di una donna - Tale era la forza d'animo di Lavinia -, e il regno di suo padre e di suo nonno fu preservato per il ragazzo."_  
"Tale era la forza d'animo di Lavinia".  
 _Lavinia era rimasta sola. Aveva perso suo padre, aveva perso suo marito. Era rimasta sola con un figlio piccolo, ad allevare un altro figlio, non suo, a reggere da sola un regno nascente. Avrebbe potuto risposarsi, affidarsi a qualcuno più forte di lei, ma aveva scelto di regnare in solitudine, di proteggere qualcosa per qualcuno che non aveva nessun legame di sangue con lei. Era strano che una donna fosse una regina sola, ma nessuno si sollevò contro di lei.  
Aveva fatto la scelta più stupida, più difficile, più incomprensibile. Forse qualcuno l'aveva ostacolata, ma lei era rimasta ferma nelle sue decisioni.  
Non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lei come "la moglie di Enea". Non era stato giusto nei confronti della sua forza. Non indossare un'armatura e non lanciarsi in battaglia come Camilla o Zenobia non la rendeva debole. Doveva essere stata una brava regina, Lavinia. Aveva anche un bel nome._  
  


* * *

  
**Note:**  
* Nel 1727 era in corso la Terza Guerra anglo-spagnola, che si sarebbe conclusa nel 1729.  
Nell'Aprile 1725, Spagna e Austria firmarono un trattato (Trattato di Vienna), in cui la prima riconosceva la Prammatica Sanzione ( = Le donne possono ottenere il trono, con conseguente smaltimento di tanti problemi di successione) e la seconda, per ringraziare, promise di aiutarla a recuperare Gibilterra e Minorca, finite in mano inglese dal Trattato di Utrecht - quello a rate del '13-'15.  
La cosa ovviamente non piacque all'Inghilterra, che nel 1725 stipulò la cosiddetta Alleanza delle Case Regnanti, che lo vedeva al fianco della Francia (Che non shippava Spagna/Austria), della Prussia (Che tendeva ad allearsi contro chiunque fosse contro l'Austria) e del Principato di Braunschweig-Lüneburg (Che non si sa cosa voglia da noi, ma era amykettoh di Prussia). In seguito, si unirono alla combriccola anche Paesi Bassi, Svezia e Danimarca-Norvegia, che vedevano possibili danni economici dalla rinnovata unione tra l'Austria e la Spagna. Quando la Russia si unì al party di Austria e Spagna, la Prussia _quittò_.  
Alla fine, nel 1729, fu firmato il Trattato di Siviglia, che riconfermò tutto quello che già c'era (Gibilterra e Minorca sono inglesi, il Ducato di Parma e Piacenza e il Granducato di Toscana sono spagnoli), ma portò l'Inghilterra a dirsi che forse il piano di Elisabetta Farnese (La regina di Spagna dedita all'accasamento dei pargoli) non fosse poi così male. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_anglo-spagnola_\(1727-1729\)), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trattato_di_Siviglia) ]  
* Il libro è _Ab Urbe condita_ , di Tito Livio, da cui l'estratto. Si tratta di un'opera storiografica "dalla fondazione della Città" su Roma. Nella prima parte viene riportata la leggendaria storia di Enea e la citazione viene dal terzo paragrafo.  
[[QUI](http://www.thelatinlibrary.com/livy/liv.1.shtml)] il testo originale; la traduzione viene da [[QUI](https://www.studentville.it/appunti/ad-urbe-condita-i-3/)], rifinita con quest'altra [[QUI](http://mcadams.posc.mu.edu/txt/ah/Livy/Livy01.html)].  
* Camilla e Zenobia erano due donne guerriere, una mitica e una realmente esistita: la prima è un personaggio dell' _Eneide_ , regina dei Volsci (antica popolazione nei dintorni di Anzio), che combattè contro Enea; la seconda fu la regina del regno di Palmira, che combattè contro i romani nel III secolo d.C..  
  
  
Buon anno e buona Befana~☆  
  
Il primo capitolo di questo nuovo anno è anche il capitolo più breve ☆ *Dan dan daaan* Pensavate un inizio intenso e corposo come un vino? E invece no, è un capitolo breve che narra di come Lovino parlò per dieci minuti con una porta!  
  
Questo capitolo è la già citata "scena recuperata" dalla prima versione del quinto capitolo. Visto quant'è breve, avevo una vaga idea di accorparlo al precedente o al prossimo - Però no, lo preferisco isolato com'è. *Soprattutto perché è ambientato in un anno diverso dai capitoli sei e otto, poi mi si _disordina_ tutto-*  
In origine non c'era nessuna porta e Romano e Spagna erano in un corridoio (Sì, così, a caso.). Venivano quindi "interrotti" da Austria, e Spagna gli avrebbe quindi2 chiesto di "parlare in privato" - Il povero Roderico non poteva sapere che alla _discussione_ avrebbe partecipato anche l'alabarda.  
Il dialogo tra Antonio e Lovino sarebbe in realtà stato più simile a quello che, alla fine, hanno avuto prima della partenza da Madrid - Quindi Spagna sarebbe stato più in modalità "Tanto vengo a recuperarti" e, cosa più importante, Romano sarebbe stato più che d'accordo.  
Una volta eliminata quella scena dal quinto capitolo, credevo non l'avrei più ripresa... Invece rieccola a fare da collante tra la fine del sesto capitolo e tutto l'ottavo. No, non nel senso che il sette venga tra il sei e l'otto (Lo so, oh!), nel senso che Lovino e Antonio necessitavano di parlarsi ancora una volta prima del prossimo capitolo.  
Prossimo capitolo che sarà il climax, nonché la penultima tappa di questo viaggio durato un secolo - O due mesi. Questione di prospettiva.  
  
Di questo capitolo ho da dire principalmente tre cose.  
La prima è che il livello stalker di Spagna è da carcere da un bel po' di tempo.  
La seconda è che sono stata indecisa fino all'ultimo se mostrare la scena dell'incontro tra Lovino e i servitori al Palazzo Reale. Alla fine, ho scelto di non farlo sia perché sarebbe sembrata una copia della scena con il locandiere, sia perché volevo dare un'idea di "scontatezza" - Della serie "È così, Lovi, accettalo, non ti odiano.". Una sorta di incredula consapevolezza in background. (????)  
La terza è che, sì, tutta la faccenda dello scappare/inseguirsi ha delle _vibes_ da _HetaOni_. In principio le aveva tutta la seconda parte ma, una volta ridimensionato l'angst, si è ridotto al finale di questo capitolo. Lo preferisco così.  
  
E niente, delle note brevi per controbilanciare il mattone di note del capitolo precedente~ *Insomma... Non è che ci sia molto da dire, tra uno che parla con una porta e l'altro con un peluche pronto a procurargli dolore fisico.*  
  
Spero che questo primo capitolo dell'anno sia stato di gradimento!


	8. 1734

Non è che ci fosse alcuna differenza. La terra era della stessa sfumatura di marrone, il cielo dello stesso azzurro - Giusto le nuvole erano diverse. Poteva supporre che anche l'aria fosse la stessa. Quel che si presentava davanti ai suoi occhi non era niente di strano, di _innaturale_ , anzi. Voleva vederne di più. Trasse un respiro profondo. Non c'era alcun motivo per esitare. Non lì.  
Fece un passo avanti.  
Non era cambiato nulla. La terra era uguale, il cielo era uguale, l'aria era uguale. Adesso voleva soltanto vedere ancora di più.  
«Era ora che tornassi, eh, nonno?»  
  
 **1734**  
  
L'ultima volta che era stato a Roma, Feliciano era appena stato portato via, Langobardia era morta e lo zio Petrus l'aveva accolto sotto la sua ala protettiva, dicendogli che si sarebbe occupato lui di qualsiasi cosa. La sua promessa era stata mantenuta con tanto, troppo zelo. Alle porte del nuovo millennio, in vista di un'Apocalisse che poi non era arrivata, Romano era scappato, salvo ritrovarsi afferrato per la collottola da sconosciuti che si autodefinivano suoi padroni.  
Ora che ci rifletteva, erano trascorsi più di settecento anni.  
Era strano rivedere qualcosa di conosciuto dopo così tanto tempo. Gli umani si stupivano di tornare ad una vecchia casa e riscoprirla coperta di rampicanti e polvere, gli interni divelti da visitatori sgraditi, animali di passaggio o vegetazione. Lovino era piuttosto sicuro che rivedere la propria città natale dopo settecento anni fosse simile, ma più estremo.  
La cosa più assurda era il fatto che si trattasse di Roma, una città invasa di fossili architettonici alti metri e metri, che nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di spostare. Il risultato era una gigantesca casa in rovina tappezzata di minuscole casupole al posto dei funghi e minuscole persone al posto delle formiche. Riconobbe i blocchi di pietra di alcune strade, riconobbe la forma di alcuni quartieri. Una città cresciuta sulle ossa di un mastodontico fossile. Ecco cos'era. Ecco perché era così bella.  
Il Colosseo era ancora lì, meno devastato di quanto pensasse. A parte lo _sbrago_ sull'anello più esterno, intendeva. Le case erano state costruite tutte intorno, separate dall'anfiteatro da un anello di vie intrecciate. Si fermò a guardarlo, mani nelle tasche, occhi verso le arcate più alte. Una cinquantina di metri di pietra innalzate quasi duemila anni prima. Sì, sapeva dell'esistenza di edifici più antichi e più impressionanti, ma quelli non erano parte della sua casa.  
  


_«Un tempo tutti facevano a gara per restaurare!» Ogni volta che passavano di lì, il nonno aveva da ridire. Quel giorno si era persino portato un fazzoletto, per asciugarsi delle lacrime inesistenti - Lo sapevano tutti che il nonno avrebbe tanto voluto riuscire a piangere a comando, per intenerire i suoi ascoltatori; purtroppo, il nonno non ne era capace e, soprattutto, sembrava non essere conscio del fatto che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di intenerire nessuno. «E ora guardate! Guardate!» Indicò il Colosseo e i Fori con un unico, ampio gesto del braccio. «Tutti sembrano essersene scordati! Non hanno il minimo rispetto per i loro antenati!»  
Lavinius sospirò. Aveva perso il conto di quante volte avesse sentito quelle parole. Per questo li seguiva da lontano. Per questo e perché era grande, lui, e mica aveva bisogno di stare in braccio alla madre, come Felicianus.  
«Mia dolce Teodelinda~» Il nonno si voltò verso Langobardia, con un enorme sorriso. «Vorresti impiegare un po' delle tue finanze per far felice il tuo_ paterculus _~?»  
Langobardia lo osservò, con quel suo modo di guardare la gente al tempo stesso svampito e crucciato. Nessuno era mai riuscito a replicarlo. «Temo non mi sarà possibile,_ pater _.» disse, con una naturalezza tale da abbattere qualsiasi rimostranza di Romulus. Teodelinda, però, si voltò verso il Colosseo e lo indicò. I bracciali e le collane tintinnarono. «Stavo tuttavia soppesando l'idea di adornarlo con elementi nuovi.»  
«Elementi nuovi?» Romulus pareva incredulo. Felicianus e Lavinius alzarono un sopracciglio in perfetta sincronia.  
«Sculture di grande levatura!» Il volto di Langobardia brillava. «Le figure dei grandi imperatori e dei valorosi gladiatori impressi per sempre nella pietra millenaria della vostra fulgida era,_ pater _!»  
Soltanto lei non notò il brivido che scosse il nonno. Con delicatezza, Romulus le prese la mano con cui stava indicando il Colosseo e, con un sorriso gentile, le disse: «Teodelindilla mia, apprezzo il tuo cortese pensiero. Tuttavia, ritengo tu sia più portata alla geometria e alla scultura zoomorfica, piuttosto che antropomorfa.» Le carezzò la mano. «Non devi sforzarti,_ filiola _.»  
Langobardia sbattè le palpebre. Una volta, due. Poi sbottò. «State forse insinuando che io non sia capace di scolpire volti umani?»  
«N-No, Teodelindilla, non volevo-»  
«Non è mia intenzione mancarvi di rispetto,_ pater _, ma ritengo che voi non siate in grado di comprendere l'espressività dei miei murali!»_

  
Ponte sant'Angelo era stato costellato di statue di angeli. Adeguato, visto il nome. Le balaustre erano state rifatte e l'angelo sulla cima dell'Adrianeum era diverso da come lo ricordava. Là sotto, il Tevere era... Era rimasto uguale, in un certo modo.  
  


_«Secondo te» Lavinius si voltò verso il fratello. «se ci buttiamo, ci sfracelliamo o rimbalziamo?»  
Nei secondi successivi, aveva dovuto evitare di scoprire la risposta alla sua domanda trattenendo Felicianus per la tunica. A sentire lui, era scivolato e, non avendo i piedi a terra causa balaustra troppo alta, era finito con il cadere in avanti.  
Per sicurezza, Lavinius l'aveva inseguito per mezza Roma esplicando a gran voce tutti i motivi per cui fosse un idiota._

  
A quanto sembrava, quel mascherone era diventato molto popolare. E sì che era solo un enorme medaglione con la faccia di un tizio con l'espressione di un pesce al mercato. Forse era la leggenda ad averlo fatto diventare così famoso. Insomma... Il nonno aveva detto loro che quello era un dannatissimo _tombino_.  
  


_«Ovviamente si tratta di sciocchezze!» Il nonno sventolò la mano. «E ora ve lo dimostrerò!»  
Felicianus pigolò qualcosa, Lavinius rimase a fissare il faccione di pietra. Si era detto d'accordo con il nonno, ma non è che ne fosse proprio sicurissimo sicuro sicuro, ecco.  
Romulus mise la mano nella bocca del medaglione. Pensò a cosa dire e pronunciò: «Sono l'Impero più brutto che ci sia!»  
«Ma che cazzo di frase è.» Lavinius non fece in tempo a pronunciarla. Il nonno cacciò un urlo che spaccò i timpani e fece schizzare il cuore in gola. I due bambini accorsero, mentre il nonno si accasciava contro la parete, il mantello a coprire il braccio.  
«_Avus! _» Lavinius gli afferrò una spalla e lo scosse, il pianto di Felicianus nelle orecchie. «Ma sei coglione? Ecco perché-»  
Il braccio scivolò da sotto il mantello. La mano era ancora al suo posto, intatta.  
Felicianus smise di piangere. Lavinius si bloccò. Il nonno scoppiò in una gran risata.  
«Perdonatemi, piccoli, non pensavo vi sareste spaventati così tanto!»  
Felicianus guardò Lavinius. Lavinius guardò Felicianus. Come una sola persona, si scagliarono su Romulus e lo riempirono di pugni._

  
Ah, i bei ricordi. Ci sarebbe stato bene asciugarsi una lacrima immaginaria, ma Lovino non era teatrale come certa gente di sua sfortunata conoscenza.  
Alzò lo sguardo. Non aveva seguito un percorso regolare ma, andando a caso, era arrivato. Sorrise. Che fosse il destino o qualcuno molto in alto, era finito lì.  
Se ne sarebbe dovuto andare. Troppe cose dipendevano da un'unica azione compiuta per capriccio. Sarebbe stato pericoloso entrare, rimanere, anche per pochi minuti. Tutto poteva finire da un istante all'altro.  
Aprì le braccia e inspirò a fondo. Il chiacchiericcio di una lingua che non usava da tempo, gli zoccoli dei cavalli sulla pietra, i versi dei piccioni forse immortali, il boato dell'acqua che si tuffava nelle due fontane. Il sole esattamente sopra la cupola. Il colonnato circolare che voleva illudere di avere un'unica fila di colonne, piuttosto che doppia. Riportò le mani in tasca. Era un buon momento per pregare. Perché non farlo in grande, allora?  
  


_«Piantala.» Strinse il suo fratellino stupido, che non aveva smesso di piangere un solo istante. «Che poi ti rinsecchisci e muori!»  
Felicianus serrò la bocca, un tentativo fallito di fermare i singhiozzi. Gli occhi erano gonfi e arrossati, il volto scarlatto e sbattuto. Lavinius era sicuro fosse la sua immagine riflessa. Era stato costretto a portarlo fin lassù, sul monte Mario, dove nessuno potesse sentirli - dove loro potessero vedere chiunque.  
Lo sentì dire qualcosa a proposito di Byzantium.  
«A Byzantium non importa niente!» Lo strinse con più forza. «Non ti devi fidare di nessuno. Sono tutti cattivi!» Felicianus pigolò qualcosa. «A parte_ mater _, ovvio.» Dovette aggiungere. Lo sentiva tremare. Almeno non si sarebbe accorto di quanto stesse tremando lui.  
Lo sentì dire qualcosa. Decise di essere onesto. «Sì, anche_ mater _è molto triste.» Tuttavia... «Non so quando verrà a prenderci. Per ora, rimaniamo qui.»  
Felicianus annuì, piano. Tremava un po' meno. Lui, invece, no.  
Non aveva mai visto un impero morire._

  
Più che una chiesa, era una piazza. Una piazza dal cielo arcuato e d'oro, sostenuto da colossali colonne bianche e oro, che formavano archi d'oro costellati di angeli e sorretti da altre colonne rosse... Solo provare a seguirne le forme era destabilizzante. Obiettivamente, era come tutte le altre basiliche, soltanto... Era conscia di essere _grande_. Se avesse iniziato a parlare, non si sarebbe stupito.  
E poi, a caso, sul fondo della piazza c'era un enorme baldacchino senza letto, senza tende, con un altare e quattro enormi colonne ritorte. Una volta, un certo qualcuno gli aveva detto che i pirati si limitavano ad una croce rossa, per segnare il tesoro sulla mappa. Lì, preferivano fare le cose in grande, se non al contrario: il tesoro era la croce che segnava una tomba sulla mappa della piazza.  
Lo zio Petrus era sempre con il suo Capo. Il suo Capo non era in vista. Lovino si inginocchiò accanto ad una delle colonne più vicine al baldacchino e giunse le mani. Meglio che il certo qualcuno non scoprisse mai che erano _secoli_ che non si confessava. Avrebbe voluto dirlo allo zio Petrus, però. Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto. No, meglio. Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto nel vederlo.  
  
 _Da tre anni stava succedendo qualcosa nel Granducato di Toscana.  
Un'idea aleggiava nelle menti di chiunque ne fosse a conoscenza. Alcuni lo chiamavano "sospetto". Altri "speranza". Lovino non osava pendere né da un lato né dall'altro. Osservava i volti dei suoi compaesani, ascoltava le loro chiacchiere, teneva d'occhio i loro movimenti.  
Non si osava parlarne ad alta voce. Coloro che parlavano di "sospetto" non sarebbero stati clementi con coloro che parlavano di "speranza". Lovino osservava anche loro, soldati delle terre di Rodrigo.  
Poi, che fosse un "sospetto" o una "speranza", pochi mesi prima l'idea era divenuta proclama: gli spagnoli stavano marciando verso Napoli.  
Il principe che li guidava era per metà spagnolo, per metà delle terre di Feliciano. Si chiamava Don Carlo e aveva fatto pervenire il più assurdo dispaccio di cui Lovino avesse memoria. Suonava all'incirca:  
«Cari napoletani,  
Gli austriaci sono brutti e cattivi e noi spagnoli siamo qui per porre fine a questo esecrabile regime del terrore. Vi vogliamo tanto bene! ♡♡♡  
P.S. Se ricambierete tutto il nostro amore, non avrete nulla da temere circa i vostri privilegi, e noi saremo così magnanimi da perdonarvi qualsiasi cosa.  
P.P.S. No, non vi porteremo l'Inquisizione, giurin giurello!»  
D'innanzi a simili parole, i napoletani si erano mostrati... Lovino non sapeva neppure come definirli. Erano molto felici, ecco. Entusiasti, avebbe detto. Le loro voci si erano fatte più forti, le loro parole più decise, il loro passo più fermo, i loro volti più luminosi.  
Gli austriaci dichiararono lo stato di guerra, chiamarono i loro soldati, ma i rinforzi che furono inviati erano una cifra irrisoria. Gli austriaci furono gli unici a preparare le difese. I napoletani stavano solo aspettando.  
Fu per questo che Lovino decise di andare.  
La notizia era nell'aria, aveva solo bisogno di una conferma. Per questo lui si era trasferito a Napoli da un anno - Rifiutandosi di incontrare Napoli, evitandolo il più possibile. Era crudele, ne era conscio. Ma, soprattutto in quel momento, non poteva permettersi di fare errori.  
Fu strano non dover rubare un cavallo. Prese uno dei più resistenti, eluse la sorveglianza delle guardie austriache e si diresse verso nord.  
Nonostante evitasse Napoli, non aveva mancato di informarsi nel dettaglio grazie alle notizie che gli giungevano, tra proclami, avvisi e persino quotidiani.  
Gli spagnoli erano ormai arrivati nello Stato della Chiesa. Secondo gli informatori di Napoli, lo zio Petrus e il suo Capo erano stati assolutamente mansueti e ben disposti a farli passare. Era ovvio ci fosse qualcosa sotto, ma a nessuno sembrava importare. L'unico obiettivo degli spagnoli sembrava Napoli.  
Il dispaccio era stato mandato da Monterotondo. Probabilmente, sarebbero scesi verso Frosinone. Li attese a Mignano, al confine.  
Non poteva commettere un solo errore. Marchiati a fuoco nella sua memoria c'erano i volti e le parole del suo popolo. Marchiato a fuoco dentro il suo petto c'era la consapevolezza di stare aspettando un impero spagnolo che aveva invaso Roma e stava venendo a prendersi Napoli.  
Il confine su cui si trovava era dannatamente sottile._  
  
Non era lì per confessare secoli di peccati, ovvio. Anche se, pensandoci bene, aveva commesso un po' tutti quelli capitali.  
  
 _Gli era giunta voce che la flotta spagnola aveva preso Procida e Ischia. Le navi erano già laggiù, dunque. Il cuore gli saltò nel petto quando scoprì che gli spagnoli non erano soli, sul mare: al loro fianco, sventolava la bandiera inglese.  
Lovino isolò qualsiasi emozione. Non era un'effettiva alleanza, gli era stato detto. Era solo un "aiuto" da parte dell'eretica Albione. La guerra con lo stregone aveva avuto un risvolto alquanto inaspettato. Quel che Lovino non voleva pensare, però, era il fatto che Spagna avesse accettato l'aiuto del suo peggior nemico per riprendersi il Sud Italia. Ovviamente, l'aveva pensato. L'aveva pensato, e ci aveva rimuginato fino a sentire il il mal di testa per l'irritazione e il mal di stomaco per l'ansia.  
Svuotava la mente guardando l'orizzonte, in attesa.  
Qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che fosse stupido cercare di svuotarsi la mente aspettando ciò che la occupava in gran parte. Quel qualcuno avrebbe avuto torto. Lovino era in ansia per ciò che avrebbero potuto fare gli austriaci, per il modo in cui si sarebbe potuta evolvere quella situazione. Di certo, non sarebbe mai stato in ansia all'idea di rivedere un certo qualcuno.  
E poi, assistere in prima fila alla ritirata degli austriaci da Mignano non aveva prezzo. Fu dal loro ordine di arretrare che scoprì dell'arrivo degli spagnoli. Erano arrivati proprio mentre non stava guardando.  
Alcune guardie austriache erano rimaste in città. Ingaggiare una battaglia lì sarebbe stata solo una perdita di tempo.  
Riuscì a salire sulle mura quasi vuote della città. Guardò in basso. Individuò il gruppo principale. Non fu difficile capire chi fosse questo fantomatico Don. Ancor meno difficile fu notare il bastardo. Lo fissò, e che il suo sguardo gli si marchiasse addosso ovunque.  
Antonio alzò la testa verso di lui. Vide i suoi occhi spalancarsi. Un attimo dopo, il suo nome, urlato come non sentiva da tempo.  
Non poteva commettere un solo errore. Non distolse lo sguardo, non cambiò espressione. Alzò un braccio e indicò il sud. Poi si dileguò. Doveva scappare, e doveva farlo più velocemente possibile. Doveva essere sempre davanti a loro.  
La prima volta, Antonio quasi s'introdusse nella città fortificata per cercarlo.  
La seconda volta, Antonio lo inseguì finché non lo perse di vista.  
La terza volta, Antonio rimase fermo al suo posto. Aveva capito più in fretta di quanto avesse sperato.  
La quarta volta, Antonio non si mosse e Lovino rimase immobile, spettatore silenzioso di quel momento. Erano a Maddaloni, e una delegazione aveva offerto al Don le chiavi della città.  
Ogni città, ogni paese, ogni luogo attraversato da quel gruppo di spagnoli risuonava di lodi e applausi. Era per quegli occhi, quelle parole e quelle mani che battevano che Romano non poteva permettersi di compiere il minimo errore.  
Mancava poco, ormai. Dovevano solo andare verso la costa.  
Per questo Lovino partì prima del previsto. Sapevano già dove andare._  
  
Non era sicuro che bramare pomodori ed essere restio a condividerli fosse un peccato. Forse, ciò che era sbagliato era l'assenza di un limite ai suoi capricci, pretese di poco conto di cui si sarebbe presto dimenticato, ma richieste con una violenza non da poco. Sempre di più, sempre di più, senza mai esserne soddisfatto.  
Voleva quella città, voleva quelle terre, voleva suo fratello.  
Rispondeva male, aggrediva verbalmente e fisicamente all'incirca chiunque, gridava per quisquilie e la testa gli faceva male perché troppe cose, troppo stupide, gli davano sui nervi.  
Odiava sentire Manon parlare troppo bene di Abel. Odiava il fatto che Abel fosse diventato una nazione tanto potente. Odiava sentire quanto fosse forte e potente la Repubblica di Venezia.  
Si era lasciato scorrere addosso anni, decenni, secoli. Era rimasto a guardare, mentre gli altri si mettevano in cammino. Era rimasto in disparte, quando due persone a cui voleva bene erano entrate in contrasto. Non aveva mai fatto nulla di importante nella sua vita. Non per gli altri, ma per sé.  
Si era concesso ad un uomo, senza neppure la scusa del matrimonio tra nazioni. O meglio, l'uomo era sposato. Ma non con lui.  
Era entrato nel cuore dello Stato della Chiesa, beffandosi del pericolo, mettendo a rischio troppe persone, solo per compiacersi di sfuggirgli.  
  
 _Quando tornò a Napoli, la situazione era descrivibile solo come "surreale".  
Gli austriaci si erano barricati in alcune fortezze. E niente, questo era il loro apporto alla resistenza. Il gruppo di spagnoli arrivato dal mare aveva posizionato dei cannoni davanti ai fortini e, di tanto in tanto, lanciava qualche palla, quasi con pigrizia.  
I napoletani osservavano la scena. C'era chi si affacciava alla finestra, chi si portava una sedia per assistere più da vicino. Alcuni parlottavano, altri avevano aperto un giro di scommesse non sul vincitore, ma su quanti giorni ci avrebbero messo a far capitolare ciascuna fortezza. Lovino era più preoccupato che gli rovinassero il Maschio Angioino.  
Con un certo stupore, notò che Inghilterra non era presente. Se quello era il battaglione venuto dal mare, sarebbe stato quasi scontato si fosse portato dietro soldati inglesi, se non direttamente Inghilterra. A quanto pareva, no. Lovino ne fu stupito. Era davvero un "aiuto", un "aiuto" effettivo?  
Un signore napoletano si avvicinò ad un soldato spagnolo. Non ci fosse stato sullo sfondo il Maschio Angioino assediato e una fila di cannoni intenta a sparare, non avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto.  
«Uè, guagliò.» disse l'uomo: «Comm sta andando?»  
Il soldato si voltò verso di lui. «Hola, buen hombre.» rispose, cortese: «Tenemos una clara ventaja y esperamos la rendición de los austriacos.»  
«Interessànt.» L'uomo annuì, soddisfatto. «O' vulite nu' piatto e' maccheròn col pummarola?»  
Diversi soldati spagnoli si girarono nella sua direzione, postura impettita ma sguardo vorace e interessato. Il soldato a cui si era rivolto fece da loro portavoce. «Estaríamos encantados.»  
I maccheroni col pomodoro arrivarono sul serio. Al pranzo improvvisato si unirono persone a caso - napoletani, spagnoli, gente di nazionalità sconosciuta che passava di lì per sbaglio -, facendo sorgere serie domande sul quantitativo di pasta preparato. Lovino era tra gli astanti, ovviamente. Solo un idiota avrebbe rifiutato pasta gratis.  
Era strano. Surreale, sì, era proprio la parola perfetta. Non poteva appartenere alla realtà quella visione di italiani e stranieri che mangiavano insieme, ridevano e scherzavano, come se non ci fosse nessuna differenza, come se non si dovesse avere paura di qualcuno che veniva da fuori, come se quelli non dovessero per forza essere "invasori".  
Era un ricordo lontano. Il ricordo di una domanda nella penombra, e le immagini sfocate di un tempo ancora più distante. Vedere concretizzarsi di nuovo quel desiderio era davvero surreale._  
  
Dopo una panoramica simile, poteva dirsi una persona orribile.  
Non che gli piacesse essere iroso, invidioso o insaziabile. Rimpiangeva la sua accidia. Non si sarebbe mai pentito della sua avarizia, della sua lussuria e della sua superbia.  
Anche dopo averci ripensato, Lovino concluse di non poter essere altro che una persona orribile.  
  
 _Arrivarono il Dieci Maggio.  
Era la parata reale di uno dei racconti di nonno Roma. Don Carlo era passato sotto il grande arco bianco incassato tra i due bastioni rotondi, tra due ali di folla festante. Attorno a lui, soldati di rango superiore, i suoi consiglieri e la sua nazione; dietro di lui, i cavalieri lanciavano monete. Di certo, sapevano come farsi benvolere.  
Applausi, boati, cori, grida di giubilo. Mancavano solo la corona di alloro e le prese per il culo al generale e sarebbe stato un perfetto trionfo romano. Lovino non applaudì. Non emise un suono. Rimase a guardare il corteo, mentre tutta Napoli inneggiava al Don spagnolo e toscano. Scrutò quell'uomo, tra le braccia, le monete e lanci casuali di fiori. Non doveva avere neppure vent'anni e già indossava una ridicola parrucca bianca riccioluta. Aveva un viso rotondo e non scorgeva l'aria da scemo che invece accompagnava sempre il cretino poco dietro di lui.  
La processione raggiunse il Palazzo Reale. Lì, Lovino quasi trasalì nell'intravedere un ragazzo dai capelli castani, con un ciuffo troppo simile al suo per non poter essere la persona che aveva evitato fino a quel momento. Si costrinse a portare lo sguardo sul Don, accolto dai nobili, dai consiglieri, dai politici e da Napoli stesso.  
Lovino si appoggiò alla parete. Sarebbe stato bello. Aveva paura di sperarci, perché la delusione sarebbe stata terribile.  
Finiti i discorsi di rito, il Don e le persone a lui più strette furono fatte entrare nel Palazzo. Prima di varcare la soglia, Spagna si guardò intorno. Romano si infilò in un vicolo. Non era ancora finita. Non era ancora il momento. Non poteva ancora pensare di poter sperare, almeno per_ loro _._  
  
Ma, del resto, non era lui il fratello buono. Soltanto un coglione avrebbe potuto dire il contrario. Gli venne da ridere.  
  
 _Gli austriaci avevano ricevuto rinforzi più sostanziosi dalla madrepatria e da Croazia, uno degli accoliti di Rodrigo. Si erano riuniti sulla costa adriatica ed erano pronti a lanciare una controffensiva.  
Lovino se l'era aspettato. Austria lo teneva soltanto per capriccio, ma non avrebbe lasciato andare le sue terre tanto facilmente. Era quello l'ultimo ostacolo.  
... Tuttavia, una cosa di cui Lovino poteva continuare a dirsi sicuro era la natura surreale di tutta quella vicenda. Al momento della battaglia, scoppiò un temporale così violento da costringere tutti alla ritirata, e a rimandare lo scontro al giorno successivo. Quando finalmente riuscirono a combattere, lo fecero per nove ore. Gli austriaci finirono poi con l'asserragliarsi a Bitonto e Bari. Quando però i cannoni spagnoli arrivarono a Bitonto, gli austriaci si arresero.  
Il generale spagnolo avrebbe voluto punire gli abitanti di Bitonto per l'aiuto che avevano dato agli austriaci. Prima che Romano avesse potuto anche solo spaventarsi per una simile ipotesi, la vicenda aveva avuto un'evoluzione surreale. La più surreale che Lovino avrebbe mai potuto pensare.  
«Don España! Don España!» Il generale quasi ruzzolò da cavallo. Era pallido, l'espressione sconvolta.  
Spagna gli si avvicinò, preoccupato. «Cosa succede, Don Montemar?»  
L'uomo strabuzzò gli occhi. Parlava quasi boccheggiando. «Mi è apparsa la Madonna!»  
«... Eh?» L'unica reazione che si poteva avere ad un'affermazione simile.  
«Mi ha detto che, se oserò fare del male ai cittadini, mi gonfierà di botte!»  
«Ha detto esattamente così?» Spagna, poverino, era troppo tonto per avere una normale scala di priorità.  
«Beh, no, ma vi assicuro che il senso era quello!»  
Antonio annuì, pensieroso. Nascosto in cima ad un albero, Lovino mosse lo sguardo in direzione della città. Per sicurezza, si fece il segno della croce e recitò dieci Ave Maria.  
«Notizie da Bari!» Un messo giunse al galoppo. Sembrava impaziente, pronto ad urlare la notizia al primo che glielo avesse chiesto. Date le condizioni del generale, fu Spagna a farlo.  
«I baresi hanno imposto agli austriaci di arrendersi perché non sono sicuri di avere la possibilità di una seconda apparizione mariana che interceda per loro!»  
«Già è arrivata la notizia?»  
Lovino scese a terra. Aveva bisogno di un supporto più stabile di un ramo. Cosa stava succedendo. Ma era possibile? Era un'allucinazione di massa? Non voleva essere blasfemo, ma... che cazzo?  
Scosse la testa. Era tutto troppo surreale. Era quasi divertente. Sì, un po' gli veniva da ridere.  
Austria era stato scacciato dal Regno di Napoli. Qualcosa - Interventi dall'Alto, allucinazioni, un cambio d'idea mascherato da misticismo, funghi con sorpresa - aveva difeso le vite dei suoi abitanti.  
Soprattutto, sui volti di quelle persone c'era felicità.  
Romano si lasciò andare contro il tronco. Sarebbe stato bello, davvero bello.  
Incontrò lo sguardo di Antonio.  
Ogni suo gesto, ogni sua parola silenziosa, ogni sua occhiata si lasciava alle spalle la rabbia e la rassegnazione. Era per quei gesti, quei ricordi e quelle speranze che Romano non poteva permettersi di compiere il minimo errore.  
I suoi conterranei erano al sicuro, ora. Almeno, osava sperarlo.  
Era il suo turno, adesso.  
Portò un pugno al cuore. Indicò il bastardo, poi se stesso, quindi il nord.  
Non dubitava della stupidità di quell'individuo, ma confidava nella sua testardaggine. Quando scomparve alla sua vista, la mano sul suo petto si strinse sulla stoffa.  
Napoli era felice. Presto lo sarebbe stata anche Sicilia, se i suoi sentimenti non erano cambiati. Loro sarebbero stati bene.  
Chissà se Roma sarebbe stata capace di perdonarlo per la sua assenza.  
Chissà se sarebbe stato capace di riconoscersi nel suo nome._  
  
Mormorò un unico Atto di Dolore. Uno solo, per scusarsi di essere entrato in un luogo sacro senza avere intenzione di parlare con Lui. Non in quel momento, perlomeno. Fece il segno della croce e si rialzò. Gettò un'ultima occhiata al baldacchino e si diresse verso l'uscita della basilica.  
Chissà se lo zio Petrus sapeva della sua presenza in quel luogo. Probabilmente no. Ironico, dato che ne portava il nome.  
  
  
  
Una frase che aveva sentito spesso era «Le grandi città sorgono sopra altre città». Avrebbero dovuto precisare: «Le grandi città sorgono sopra altre grandi città».  
I Fori erano stati lasciati a loro stessi e la natura se li era ripresi, stringendoli in un abbraccio di terra. Il fascino della terra del nonno non si era piegato a quella stretta soffocante: quel campo in cima alla collina offriva uno dei paesaggi più bizzarri che gli occhi avrebbero mai potuto incontrare. Gli archi trionfali, le colonne dei templi, quel poco di soffitto che ne rimaneva, tutto ciò che restava di quello che un tempo era il luogo di ritrovo dei compaesani del nonno spuntava dalla terra come margherite pietrificate. Ed era pieno di vacche. Qualche artista in preda ai fumi dell' _ispirazione_ l'avrebbe interpretato come un fine richiamo al nome dell'Italia, Lovino vedeva un mucchio di vacche.  
Non aveva saputo come reagire. Lo trovava inquietante, affascinante, triste, diverso. Inquietante, perché concretizzava in modo troppo doloroso un'assenza non poi così improvvisa, che aveva fatto piangere lui e quell'altro piagnone più piccolo. Affascinante, perché non capitava tutti i giorni di vedere una città antica affiorare nella terra di una collina - Le vacche, poi, davano un tocco in più. Triste, perché significava che quel ricordo non importasse a nessuno. Diverso, perché aveva cambiato profondamente l'immagine nella sua testa. Se in modo positivo o negativo, non sapeva dirlo.  
Era quasi il tramonto. La gente iniziava a ritirarsi nelle case, i pastori recuperavano i loro bovini, quel campo che sorgeva sopra i Fori andava svuotandosi. L'aria si faceva più fredda, l'estate la rendeva piacevole. Lovino si era allontanato dalla zona del pascolo il più possibile, apposta per evitare il delicato effluvio del concime animale - Le vacche vaccheggiavano lontane da lì, e lui ancora si chiedeva come potessero i romani trovare piacevole usare come luogo di ritrovo il tavolo-latrina dei bovini. Doveva essere la scenografia. Sì, era senza dubbio quella.  
Lovino posò la schiena contro un arco trionfale. Settimo Severo, forse? Ricordava i nomi solo vagamente. Lì l'aria sapeva solo di terra e pietra. La pietra aveva un odore ben specifico, soprattutto se rimasta a lungo sotto il sole. Lo diceva sempre, e la gente si stupiva nel notarlo. L'aveva sempre detto di essere circondato da idioti.  
Giocherelleva con il pugnale, lanciandolo e recuperandolo al volo per il manico. Quando voleva impressionare qualcuno, lo recuperava al volo per la lama, incastrandola tra due dita. Ci aveva messo mesi ad imparare entrambi i giochetti, ma gli sguardi ammirati che riceveva - soprattutto dalle fanciulle - l'avevano ripagato. Ovviamente, nessuno aveva mai visto gli squarci sulle mani e sulle dita nel periodo di allenamento, ma non c'era bisogno che qualcuno lo venisse a sapere. Aveva imparato ad usare un pugnale, era stato in grado di contrastare banditi e gente losca, perché non usare quell'arma anche per pavoneggiarsi un po'?  
Chissà cosa avrebbe detto Manon. Avrebbe voluto sorridere al pensiero, ma una morsa allo stomaco lo bloccava. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, sentiva le sue radici gelide fin nel petto, la sentiva rallentargli il respiro, fargli tremare le braccia. Doveva concentrarsi sul pugnale. Se fosse riuscito a compiere quel movimento ormai meccanico, quella morsa non l'avrebbe avuta vinta.  
Alzò lo sguardo.  
Recuperò al volo il pugnale e lo tenne fermo.  
Spagna era solo, come gli aveva detto.  
Era solo, indossava abiti civili e non la sua uniforme, né quella giusta, né quella sbagliata. Però, dietro la sua schiena c'era ancora l'alabarda.  
Serrò la presa sul manico del pugnale.  
«Sei riuscito a tornare.» Antonio parlò per primo. Il suo tono era gentile, il suo sguardo intenerito. «Ce l'hai fatta, Lovi.»  
Romano annuì. Non disse nulla. Gli sembrava che qualcuno gli avesse afferrato il collo e cercasse di soffocare ogni sua parola, ogni suo respiro. Il suo sguardo rimase duro. Sperò che quell'inquietudine non trapelasse nella sua espressione.  
« _Gracias._ »  
Fu tentato dal chiedere il perché, ma si trattenne. Tanto l'idiota l'avrebbe spiegato lo stesso.  
«Ci hai indicato la strada più sicura.» Spagna sorrise. «Come una stella nella più buia delle notti.»  
Va bene, doveva parlare, o avrebbe vomitato lo stomaco per intero. «Era quello che volevano i miei conterranei.» Incastonò lo sguardo nel suo. «L'ho fatto per loro.»  
«L'hai comunque fatto.» Li separavano due metri scarsi. Antonio non diede cenno di volersi avvicinare. «Non dovrete più avere paura di Rodrigo.»  
«Non ho mai avuto paura di quel damerino.»  
«Sei stato molto coraggioso nel farci strada.» Quel tono era troppo gentile. «E hai rischiato molto tornando a Roma. Ma ce l'hai fatta. Tuo zio non ti ha trovato. Hai rivisto la tua città, dopo tutto questo tempo.»  
Lovino annuì. Le nocche sbiancarono sull'elsa.  
«Nápoles è al sicuro. Preso lo sarà anche Sicilia.»  
La morsa divenne più forte. Pregò che i colori rossastri del tramonto bruciassero qualsiasi cosa lo stesse facendo tremare.  
Spagna gli tese la mano. «È ora di tornare a Madrid.»  
Non c'era vento. Non c'era neppure un blando frinire di cicale, grilli o qualche altro insetto notturno. Forse non li stava sentendo lui. Avrebbe voluto sentirli, gli avrebbero confermato che non si fosse tutto bloccato in quell'istante.  
«Non hai cambiato idea.» disse, solo, in un sussurro.  
Antonio non ritrasse la mano. Scosse la testa. «Neppure tu.»  
«L'hai visto.» Voleva provare, un'ultima volta. Sapeva quanto fosse inutile, ma voleva provare comunque. «Vi ho guidato fino a Napoli, senza mai farmi prendere. Se sei qui, con me, è perché l'ho voluto io.»  
«Ma certo, Lovi!» Il sorriso di Spagna voleva essere incoraggiante. «E sei stato bravissimo, davvero! Tuttavia,» Ma era più compassionevole. «noi siamo dalla tua parte. Non siamo invasori. L'impero che stavi accompagnando non ti vedeva come una preda. Non aveva le armi spiegate.»  
Lovino alzò il mento. «Non volevi catturarmi, tu?»  
«Non come vorrebbero catturarti altri.»  
«No.» Sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile. «Tu vuoi fare ben di peggio.»  
«Di peggio, Lovi?»  
«Sei felice, ora che hai ripreso Napoli e stai per riprendere Sicilia?»  
«Non quanto lo sarò quando ti saprò al sicuro.»  
Aveva chiesto al rosso del tramonto di bruciare i suoi tremori, non i suoi occhi. Romano inspirò. «Domini Spagnoli nel Sud Italia.» Un sussurro.  
«Arriverà il momento in cui potrai essere indipendente, Lovi.» Una filastrocca odiosa che aveva imparato a memoria, contro la sua volontà.  
Non aveva idea di come fosse il suo sguardo. Sapeva solo di non poter commettere alcun errore. Odiava gli imperi.  
«Se proprio devo tornare con te» La voce uscì decisa. «portami via da nazione.»  
Antonio sgranò gli occhi, confuso.  
Romano prese la pistola e la gettò lontano. Puntò il pugnale contro di lui. «Ti sfido, Spagna.»  
«Cosa...?» Spagna ritrasse la mano, piano. Forse non l'aveva fatto con consapevolezza.  
«Uno scontro all'arma bianca.» specificò Romano: «Se vincerai tu, tornerò con te, a Madrid, senza una sola protesta. Non cercherò mai di scappare.» Non poteva permettere alla sua voce di spezzarsi. «Se vincerò io, dovrai esaudire una mia richiesta. Qualsiasi essa sia. Senza proteste.»  
Antonio era disorientato, quasi stordito. Dopo qualche secondo, parve riprendersi. «Cosa stai dicendo, Lovi?» Fece un passo avanti, ma si fermò subito. «Non dire sciocchezze! Non puoi pensare di-»  
«Affrontami seriamente, Spagna.»  
Era terrorizzato. Non da Antonio, ma dall'esito di quello scontro. Le sue possibilità di vittoria rasentavano il nullo. Però...  
«Sono anch'io una nazione.» sussurrò Romano: «Se proprio devo essere portato via dalla mia terra, dammi la dignità di uno sconfitto.»  
Spagna non disse niente. Solo dopo qualche istante mormorò: «Perché ti opponi fino a questo punto?»  
La risposta era di una banalità troppo noiosa. «Perché voglio rimanere qui tanto quanto tu vuoi portarmi via.»  
«Pur di rimanere...» La voce di Spagna era seria. «Mi volgi contro la lama, pur di rimanere in un luogo dove ti succederanno cose ben peggiori?»  
Era terrorizzato. E, al tempo stesso, sereno. Era ciò che aveva deciso. «Una nazione condivide il destino del proprio popolo.»  
Spagna chiuse gli occhi. Prese la pistola, la estrasse dalla fondina e la lanciò come aveva fatto Romano. Sfilò la croce da sotto i vestiti e la portò alle labbra. La baciò per qualche secondo, forse una preghiera. Lasciò che ricadesse sotto la stoffa. Riaprì gli occhi. Il suo sguardo era gelido.  
«Va bene, Italia Romano.» La lama dell'alabarda fendette l'aria con un suono sinistro, mentre si parava d'innanzi a lui, puntata verso il suo avversario. «Come desideri.»  
Forse ci sarebbe dovuto essere un momento in cui i due avversari si studiavano, per capire le mosse dell'altro, per decidere cosa fare.  
Ma Lovino si vide arrivare la cuspide acuminata all'altezza della gola e dovette gettarsi a terra, il clangore del metallo contro la roccia esplose vicino al suo orecchio. Dovette piegare le ginocchia per evitare che la scure si abbattesse sulle sue caviglie, il fischio dell'aria squarciata gli ferì i timpani. Approfittò dello slancio per rotolare e riavere i piedi a terra. Si alzò appena in tempo per vedere lo scintillio della lama. Invece di buttarsi, scappò.  
Non era impossibile. Poteva sopravvivere, in qualche modo. Faticava a star dietro a quei movimenti troppo veloci, ma Spagna non era agile come lui. Era certo che potesse usare quel vantaggio.  
Certo, Spagna aveva una fottuta alabarda di due metri, con una cuspide in grado di trapassare, una lama in grado di affettare e uno spunzone arcuato in un uncino, adatto a tirar fuori le interiora. Lui aveva poco più di venti centimetri di lama in grado di sbucciare la frutta.  
C'era un dettaglio, in quel caos di fallimento incombente, che lo aveva al tempo stesso turbato e irritato.  
Il bastardo gli aveva insegnato le basi di un po' tutte le armi a sua disposizione, sia come usarle che come contrastarle.  
Ma non gli aveva mai insegnato nulla a proposito dell'alabarda.  
«Bastardo.» Aveva corso abbastanza da seminarlo. La curva della collina, la luce che veniva meno e la disposizione casuale di colonne e pezzi di edificio gli permisero di buttarsi dietro una roccia, per poi scappare in tutt'altra direzione rimanendo rasoterra. Quando riemerse, si accorse di essere di nuovo nelle vicinanze dell'arco di trionfo. I fregi erano abbastanza sporgenti e le crepe abbastanza profonde, così riuscì ad issarsi sulla cima. Di certo Spagna non sarebbe mai riuscito ad arrivare fin lassù. Era un buon momento per ideare un piano. E per riprendere fiato. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio. Non sentiva passi sul terreno o sull'erba. Non sentiva il rumore del metallo contro qualsiasi cosa - Né lo sentiva strisciare a terra, come trascinato. Rabbrividì. Non aveva idea di dove fosse Spagna. Doveva essersi nascosto. Aveva deciso di tendergli un agguato, quindi. Per precauzione, si voltò. No, non era salito, come sospettava.  
Spagna era più forte, ma lui era più agile. L'alabarda era un'arma per scontri di media distanza, diventava inutile una volta troppo vicini al nemico - Il suo pugnale era l'arma perfetta per uno scontro ravvicinato.  
In teoria era semplice: evitare i colpi di Spagna e, sfruttando la propria agilità, avvicinarsi abbastanza da poterlo colpire con il pugnale.  
In pratica, faceva appena in tempo a vederli, i colpi di Spagna.  
Trasse un respiro profondo. Il sole era ormai tramontato. La luce non sarebbe durata ancora a lungo. Spagna sarebbe anche potuto andare in giro roteando la sua alabarda e sperando di colpirlo per caso, lui non poteva pensare di vincere senza sapere dove fosse la lama che avrebbe potuto fargli molto male.  
Guardò in basso. L'aveva voluto lui. Non si sarebbe tirato indietro.  
Era pronto a pagare per la sua sconfitta. Sarebbe stato distrutto, ma non avrebbe pianto.  
Serrò la presa sul pugnale. C'era qualcosa per cui era disposto ad arrivare a tanto. Un unico desiderio per cui rischiare tutto.  
Era tornato a Roma. Era entrato a San Pietro.  
Non poteva fermarsi ora.  
Si calò dall'arco. Si fermò a metà, si guardò intorno. Spagna continuava a non vedersi. Doveva essere cauto, una volta messi i piedi a terra. Quegli stessi nascondigli che gli avevano permesso di dileguarsi ora stavano difendendo l'altro.  
Arrivò a terra e si accucciò. Nessun movimento. Si rialzò, piano. Quasi trattenne il respiro, le orecchie in cerca del minimo suono fuori posto. Il buio stava calando. Il silenzio era opprimente. Si sentiva quasi troppo piccolo, in un luogo così grande, vuoto, sotterrato. L'idea di essere l'unico essere vivente in vista non gli piaceva. Non gli piaceva, perché l'unica altra persona lì presente non stava aspettando altro che trovarlo.  
Lovino si allontanò dalla pietra. Non sapeva se camminare dritto o curvo, non sapeva se correre o meno, non sapeva se fosse il caso di strisciare. Non si era mai dovuto scontrare con qualcuno di diverso da un bandito umano. Non si era mai dovuto scontrare con un impero che combatteva da secoli.  
Un fischio. Alle sue spalle. Le gambe tremarono.  
Romano saltò e si voltò appena in tempo per vedere la lama tornare indietro. Arretrò e l'uncino di ferro non potè catturargli le caviglie.  
Stava puntando a quelle, allora. Adeguato. Spagna gli avrebbe riattaccato i piedi una volta sicuro che non sarebbe scappato.  
Gettò uno sguardo alle spalle dell'altro. Trattenne una risata amara. Si era nascosto _sotto_ l'arco. Gli aveva attaccato la stupidità, eccone l'ennesima prova.  
La parte più affilata dell'alabarda tornò a fendere l'aria, una falce che miete il grano.  
Era il momento.  
La lama fu a pochi centimetri dai suoi piedi. Si scagliò contro il suo avversario. Affondò il pugnale.  
Il respiro venne meno. Lo stomaco si schiacciò. Forse le costole s'incrinarono.  
Il pugno che l'aveva colpito si abbattè sulla mano che ancora stringeva il pugnale, costringendolo a lasciarlo. Una tenaglia gli afferrò il polso e sentì la terra sotto i piedi venire meno. La schiena sbattè contro qualcosa di terribilmente duro, che gli strappò un gemito strozzato.  
Cadde seduto ai piedi dell'arco trionfale, le mani allo stomaco. Un clangore metallico contro la pietra.  
La lama fredda dell'alabarda incastonata nell'arco, premuta di piatto contro la guancia e il suo orecchio.  
Spagna era davanti a lui, gli occhi verdi e glaciali inchiodati nei suoi, tanto da fare male.  
«Ho vinto.»  
Il silenzio tornò a coprire la collina. I colori erano prossimi all'essere mangiati dal buio.  
«Sei davvero migliorato.» Spagna s'inginocchiò.  
Le gambe distese di Romano furono bloccate dal suo ginocchio a terra e dalla sua caviglia. Non sarebbe riuscito a scappare neppure volendo. Ad ogni respiro, lo stomaco mandava una fitta. Il polso era quasi indolenzito, ma era più sopportabile.  
«Però dovresti rivedere le tue strategie.» Spagna sorrise. Ma non gli piaceva quel sorriso. «Ora su.» Non gli porse la mano. Una era ancora stretta all'asta dell'alabarda. L'altra, chinatosi in avanti, era troppo vicina al suo fianco. «Torna a casa.»  
Neppure in un momento del genere si degnava di usare parole diverse. Era davvero stupido. Ecco perché si sentiva come se il pugno fosse arrivato al petto, piuttosto che allo stomaco.  
«Non essere triste. E non arrabbiarti.» Di nuovo, così conciliante. «Arriverà il momento in cui potrai tornare!»  
Nessun errore. Ecco cosa si era detto, ripetuto, per giorni, mesi. Serrò le labbra. Si afferrò i polsi.  
«Per te quel momento non arriverà mai.» Romano scosse la testa, piano. «Per me è arrivato da un po'.»  
Quegli occhi verdi si spalancarono. Un gemito di dolore gli squarciò le orecchie.  
Romano ruotò il polso e si scagliò in avanti, la testa si abbattè sulla fronte dell'altro. Lo spinse all'indietro con tutto il suo corpo e si ritrovò sopra di lui.  
Ruotò di nuovo il polso ed estrasse lo stiletto dall'addome, con un gesto secco. C'era qualcosa di bagnato, caldo e viscido sulla mano, sul polso indolenzito. L'odore del ferro schiacciava il respiro, invadeva i polmoni, impastava la lingua. Portò la lama dello stiletto alla gola di Spagna. La penombra mischiò la metà scurita con il nero della terra.  
«Ho vinto.»  
Quegli occhi verdi erano ancora sgranati. Per lo stupore, per la sorpresa, per il dolore.  
Era impallidito. Forse aveva già perso abbastanza sangue. Doveva sbrigarsi a dire qualcosa, se voleva essere curato in fretta.  
Lovino non si mosse. Non poteva permetterselo.  
Anche se voleva piangere, e urlare, e imprecare, e insultare quell'emerito coglione, lui e la sua fottutissima alabarda di due metri, e il suo cervello piccolo come un uovo di quaglia rotto, e la sua stupidità pari a quella degli insetti che si lanciavano in acqua.  
Un braccio di Antonio si mosse, per un istante. Qualsiasi cosa volesse fare l'idiota, aveva cambiato idea.  
«Quindi...» La sua voce era roca. Solo in quel momento Lovino realizzò di essersi estraniato dai suoi ringhi di dolore. «È questo lo sguardo di Italia.»  
Qualcosa scosse il petto di Spagna. Una risata smorzata sul nascere dalla ferita all'addome - Una ferita che avrebbe ucciso qualsiasi essere umano.  
Qualcos'altro scosse il petto di Romano. Ma evitò di lasciarlo trasparire in qualsiasi modo.  
«È proprio vero.» Un sorriso. «Sei ingovernabile.» Un sorriso che non vedeva da vent'anni, un volto conosciuto che finalmente poteva rivedere. Antonio si lasciò andare contro il suolo. «Hai vinto.» mormorò: «Fammi la tua richiesta.»  
Romano rimase immobile. Sperò che il suo sguardo fosse di pietra.  
«Dammi un re.»  
Spagna sbattè le palpebre. «Cosa-»  
«Quel tuo Don Carlo.» spiegò Romano: «Piace a tutti. Dammelo come re. Fai risorgere il Regno di Napoli e il Regno di Sicilia, dalli a Don Carlo e incoronalo in queste terre.» La lama era ferma contro la gola di Spagna. «Dammi che un re che possa darmi un'identità.»  
Non Domini Spagnoli nel Sud Italia.  
Regno di Napoli e Regno di Sicilia. Le Due Sicilie unite sotto un unico uomo.  
Il re italiano e spagnolo di una terra italiana che respirava aria spagnola.  
Un uomo che era stato mandato dalle terre di Feliciano e da quelle di Antonio.  
Qualcuno, lassù, aveva un curioso senso dell'umorismo. Ma, se scherzava così con lui, forse non era una persona così riprovevole.  
Antonio continuava a fissarlo, lo sguardo stupido, terribilmente stupido, ma terribilmente da Antonio.  
«Ho fatto come mi hai detto.» sussurrò Lovino: «Ti ho usato. Ti ho indicato la strada fino a Napoli per farti togliere di mezzo Austria. Stai andando a fare altrettanto in Sicilia. E ora ti sto usando per avere una corona solo per me. Che ridia lustro a Napoli e Sicilia, che identifichi me.»  
«Lovi...» Di nuovo quel sorriso. «Ti ricordi?»  
Quasi gli cadde il pugnale, ma riuscì a rimanere fermo. «Mi ricordo tutte le tue cazzate. Sono troppo epocali per scordarsele.»  
Era ovvio che Antonio avrebbe voluto ridere. Ma si limitò ad espirare con appena più forza. «Mi hai usato...» Uno sguardo divertito. «Mi hai guidato per la strada più sicura. Mi hai sempre tenuto d'occhio. Hai preferito rassicurarmi circa le tue capacità piuttosto che ordinarmi di darti una corona.»  
«Sono stato costretto.» Sperava che il buio gli coprisse per bene il volto, perché lo sentiva troppo caldo. «Odio voi imperi, ma ho dovuto parlare la vostra lingua perché tu ti rifiutavi di comprendere la mia.»  
Spagna avvicinò una mano al suo volto. Forse era questo ciò che voleva fare prima. Cambiò di nuovo idea e lasciò ricadere il braccio a terra. « _Lo siento._ »  
«Vaffanculo.»  
«Esaudirò la tua richiesta.» Poteva ancora scorgere il verde nei suoi occhi. « _Lo juro._ »  
Lovino sentì le spalle cedere. Tutto il suo corpo cedette. Faceva male, faceva malissimo. Gli occhi erano umidi, la gola secca.  
Sarebbe stato bello essere davvero padrone di se stesso.  
Poteva sperarci. Poteva fidarsi.  
Non si era pentito un solo istante.  
Voleva riversare addosso a quel coglione tutta l'ansia che l'aveva schiacciato fino a quel momento. Ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare, c'era una ferita abbastanza grave da curare - Le nazioni finivano il sangue o avrebbe continuato ad innaffiare la collina all'infinito?  
Prima, però, c'era un'ultima cosa. Litro più litro meno, ormai non faceva troppa differenza.  
«Stai fermo.»  
«Non è che possa-»  
«Taci.»  
Premette appena la lama contro il collo, senza però recidere la pelle. Si chinò su di lui. Aveva aspettato per vent'anni di poterlo baciare di nuovo.  
  


* * *

  
**Note:**  
* " _Sbrago_ ": "Squarcio" in romanesco.  
* Il dialogo tra l'uomo napoletano e il soldato spagnolo:  
«Ehi, ragazzo. Come sta andando?»  
«Salve, buon uomo. Siamo in netto vantaggio e stiamo aspettando la resa degli austriaci.»  
«Interessante. Lo volete un piatto di maccheroni col pomodoro?»  
«Ne saremmo lieti.»  
* Il nome di Langobardia viene da quello della regina Teodolinda (o, appunto, Teodelinda), LA regina longobarda per antonomasia.  
* La scultura antropomorfa longobarda ha senza dubbio splendidi esempi ma, personalmente, trovo alcune incisioni abbastanza inquietanti. [Tipo l'Altare di Rachis.](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Altare_del_duca_Rachis)  
* La mappa del tesoro con una X è un elemento entrato nell'immaginario collettivo da _L'isola del tesoro_ , di Robert Louis Stevenson. Non ho però ben capito se questo stereotipo divenne popolare grazie al libro, o se lo inventò Stevenson. Dato che ci sono esempi precedenti, seppur non perfettissimamente uguali e limitati alla sola mappa in sé, passatemelo pls- [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mappa_del_tesoro) ]  
* Miscellanea di curiosità circa le cosenomianimalicittà romane nominate: il Colosseo fu per decenni usato come fonte per materiale da riciclare; in epoca romana, la Bocca della Verità era un tombino; l'angelo di Castel Sant'Angelo (Adrianeum) è stato cambiato sei volte; il Tevere non ha mai brillato per la purezza delle sue acque; monte Mario è uno dei punti più alti di Roma - Difatti ora vi sorge un osservatorio astronomico.  
* Discorso a parte per i Fori. A causa dell'incuria in cui versarono da dopo la caduta dell'Impero Romano d'Occidente, vennero sepolti dalla terra. Il luogo così creato fu chiamato Campo Vaccino, non per meriti sanitari ma perché ci portavano le vacche.  
Una particolarità di questo luogo era il fatto che dal terreno spuntassero pezzi di Foro - Svariati artisti dell'epoca hanno riprodotto il bizzarro panorama, vi basta googlare "campo vaccino roma" per trovare vari dipinti. I ruderi vennero riportati alla luce solo a partire dall'epoca napoleonica. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foro_Romano#Periodo_medievale_e_moderno), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Campo_Vaccino) ]  
* La parte storica non si merita nessuna nota: seppur romanzata, un po' velocizzata e molto più "spensierata", è riportata con _estrema accuratezza_ e vi invito ad [andare a leggerla sulla kiwipedia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conquista_borbonica_delle_Due_Sicilie#La_conquista_del_Regno_di_Napoli).  
Sì, pare che i napoletani "osservassero incuriositi" gli spagnoli che bombardavano "gentilmente" gli austriaci. Sì, pare che il 90% della popolazione sud italiana fosse fanboy/fangirl di Don Carlo. Sì, a Bitonto apparve la Madonna e i baresi si arresero perché non erano sicuri sarebbe apparsa anche da loro. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conquista_borbonica_delle_Due_Sicilie), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battaglia_di_Bitonto) ]  
* La conquista borbonica della Sicilia andò come quella del Regno dei Napoli, tranne che a Messina e Trapani - che si arresero rispettivamente intorno a Marzo e Giugno 1735. Don Carlo, già Re di Napoli dal Maggio 1734, fu incoronato Re di Sicilia a Luglio 1735.  
* Regno di Napoli e Regno di Sicilia. NON Regno delle Due Sicilie. *Sarà spiegato meglio nel prossimo capitolo.*  
  
  
Se un'alabarda ti sorprende, sorprendila con una testata! [non-cit.]  
Era stato nominato uno stiletto. Gli era pure stato dedicato un paragrafo. Doveva essere usato, prima o poi. *Forse Spagna non concorda troppissimo con questa affermazione.*  
Può sembrare esagerato, ma spero che le parole di Lovino abbiano reso chiaro perché l'ha fatto - Spero si noti anche che, comunque, prima di sfidare Spagna, prova un'ultima volta a parlargli. Tutto ciò riprende pure ciò che gli aveva detto Manon all'inizio: "«Io preferisco risolvere le cose parlando. Ma Abi non mi ha mai ascoltato, quindi non ho potuto fare a meno di provare anche la via meno piacevole.»".  
Magari è una precisazione superflua, ma volevo farla lo stesso.  
  
Ad ogni modo, eccoci giunti al penultimo capitolo! ☆  
... ((ﾟ□ﾟ;)) *realizzazione* *Considerando che il prossimo è pure un epilogo-*  
Se qualcosa non vi torna, tranquilli, sarà spiegato nel prossimo capitolo! *... Se non vi tornerà neppure nel prossimo capitolo, vuol dire che dovrò inginocchiarmi sui ceci e riflettere sul senso della vita.*  
  
In questo capitolo, Lovino dà prova della sua affinita con Willy ~~Er Cojone~~ Il Coyote, esplicitando ancora una volta la sua semitotale incapacità di ideare strategie sensate. Ricordarsi che un arco di pietra ha la parte inferiore vuota avrebbe senz'altro aiutato.  
Non so se lo scontro abbia un senso. ヽ ( ꒪д꒪ )ﾉ Non so descrivere le botte, ~~ci ho provato, oh!~~ quindi qualsiasi domanda tecnica avrà come risposta "Sono nazioni e hanno superforza supervelocità ~~ma non superastuzia~~ ". *Si è vista un po' di video di lotte tra spade e alabarde, ma Lovino non ha le capacità di fonteggiare Spagna, quindi niente-*  
  
Cos'è successo dopo che Lovino e Antonio hanno riverniciato la collina? Semplicemente, Lovino ha trascinato Antonio nella locanda più vicina ed è scappato infrangendo la barriera del suono, con Antonio che ha garantito che nooo, quel ragazzo era così braaaavo, l'aveva soccorso! Romano si è eclissato in fretta perché, tipo, _forse_ lo zio Petrus si sarebbe _un po'_ insospettito nello scoprire Spagna ferito a casa sua e palesemente intento a coprire il suo aggressore - _Chi sarebbe mai potuto essere?_  
Avevo una mezza idea di scrivere la scena ma, di certo, qui non ci sarebbe stata e l'epilogo contiene già troppe cose per aggiungerci pure questa. (?)  
  
Altre cose che avrei voluto inserire: in una prima versione, Lovino avrebbe effettivamente visto Antonio ed Arthur insieme. Tuttavia, la geografia me l'ha impedito e niente, Lovino è venuto a sapere del coinvolgimento inglese per vie traverse. *Si allontana abbracciando una barbabietola da zucchero* *Torna*  
Ah, siete tutti autorizzati a pensare a Lovino che prima fa il figo (?) facendo il navigatore satellitare (??) per poi fuggire con le gambe disegnate a spirale e lasciandosi dietro una nube di polvere. (???)  
Non credo di avere altro da dire, se non che lo spagnolo allo spiedo è stata una delle primissime cose a cui ho pensato quando ho recuperato la storia. *Spagna ne sarà felicissimo!*  
  
Spero che questo _ameno_ capitolo semifinale colmo di innocenti dimostrazioni di buoni sentimenti (???????) sia stato di gradimento!


	9. 1738

_Da un certo punto di vista, era meglio così. Il Palazzo Reale di Palermo era ancora da risistemare, e poi avrebbe dovuto ospitare troppa gente importante... No, meglio lasciarlo a chi aveva appena acquisito un titolo tanto forte quanto breve. Re. Meno lettere delle dita di una mano.  
Era meglio così, perché lui, nel Palazzo Reale di Palermo, c'era già stato, in un tempo ormai lontano persino nei suoi ricordi. Non voleva riportarlo alla luce. Non in quel momento.  
Era meglio così, perché evitare quella graziosa fanciulla dai capelli castani e dall'inconfondibile ricciolo ribelle sarebbe stato troppo difficile. Poteva fingere di non vedere un ragazzo, ma non era sicuro di riuscire ad ignorare una donna per troppo tempo.  
Faceva uno strano effetto essere in un albergo, avere una stanza per sé ed essere nella posizione di dare ordini. Non l'essere in un albergo e avere una stanza per sé, era strano l'essere nella posizione di dare ordini. L'albergo e la stanza per sé facevano uno strano effetto perché era nella posizione di dare ordini.  
Lovino scosse la testa. C'era una cosa che doveva sistemare. Per questo si era fatto dire quale fosse la_ sua _camera. Era il tramonto ed era certo che la stanza non fosse vuota. Se anche lo fosse stata, l'avrebbe aspettato.  
Bussò. Era una persona educata,_ lui _. La porta si aprì e sulla soglia apparve un idiota. Quando incrociò il suo sguardo, divenne un idiota stupito - Dato il motivo del suo stupore, era ormai ovvio che non avrebbe mai potuto aspirare ad un barlume di intelligenza.  
«Lovi?»  
«No, sono Sicilia.»  
Il cretino ebbe la decenza di non credergli. «Cosa-»  
«Mi fai entrare o devo andare a prendere una sedia?»  
Per tutta risposta, Antonio si fece da parte. Dopo un secondo, però. Non perché non volesse, la sua espressione era troppo cristallina per far pensare che nella sua testa ci fosse qualcosa di diverso dalla confusione.  
La stanza non era troppo diversa dalla sua: letto, armadio, scrittoio, sedia, grossa finestra, tende, tappeto. Romano si sarebbe potuto sedere sulla sedia, ma preferì sedersi sullo scrittoio. Era vicino alla porta e lontano dal letto. Al lato del letto stava la valigia, aperta, e ciò non poteva che significare che l'idiota ci stesse armeggiando fino ad un minuto prima. Quello, o Antonio aveva iniziato a trovare artistica l'idea di una valigia aperta in mezzo ad una stanza.  
«Non mi aspettavo-»  
«Che fossi qui?» Gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. «Credevo mi avessi visto, all'incoronazione.»  
Era rimasto a guardare, senza mescolarsi alle figure più importanti. Quello era il momento di Sicilia, e di Don Carlo. E poi, dal lato del pubblico c'era una vista molto più ampia e completa.  
«Che volessi parlarmi.»  
Romano trasalì appena. Sperò che l'altro non l'avesse notato. Qualche forza ancestrale doveva avergli consigliato di non avvicinarglisi, perché era tornato alla valigia - che aveva chiuso senza troppa delicatezza. Pensandoci bene, forse la forza ancestrale era più il sospetto circa il contenuto delle sue maniche.  
«Sono solo venuto a salutarti.» chiarì Lovino: «So che parti domattina.»  
«Avresti potuto farlo domattina.»  
«E invece no.»  
Antonio sospirò. Poi sorrise. Eccola, l'altra espressione che testimoniava quanto fosse stupido. «È stata una bella cerimonia.» Non lo stava guardando negli occhi. «Sicilia sembrava felice.»  
Romano non disse nulla. Rimase a guardare quell'espressione serena e quegli occhi troppo attratti da qualsiasi cosa non fosse lui.  
«Ora hai un nome davvero lungo, eh?»  
«Regno di Napoli e Regno di Sicilia.» disse Lovino, piano. «"Due Sicilie" andrà bene, se mi vuoi avvisare in tempo.»  
Quel sorriso si fece più ampio. E quegli occhi continuavano a guardare il resto della stanza. «Spero di ricordarmelo.»  
«È breve, se non te lo ricordi è perché non lo vuoi.» Forse era stato troppo crudele. Ma non poteva permettergli di continuare ad evitarlo.  
Passò troppo tempo prima che Antonio parlò di nuovo. «Sei una nazione, ora.»  
«Lo sono sempre stato.»  
«Già.» Non sembrava imbarazzato da quel lapsus. Forse non se n'era neppure reso conto. Più probabile stesse solo dicendo cose a caso per prendere tempo.  
Lovino puntò i gomiti contro le ginocchia. Aveva tutto il tempo che voleva. E non aveva intenzione di uscire da quella stanza prima di aver sistemato tutto.  
L'ultima volta che l'aveva visto era stata esclusa qualsiasi possibilità di saluto. Difficile salutare in modo decente qualcuno, se il qualcuno aveva una ferita da stiletto e l'altro aveva uno stiletto.  
«Sei...» Forse Antonio non aveva più punti a caso da guardare. «Ora sei... Dos Sicilias.»  
«Già.» Lo disse come l'aveva detto lui. Lui non parve farci caso.  
Sì, doveva aver esaurito i punti a caso in cui guardare. Spagna chiuse gli occhi. Per uno, due, tre secondi. Quando li riaprì, finalmente, riuscì a guardare dove avrebbe dovuto.  
«Sei indipendente, Lovi.»  
Romano serrò i pugni. Con un solo sguardo, gli aveva attaccato l'incapacità di guardare nel punto giusto, perché il suo atterrò sulle tende. E le tende non avevano alcun motivo di essere guardate in quel momento, quindi era grave.  
«Sì.» La voce uscì appena. «Sono indipendente.»  
Fu come togliersi un sasso dal petto. Un sasso enorme, pesante, di cui non si era mai davvero reso conto. Quella leggerezza improvvisa quasi lo fece rabbrividire. Quello, e le parole che aveva sentito. Era conscio di quanto quel pensiero fosse stupido - Lui non aveva più nulla a che spartire con il Regno di Spagna. Lui si era liberato di Austria, il valore di quelle parole da parte di un suo vecchio padrone era identico a quello di qualsiasi altro suo vecchio padrone.  
Anche se non gli sarebbe importato nulla di sentire quelle stesse, identiche parole dette da Francia o Nordmaenner o Byzantium o Chiccazzoseliricordavatutti.  
«Però» Antonio parlò di nuovo: «sono un po' triste.» Quelle parole suonavano come un «Fa un po' male.» detto mentre si ha uno stiletto nell'addome.  
«Perché?» Lo sapeva benissimo il perché.  
«Perché...» Finalmente, quel sorriso da idiota iniziò ad incrinarsi. «Ora sarai lontano.»  
Quella cosa che doveva sistemare. Qualcosa che non era mai davvero riuscito a sistemare nel modo giusto.  
Scese dallo scrittoio e si avvicinò al cretino. Era rimasto in piedi al centro della stanza, giusto per rimarcare quanto fosse tonto.  
«Tu» Le mani andarono alla sua camicia. «la devi smettere di trasformare ogni cosa in una tragedia.» Fece passare i bottoni nelle asole, forse un po' più velocemente di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Antonio non rispose. Era troppo preso dal guardarlo con quell'espressione da idiota.  
«Cosa stai facendo?»  
Quello fu un colpo basso e fece male. Così male che Lovino schiantò la testa sul suo petto, rischiando di tatuarsi la croce sulla fronte. Quando riuscì a rialzarla, incenerì quell'emerito coglione con la peggiore delle occhiatacce che fosse in grado di fare.  
«Ti fotto la camicia, perché è troppo bella per stare su un bastardo come te.»  
Spagna poteva essere stato incredibilmente acuto nel riconoscerlo come Romano e non come Sicilia, ma in quel momento non fu altrettanto sagace. «Avresti potuto dirmelo, te l'avrei lasciata, domani.»  
Con calma - Con_ molta _calma -, Lovino si appellò a tutti i santi che ricordasse e, per aiutarsi, andò in ordine alfabetico. Gli ci volle qualche minuto. Era alla lettera N quando un pensiero invase la sua mente. Scostò un lembo della camicia ormai aperta. Si stupì di come ciò che sentisse non fosse compiacimento né delusione, ma pura e semplice sorpresa.  
«È già guarita?»  
Antonio annuì. «Perché, avresti voluto vederla?»  
«Assolutamente sì.» Sfiorò il punto in cui, fino a chissà quanto tempo prima, doveva spiccare la cicatrice lasciata dallo stiletto. «Sarebbe stato un trofeo.» Quasi gli dispiaceva che le cicatrici delle nazioni non funzionassero come quelle umane. Aveva imparato a distinguerle molto bene.  
La domanda giunse dopo qualche istante. «Lo rifaresti?» E fu detta in un sussurro.  
«Sì.» Nessuna esitazione. «Se dovessi rompermi i coglioni.» aggiunse.  
Neppure stavolta Antonio parlò.  
«Domani te ne torni a casa tua.» Lovino incastonò gli occhi nei suoi. «E vedi di rimanerci per un po'.»  
«Vuoi che me ne vada ora?»  
Ora, Romano era piuttosto certo di aver parlato nella lingua delle nazioni. Non aveva intenzione di parlare in spagnolo ma, se la situazione si mostrava grave fino a quel punto, forse avrebbe dovuto arrischiarsi a fare un'eccezione.  
«L'ho capito.» Quel tono si era fatto freddo. «Sei venuto per compiacerti della tua nuova vita.» Non aveva capito un cazzo. «Soltanto, non capisco se tu voglia infierire o se mi stia chiedendo di andarmene il prima possibile.» Ma proprio un cazzo di niente.  
Lovino portò le mani alla sua, di camicia. Tremavano. Per la rabbia, per l'esasperazione, per chissà cos'altro. «Ti ho detto» Fece scivolare i primi bottoni. «che la devi smettere» Si premette contro di lui, così che ciò che aveva nella cassa toracica gli colpisse il petto fino a fargli venire i lividi. «di trasformare ogni cosa» Gli schiaffò le mani sul viso e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. «in una tragedia.» Prima che l'imbecille potesse ribattere in qualsiasi modo, lo zittì con la propria bocca. Se le parole avessero avuto una consistenza, gliele avrebbe strappate a morsi prima che lui potesse pronunciarle.  
Quando si scostò, si premurò di far scivolare una mano ai capelli, e di tirarglieli apposta per fargli male. «È solo un mare, coglione!» sibilò: «Non sto affanculo, sto letteralmente dall'altra parte del mare! Ti basta salire su una delle tue fottute bagnarole e venire qui! Solo» Espirò, stava parlando con troppa foga. «se verrai qui, dovrai stare alle mie regole, perché questa è casa mia.» Era certo che qualche livido doveva averglielo già procurato. «Se verrai a casa mia, ti basterà bussare e io, se mi andrà, ti aprirò. Altrimenti, rimarrai a marcire sullo zerbino per l'eternità.» Gli lasciò stare i capelli e tornò al suo viso. «Non ti permetterò di fare l'incivile che apre le porte senza permesso. Non a casa mia.»  
Di una cosa era certo: Antonio era confuso. Anzi, stordito. Era quasi triste che quello fosse uno stato naturale troppo frequente, nella mente di quel cretino.  
Lovino, che era buono e magnanimo, gli venne in soccorso. «Te ne andrai domani.» gli ricordò: «Domani.» ripetè. «Adesso» Tuttavia, nonostante la sua bontà e magnanimità, stava raggiungendo il limite anche lui, prima che iniziasse la sua metamorfosi in falò. «non è domani.»  
Non poteva dire ci fosse silenzio solo perché le orecchie erano tartassate da quel rimbombo impazzito. Finalmente, Antonio si decise a dire qualcosa. «Perdonami, non sto capendo.» Almeno si era scusato. Era conscio della cazzata appena detta.  
«Ma porca di quella puttana, sono qui!» Non gli avrebbe permesso di guardare altrove. «Sono qui, ora.»  
Una volta, un certo idiota era stato capace di sconfiggerlo con una sola frase. Una sola frase che non si era mai davvero reso conto di quanto volesse sentire. Lui, invece, non era mai davvero riuscito a contraccambiare. Non era mai riuscito a sistemare quella frase nel modo giusto. Gli aveva promesso una cosa, salvo poi capire di volere tutt'altro.  
Ora no. Ora era certo. Sapeva come avrebbe potuto contraccambiare ciò che gli aveva detto.  
«E rimarrò qui per parecchio.» Almeno, sperava. «Quindi, se mi cerchi, sai dove trovarmi.»  
Nessuna risposta. Solo uno sguardo non tanto confuso quanto incredulo. Era un passo avanti. Anche se Lovino non aveva idea di come potesse essere più esplicito di così. Non che sognasse che capisse subito le sue parole, ma che almeno le intuisse dai suoi gesti, magari-  
Una mano gli accarezzò i capelli. Fino a quel momento, il bastardo non l'aveva neppure sfiorato. Ed erano decenni che non lo faceva. Rabbrividì, ma non per paura. Ora poteva permetterselo.  
«... Qui.»  
Minuti interi di monologo e quella era la sua risposta. Forse si sarebbe dovuto incazzare. Al contrario, gli venne da ridere - Ma evitò di farlo.  
«Non proprio qui "qui".» ci tenne a precisare, ché col cretino non si sapeva mai: «In un punto casuale tra il Regno di Napoli e il Regno di Sicilia.»  
Sorrise lui, in compenso. Ovvio, sorrideva sempre, perché era un idiota. Per non venire meno alla sua natura, si separò da lui. Quando lo fece, Lovino sentì l'aria troppo fredda contro la pelle troppo calda. Anche se era Luglio.  
«Ma che-» La voce si smorzò quando lo vide togliersi la camicia. Un istante dopo, la camicia fu sulle sue spalle.  
«Hai detto di volerla.» Un sorriso da emerito coglione e una frase da imbecille allucinante.  
Finalmente era giunto il giorno in cui Antonio avrebbe sentito tutte le sue ossa spezzarsi tra le italiche mani di Lovino. Erano trascorsi secoli, ma era destino che quel giorno giungesse.  
A dimostrazione della sua stupidità, Antonio non percepì il doloroso pericolo in arrivo e si chinò su di lui, a sistemargli il colletto. «Posso approfittare del fatto che tu sia qui?»  
Lovino sospirò. O meglio, buttò fuori tutta la rabbia espirando fino a quasi far rotolare fuori anche la voce. Fu un sospiro molto lungo.  
Erano decenni che doveva sistemare quella cosa. Finalmente, aveva trovato il modo. Era stato uno stupido a credere che comunicarlo all'imbecille non avrebbe richiesto altrettanti decenni - Compressi in dieci minuti, percepiti come dieci secoli. Gli venne da ridere. Lo mascherò con uno sbuffo.  
Gli artigliò le spalle. «Minchia, quanto parli.»_  
  
  
 **1738**  
  
Quello era l'incontro riservato alle nazioni.  
I sovrani, i generali e i ministri europei si erano incontrati il giorno prima. In quell'incontro in cui gli umani decidevano delle _loro_ sorti, Romano aveva accompagnato Don Carlo. Non era stato il suo unico accompagnatore. Il ragazzo che sedeva alla sua destra e la ragazza che sedeva alla sua sinistra erano con lui da diverse ore, ma aveva rivolto loro solo qualche frase di circostanza.  
Era un incontro alquanto bizzarro, quello.  
La stanza somigliava più ad un anfiteatro circolare. Era stato necessario scegliere un'aula abbastanza grande, data la presenza di _tutto_ il Sacro Romano Impero, che da solo occupava metà sala. Lovino aveva scrutato quei volti germanici uno ad uno. Con sua grande sorpresa, non c'erano solo masse di muscoli occhi-azzurri-capelli-biondi: c'erano anche giovani più esili e persino fanciulle, così belle da rendere assurda l'idea che potessero essere parte della cricca di quel nano vestito di nero. Due donne, però, spiccavano in quel mare germanico.  
La prima era vestita di rosso, aveva i capelli mossi e biondo cenere, sulle labbra un sorriso luminoso. Era seduta al fianco del fratello minore, vestito in azzurro chiaro. Quando Lovino l'aveva rivista, aveva sentito troppe cose tutte insieme - Un colpo al cuore piacevole, una stretta allo stomaco, una secchiata di nostalgia. Avevano incrociato lo sguardo, ad un certo punto. Manon aveva mosso la mano per salutarlo, lui aveva risposto. Per quanto la distanza glielo consentisse, non gli sembrava di vedere alcuna ombra cupa in quegli occhi o in quell'espressione.  
La seconda indossava quello che chiunque avrebbe riconosciuto come un abito tradizionale, con un velo bianco, una gonna nera, una camicia bianca e una giacca colorata che avvolgevano curve che compensavano la sua scarsa altezza. Era bruna, piena di gioielli e gli era sembrato di conoscerla da sempre. Quando l'aveva notata al fianco di quel cretino di Savoia, aveva realizzato chi fosse. Era quasi doloroso vederla sedere insieme al Sacro Romano Impero. Non che lei sembrasse particolarmente a disagio: oscurava il suo compagno con la sua sola presenza e, di tanto in tanto, lanciava occhiate interessatissime verso un punto preciso dell'aula, lo sguardo sognante e qualche sospiro strappato alle labbra. Lovino non aveva fatto in tempo a sentire neppure una parvenza di qualcosa che i più stupidi avrebbero associato ad un principio di vaga gelosia, perché Sardegna si era voltata verso di lui e gli aveva rivolto un sorriso così dolce, così _materno_ , che qualsiasi pensiero fosco era stato spazzato via. Non aveva ancora visitato la sua casa, neppure in quella manciata di anni che era stata austriaca. Si appuntò di doverci passare.  
A pochi posti di distanza stavano il cretino francese e il bastardo spagnolo. Avevano svariati secoli d'età, ma era dall'inizio dell'incontro che non facevano altro che parlottare tra di loro, lanciare occhiate a qualcuno nello specifico e sicuramente dire le peggio cattiverie. Forse era un bene che molti umani fossero all'oscuro della natura di comari pettegole delle loro nazioni.  
Dall'altro lato della sala, Prussia era quasi incastrato nello spazio riservato a Russia e alla sua cricca. Come per il Sacro Romano Impero, anche i vari membri della combriccola dell'impero russo erano eterogenei: fanciulle dal volto aggraziato, ragazzi di ogni corporatura, giovani così minuti da sembrare bambini - Ma non potevano esserlo, o non sarebbero stati ammessi all'incontro. Al contrario di Sacro Romano Impero - Unico bambino ammesso all'incontro -, Russia sovrastava tutti i suoi compagni, per altezza, per stazza e per l'importanza del suo naso. Alla sua destra, sedeva una splendida donna formosa come una Venere e dal viso gentile di una Vesta; alla sua sinistra, stava un'affascinante fanciulla dai lunghi capelli di platino e dallo sguardo di ghiaccio. Prussia, di contro, cercava di allontanarsi da quel gruppo, spostandosi in maniera quasi impercettibile di minuto in minuto. Sfortunatamente per lui, dall'altro capo della sala arrivavano dei «Dove stai andando, Gilbert?» che lo congelavano sul posto. Ecco di chi stavano sparlando le due oche giulive.  
Non che fosse strano. Prussia si era schierato contro di loro, quella volta. Aveva pure perso, tra l'altro. Aveva perso, ma il trono polacco era finito in mano ad un suo alleato.  
Da quanto aveva capito Lovino, Spagna aveva lanciato la moda di far scoppiare una guerra europea ad ogni trono vacante e svariata gente non si era potuta tirare indietro di fronte alla grande sedia vuota a casa di Polonia. Da un lato Francia, Spagna e la Savoia-Sardegna, dall'altro il Sacro Romano Impero, Austria, Prussia e Russia. Probabilmente per intercessione divina, aveva vinto la prima fazione; per motivi che ancora gli sfuggivano, il trono era andato ad uno dei compari di Sassonia, uno degli accoliti di Sacro Romano Impero.  
L'aveva detto, Lovino, che era un incontro alquanto bizzarro, quello.  
Il diretto interessato, Polonia, era seduto vicino a Lituania. I due sarebbero quasi stati schiacciati tra l'ala sacroromanoimperesca e l'ala russa, se non avessero avuto almeno cinque posti liberi sia a destra che a sinistra. Lì da soli, due in mezzo a centoventi da una parte e dall'altra, uno biondo e vestito di rosa pallido, l'altro castano e vestito di verde scuro, spiccavano più di tutti gli altri imperi presenti.  
Al centro dello pseudoanfiteatro stava Austria, portavoce di quell'incontro. Del resto, erano a Vienna. Strano non fosse ancora intervenuto a fermare quella fiumana di chiacchiere. Forse gli era stato chiesto di procedere senza fretta.  
Le nazioni presenti parlavano, ridevano, spettegolavano, lanciavano gridolini spaventati o qualche insulto con tanto di dito medio, mangiavano cibi mai visti, qualcuno era più preso dal guardarsi negli occhi con la si presumeva propria dolce metà, o ammirare qualcun altro da lontano, oppure era coinvolto in un appassionante monologo, cosa che lo rendeva un po' inquietante. Non fosse stato per alcuni volti così sbattuti da sembrare il risultato di un'assenza di sonno durata mesi, per certi occhi cerchiati da occhiaie tanto marcate da sembrare dipinte, per la spaventosa magrezza di qualcuno e per il fatto che tutti indossassero vestiti troppo coprenti, a celare cicatrici altrimenti troppo vistose, sarebbe parso un incontro persino divertente. Forse era quello, ciò che volevano le nazioni presenti. Un momento di svago. Un momento di pace per convincersi che quella guerra fosse finalmente finita.  
Forse era per questo che Austria non sembrava _troppo_ infastidito da quella confusione. O forse si stava solo godendo in prima fila i fallimentari tentativi di fuga di Prussia e conseguenti prese per i fondelli da parte di Spagna e Francia. Lovino rifiutò di crederci, o avrebbe rischiato di provare una vaga simpatia per Austria.  
Dopo un tempo indefinito, però, l'ospite dovette ritenere fosse abbastanza. Si alzò dalla sua enorme poltrona d'oro e velluto rosso e richiamò l'attenzione dei presenti: «Ordine!». Ci volle un minuto abbondante per ottenere il silenzio totale. «Procediamo con l'incontro!»  
Il punto più importante, ovviamente, era la situazione a casa di Polonia. Dato che la cosa non lo riguardava, Lovino passò gran parte del tempo a (continuare a) scrutare tutte le nazioni lì presenti. Avrebbe potuto parlare con i due al suo fianco. Ma non sapeva se fosse più nervoso lui o loro, alla sola idea di farlo.  
Poi, Austria annunciò che Francia aveva accettato di riconoscere la sua Prammatica Sanzione. Quasi gli venne da ridere. Le sue fonti gli avevano raccontato che erano venticinque anni che Austria andava in giro con quel foglio, cercando di farlo firmare a qualsiasi nazione gli capitasse a tiro. Fortuna voleva che Austria avesse la resistenza di un anziano dopo una giornata di duro lavoro nei campi, quindi tutti riuscivano a scappargli.  
Infine, fu il suo turno. Anzi, il _loro_.  
Si ricompose, schiena dritta, sguardo fermo. La braccia erano tese, le mani stritolavano il nulla, pugni premuti contro le gambe. Sentì una parvenza di tensione, di aspettativa, anche dalla sua destra e dalla sua sinistra.  
«Il Ducato di Parma e Piacenza diventa ora parte dell'impero austriaco.» Ovviamente, Austria era partito dalla cosa più fastidiosa. «E riconosco come autonomi il Regno di Napoli e il Regno di Sicilia, uniti sotto la corona libera del Sud Italia.»  
Non è che fosse troppo rigido. Non è che gli fosse appena deflagrato tutto l'interno della cassa toracica. Non è che fosse dannatamente bello sentire quelle parole, pronunciate dal suo ora non più padrone, davanti a mezza Europa riunita.  
Austria porse loro i documenti da firmare. L'ultimo passo da compiere.  
Romano sentiva gli sguardi dei giovani al suo fianco. Ovvio. Del resto, avrebbero usato qualsiasi cognome lui avesse scelto.  
Si chinò sul foglio, la mano firmò con sicurezza. Quando restituì il documento, Austria lo osservò quasi sorpreso. Era strano vedere un'espressione diversa sul volto di quel damerino impettito. Doveva averlo davvero colpito.  
A volte, gli imperi sapevano dimostrarsi quasi ingenui. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto cambiare nome, se già ne aveva uno che gli si addiceva?  
  
  
«Direi che» Si fermò. Sentì gli altri due fare lo stesso, alle sue spalle. «sia ora di parlare un po'.»  
L'incontro era terminato. Romano e i due ragazzi con lui erano usciti per primi, per evitare di essere travolti dalle folle germaniche e russe. Sarebbero potuti andare nei giardini, ma avevano visto l'ondata russa dirigersi da quella parte e avevano scelto di rimanere nell'edificio. I corridoi erano abbastanza grandi e luminosi da non dare troppo l'idea di chiuso.  
Lovino si voltò. Capelli castano scuro, un ricciolo ribelle a sfidare le leggi naturali, pelle imbrunita dal sole e occhi color cacao. Napoli era vestito di nero, una camicia bianca e rifiniture e nappe dorate a renderlo elegante e non funereo; Sicilia era vestita di nero e bianco, con un'ampia gonna rossa dai ricami d'oro e gioielli ad adornare il collo, le braccia e lo chignon. Entrambi mostravano poco più di sedici anni e si somigliavano abbastanza da poter essere scambiati per fratello e sorella. O come _i suoi_ fratello e sorella.  
Il giorno prima, aveva incontrato i loro sguardi per la prima volta. Si era limitato a salutarli con un cenno del capo ed era stato abbastanza freddo da metterli in soggezione. Se n'era accorto persino lui. Doveva rimediare.  
«Quindi» Napoli parlò per primo. Avevano scelto di parlare in quel fiorentino che stava andando tanto di moda nella penisola. «volete smettere di evitarci?»  
«Datemi del tu.»  
Napoli e Sicilia si scambiarono uno sguardo sorpreso. Romano sentì una punta d'irritazione. Va bene, li aveva evitati anche in malo modo per una ventina d'anni, li aveva ignorati in modo plateale di fronte a mezza Europa e non aveva rivolto loro la parola se non sotto costrizione, ma non è che li odiasse a morte.  
«D'accordo.» Sicilia spezzò quel silenzio imbarazzato che era venuto a crearsi. E che si ricreò un istante dopo. Era ovvio che avesse sperato che uno dei due approfittasse di quell'interruzione per dire altro.  
Romano sospirò. Forse era _un pochino_ colpa sua. «Immagino sappiate già come mi chiamo.» Non voleva essere ironico, ma la voce uscì lo stesso un po' sarcastica. «Ma io non conosco i vostri nomi.» Non si riferiva a quelli da nazione. Pregò che i suoi... Cos'erano? Fratelli adottivi? Cugini? Da dove erano usciti? Erano semplicemente nati a casa sua? Insomma, pregò che i suoi fratelli adottivi fossero abbastanza intelligenti da capirlo.  
Lo furono.  
«Ciro.»  
«Maria Rosaria.»  
Lovino strinse la mano a Ciro. Era un po' sorpreso, in verità. Avrebbe giurato si chiamasse Gennaro, dato il patrono della sua capitale.  
Quanto a Maria Rosaria, ruotò la mano che gli venne porta e le fece il baciamano. Prima di scostarsi, rivolse uno sguardo alla ragazza. Cercò di non scoppiare a ridere nel vederla prendere fuoco. Ogni tanto, le cose che vedeva fare al cretino o al maniaco servivano a qualcosa.  
«Non vi eviterò più.» Suonava come una promessa. Ma, del resto, non aveva più motivo di farlo. Napoli continuava a scrutarlo con sospetto. Sicilia si era portata la mano al petto e lo fissava con un'espressione corrucciata, la faccia ancora scarlatta.  
«Farai bene a non farlo.» Ciro mise le braccia conserte. Maria Rosaria annuì, e aggiunse: «Siamo tutti sulla stessa barca, solo un idiota lo farebbe.» Con una certa soddisfazione, Lovino notò che il loro temperamento non era poi così diverso dal suo.  
Calò di nuovo il silenzio. Non sarebbe stato facile avere una conversazione normale. Come avrebbero potuto, loro che sentivano di conoscersi da una vita ma non si erano mai incontrati? Dopo qualche secondo, Sicilia e Napoli si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa e lei parlò. «Don Roman-»  
«Lovino.»  
Maria Rosaria sbattè le palpebre, stupita. Si riprese in fretta. «Lovino, c'è una cosa che vorremmo chiederti.»  
«Ditemi.» Si era ripromesso di essere onesto, con loro. Anche se era certo non sarebbe stato facile. Poteva sentirli vicini, ma erano oggettivamente degli estranei.  
«Ci sono delle voci.» Sicilia sembrava molto cauta.  
Lovino non capì. «Di vivi o di morti?»  
A nessuno dei due quella domanda parve strana. Quasi gli venne da sorridere, ma si trattenne. «Di vivi.» rispose Napoli: «Quindi ben peggiori.»  
Romano annuì. Sicilia proseguì: «Ti siamo immensamente grati per quello che ci hai fatto ottenere.» Quel preambolo non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. «E siamo ben lungi dall'accusarti. Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia-»  
«Che voci?» Il preambolo era durato anche troppo.  
Maria Rosaria sospirò. Doveva odiarli anche lei, i preamboli. «Si dice che tu abbia ottenuto tutto questo» Aprì le braccia, più ad indicare loro che la reggia in cui si trovavano. «perché hai...» La sua voce si smorzò, le braccia ricaddero lungo i fianchi. «Perché hai fatto dei favori a Spagna.»  
Lovino inspirò a fondo. Le mani andarono nelle tasche. «C'è un bel po' da specificare, eh?» Era alquanto irritante che si vociferasse ciò che lui aveva voluto evitare ad ogni costo. Ma, suppose, sarebbe dovuto essere ovvio. La gente non era capace di non pensare male. Guardò Napoli e Sicilia. Voleva essere onesto, con loro. E poi, lui era superiore alla gente incapace di non pensare male. «Sì, sono andato a letto con Spagna per più di cinquant'anni.» Ciro e Maria Rosaria trasalirono. Pensavano fossero solo dicerie? «Però» Si sfiorò il polso con la mano. Non aveva mai smesso di nascondere lo stiletto nella manica. «tutto questo l'ho ottenuto sconfiggendolo. A Roma.» Incastonò lo sguardo nei loro. Voleva che capissero. «Ho vinto la mia indipendenza. Quel che è successo prima e quel che succederà poi non cambia quel che è successo a Roma.»  
Napoli e Sicilia tornarono a guardarsi. Dal modo in cui continuavano a scambiarsi occhiate, era palese ci fosse della complicità. Chissà se riuscivano persino ad indovinare i pensieri dell'altro. Quando tornarono a rivolgersi a lui, i loro occhi brillavano di uno strano fuoco.  
«Siete arrivato davvero lontano, Don Roman-»  
«Lovino.» ricordò a Ciro: «E il tu.» Dovette interromperlo di nuovo: «Anche se questo non è un arrivo.»  
Quegli sguardi interrogativi erano ovvi. Gli sfuggì un accenno di sorriso. «Abbiamo solo iniziato.»  
Don Carlo era del suo stesso parere. Erano liberi dagli austriaci, avevano un nome che non li legava a nessuno, ma c'era ancora, sottilissimo, quasi invisibile, un filo che collegava i regni del Sud Italia alla corona europea dall'altra parte del Mediterraneo.  
«Lovino.» disse Maria Rosaria: «Qual è il tuo obiettivo?»  
Era quasi strano che qualcuno non conoscesse la filastrocca che la sua mente canticchiava da secoli. «Qual è il mio nome?»  
Napoli e Sicilia tornarono a guardarsi, una muta richiesta di suggerimenti. Conoscevano la risposta, ovvio, ma non capivano cosa c'entrasse. Fu Napoli a rispondere. E Lovino fu fiero di sentirgli dare una risposta intelligente.  
«Italia Romano.»  
«Ecco.»  
Era affascinante come il suo nome da nazione racchiudesse i suoi due desideri. Bastava pronunciarlo per urlare al mondo cosa volesse. Il suo nome da nazione e il suo nome umano erano così perfetti che non avrebbe potuto chiederne di migliori.  
«Volete» La voce di Maria Rosaria si era abbassata: «lasciarci indietro?»  
Non era il voi di cortesia. Parlava di due persone distinte.  
«Siamo la stessa nazione.» Lui parlava di tante persone distinte. «Soltanto un coglione si lascerebbe dietro dei pezzi di sé.»  
Sicilia e Napoli si scambiarono un'occhiata titubante. Doveva essere un dubbio che avevano da molto tempo. Solo in quel momento Lovino realizzò che anche loro due, come lui, dovevano essersi macerati in timori e preoccupazioni circa il suo ritorno - Sarebbero sopravvissuti, loro, a lui? O la sua presenza li avrebbe fatti scomparire?  
«Il tuo intento è molto bello.» commentò Napoli. Sicilia annuì e riprese la parola: «Ma se voi diverrete-»  
«Avete i vostri popoli.»  
«Eh?» Ciro e Maria Rosaria sgranarono gli occhi scuri. Si guardarono di nuovo, quasi a voler cercare la stessa perplessità nell'altro, prima di tornare a rivolgersi a lui.  
«Una cosa non esclude l'altra.» Aveva visto morire degli imperi. Aveva sentito sulla propria pelle cosa provasse una nazione in punto di morte. Non aveva intenzione di permettere che cose del genere succedessero di nuovo. Soprattutto, non a casa sua. Non a _loro_. «Abitanti del Regno di Napoli, e abitanti d'Italia. Abitanti del Regno di Sicilia, e abitanti d'Italia.» Non abbandonò i loro sguardi. «L'abbiamo detto prima, no? Siamo tutti sulla stessa barca. Siamo la stessa nazione. Siamo pezzi della stessa cosa.»  
« _Noi_ siamo pezzi _tuoi_.» gli ricordò Napoli. Sembrava turbato. «Tu puoi esistere anche senza di noi.»  
Un ricordo lontano. Fastidioso. Gli venne da ridere. «Sì, probabilmente è vero.»  
Napoli e Sicilia trasalirono.  
«Anzi, di certo starei meglio, senza di voi.»  
I loro volti impallidirono di colpo.  
«Ma» La sua voce era assolutamente calma. «Starsene da soli è noioso.» Lasciò andare il sorriso. «Pensatela come volete, non m'interessa.» Non era del tutto verissimo. «C'è qualcosa che voglio, e ho intenzione di riprendermela. E non ho intenzione di perdere qualcosa che mi è stato dato dai nostri popoli.»  
Gli sguardi esitanti di Napoli e Sicilia tornarono ad incontrarsi. Poi, dopo qualche istante, tornarono a guardare lui. Su quei volti, pallidi fino a poco prima, apparvero dei sorrisi.  
« _Pruvamo a firarci._ »  
« _Si ci lascerai areto, te ne pentirai._ »  
Li conosceva da sempre, ed erano perfetti sconosciuti. Era una sensazione strana. Però, pian piano, stava imparando a conoscerli davvero.  
« _Ma v' 'o devo aripete?_ » E non gli stavano dispiacendo. « _Me parevate 'n po' più sveji._ »  
Di una cosa era certo. Il suo non volerli abbandonare non poteva essere sbagliato. Erano lì, davanti a lui, vicini a lui. Sulla sua schiena era rimasto solo il segno di un quadrato schiacciato e l'ombra di un solco all'altezza della spalla. La loro esistenza aveva inciso cicatrici finte, ma la loro presenza le aveva cancellate, come se non fossero mai esistite. E questo non poteva essere sbagliato in nessun modo.  
«Lovi!»  
Una voce femminile rimbombò nel corridoio, accompagnata dai tuoni che si sprigionavano dai tacchi. Manon si bloccò a metà strada, la mano andò alla bocca. Lovino si sentì grandinare addosso chicchi di nostalgia grossi come cocomeri.  
«Ah, no, sei impegnato.» Belgio sventolò la mano. «Torno dopo-»  
«No, aspetta.» Si voltò verso Ciro e Maria Rosaria. Non era in grado di parlare con loro attraverso gli sguardi, quindi dovette usare la voce: «Potremmo proseguire in un luogo più adatto di un corridoio.»  
«L'albergo è bello.» notò Napoli.  
«Fanno una zuppa di pomodori molto buona.» aggiunse Sicilia.  
Lovino annuì. Avevano fin troppe cose da dire. E, con le pause imbarazzate in mezzo, ci avrebbero messo il decuplo del tempo a raccontarsele.  
Fu strano vedere allontanarsi Napoli e Sicilia, e vedere Belgio avvicinarsi. Era come se il suo futuro e il suo passato si stessero prendendo a colpi di spada, senza dar segno di voler sopraffare il suo avversario.  
Quando fu abbastanza vicina, Manon lo stritolò in un abbraccio. Era ancora alta quanto lui, ma la sua forza fisica sembrava aumentata.  
«Come sei cresciuto, Lovinoje!» Lo lasciò andare, e Lovino barcollò un po'. «Però sono felice che tu non sia diventato grande e grosso!» Una risata allegra. «I fisici massicci lasciali ai giganti!»  
Erano ventiquattro anni che non la vedeva, ed era ammirevole che fosse ancora così appassionata di bellezza maschile olandese.  
«Credevo ti piacessero i damerini biondi.» Sperò che Manon cogliesse quella frecciata in modo scherzoso.  
Per fortuna, lo fece. «Mi piacciono i begli uomini biondi con gli occhi chiari!»  
Una combinazione davvero scontata e di scarso gusto. Si accorse che Manon gli aveva preso le mani. Quelle di lei erano appena più piccole delle sue, e spiccavano nel loro colorito chiaro.  
«Mi dispiace.» Avrebbe voluto dirglielo nella sua lingua, ma non conosceva il _belgiese_.  
Manon inarcò le sopracciglia. «Di cosa?»  
«Di non aver capito.» Le strinse le mani. «Di aver fatto finta di non capire. Di averti lasciata sola.»  
Belgio sbattè le palpebre. Il suo viso si era fatto serio. «Sono passati quasi ottant'anni.» gli ricordò.  
Lovino annuì. «Dovevo dirtelo.»  
Manon scosse la testa. Era tornata a sorridere. «Grazie.» Il sorriso arrivò agli occhi. «Non sono stata corretta nello sfogarmi con te. Eri ancora troppo giovane per le cattiverie delle nazioni.»  
«Ma-» Un dito vicino alle labbra lo zittì.  
«Lo so che ne hai passate di ogni genere, Lovinoje. A maggior ragione, non avrei dovuto coinvolgerti.»  
«Ma-»  
«Però non me ne pento.» Una risata leggera. «Se ti ho dato modo di farti vedere un'altra possibilità, non me ne pentirò mai.»  
Romano voleva dirle una cosa, ma cambiò idea. Non c'era bisogno che Manon sapesse quanto i suoi "pensieri cupi" avessero causato una reazione a catena a tratti del tutto inaspettata. Non era stato solo lui a cambiare.  
«Ma basta con questo rimuginare sul passato!» trillò Belgio: «Abbiamo un sacchissimo di cose da dirci! E dovremo farlo prima che rispediscano me a Bruxelles e te...» Piegò appena la testa di lato. «In effetti, te dove sei?»  
«Sei mesi a Napoli, sei mesi a Palermo.»  
«Oh! Come... Come si chiamava?»  
«Proserpina.»  
«Che nomi difficili che avete, laggiù...»  
  
  
Il palazzo era abbastanza grande da poter camminare per mezz'ore intere senza incontrare nessuno. Era stato strano, strano e piacevole, passeggiare sottobraccio a Manon. Il se stesso del passato l'avrebbe invidiato.  
Parlarono molto, tanto da accorgersi, alla fine, di come la luce del sole provenisse dallo zenit piuttosto che dal lato. Con sua grande sorpresa, era stato lui a parlare di più. In compenso, Belgio era stata più rumorosa.  
«Mi raccomando, scrivimi!» aveva trillato Manon, al momento di congedarsi: «Palazzo di Nassau, Bruxelles!»  
Lovino era rimasto confuso. «Non stavi in un Palazzo Reale, tu...?»  
Allorché, Belgio era parsa ricordarsi solo in quel momento di un dettaglio. «Ah, giusto.» Aveva sventolato la mano. «Non ti avevo detto che il Palazzo del Coudenberg è andato a fuoco qualche anno fa...»  
«Eh?»  
Sì, anche loro avrebbero avuto svariate _altre_ cose da raccontarsi in un luogo più adatto di un corridoio.  
Rimasto solo, Lovino aveva vagato un po'. Se avesse incontrato qualcuno del Sacro Romano Impero - se non Sacro Romano Impero -, non si sarebbe trattenuto dall'incenerirlo con lo sguardo. Solo quello - Gli era stato pregato di non scaldarsi troppo, ché si sarebbe rischiato l'incidente diplomatico. C'era più di un motivo per cui Lovino vagava in quel palazzo austriaco. Di certo, la remota possibilità di intravedere un certo moccioso tonto e svenevole non era tra quelli.  
In compenso, s'imbatté in qualcun altro. Neppure lui era uno dei motivi. Ovviamente.  
Antonio era da solo, affacciato ad una finestra. Lovino era sicuro fosse stato insieme a Francia fino a quel momento, ed era altrettanto sicuro che avessero passato il tempo a sfottere Prussia fino a costringerlo a battere in ritirata a Berlino.  
«Siete due oche.»  
Spagna si voltò. Sorrideva come l'imbecille che era. « _Hola_ , Dos Sicilias!»  
Non aveva detto nulla a riguardo della sua frase, quindi aveva implicitamente ammesso di essere un'oca. Ed era stato l'unico ad azzeccare il suo nome senza metterci "Regno" davanti. C'era ancora tempo, prima di essere un Regno.  
«Don Carlos è un bravo re?»  
«Sì. Stento a credere sia mezzo spagnolo.» Romano gli si avvicinò e si affacciò alla stessa finestra. Erano abbastanza in alto. «Deve essere merito della sua metà italiana.» Piegò le braccia sul parapetto. «A Novembre ha fatto inaugurare un teatro bellissimo, a Napoli. Abbiamo visto l' _Achille in Sciro_. Era bello.» Serrò le labbra. Poi, sputò le parole: «Se capiti per sbaglio da quelle parti, dacci un'occhiata.»  
«All' _Achille in Sciro_ o al teatro?»  
«A tutti e due, coglione.»  
Si rifiutò di guardare accanto a sé. Gli bastava sentire lo sguardo divertito dell'altro. Anche se gli pareva di sentire una punta di sorpresa.  
«Quindi...» Il tono dell'altro sembrava quasi casuale. «Posso venire a trovarti presto?»  
«Vaffanculo.»  
Ringraziò il vento freddo dell'Austria. Almeno una volta tanto, qualcosa di germanico tornava utile. Purtroppo, era difficile che il cretino non si fosse accorto di quanto il viso gli stesse andando in fiamme.  
«Sei felice?» E anche la domanda demente era arrivata. Antonio non si smentiva mai.  
«Di cosa?» Fissò lo sguardo sugli edifici d'innanzi a sé. Era tutto così ricco, maestoso, imponente, _imperiale_ da far imbarazzare per la spudoratezza. «Del fatto che ora posso stare a casa mia? Del fatto che ho un re? Del fatto che ho un nome tutto mio? Di cosa dovrei essere felice?» La voce era uscita più stizzita di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Spagna, per tutta risposta, rise. Quando uno era stupido, era stupido. «Lovino... _Vargas_.»  
«Sì, lo so qual è il mio nome.»  
«L'hai tenuto.»  
La domanda era: gli esseri di forma umana come loro avrebbero mai potuto spiccare il volo? Se sì, sarebbe potuto succedere lanciandosi dal probabile decimo piano di un palazzo? Lovino si poneva questi quesiti esistenziali, perché altrimenti avrebbe dovuto guardare Antonio dritto negli occhi e dirgli: "Sì, ho scelto di tenere il nome che mi hai dato!".  
«È adeguato.» concesse, dopo qualche secondo. Forse gli stavano fumando le orecchie. Tra poco avrebbe pianto lava e sputato lapilli. «Mezzo italiano, mezzo spagnolo. Come il re.»  
«Come il re.» Antonio lo graziò e non insistette. Sapeva che gli sarebbe arrivata una testata, in caso contrario. «Cosa farai?» Una domanda di circostanza. Ma Romano si ricordò quanto Spagna sembrasse tenere alle sue risposte, persino a domande stupide come quella. L'ebollizione doveva essere iniziata.  
«Aspetterò.» Chiuse gli occhi. La brezza era piacevole, quasi necessaria. «Feliciano non è qui. È ancora un bambino, vero?»  
«Sì.»  
«Gli è andata bene, ad Austria.» Gli venne da ridere. «Altrimenti, come avrebbe giustificato l'assenza di Nord Italia?»  
Spagna non rispose. Ma Romano non aveva bisogno di una risposta. «Aspetterò che la piccola Serenissima diventi alta almeno quanto me.» Riaprì gli occhi. «E, mentre lo aspetterò, scriverò la mia autobiografia.» Si tirò su, senza però staccare le mani dal parapetto. «Adesso ho un po' di roba da raccontare.»  
«Ho un po' paura...»  
«Fai bene.» Finalmente, si voltò verso il bastardo. Gli sembrava di dover alzare di meno la testa, per guardarlo negli occhi. «Tu sei l'antagonista brutto e cattivo.»  
«Oh, no...» Antonio sospirò. Tuttavia, sembrava incuriosito da qualcosa sul suo viso. «I tuoi occhi...»  
«Hanno deciso di che colore essere.» completò Lovino. Nascose un ghigno soddisfatto con uno sbuffo. «È colpa vostra, mi avete attaccato il verde.»  
«È un verde diverso.» notò Spagna: «È come quello delle olive.»  
«Se provi a dire puttanate del tipo che s'infiamma come l'olio, giuro che-»  
«Oh, non ci avevo pensato!» Gli tirò una guancia. «Sei proprio bravo, Lovi!»  
«Lasciami subito o ti spacco la faccia e gioco a dadi con i tuoi denti.»  
Antonio obbedì, ma non lo fece con il dovuto timore. Continuava a ridere, il coglione. Lovino vagò con lo sguardo su di lui, per poi interrompersi all'altezza del petto. Afferrò un lembo della giacca e lo tirò appena. «Sapevi che dovevamo rivederci» Lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «e ti sei messo tutti questi strati?»  
L'espressione dell'altro era stupita e stupida. Una delle sue espressioni base, insieme a quella con le labbra bloccate in un sorriso ebete. Espressione che, un istante dopo, arrivò.  
«Pensavo non volessi rivedermi per un bel po'.»  
«Tu sei scemo, quindi non devi pensare.»  
Fece appena in tempo a dirlo, ché Antonio lo catturò in un abbraccio fin troppo forte. Lovino iniziò a chiedersi se non fosse diventato più debole lui, perché non era possibile sentire le costole in procinto di incrinarsi due volte nella stessa giornata.  
«Mi soffochi, coglione!» Per protesta, e solo per protesta, abbattè i pugni sulla sua schiena. Li lasciò lì solo per comodità. Soltanto una persona molto fantasiosa avrebbe potuto vederci un abbraccio.  
«Se mai ci saranno problemi» disse il cretino, troppo vicino al suo orecchio per la sua voce allegra: «fammi sapere e li eliminerò!»  
«Ma che cazzo vuoi, brutto deficiente.»  
«Mi ci vorrà un po' per abbandonare le vesti del Capo, quindi lascia che ti aiuti un po'.»  
« _Stamo freschi_ , allora.»  
Poi l'idiota disse un'altra cosa. Qualcosa che non gli aveva detto, l'ultima volta, stordito com'era. Prima, però, gliel'aveva ripetuto un numero ridicolo di volte, ma Lovino non se ne sarebbe dimenticato neanche se gliel'avesse detto una volta sola. Nonostante fossero passati decenni, ricordava distintamente ogni singola volta. Era stato quel ricordo a non farlo impazzire, a ricordargli che ci fosse qualcuno che non lo odiava nonostante il suo carattere di merda, a fargli guardare Spagna negli occhi mentre lui era guardato dall'ombra di un imbecille, a ricordargli che, dietro quello sguardo folle, c'era un idiota - ma idiota tanto.  
«Dillo ancora.»  
Aveva molto da raccontare nella sua autobiografia. Tuttavia, su certe cose avrebbe taciuto. Avrebbe potuto dire di tacere per pudicizia, ma la verità era che voleva che alcune cose continuassero ad appartenere solo a lui. Tipo quelle parole stupide.  
  


_Mi chiamo Italia Romano, o Sud Italia. Il mio nome umano è Lovino Vargas.  
Un tempo, mi chiamavo Lavinius Valles, ma il nome che ho ora è più bello. Non so che minchia significhi, ma era il nome di una regina più forte di un guerriero.  
Forse il linguaggio poco raffinato e l'assenza di parole forbite potrebbero farvi desistere dal proseguire.  
Chissene frega. Questa è la mia storia e la scrivo come cazzo mi pare._

* * *

  
**Note:**  
* I nomi di Napoli e Sicilia sono semplicemente tra i nomi più diffusi nelle loro case.  
(Anche se, ad onor del vero, "Ciro" non era poi _così_ diffuso, all'epoca. Però non volevo chiamarlo scontatissimamente "Gennaro" e trovo suoni carino insieme a "Rosa".)  
Sardegna è una OC di TayrSSE.  
* Ripetere il contenuto del Trattato di Vienna del 1738 mi sembra abbastanza superfluo, ma metto la nota per segnare le fonti.  
Ne approfitto per fare una precisazione: Carlo fu re di Napoli e di Sicilia dal 1734 e dal 1735, ma fu riconosciuto ufficialissimamente come tale solo a partire da questo Trattato. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trattato_di_Vienna_\(1738\)), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regno_delle_Due_Sicilie#Il_XVIII_secolo) ]  
* Il motivo per cui Lovino sente Sardegna quasi "materna" è un riferimento al fatto che sarà il Regno di Sardegna (Nominalmente, in realtà Piemonte(Savoia)+Sardegna) a "dar vita" al Regno d'Italia. Sì, un'altra sensazione preveggente da parte di Romano.  
* La Prammatica Sanzione di Austria è sempre quella nominata nel capitolo precedente.  
* La "zuppa di pomodori" di cui parla Sicilia è la Tomatensuppe, un piatto che parrebbe essere abbastanza diffuso nei paesi germanici.  
* Come detto da Manon, il Palazzo del Coudenberg, il Palazzo Reale di Bruxelles, andò a fuoco nel 1731, per un incidente. Essendo in gran parte di legno e pieno di opere d'arte e archivi, si trattò di un combustibile a forma di palazzo. (In teoria non ci furono vittime - Per questo l'ho nominato solo di sfuggita -, ma alcune fonti mi sembrano discordanti.) Non avendo più un palazzo in cui risiedere, i nobili si trasferirono al Palazzo di Nassau (Oggi sostituito dal Palazzo di Carlo di Lorena).  
La carcassa del palazzo rimase intoccata fino al 1774, quando si decise di raderla al suolo. Oggi, al suo posto, ci sono la Place Royale e il Parc de Bruxelles. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palazzo_Reale_\(Bruxelles\)#L'incendio_del_1731), [2](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palace_of_Charles_of_Lorraine), [3](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palazzo_del_Coudenberg) ]  
* Nel 1738 non esisteva il "Regno delle Due Sicilie": c'erano il Regno di Napoli e il Regno di Sicilia. Tuttavia, "Due Sicilie" è il nome con cui era chiamata l'area geografica che li comprendeva (alias il Sud Italia) - Per questo Lovino lo precisa: "Due Sicilie" è un generico riferimento al Sud Italia, senza oscurare o dare più rilievo ad un regno o all'altro.  
(In questa storia, "Due Sicilie" è più un diminutivo di "Regno di Napoli e Regno di Sicilia" e non un nome ufficiale - Per questo Austria prima e Romano sul finale parlano di "Sud Italia" e non di "Due Sicilie". In particolare, sul finale Lovino scrive "Sud Italia" anche perché con "Due Sicilie" avrebbe escluso Sardegna e i territori di Roma.)  
Il "Regno delle Due Sicilie" effettivo nascerà nel 1816, dopo il Congresso di Vienna, e le cose andranno malissimo.  
* Carlo di Borbone fu un sovrano amato dal suo popolo e il giudizio che ne danno gli storici è perlopiù positivo.  
Al di là delle numerose riforme che favorirono la crescita dei due regni, due azioni in particolare aumentarono la sua popolarità. La prima fu il suo scenografico rifiuto di introdurre l'Inquisizione a Napoli, con tanto di spade sull'altare ed elegante fanculizazzione del cardinale arcivescovo. La seconda fu a seguito della sua nomina a re di Spagna: una volta divenuto re di Spagna, i Regni di Napoli e Sicilia sarebbero stati fatti a pezzi e ridistribuiti tra le potenze straniere; per evitare ciò, Carlo rinunciò ai suoi titoli di re di Napoli e di Sicilia e li passò ai suoi figli, dunque concretizzando la loro indipendenza.  
Carlo di Borbone fu re di Napoli (come Carlo E Basta) e di Sicilia (come Carlo III) fino al 1759, e re di Spagna (sempre come Carlo III) dal 1759 al 1788, anno della sua morte. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borbone_delle_Due_Sicilie#Carlo_di_Borbone), [2](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlo_III_di_Spagna#Politica_religiosa), [3](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlo_III_di_Spagna#Ascesa_al_trono_di_Spagna), [4](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlo_III_di_Spagna#Giudizio_storiografico) ]  
* Il Teatro di San Carlo (o Teatro San Carlo, che le preposizioni semplici occupano spazio!) di Napoli fu inaugurato il 4 Novembre 1737. Costruito per volontà di Carlo di Borbone, il suo nome deriva ovviamente da lui e non da un qualche santo. L' _Achille in Sciro_ , di Domenico Sarro e Pietro Metastasio, fu la prima opera ad esservi rappresentata - Lo stesso Carlo assistette alla prima.  
Il Teatro San Carlo è il teatro più antico d'Europa ad essere ancora in uso. Fu il primo teatro italiano ad istituire una scuola di danza e la sua struttura fu presa come modello dai teatri di tutta Europa. [ [1](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teatro_di_San_Carlo) ]  
  
  
Qui si conclude la storia dell'indipendenza del Sud Italia ~~prima dell'epoca napoleonica e di una Restaurazione ovviamente finita male, ma queste sono altre storie-~~ , una storia fatta di maledizioni degli occhi verdi, patate e pomodori, nomi cose animali città, _bitch slap_ a non-parenti e _bungee jumping_ dalle scogliere, e- Ma chi voglio prendere in giro, questo è l'ultimo capitolo! (´；Д；｀)  
  
Ultimo capitolo che è un patchwork: ho aggiunto almeno tre blocchi - Sì, anche in questi due mesi. -, spero non sembri _troppo_ a pezzi. (!) Spero anche che tutte le domande abbiano trovato una risposta! (Se così non fosse, chiedete e vi sarà dato - Se poi sembrasse che io mi sia dimenticata qualche Dettaglio Fondamentale, correggerò dopo essermi inchinata su un pavimento su cui sono state apposte delle fabacee.)  
  
... ((o(;△;)o)) *Si ricorda che è l'ultimo capitolo e dovrebbe scrivere qualcosa di Molto Profondo.*  
Adesso vi svelo un segreto segretone: questa è la prima volta che scrivo una long su una mia OTP. Ho scritto long multicoppia o con protagoniste delle coppie che sono al secondo o al terzo posto, ma una long su una mia OTP di un certo fandom mai - Solo monocapitolo e raccolte. Spero che questa storia non vi sia dispiaciuta, perché io ne sono abbastanza soddisfatta - Anche perché ~~altrimenti non l'avrei pubblicata~~ mi ha permesso di attingere a spunti che avevo in mente dal 2013! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و  
  
... Ecco, a proposito della storia sul Risorgimento. Potrebbe essere che io sia andata a fare un po' di ricerche. Potrebbe essere che io abbia ridotto la mole di ricerche ai minimi termini. Potrebbe essere che io abbia isolato le cose che mi interessano. Potrebbe essere che io abbia deciso una determinata scansione in capitoli. Potrebbe essere che, salvo grafomania, i capitoli risultino casualmente nove, come questa. Potrebbe essere che io abbia deciso le scalette dei suddetti capitoli. Potrebbe essere che io abbia deciso la tematica della parte di Romano. Potrebbe essere che Una Certa Persona A Caso mi abbia loscamente suggerito la tematica della parte di Veneziano, nonostante io le avessi detto di non farlo o mi sarei messa a pensare a questa storia. Potrebbe essere che io abbia le scene ben chiare in mente. Potrebbe essere che io mi debba solo sedere e scriverla.  
Oppure no.  
 ~~Trattandosi poi di un batuffolo di angst, dubito seriamente la scriverò a breve.~~ ~~È che, insomma, tutto questo viaggio per arrivare fin qui, e Lovino non ha reincontrato Feli e non si è ripreso Roma e-~~ ~~SUPER SPOILERONE: l'Italia viene unificata nel 1861 e Roma diviene capitale dieci anni dopo!~~ ~~Non vi aspettavate questo mega-spoiler così a tradimento, eh?~~  
  
 _Mo' basta_ parlare di me, ché c'è gente da ringraziare!  
 **GRAZIE** a GwenChan, Cate, Hitomi_05, AGN, Sofi_dofi, felici4no, gli ospiti che hanno lasciato i kudos e tutti coloro che hanno anche solo letto questa storia! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
Un **GRAZIE** in particolare a TayrSSE, beta, fonte di versioni alternative molto più belle (E dunque in realtà canon (?)) e motivatrice. ☆ È colpa del suo "Secondo me, potresti scriverla." che sono finita a scrivere nove capitoli di Spamano ~~e a (ri)pensare ad altri nove capitoli di roba italiana~~.  
  
Come sempre, spero che questo capitolo vi sia stato di gradimento, così come spero che questa storia vi abbia tenuto una buona compagnia. ☆


End file.
